The Lion Guard (My Version)
by Metalbrony823
Summary: A year has passed since Zira's demise and the Pride Lands were at peace once again, and all the lions were united together. Kion, the younger son of Simba and Nala, has adventures of his own with his friends who formed together with him are called the Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands from any certain danger and many adventures to see Rights for the Lion King go to Disney
1. Chapter 1

It had been at least a year since Zira's death, and her former pride finally came back to the Pride Lands, the humble home of many beautiful and graceful African creatures like the Eland, the white and black rhino, the elephant, the spitting cobras, the hornbills, and of course, the ruling faction of the entire land, the lions. One of them was the king himself, Simba, and then his loving wife, Nala.

In their home of Pride Rock, the beautiful and gigantic rock formation that made a humble home for them and their pride. Among them, was Kiara, the soon-to-be queen of he Pride Lands, and her handsome mate, Kovu, who was Zira's son. Kovu would be the soon-to-be king of the Pride Lands with Kiara together as lovers.

Of course, the Pride Lands were as peaceful as it is, beautiful and a very scenic view of the savanna from the rock. Not only was there true peace in the circle of life, but there was also a new face in the pride. There was a cub named Kion, who was the son of Simba and Nala, and little brother of Kiara. He was still a cub, and almost looked like his father, except that he had a small mane of hair on his head.

At the moment, he was playing a game with Bunga the honey badger who was as old as Kion was. Bunga was... not really the brightest creature in the Pride Lands, but he was a very brave honey badger, which was why his kind is the most fearless animal in the world.

"Come on, Bunga! You can do better than that!" Kion shouted playfully. The game they were playing was tag, and both of them were having so much fun together as best friends.

"I'm trying, Kion!" Bunga laughed. "You're just too fast for me!"

And so the playing and the laughing went on and on for quite a long time around the water hole near the rock.

oh how Kion was living the good life, being the son of a King and Queen of the land, and he can get a special treatment on certain things for being that. Sure, he might now become king, but that was okay, for he was happy as can be.

After a long while, both of them had a little break and took time to catch their breath from all the fun they were having.

"Wanna get a watermelon, Kion?" Bunga offered him

"You know very well that lions are carnivores." Kion replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right." Bunga remembered. In a happy tone of voice, he said "Oh well, more melon for me! What are you going to eat, Kion?"

thinking my about a decent meal as his lunch, he said "I'll see what I can hunt around here."

"gotcha. Zuka Zama!" He cheered. "Here I come sweet watermelon!" Then he began hopping back to his home eagerly. Kion looked on at him no chuckled st how silly he looked running all the way back to Timon and Pumbaa.

Yes, Bunga is the adopted son of Simba's friends, Timon the smart-Alec Meerkat, and Pumbaa, the food loving warthog with a big heart. Kion then felt like going back to Pride Rock and see if his family can help him hunt an animal that he wants to eat.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice. "Kion!" It said. It was Ono, the cattle egret that was also good friends with Kion.

"Hello, Ono! What brings you here?" Kion called to him from the ground.

"I just thought I would say hi and drop by." Said the egret. Then the small white bird hovered a little above the grassy floor and perched on his two legs. "What's happening?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Kion replied modestly "I was just done playing tag with Bunga and maybe I should go back home. That Bunga, he is always hungry I tell you."

"heh, you can say that again." Ono agreed. "He is definitely like Timon and Pumbaa."

"yeah, he is just like them, Ono." Kin agreed with his avian friend.

"Well, I gotta look for any Cape buffalo, elephants, or rhinos to perch on so I can have a huge parasite buffet before the oxpeckers hog everything... again."

"Okay, Ono. We you soon."

"Bye Kion." Then white bird happily flew off into the sky and was like a white cloud disappearing into the skies.

Now feeling thirsty, he decided to take a sip from the drinking pool, and enjoyed the cool water feeling inside his mouth. It was just then he saw Beshte, another one of his best friends, who was a young Hippopotamus with great strength.

"Oh, hey, Kion. I didn't see you there." Said the hippo.

"it's okay, Beshte. How's it going with you?"

"Not much really. You going back home to your family?"

"yep, I sure am. Although... I don't know if that is such a good idea." Kion said. "I... don't wanna get in mom and dad's way, for they have been helping Kiara and Kovu learn how to be a queen and king someday."

"come on, Kion. They all love you, you are family after all, and that is what families do."

"I just don't want to bother them or pester them while helping Kiara and Kovu."

having a sympathetic look on his face, Beshte remarked "Just because they have been helping Kiara with her royal duties lately, it doesn't mean they don't want you around ever again."

"True. At least Kiara's not like Vitani, who sometimes teases me."

"ain't that the truth." Beshte said

"Kion!" Said a female voice. They saw a black and white figure running towards them in a speed of light. It immediately stopped in front of Kion, and it turned out to be Fuli, the cheetah with great speed, and a little cocky attitude for it. "I saw you guys ad. Thought I should say hello."

"hello, Fuli." Kion greeted her. "We're not really talking about anything, just the usual stuff and shooting the breeze."

"huh. Nothing new huh. Well, I have to get a group of baboons away from my home, they can be real pests you know?"

"yeah, but they are just baboons, it's part of the circle of life. They can't help being curious."

"I know I know. Have a safe travel home, Kion."

"Asante, Fukui." Kion remarked gratefully. In another flash of light, Fuli ran as fast as a lightning bolt and ran all the way back to her home.

Beshte looked on at the cheetah in amazement. "Wow, that cheetah is definitely something."

"hevi kabisa." Kion muttered in an equal amount of impressiveness. "I gotta go home."

"okay Kion, see you soon." Then the hippo went into the deep waters of the lake. While heading home, Kio was a little nervous and thought if it was okay to really come back home and be with his family.

inside the rock, there was Kiara and Kovu sitting together in happiness and bliss. "Hi guys." Kion said

both of them worked their ears up and saw the cub, and both of them smiled "Kion, welcome back!" Kiara said in joy, more than happy to see him. "How was your game with Bunga little bro?"

"it was fun."

"did he smell again, buddy?" Kovu joked with a chuckle.

"You know Bunga and how he is, Kovu." Kion said modestly. "He has more guts than brains."

"what can you expect? He's a honey badger after all." Kovu said with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean, I do care about him, but sometimes, I just don't understand him." Said Kiara. "He is a nice boy though."

"a lot of us don't get him, sis." Kion noted. Looking around at his surroundings, he asked "Do you know where mom and dad are?"

"Ah, they went out hunting again." Kiara said.

"Simba said that he will try and find a big buffalo bull for all of us to eat as a family." Kovu said. "But like he said, he'll try to."

"Who knows? Maybe he might not get a Cape buffalo bull. Those guys are tough as stone after all." Kiara said. "They do not go down easy like zebras or some antelope would."

"She's right." Kion agreed. "Where's Vitani?" Just then he felt something rub against his red tuft of hair.

"right here, squirt." Said another female voice that sounded a little tough. "No need to look any further."

Kion gave out a slightly annoyed look after Vitani's little action she just did.

"Oh come on kid, don't tell me you're not happy to see your sister-in-law." She teased him.

the cub made a small groan of irritation. "Come on, Vitani, give him a break. He's just a cub." Kovu said.

"I know that." Vitani shrugged. Then back to the cub she suddenly made a scream "Ahh! A spitting cobra behind you, Kion!"

"Aah! Where? Where?" Kion looked around in a state of panic, but there was no spitting cobra in sight. It was just then Vitani guffawed to herself on the floor, covering her face slightly.

he made a small growl "Not funny!"

"no, it was hilarious!" Vitani laughed.

"Enough Vitani!" Kiara reprimanded. "I think he has quite enough teasing for one day." The soon-to-be queen gave Vitani a stern look with her ears down, towering over her little brother next to her.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." Vitani said. Then back to Kion, she remarked "Sorry, buddy. I was only playing with you."

"I know. I'm so used to that." Kion said.

"anyway, how as your little play date with Bunga?"

"Same as always. Bunga always has more guts than brains."

"heh, you can say that again." Vitani snickered.

"we're home!" Said the king's voice. Simba and Nala came back with a big piece of meat with them after their little hunt. "Kion, you're back. How was your day with Bunga?"

"pretty good, dad."

Simba smiled warmly at his son. "Good, I hope you played safely each other."

"Come on Simba." Said Nala. "Kion is a very good boy, and he is very well-behaved, unlike you when you were his age."

"Oh stop it Nala." Simba smirked. "We got a big buffalo bull for all of us to eat and sustain our hunger for a whole month of two."

"Smells good." Kovu said.

"you can say that again." Kiara agreed with her mate.

A little later after they had had a decent lunch, all of them were full, and so was the rest of the pride. The meat was so juicy and tasty, but luckily, there was still enough buffalo meet to go around..

"If only Grandmother Sarabi was here to eat this, she would love it." Kion said

"I know." Kiara said "she would enjoy it so much."

"Sadly she is not with us anymore." Simba said sadly. He and everyone's heads bowed in sadness.

"well, at least she is reunited with Grandfather Mufasa, right?" Kion reminded.

"That's right, son." Simba said with a warm smile, gently hugging him with his paw.

"So dad, you want to play hide n seek with me around Pride Rock?"

"sorry, son. But I already promised Kiara and Kovu that I would help them be a queen and a king for when they rule someday."

"oh, right." The cub sounded a little bummed to remember that. Yes, his parents were very busy and a little inattentive to him just because Kiara and Kovu are future rulers of the Pride Lands.

"Come on, Kiara, let me teach you how to properly watch over the rock again. And after that, I will instruct you on how to tend to the sick and wounded."

"Okay, father." Said Kiara with a smile, then she and Kovu went with Simba for their usual training

Feeling a little said, Kion decided to turn to Nala and asked her for some fun. "Mom, you wanna play with me?"

Nala replied "Sure, how will this game-?"

"Nala my queen!" Called a British voice. It was Zazu the majordomo hornbill that helps keep things in line. He fluttered right in front of Nala, and said "Pumbaa is stuck in a hole again."

She made a small groan of irritation. "Again?"

"I'm afraid so. Of course Timon is trying to pull him out, but due to his small size, he cannot pull him out with some assistance."

"how stuck is he?"

"quite stuck, my queen."

"okay, tell them I'll be right over there."

"yes your highness." Zazu said boldly, and then flew out of the rock in great speed.

turning back to Kion, she said "Sorry Kion. Duty calls as a queen. Some other time though, okay?"

sighing, Kion replied "okay mom." Then Nala hurriedly went out to the savanna to help Timon and Pumbaa with their usual problem.

"Why don't you ask your other friends to play with you?"

"and I suppose you don't want to play with me right now, Vitani?"

"Not if I am so tired, no. Normally I would love to play with you, but..." she made a yawn. "I desperately need a nap from all that rough housing with my brother earlier."

"figures."

"Sorry Kion." Then she went to another part of the rock to take a little nap, and in a few minutes, she was already snoring. There was Kion, alone in his free time, having no one to play with right now.

"oh, it's not fair." Kion muttered to himself, emitting another sigh. "Do I even exist at all?" Then he went outside took a look at the scenic view of the Pride Lands like he would do occasionally. In the valley, just below the horizontal he saw many lionesses spending some time with their cubs together as a family. "Does anyone even love me?"

 **The Next Morning**

It was five in the morning, and the morning sun was striking on the Pride Lands. Every lion in Pride Rock was fast asleep. Kion himself was sleeping next to Kiara, who snuggled close to him against her warm body. Simba and Nala slept together and Kovu slept next to his mate. Vitani was sitting on far side of the sleeping pride of lionesses, snoring the loudest. Despite it, the others were too fast asleep to even notice her snoring.

Kion was the one who got up the earliest, and looked at his big sister with some disdain. "Who am I kidding, everyone loves Kiara more than me, anyway." He made a quiet sigh that he wouldn't wake the other lions up and slowly moved free from Kiara's mighty paw. After that, he quietly sneaked through many sleeping lions without waking them up, and slipped out of Pride Rock.

Walking across the grassy ground, he saw a couple of lone trees, some with leopards, some with baboons, and a few with vultures. Of course when he sees those carrion birds, he would keep his distance, and the same with the leopards since there was one who was a nasty piece of work named Makucha. Finally, he was about one or two miles from his home and decided to stop near another water hole.

Feeling a little tired, he rested his legs on the dirt. Looking over his reflection. One or two hours have passed, and he hardly moved a muscle, and looked around at his surroundings.

 **Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch plays**

He honestly didn't know if he should come back home and face his family and continue for them to pretend he doesn't exist sometimes, or just move on like Simba did a long time ago when he was Kion's age.

"It's almost like." Kion sang "Your heaven's trying everything to break me down." then he repeated what he just said the first time he sang.

 **Guitar Solo plays**

looking at his reflection, he began imagining if he was not important or loved by his whole family or his subjects. Then he thought of his friends, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte all at once, and hanging out together, forming the Lion Guard together as a team together to keep the Pride Lands at peace.

At least they all pay attention to him, but of course, is he of any importance to this life at all.

"Your heaven's trying everything. You're heaven's trying everything to break me down." he concluded his singing. Resting his head on his forearms, he began to cry with some tears streaking down his face.

"Kion." said a deep voice with an echo. Perking his head up, feeling a little startled. He saw another male lion standing right next to him with a warm face, and almost looked like his dad. "Are you alright?"

"Who- who are you?"

"I am the one who always guides Simba and as well as you. I have been watching you ever since the day you were born. Kion, I am your grandfather."

Kion stopped his sobbing and his eyes widened, realizing what this lion was. "G-grandfather Mufasa?" he said

He nodded a yes with a warm smile. "Yes, my grandson." he replied in his regal, noble voice. He looked like a spirit for Kion could almost see stuff through his deceased grandfather. Then the deceased lion sat next to him at the water hole.

"How are you here?" Kion asked

"I am here because you are here, Kion. I might be dead in body, but I am in you in spirit. I live in you, just as I live in your father. Now, do tell me, what is the matter?"

Kion sighed, and he said while wiping a tear from his face "Grandfather, I am wondering if I am even wanted here in the Pride Lands." and he slowly turned his head away. "Mom and dad haven't really been noticing me."

"Kion, look at me." Mufasa gently urged him. Feeling a little reluctant about it, Kion tilted his head back to his wise grandfather anyway. "Good. Now Kion, your father and mother do care about you, as do everyone in your home. To them, you being born into this world was one of the greatest moments of their lives."

"well... they don't sound like it lately." Kion said and sniffed his nose. "They love Kiara more than they love me anyway. They don't even have so much time to play with me anymore."

"Oh Kion." Mufasa said with great sympathy. "They love you just as much as Kiara. It's just that your daughter is going to be the queen of this land someday, and Kovu will be the new king. Simba is trying to do all he can to show Kiara what it it like to be ruler of the Pride Lands."

sniffing again, Kion remarked. "What about my mom?"

"She can be just as busy as your father. Being leaders of the Pride Lands is never an easy task. Believe me, I know."

"well, I do't know what it's like, because I won't be king like my dad was."

"Very true, but that is because you will not have to carry the same responsibility that your father will pass down to Kiara and Kovu. Unless something terrible has happened."

"fair enough. Or if both of them cannot rule over the place."

"exactly, but that is still a long time ahead of your life. For you are still young, Kion." Said Mufasa. "What I am trying to say is your parents do love you, but the world does not revolve around you."

"I didn't say that, Grandfather."

"I didn't say that you did." Mufasa replied. "But what I am trying to say is, your family will always love you, and so will your closest friends that you socialize with."

it was silent for a second, and then a minute, but Kion said "look grandfather, I just need to be... alone. Not that I am not happy to see you- but- I mean- it's just-"

"I understand completely, my grandson." Mufasa said. "Sometimes being alone does help with our problems if needed. But always remember that I love you Kion, and so does the rest of your family. Remember, I will always live in you, and help you whenever you call my name. Always."

then the deceased lion began to fade like a ghost would normally do. Kion didn't really know what to think of this. Was he hallucinating? Or was it really the ghost of the great king Mufasa?

"Grandfather, wait!" Kion tried to stop him, but it was too late. Mufasa' spirit vanished.

feeling like crying again, he let more tears go out of his eyes. After three long minutes, Kion heard a voice as he kept sobbing.

"Kion!" It was Kiara calling his voice. He looked to his right and saw her just looking for her little brother across the plain. "Hello? Where are you?"

the sad cub just continued sobbing quietly to himself again. Then Kiara saw Kion and perked her ears, and immediately went up to him.

"Kion, there you are. How many times have we told you not to go out so far into the Pride Lands without our-" then she noticed her crying. "Kion? What's wrong?" She asked softly, sitting next to him to try and console him.

"nothing Kiara." He sniveled. "I'm fine."

"you don't sound like it to me." She said. "What's the matter?" She gently lifted his face so she could look at her face. Her own had a very caring and sympathetic look on her face.

Realizing that his big sister was persistent to see what his problem was, he finally said "alright, I feel like I am worthless here, and maybe I was a mistake."

Kiara's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Don't say that. That's not true."

"Well, mom and dad haven't really been noticing me lately." He confessed modestly. "They love you more than me anyway."

Feeling so sorry for her brother and blaming herself for his misery. "Kion, come here." Then she gently pulled him close to her chest for a hug, and Kion was sobbing in her fur while she was soothing him. "Shhh, don't cry. Your big sister's here." She soothed.

"do you really love me?"

"shh, of course I do." Kiara replied. "You're my little brother. Nothing will ever change that. Kion, mom and dad love you so much. Why would you even think they wouldn't love you anymore?"

"well, dad doesn't really want to play or do something fun with me anymore. Mom is also as busy, like yesterday, she had to pull Pumbaa out of a hole."

"Bro, he does that because I am going to be queen one day and Kovu the king, so we have to know everything about being co-rulers of the Pride Lands. Dad is just trying to help us. It's not that he doesn't want to play with you, he just doesn't really have so much time because... he's the king. And for mom well she's the queen."

"it's not just that." Kion said looking at his sister.

"what else?"

"they always give you so much praise for being the princess of the Pride Lands, while I... don't really mean anything. When mom and dad help you become queen, it makes me feel... worthless, like I was a mistake."

"shh, don't say that." Kiara soothes him again. Then she hugged him once more. "I love you Kion. You are one of the greatest things that ever happened to us. You're the greatest little brother in the world."

"Kiara!" Called a male voice, which turned out to be Kovu. The black lion took a glimpse and found her keeping Kion close in her arms. "Oh you found Kion and- hey, what's wrong buddy?" He noticed the cub crying some more.

"Kion thinks that he is meaningless to us."

"what? That's crazy." Kovu remarked. "Why would you even think that, Kion?"

"because Kiara is going to be queen while I am just going to be plain old Kion." He said.

"Oh, come on. So what if you won't have to be king, it doesn't mean you're not special." Kovu reassured. "You are an amazing cub."

"Yes, we all love you."

Then the sound of running legs were heard "Kiara!" It was Simba.

"Kion!" Cried Nala.

"Ah, there you all are." Said Vitani. "Oh, what happened?"

"Kion what's wrong?" Asked Nala.

the cub turned to his parents and said "mom, dad, do you guys love me?"

both of them had a confused look on their face and back to their son. "Of course we do, Kion. Why would you doubt that?" Simba asked, kneeling down to him in front of Kiara.

"well, you help Kiara and Kovu become rulers someday, and I just feel worthless. I just have a feeling like... like I'm not special at all while my big sister is." Then Kiara held him closer again. "And sometimes you guys don't even notice me and don't have time for me so much anymore like we used to do."

both parents began to feel guilty and thought of how much Kion wanted to play or spend time with them. "Kion, of course we love you. We all do." Nala said. "We would never think less of you because you won't have to be king." Then Nala licked his back affectionately.

"And... I guess we're to blame too." Simba admitted. "We never mean to hurt you like that. You are part of our family."

"your father's right. We have been ignoring you lately, but it doesn't mean we do not love you anymore."

in unison, they all remarked to him "We're sorry Kion."

"Yeah, you're a great cub." Vitani stated. "And I mean it."

"You're not teasing me this time, are you Vitani?"

"I swear on my mother's grave." She stated. "I... love you as well."

Kion felt so touched to hear that and was trying to stop his sobbing. "I'm sorry if I ran all the way out here without telling you guys."

"it wasn't entirely your fault. Like I said, we're to blame, too." Simba repeated. "I promise I'll spend more time with you."

"So do I, sweetie." Nala said.

"And Kion, we all love you." Kiara said once again.

"Yeah, don't ever doubt that." Kovu said

"And... I'll try and go easy on you next time, squirt." Vitani stated herself.

"Would you like a drink out of this pond?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I am parched, looking all over for you sure made me thirsty back there." Simba said. Everyone else agreed with the king, and and drank the water along with Kion. After they were finished, he himself was the last to wrap it up.

"Are you okay, Kion?" Kiara asked him softly.

"A little." he modestly said. "I just want to go home."

"Sure. And don't forget, we all love you." said Simba. "Nothing will ever change that.

"Thank, guys." Kion said, and then he made a yawn.

"You tired little dude?" asked Vitani with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"How early did you get up this morning?" asked Nala

"When the sun first risen up in the sky."

"Oh my." said Kovu, you must be really tired just getting up right now."

"Well, i'm not that tired." Kion said, then he yawned again.

"Au contraire." said Nala with an amused smile on her face.

"okay, I'm just... not used to getting up so early like this in the morning." Kion noted. Then he felt Kiara's law gently rub his small mane of red hair.

"it's alright. You want me to stay close to you? As a big sister would do for her little brother?"

After thinking for a second, Kion said "okay." With a smile. Then they all went back to Pride Rock and Kion immediately fell asleep on the usual spot he was on earlier, and immediately fell asleep. Kiara smiled warmly at her sibling and kept him close to her.

"Sweet dreams, Kion." She whispered in his ear so sweetly


	2. Hyena Problem

While looking at the top of Pride Rock, Kion was feeling so much better, and he felt closer than ever with his family now, since they all came to look for him and console him when he briefly ran away this morning. best of all, Mufasa came to him personally as a spirit. Kion saw many wonderful sights from down below the gigantic rock, such as a large herd of Cape Buffalo running through their little migration to find some water. It was a really large herd with a size of a few thousand buffalo or more. The leader of this gigantic movement was the blackest one and the biggest one since he is the alpha male, but young Kion couldn't really tell for sure, for he was so high up on the peak of the rock.

It was almost afternoon and he was rather happy he took a nap with his big sister Kiara. While napping, she also fell asleep with him and kept him close in her arms.

While still looking down below, he heard a voice. "Kion!" it was Bunga's, and he recognized his voice too well considering the fact that he was one of Kion's best friends for a long time. He was just coming up the rock and there was Fuli, Beshte, and Ono with him as well. "Ah there you are. Kiara told us that you were sitting on the rock."

"Bunga, guys, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see all of you of course, but why are you here?"

"Hello? Simba kinda told us about how you ran away from Pride Rock to a watering hole." Fuli said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "And he also told us that you were feeling unloved or left out and how they found you. So are you alright?"

"yeah, we were worried about you, Kion." Beshte added.

Kion made a small smile at his best friends. "Uh-huh. I am feeling a lot better."

"good to hear." Ono said, feeling more than relieved to hear that. "Your family kinda explained what was wrong and, you know."

"I promise you guys, I'm fine."

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga bounced with joy. "Good thing we weren't here to see you crying or all of that."

"Bunga!" The hippo reprimanded.

"what I was just trying to make a point." The honey badger said defensively. "Coke on, Kion, you know I was just trying to make a point."

the lion cub made a small chuckle. "Oh Bunga." He said. "And you guys didn't really have to worry about me."

"sure we did." Beshte remarked. "We are your closest friends after all."

"yeah Kion, it's what good friends do." Fuli added with a warm smile. "Kiara and kovu said they really love you and were more than happy to help you learn how to hunt later on."

"I know that. So Bunga, was Pumbaa that stuck yesterday when mom tried to save him?"

the young honey badger made a small outburst of laughter "oh yeah. Pumbaa was just squirming like a little mouse trying to squeeze his way into a hole." And he snicke ed to himself about that little event yesterday. "Silly uncle Pumbaa. Ooh a centipede!" He noticed the insect crawling next to him on the rock, and he promptly chomped the centipede down his throat as his snack.

"ugh, Bunga!" Fuli said.

"what?" He had his mouth full while he was talking. "I'm hungry."

"you're always hungry, Bunga." Kion said with his eyes rolling to the side. "So, you guys ready for a patrol around the Pride Lands for if Janja and his band of hyenas comecausing some trouble?"

"You bet!" Beshte remarked confidentially.

"Till the Pride Lands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!" The others said with great enthusiasm. Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard went out of Pride Rock and went around many parts of the Pride Lands to look for any trouble or if some animal needed some help.

So far, the area was at great peace, and no commotion was seen or heard. "Help!" Said a voice. It was at the moment when Kion was about to say move onto another part of the Pride Lands, but the voice came at the neck of time.

"uh oh! That sounds like trouble!" Said Ono. The cattle egret hurriedly flew over where the voice was coming from, and saw Kibango the Serval hanging from a high cliff and about to fall into a river with very violent rapids of water, looking quite lethal

"Help! I can't hold on much longer!" Kibango screamed for his life, hoping a miracle would happen to him.

Ono saw what was happening, thanks to his gifted eyesight, and flew back to tell the others about what is happening right now. "Guys! It's Kibango the Serval"m he said to his cronies. "He's about to fall from a cliff into a dangerous river!"

"come on, Lion Guard! We have no time to lose!" Kion said, he and his friends followed Ono to where the Serval was about to fall from. "Don't worry, Kibango! We're here to save you!"

"Lion Guard! Thank goodness you have came here. Hurry and help me up!" Said the Serval in desperation.

"Beshte, I'm gonna get him, grab my tail as I do so."

"Got it!" The hippo nodded. Then he carefully used his big mouth to grab hold of Kion's tail without trying to rip it apart with his mighty strength. Meanwhile, Kion was trying to reach his paw over to the Serval. By the looks of the cat, he wasn't going to hold on to the ledge much longer, and the branch he was holding on to could snap at any second.

"Almost got ya, Kibango!" Kion said while grunting and straining. "Almost there!" Then he grasped at the serval's left paw, and held onto it.

it was just at the very moment the branch completely lost it's strength and fell into the violent waters below. Kibango made a small yelp in surprise, and held onto Kion's paw with his own paws tightly.

"it's okay, i'all get you back up. Ah! Okay Beshte, pull!" Kion warned. With his mighty strength, Beshte pulled his best friend while he was hanging on to the Serval and he fell backwards.

feeling a little dizzy, Kion and Kibango got back up on their feet, trying to regain their focus. "You okay, Kibango?" Kion asked him while his eyes were still rolling.

"uh huh. Thanks to you guys." The Serval replied gratefully. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"nothing we can't handle Kibango." Bunga boasted triumphantly.

"Kibango, what happened? How did you almost fall to your death like that?" Kion asked

"oh it was horrible, just terrible!" Said Kibango. I was just looking for some bee eaters to munch on as my lunch, and then, All of a sudden, Janja and his boys ambushed me and almost killed me."

"where are they now?" Fuli asked him

"they said they were going to try and eat my kids, Jini and Moloso!" Kibango said. "You got to help my kids! I am begging you!"

"don't worry, we'll save them. Till the Pride Lands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!" And the team went to search for Janja and his minions with the serval following behind them. Finally, there was a small den and there were Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu trying to claw their way into the Serval home.

"Janja!" Kion barked at them. All three hyenas looked back and faced their enemies

"well well well, Kion and the Lion Guard. What a pleasant surprise." Said the leader in a charming voice. "You can't just mind your own business and leave well enough alone, can you?"

"it's always our business when you threaten the circle of life!" Kion said

"Who cares about that stupid Circle of Life?" Said Cheezi before laughing maniacally. "We can eat whatever we want!"

"yeah, what he said, chumps!" Chungu added. "Can we eat them to, Janja? It looks like a big serving on the menu!"

"of course we can, boys. Attack!" Then an all out battle broke out, of course, the kids and Kibango fought gallantly, as a matter of fact, the Serval was biting so hard on Janja's side, it made him bleed a little, but of course since spotted hyenas were bigger than servals, he easily threw him off like a fly or a leech.

"get out of here, Janja!" Then Kion did the roar of the elders at the three hyenas and it easilly frightened them away while whining like a bunch of scared dogs spooked by lightning or thunder.

just then, the Serval kittens slowly came out cautiously. "Daddy?" Said one.

"Jini! Moloso!" Kibango said with joy, promptly running up to them and giving them a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Thanks for saving us daddy!" Said Moloso with a cute smile

"well, I did have a little help."

"Kion, guys! You came!" Said Jini

"of course we did. It's our duty to protect helpless animals from being terrorized." Ono warmly said.

"thank you all so much." Said both Serval kittens, both hugging Kion since he was the leader.

"You're welcome guys." Kion replied warmly to them, then he hugged them back gently. "Come on guys, we still got lots of patrolling to do around here. See you later Kibango. And if you ever need us again, you know where to find us."

"of course, Kion. And I promise not to try and be stuck on anymore cliffs." Said the Serval. "It is so good that we all have you, Lion Guard."

"don't mention it." Full boasted. "It's what we do." And they all went back to patrolling the Pride Lands, and the three servals watched on proudly.

"make King Simba proud, Kion." Said Kibango to himself. "Make all of us proud."


	3. Kion and Jasiri

after that little incident with Kibango the Serval by saving him and his family from Janja and his posse, Kion and his closest friends saw that the Pridelands were at full peace, for now of course. All the animals living within the lands that the sun shines down on, Fuli stated "well, I suppose since we looked everywhere on the pridelands, we say we should call it a day. I'm really hungry right now, I can eat a whole hyrax right now."

"Ha! You read my mind, Fuli." Said Bunga. "Lots of fruits and grub for me back at a Timon and Pumbaa's oasis, boy am I hungry."

"you're always hungry, Bunga." Beshte said with his eyes narrowed. "Although we did take a long walk across the savanna, and it has made me a little tired."

Ono licked his beaked and he remarked "I wander if there are some Grasshoppers or bugs I can eat somewhere. Ooh, I bet the rhinos and Cape buffalo would have some ticks trying to suck their blood, I could really go for some ticks."

Finally, Kion's stomach growled the last, and he remarked "well, I guess you guys are right. But Ono, can you still check the ground from the skies once in a while just in case? And if you do see any trouble, let us all know."

the cattle egret made a head nod, and he said "you got it Kion." Then he flew away into the big, blue sky. It didn't take long for the other members of the Lion Guard to disband too, and the. Kion was alone again. As he went home, he saw many faces from the other lionesses living in the Pride Rock.

thinking with his stomach again, he went over to the buffalo carcass that Simba and Nala brought back home before, and it still tasted good for him to eat. Despite the flies swarming around the carcass, he didn't care, for he was too hungry to even notice.

While sitting on a small ledge with a view of the lands behind the rock, Kion began to think of Mufasa again. Of course he remembered what he told him about calling his own grandfather again if he was having trouble or feeling down.

at first, he didn't think it would actually work, but then he decided to give it a shot anyway. "Grandfather Mufasa?" Kion said to the sky. "Are you there?"

it took a little while, and then the ghost of Mufasa appeared next to him, still looking quite regal as ever. "Of course I am, Kion." Said he. "I knew you would call on me again." Then he sat next to him. "What can I help you with, my grandson?"

"Grandfather, listen, i'm so sorry if I ran away like that. I know it was irresponsible, but I was just so frustrated, you know. And I'm also sorry for kinda telling you to go away like that back at the watering hole."

smiling warmly, Mufasa placed a paw on Kion's small back, and stated "it's alright, Kion. There's no need for you to apologize. I understand perfectly that you needed time alone to yourself and think things over, which is good."

Kion was relieved to hear that he didn't insult his almighty grandfather. "Good. But me and my family made up together."

"I know." Said Mufasa. "I have been watching that little event the other day. Like I have said before, I am always there for you like I am for Simba." Then he looked at the sky with him. "Such a beautiful day out here, isn't it?"

"uh-huh. Me and my friends protect these lands from all evil and protect the circle of life from getting off balance."

"indeed. I can tell you that you are doing a great job in your duties as the leader of the new Lion Guard."

"yeah, we just had a little run-in with Janja and his friends a little while ago. That Janja, heh, let me tell you Grandfather Mufasa, he is a nasty piece of work who doesn't care about the circle of life or anything else."

"but of course, you and all your friends drive him back to the outlands after you defeat him, especially with your roar of the elders on your side. Of course, there are still challenges greater than hyenas to overcome someday."

"what kind of challenges?" Kion asked

"most of them would be up to you. We are all responsible for our own actions."

"very true." Kion agreed, thinking about what kind of other obstacles there are that he doesn't know about. "But can you tell me some things that I might have to overcome someday?"

"it's something you have to see for yourself." Mufasa explained " it it doesn't mean I cannot help you with my words of guidance. I will help you every step of the way in any solution I can."

Kion smiled hearing those wise words from his deceased grandfather. "Thanks Grandfather Mufasa."

"you are quite welcome, Kion." He replied back to him. "You certainly have your father's looks, and the color of you mane is the same one as his."

"I don't have a mane yet, just this on my head."

Mufasa made a humble chuckle "I know, little one. But of course, that is still technically a mane after all."

the cub smirked "I guess so." then he got up and stretched himself a little. "Thank you again, grandfather."

"Anytime Kion, anytime." Mufasa remarked. "Farewell, and may the great kings of the past watch over you. And so will I." then he vanished into thin air again. Once more, Kion was alone for a little while. He went back inside Pride Rock and sat around in the royal chamber for a little rest from all that walking around the Pride Lands.

That Mufasa was a great and noble lion, and Kion was glad he was his grandfather. It was a good thing that he can talk to him whenever he wanted to call upon him. Hello, little brother." Said his sister coming down to lie next to him. "How was your patrolling?"

"well you know, Kiara, it was mostly peaceful, and it was mostly just Janja and his buddies."

"ugh. Honestly, don't those hyenas know when to give up and leave well enough alone?" She remarked in annoyance. "Besides that, I'm just glad to hear that your okay, and that he didn't hurt you." Then she kissed him on his head affectionately.

"aw, sis." Kion said. "Not in the rock."

"oh come on, Kion." She chuckled. "We're alone. Nobody can see us." Then she gently patted his small head with her big paw. Then she let out a sigh as she laid next to her sibling. "Kion,"

"yeah?"

"you know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too, Kiara." Kion said with a smile.

"And I know I might have said this, but you are really the greatest little brother in all the Pride Lands." Then she pulled him into a hug, and Kion was a little embarrassed at first, but then he began to enjoy the feeling of her body heat, and enjoyed being close to his big sister. These two did have a close relationship after all, and wouldn't let anything bad happen to either one like when Kiara tried to console him near the watering hole when he briefly ran away from home.

"Kiara?"

"yeah?"

"I want to say thank you for looking for me out there when I kinda ran away from you."

"of course. We're siblings, it's what we do." Then she had a look of guilt on her face. "Kion, I'm sorry if I hurt you back there. I never mean for you to feel alone or left out. It's kinda my fault that you ran away back there."

"no, don't say that, Kiara. You heard what dad said, he was just trying to make you and Kovu look like perfect leaders for the Pride Lands someday. Besides, he and mom said they were kind to blame too."

Kiara smirked "true"

"hey, what's going on here?" It was Kovu, noticing the two siblings laying together. "Did I miss anything? I thought I heard you guys talking about me."

"well, briefly Kovu, yes." Kiara clarified. "Me and Kion were just talking about him running away earlier. That's all."

"oh. So you feeling okay, buddy?"

"just fine, Kovu." The cub said. "Done with another patrol in the Pride Lands, and so far everything looks okay, just some Janja and hyena trouble as usual."

Kovu had a small look of annoyance. "Why is it always January and his boys terrorizing the Pride Lands most of the time? There's also Reirei an her jackal family that might come back here and steal everything the animals own"

"Good point, but I don'g think that she will come back to the Pride Lands anytime soon. They're all scared of my dad, that's for sure, and my roar of elders, don't forget that."

Kovu made a chuckle. "That's true. I remember the look on their faces when Simba scared them off."

"Right."

"So anyway, your dad's looking for you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No no, of course not. He just wants to talk to you. That's all."

"Okay." Then he went up that he rock to find his father waiting for him along with Nala sitting right next to him. Both parents ears perked up and smiled when they saw their youngest child walking up to them. "Mom, dad, yoy wanted to see me?"

"Kion, I most certainly did. Listen how woukd you like to go to the Outlands with me and your mother?"

"The Outlands?" Kion asked. "Is there any trouble out there?"

"No Kion." Nala chuckled. "We are just going to see some old friends of ours. Remember Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed?"

"I remember you telling me about them a few years ago. Didn't they work with Scar?"

"Originally, yes, they were allies of Scar, but it turns out he was using them as a means to an end, and was only using them to his advantage. Now they want absolutely nothing to do with him anymore for betraying them." Simba explained. "Another thing is that when Zira was in the outlands, she and her pack of lions loyal to Scar chased them put because they gave the three hyenas so much trouble. Since Zira is dead, they came back to the Outlands, so I think this would be a brilliant opportunity to make peace with the hyenas."

"Right. So if we can see them again and make piece with them, maybe those three won't be such a problem to us anymore and maybe they will leave well enough alone."

"It's definitely what I am hoping, Nala." Simba said. "Anyway, would you like to come with us to the Outlands?"

"What about Janja's clan? They still cause trouble, and Reirei and her pack of Jackals. What if they all ambush us while we're not noticing them?"

"Don't worry Kion. We'll be prepared. And besides, you can bring the Lion Guard with you in case there is trouble."

"Gotcha. Can you get Zazu to tell them about the trip?"

"Of course."

* * *

The Outlands didn't really look like much or as beautiful as the Pride Lands were, but it had it's own sense of beauty. Kion and his friends were following behind Simba and Nala through a narrow corridor in between two cliffs.

At first Kion was a little cautious, even if he had the roar with him, but still he stood tall since his parents and the members of the Lion Guard were here. "You okay, Kion?" Fuli asked him.

"Uh-huh, just fine." Kion said "just trying to be careful out here. We're way bond the boundary of the Pride Lands."

'Ah come on." Said Bunga. "You're sounding just like Zazu."

Then after at least one mile, there were three hyenas drinking at a small pond. "Ah here we are." Simba said. "Hello!" He called to the three hyenas. All of them perked their heads up and saw Simba, Nala, and the kids with them.

"Ah, look who it is!" Said the leader, who was a female. "King Simba and Queen Nala, what a nice surprise for you to come here."

"Haven't seen you chumps in a while." Said the second one.

The third hyena didn't really say anything, but made a foolish chuckle and maniacal laugh.

"Yeah, what you said, Ed." Said the second hyena.

"Here for the peace talk I presume?" Asked Shenzi.

"Of course. Perhaps we can talk about ways that will benefit both of us."

'Heh, I sure hope so, Sim- I mean, your majesty." Banzai said. "Ah, and this is your boy, hmm?"

"Yes. Kion, meet Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed." Nala said.

"Nice to meet ya kid." Said the lead female. "Just look at you. You have your daddy's looks, and that lion insignia on you."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, too." Kion replied a little uncomfortably.

"Hmm, so this is the new Lion Guard we heard about huh?" Asked Banzai. "Funny. I thought it was supposed to be made up of lions, not a bunch of little kids. Then he got smacked on the head by Shenzi. "Ow!"

"Shut up Banzai, he's just a cub." She scolded.

"I'm so sorry about them, Kion. They're kinda idiots. Anyway, let's just talk this out, Simba, Nala."

"Perfect." Said the queen. While the grownups were having their little talk, Kion and his friends had a little time to themselves.

"Kion!" Said a voice. He perked up, and saw Jasiri, the hyena that he was close with. The cub was more than happy to see her again. She wasn't alone, for her own clan, her sister Madoa, Tunu and Wema. "Long time no see." then she lept from a small hill and she was face to face with him. The young hyena was about the same height as Kion himself.

"Jasiri!" he said with joy." then they rubbed their faces against one another's body's like house cats. "It's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Leading my own clan showing them about the Circle of Life and all." Jasiri bragged.

"Hello Madoa. How have you been?"

"Doing just fine." Jasiri's sister replied.

"Hi Kion! Hi Lion Guard!" said Tunu and Wema in unison.

"Here it comes." said Fuli teasingly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing much. Just see how you two are together again." and the cheetah had a smirk on her face. Kion had an annoyed look on his face, and realized what she was going on about.

"Oh shut up, Fuli." Kion said.

"So I have taken that you met my mum?"

"Wait," then he looked over to where Shenzi was talking with Simba and Nala at the watering hole. "Shenzi's your mom?"

"Yep! And Banzai's my dad."

"Whoa, I did not notice that."

"Well no matter. Come on, let's talk over at our small den over there."

"Of course." then Kion walked with the young hyena to chat away alone.

"Don't they look so cute together?" asked Ono

"Of course it would violate so many laws of nature." Fuli noted. "But you're right.


	4. Love in the Outlands

Kion and Jasiri were on a small cliff, looking a a small waterfall above a narrow river. Both kids haven't left their sides and kept close to each other. Kion, wanting to bring up a conversation, said to her "so how does it feel to be free of Zira now?"

"I could not be happier. That witch got a well-deserved death. I know it sounds harsh, but I am glad that she is dead now." Then she rested her chin on her crossed arms

Kion made a smirk on his face and agreed with her by saying "I know. Even though I never met Zira personally, but I have been told of all the horrible things she did, like when she was ruling with Scar when he was alive.

"heh, yeah, a nasty piece of work that Scar." Said Jasiri. "Well I don't know about you Kion, but I can really go for a drink right now. You thirsty?"

He thought about it, and the small, young cub said "I guess. It's getting a little hot out here after all." Then both lion and hyena went to enjoy so,e nice, sparking water from the stream. After he took his sip, he asked his close hyena friend "So have Janja and his clan been giving you trouble out here lately?"

"nah." she shrugged. "Me and Janja made an agreement between him and my friends: if you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. And also, if you don't trespass on our turf, we don't trespass on yours. That sort of thing." then she wiped her face. "For the jackal family, I haven't really seen them for a long while now,:

the lion cub had a look of uncertainty on his face. "That's weird." he thought. "What if Reirei and her family are trying to hide from us while they are thinking of a plan to kill me and my family out of revenge and wreak havoc on the Pride Lands?"

Jasiri had a confused look on her face. "What? that's crazy. Sure, Janja and his idiot friends might come up with a plan in revenge, but Reirei and her family plotting vengeance? I've seen what they are, and they all look like a bunch of cowards to me. They also tend to keep to themselves since Jackals and hyenas don't really bother trying to steal eachother's food."

"Yeah, but what if they plan something sneaky? I've seen what Reirei and her family are capable of, and they are quite sneaky and conniving. Have you seen them recently?"

"Nope, and hopefully it will stay that way." Jasiri remarked. "Those jackals can be quite the poachers. But i wouldn't worry about that too much, Kion. We can easilly do something about those morons, and the same with Janja and his posse. besides, you have that roar of yours, remember."

"I know. Ah who am I kidding, i don't think Reirei and her family would come back to the Pride Lands anytime soon as long as my dad is the king of all the Pride Lands. I mean, did i tell you how scared they all were of my dad when he roared at them?" and the cub made a chuckle.

Jasiri made an adorable giggle. "I heard. If only I could have been there to see you do it. It would have been priceless."

"Well... too bad you can't come into the Pride Lands, i'm pretty sure my mom and dad won't allow it. I would get in so much trouble if i brought you there." He kinda looked away from her.

"Oh Kion." said Jasiri, putting a paw on his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure Simba and Nala would try and talk to them about that."

"But they don't really know about me and you being friends like this. I kinda didn't tell them about you when I was out in the Outlands a few times. I'm worried that they would forbid me from seeing you again, you know, because of your parents and Ed."

"I promise you, they all want nothing to do with him anymore. Now all they remember about Scar now, is that he is the worst enemy for my parents, Ed, and a the other hyenas that follow him."

"well if you put it that way, then i believe you. My dad is talking to them right now so maybe there might be a chance that there will be a piece treaty between us and the hyenas after all." Then he and Jasiri went on a little walk close to where both their parents were talking to one another. While watching both sides have their conversation, Kion hoped that everything will go well between them.

Jasiri gave him a reassuring look. "It will be alright Kion, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." the cub replied. "sorry for doubting you for a second, i do trust you Jasiri."

"It's alright Kion. Remember, Si Si na Sawa, remember?"

Kion smiled at that remarked "I do remember Si si na Sawa indeed." Then he went down where he came from, and saw his friends having a friendly conversation with Jasiri's clan of spotted hyenas. Jasiri followed him after, and then they suddenly looked into eachother's eyes for a brief period of time, and haven't taken their eyes of one another.

"So Kion." she said, "do you ever think you can show me your home that you call Pride Rock? Maybe go hunting for food together as well? You can make the kill, and I can just eat what's left of it. I am a hyena after all."

The cub made a small, sheepish chuckle. "That would be nice." Then both the young animals took it upon themselves to come a little closer to each other, so clad, that their noses were almost touching one another.

"You know, I really wish that hyenas like us could live in the Pride Lands."

"Agreed." And the lion cub pawed his foot at the ground, feeling a little shy. It was just at this moment, they decided to close their eyes and tried their lips to the other's, for a kiss.

it was as if their lips were going to intertwine, but then, at the very last second before they could touch, Simba called his son's name.

"Kion!" He called. The young cub was startled and looked over to where his parents and the three adult hyenas were.

"Yeah dad?"

"can you come over here please?" Th king asked

"Okay! I'm coming!" The cub called out to him. While going up to his parents, he was worried that he was in trouble because of that little move he was trying to inflict on that hyena. Of course, neither Simba or Nala had an angry look on their faces. "Yeah dad?"

Simba cleared his throat, and then asked him "Kion, Banzai and Shenzi tells me that you would come here sometimes to see and help their daughter, Jasiri."

it was exactly what young Kion was afraid of. He knew that his parents would find out about her sooner or later. "And you didn't even tell us you had a hyena friend before?" Asked Nala, blinking twice.

"Well, it's not that- I mean, okay I admit it! I have been friends with Jasiri for a long time!" He confessed. If there was one thing Kion wouldn't want to do, it would be to lie to his parents. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys about her, honest! It's just that- I know lions and hyenas have their differences, but Jasiri and her family are nothing like Janja. I promise!"

Both parents had a confused look on their faces, and looked at each-other with a raised eyebrow. "Calm down, son." Simba chuckled. "You're not in any kind of trouble." Then he gently petted his son's body with a his big paw.

"you guys aren't mad at me?"

"of course not, sweetie." Nala said sweetly.

"but honestly, we are a little disappointed in you for lying to us like that all this time. It other than that, we are perfectly alright with your friendship with her."

"you do?"

"of course Kion. Why would you think we wouldn't let you be friends with a hyena?"

"well... I've been told that hyenas are not to be trusted, for they might eat me while my back is turned, and eat all the bones from what's left of me."

The three hyenas made a really loud cackle. "That's just dumb!" Shenzi remarked. "That's nothing but a load of baloney. Hahaha!"

"come on, we're changed hyenas now." Said Banzai. "We now respect the circle of life as much as any other animal now. We can eat whatever something dead is Lion around! Hahahaha! Get it? Lion around?"

"and a cub sandwich!" Shenzi joked. Ed was the one laughing the loudest widen he was obviously nuts.

"Just like old times." Simba muttered In an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh but seriously, who told you garbage like that?"

"Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa." Kion answered.

"Of course." Nala rolled her eyes sideways. "Don't listen to what they think, they... kinda had bad experiences with hyenas."

"yeah, we are completely above doing that now, man." Banzai said. "Like no more birdy boiler and all that torture on many helpless aninals."

"Banzai!" Shenzi reprimanded. She put up a wooden mallet and smacked Banzai's head with it. "Sorry about him, really." Then she threw the hammer away like a baseball going out of the stadium. "So anyway, lil ole Jasiri is a good girl."

"She's not wrong dad." Kion said. "She respects the circle of life just as much as we do."

"I believe you, Kion." Said Simba warmly. "But next time, please try not to keep secrets like that from me or your mother."

"I will dad." Kion made a head nod.

"So where is this hyena now?" Nala asked

"Right here, your majesties." Said the hyena waking up to the small group. Then the hyena bowed to both of them in respect.

Simba and Nala were rather flattered to see this. They never really seen a hyena bow to them in respect before. "I'm beginning to like yoy already."

Then she started a good conversation with the co-rulers of the Pride Lands, and indeed, they were taking an immediate liking to her already. After that, the little dispute was settled, the hyenas will be welcomed into the Pride Lands as long as they respect the circle of life. Never has Jasiri and rhe three hyena grownups ever been so happy to hear that.

So the king and queen, Kion, and his friends went back home to Pride Rock.

"Kion, we're you trying to make a move on her?" Asked Fuli

"What? No way!" He protested to the cheetah. "It's not like that, I mean- ummmm." His cheeks flustered a crimson red on his face.

"I'm just kidding." Fuli remarked with a chuckle


	5. Old Wounds of the Past

Back in Pride Rock, Kion was having a little snack, a dik-dik carcass to be exact, and it was so juicy in his opinion. It didn't take long for him to finish the whole thing, and he let out a small belch and through the skeleton outside of the rock for the vultures to finish.

While heading back to the rock, he was stopped by Kovu and Vitani. "Hey Kion." Said the black lion. "How was your trip to the Outlands?"

"It was Okay." Kion clarified. "I got to see an old friend of mine, Jasiri. It was so much fun seeing her there, and i'm Glad mom and dad want to make peace with the hyenas." Then he looked around and saw Timon and Pumbaa walking up to him.

"Ah Kion. Fancy meeting you here." Said the snarky meerkat. "Hello Kovu, Vitani." Then he smelled something rather foul. "Oh Pumbaa, Seriously?" And he covered his nose. "Must you do that whenever you feel like it?"

"You know what they say Timon, better out than in." Pumbaa clarified. "Besides, I can't help it after I eat s whole plate of grubs." The red warthog licked his lips foolishly.

"Hey Timon, Pumbaa." Kion greeted.

"Did you manage to get out of that little hole there Pumbaa?" Asked Vitani.

"Yeah. I did."

"And you would not believe how much of a nightmare that was." Timon Said with his eyes narrowed. "Honestly, I have no idea how he keeps getting himself in these situations."

"He can't help it if he's got a giant butt." Vitani teased with a chuckle.

"Hey! My butt's not that big!" Pumbaa said defensively.

"Ah, she's just joking with you." Kovu said. "My sister is quite a joker."

Vitani made a smirk on her face. "Oh ha ha, very funny, bro." and the lioness made a small yawn. "Anyway, Bunga told us that you and Jasiri are more than friends?"

Kion's eyes perked up. "What? More than friends? No no no, don't be ridiculous Vitani." he said. "Me and Jasiri are just friends, good friends, that's all."

"Ho ho, you sound like _good_ friends alright." said Kovu with a teasing expression on his face.

Timon and Pumbaa couldn't help but tease the young cub too. "Ooh, a lion and a hyena in love, That sounds interesting." both he and Pumbaa had a smug look on their faces.

"Kion and Jasiri sitting in a tree!" Kovu and Vitani sang. All together with Timon and Pumbaa, they all concluded "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and they all laughed at this.

The cub couldn't help a bigger crimson red on his cheeks. "Oh shut up!" Kion said. "It is nothing like that! Jasiri is a good friend, I promise you." he honestly didn't know what else to say after that. "I swear! Me and Jasiri are just friends. besides, it would... violate so many laws of nature."

And all four of them stopped laughing. "Oh come on, Kion." said his brother-in-law. "We were only just kidding. Smile." and he gently rubbed his small mane of hair with his meaty paw.

"Okay, okay."

"Yeah don't take it so personally, Kion." Vitani added.

"Well yeah, I'm used to you teasing me all the time Vitani, because you do it twenty four seven." Kion noted.

"Guilty as charged." she agreed. "But still, I do care about you."

"Thanks." Kion noted, trying to sound grateful.

"yeah come on, Kion, try and take a joke." said Pumbaa. "We know you and Jasiri are just friends."

"We all gotta laugh at ourselves once in a while, kiddo." Timon added.

Kion couldn't help but smirk on his cute little face. "Okay, okay, it is kinda funny." he admitted. It was just then Simba, Nala, and Kiara came down from the rock at the same time. "Hey dad. What's going on."

"Son, how would you like to come with me to the gorge where my father's... demise happened?" Simba offered. "I want to offer a tribute to where I saw him die." and he pulled a small batch of flowers.

The cub's smile turned into a frown, and asked "There? But... Would it be... depressing? Besides, I don't want to see you cry when we go over there."

"That's what we told him, sweetie." Nala said. "But apparently, his decision is final. Besides, I want to pay tribute to him as well with my own flowers. See?" then the queen showed him her own flowers.

"And mine." Kiara added.

"But Grandfather Mufasa is buried at the rock, remember?"

"Oh we know that, son." Simba remarked. "But I want to pay tribute to my father in the gorge so I can remind myself of that terrible day, and how easily I was deceived by Scar."

"I see."

"I Don't know, Simba." Kovu said. "It would make me feel like an outcast since I was... loyal to Scar and my mother, even if he wasn't my father."

"Same with me." Vitani said. "I just don't think it would be respectful of us to be in the place where the lion our parents hated died."

"Well technically, you two were outsiders, considering the fact that your mother was an evil lioness who wanted revenge for her dead, evil lover."

"Timon!" Kiara and Kion scolded the meerkat.

"Sorry."

"It wasn't you're fault." said Nala. "You weren't around when Scar ended his life."

"She's right." Simba agreed. "Besides, Scar manipulated all of us."

All of them made words of agreement with the king. Indeed, Scar was a brilliant thinker and planner, even if he was a horrible king and a tyrant over the Pride Lands. Simba remembered how cruel, cold, and manipulative he was, and really wish that he wouldn't have listen to him about going to the Elephant Graveyard or run away from home when he was a cub. He know he should just let it go, but his father's traumatizing death still haunted him, and in his dreams sometimes.

"Well anyway, should we get moving?"

"Look Simba, I thank you for offering me and my sister to come with you, but it still doesn't feel right." Kovu said with uncertainty. "My mother was Scar's greatest follower."

"Kovu." said Kiara. "You are family. A wise king once told me we are one, remember?" then the soon-to-be queen looked at her father and smiled warmly at him. "You're just as part of the family as we all are. Our love together was destined after all."

"True." her mate agreed. "I guess we can come with you guys."

"Same with me." Vitani made up her mind. "Besides, you're not the only ones who lost someone close to you." then she bowed her head in sadness. "Poor Nuka."

"I know. I miss him too, sis." Kovu remarked, sounding as sad as she was.

"Dad, can I bring my friends with us too? They all look up to Mufasa like we do."

"Of course they can Kion." Simba warmly stated. And they all went out of Pride Rock, and invited the other members of the Lion Guard along the way.

Zazu himself took the pleasure of hovering over the group in midair. Timon And Pumbaa however didn't come with them, for Simba and Nala tasked them to watch over their home while they were gone at the moment.

"I sure hope you remember where your father was... resting to say the least, sire." Zazu Said.

"Of course. I will never forget." Simba Said.

"I wonder if we can see his ghost in their. That would be so cool!"

"Bunga!" Ono scolded the honey badger. "Show some decency."

"What? I was just curious."

"Well it's not helping." Full Said with her eyes narrowed in irritation. "I just wonder how King Simba feels right now."

"Me too." Kion concurred. "I know how horrible, tragic, and traumatizing it was for my dad. Grandfather Mufasa meant everything to him."

"I honestly wished I could have met him." Kiara Said. "He sounded like a brilliant king over the Pride Lands. But I don't think I can. Still, at least his death wasn't in vain."

"Right you are, Kiara." Zazu agreed. "Mufasa was a great and brilliant lion. He always knew how to keep the Pride Lands in check whe it comes to the circle of life, oh how the other animals loved him."

"You're definitely not wrong." Beshte agreed with the hornbill. "My dad told me all about him, even said he knew the king when he was still alive."

"Supid Scar." Bunga remarked, feeling a little angry at Kion's treacherous great uncle. "I honestly wished I could have... frazzled him up good."

"Now Bunga, the hyenas killed him, remember?"

"I know that, Kiara." Bunga said. Well, at least you guys all have parents." The young honey badger made a small, sad sigh. "I honestly wish I know who my parents are."

Kion could't Help but stand close to his best friend for comfort. "Oh Bunga." He Said "You got uncle Timon and Pumbaa that love you."

"You're right. They do take good care of me."

land they all stopped at the wide gorge, as there stood the small tree that hovered over Mufasa's body before the lionesses buried him at the rock. It was silent for a moment, but Simba finally Said "Well, Here it is kids. This was where I found my father when he was killed.

The great king felt like shedding a few tears from his eyes. "I will never forget about that tree."

Simba laid his tribute to his father at the spot he was found dead on. Nala was next, Then Kiara, and then the others did as well. Therefore. The deathbed was completely covered in small flowers in his honor.

"We must always remember that my father died for every one of us." Simba remarked, bowing down with his eyes closed. "I'm sure that he would be proud of me at how much of a great kind I have become."

His son couldn't help but walk up next to him, and asked "Are you Okay, dad?" Kion Asked, noticing a few tears from his eyes.

"Yes. I'm just fine, Kion." Simba replied, his voice sounding a little on crack. More tears were streaming down his face, and Kion comforted his father all that he could. "I jus miss him."

"I know dad. I'm sure he would be proud of you too." Kion reassured.

The other family members walked up and joined in on the hug as a group. "We're there for you, Simba." Nala Said.

"I know. I love you, guys."

The only ones who did hug him of course was Zazu and the rest of the Lion Guard. "Always." Kiara added.

"Thanks guys." Simba Said with a grateful smile. All of them sat in a moment of silence to honor the deceased king even more.

It continued for at least twenty minutes, the. They all went back to the Pride Lands and the other members of the Lion Guard went back to their homes.

While in Pride Rock, Kion was sitting in front of the grave the Mufasa was buried at, and the late Sarabi had a grave as well, right next to her mate. At first, Kion felt like sobbing too, for he never saw his own father, the great Simba, cry like that before.

Kion could understand how sad he still was over his father's tragic demise. "Kion?" Said a voice. He looked back and it was Kiara. She walked up and sat next to her little brother. "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine." Said the cub. "I just... hate seeing dad like this. I... I just wish that he knows everything will be okay."

His big sister out a gentle paw on his small back, and smiled while laying next to him. "Dad will be fine. I know he will."

"But have you seen his face?"

"I have, little bro. Sure he might not be completely over it, but remember what mom said, he is never alone. He has his family, which is us."

"True."

"Besides, even kings like our dad can cry too. And it's okay to cry. Besides, remember the other day that I found you near the watering hole that morning and I helped you understand that we all love you?"

"I'm...not really proud of it. I just thought that I wasn't so special to you guys."

"It's okay. It never hurts to let it all out, Kion. We're always there for you, and we love you."

"I love you too, Kiara."

then his big sister pulled him in for a hug. He was easy to pull for she was a grownup lioness while Kion was still a cub.

after their touching moment, they both decided to sit in silence to honor their deceased grandparents.


	6. Wild Dog's Misunderstanding

The next morning, Kion was sighing and snoring softly in his sleep, and Kiara had her big, long arm bringing her little brother close to her as she was sleeping. Kovu was on the other side of Kiara, snoring a little louder than the two siblings together. The sun was slowly rising over Pride Rock, and the bird's were chirping within the scattered trees in the savanna. Mufasa was smiling down at the horizons of his former home in cloud form, and Simba was up and ready, along with Nala as well. Both of them looked at the sleeping three, and smiled warmly at how peaceful they looked in their warm, soft slumber.

Simba was more than happy and humble to walk up to Kion, sighing deeply. "Kion." Simba whispered to his son in a sing-song voice. "Kion, time to get up, son."

the cub began to stir and yawned, bearing his sharp teeth, he opened his eyes and immediately saw his dad looking at him, quite close to his little face that it was starting to invade his personal space. Simba's smile was large and beaded his teeth as he did it, looking quite eager about something. "Ah!" He helped as he was startled by Simba's rather creepy smile.

Kiara and Kovu immediately ahottheir eyes open and made a scream of their own. "What? What? What's going on?" Kiara said

"Is it a crocodile attack?" Kovu added.

Both Simba And Nala couldn't help but chuckle at the rather funny wake up call. "It's alright. Nothing to worry about here." Said Nala.

"Sorry I scared you Kion," simba explained to him. "But it's time for your hunting lesson today."

Kion's ears immediately perked up and was fully awake and energetic now. "Awesome! What are we hunting?"

"Calm down, Kion." Said Simba. "Remember you're still a cub, it's not like you are trying to hunt for a buffalo, eland, or a rhino because they are way too big for you."

"I know." Kion smirked. "What can I hunt?"

"come with me out to the fields and we'll see what you can hunt out there." His father instructed. "Now Nala, I can trust you to keep an eye on the place, right?"

"Oh Simba, you know I am your mate." The Queen Said.

"I know, I was just messing with you."

"Kion, can you please be careful out there? I don't want you to get blinded by a spitting cobra, or gored by a buffalo horn, or attacked by jackals, or-"

"Mom, it's okay." Kion Said. "I'll be just fine. I have the Roar of the Elders, remember? And dad is the king of the Pride Lands after all."

Nala still had her motherly instincts in her about Kion since all mothers can worry about their offspring, even when they grow up."

"Yes Nala." Simba Agreed. "Our son is the leader of the Lion Guard, too. And it's exactly why I am proud of him for that."

Nala made a small, knowing that her son was fierce. "Look, i'm sorry Kion, But I only worry about you because I love you." And the lioness couldn't help herself but pull her son close to her.

"Ah, mom." Kion groaned. "Not in front of everybody."

"Sorry." Nala remarked. "You just know that I love you. And all I want is for you to be safe, and taken care of, like a good mother would do."

"Thanks mom." Kion Said. "But like I said, I have the roar of the elders and it can scare any bad guys away."

"Not unless they are full-grown elephants, or the ghost of Scar." Vitani teased, coming inside the main part of the rock.

"Vitani." Simba said in a mildly stern voice.

"Sis, shouldn't you be looking for your own breakfast or something?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, mother." Vitani rudely replied.

"Vitani!" Simba repeated in a more stern voice, looking quite serious this time. Vitani had a small look of fear of her face. She knew that the king of the Pride Lands himself wasn't fooling around, and didn't want to risk banishment again. "Please." the king remarked in a far more calmed voice. "You promised you would go easier on Kion."

"Sorry about her, Simba." Kovu remarked. "Vitani was kind of the same with me when we were cubs."

"Hey!" she said. "I wouldn't do those kind of things to you at times. I always looked after you." looking back at Simba and Nala, she remarked "Come one, we kinda grew up in the outlands, can you blame me?"

"Touche." Simba agreed. "Point well taken since I banished you, Nuka, Kovu, and your mother to the outlands." Simba said, feeling a little guilty. "So it's technically kinda my fault. Anyway, come on Kion, we'll start our hunting training outside of Pride Rock, near the gazelle fields."

"OK dad." then the young cub followed his father out of Pride Rock, and saw many types of other animals. It ranged from leaping hartebeest's and a small group of bush elephants marching past Kion and Simba, both feeling thumping and shaking with every gigantic step. It was about a few miles away from their home, and as they continued walking, they also saw a small herd of white rhinos passing by them too, galloping instead of walking like elephants would.

"Ah, good morning, Simba." said the leader. He had larger horns and looked more whiter than the rest of his family.

"Good morning, Chikelu." Simba replied warmly. "How are you and your herd today?"

"Doing just fine, thank you for asking." And the large rhino looked at the young cub. "Ah, and hello to you, Kion." he kindly said.

"Hey Chikelu." Kion sad. "You all migrating?"

"Oh no, my boy." Chikelu stated firmly with a hearty chuckle. "Migration season doesn't start until many more months from now. Tell me, are you and the Lion Guard still keeping the Pride Lands at peace?"

"Of course. Nothing bad has happened, just Janja and his friends causing some usual havoc yesterday."

The rhino made a grunt of irritation. "Terrific, and I thought those three hyenas serving Scar were bad enough, but these guys just reached a whole new level of annoying."

"I know, right?" Kion agreed. "Where are you all heading to?"

"Just out for a little drink at the watering hole." the old rhino said. Coming in between him was his son, Kifaru, who was just starting to grow his two horns on his nose. "Ah, Kifaru, I thought you would squeeze your way out of the others. Bravo, son."

"Thanks dad." said the rhino calf. "Hello Kion."

"Hey Kifaru."

"You guys going out for a little hunting practice?"

"Indeed, Kifaru." Simba remarked kindly. "As a matter of fact, me and my son better get going to the perfect place to practice. Come on, Kion."

"OK dad. See you later Chikelu. And Kifaru, you want to play with me later?"

"Yeah! That would be fun. We can play near the river." Said the rhino calf. "Can I play with him later, dad?"

Chikelu made a humble laugh and said "of course you can, my young boy."

"Well come on, Kion. Duikers and or gazelles or zebras don't hunt themselves, you know?" Simba said. Both species said their byes and the rhinos continued their little journey to a nearby watering hole to drink from.

It took a little while, but the king managed to find the perfect spot to show his son proper hunting skills as a lion. "Is this the place?" Kion asked.

"Yep. This is the perfect spot. Now. You might have known this, but the grass gives yoy stealth when it comes to tracking your prey. As long as you keep yourself down, they won't know where you would strike from behind."

"Right." Kion remarked, trying to stay focused.

"Hello sire!" Said a British voice. It was the majordomo, Zazu himself. "Ah, I see you are teaching your son how to hunt."

"Hey Zazu." Simba remarked to his loyal servant. "How does it look in the lands?"

"Just perfect sire." Zazu said. "Would you like to hear how it all looks?"

"Of course."

The hornbill turned around as he peeked over many parts of the Pride Lands. "Now, there is no attack from that dreaded Janja or his friends on any animal today, and-"

While Zazu was pradling on about this information, Simba had a devilish smile on his face. "OK Kion, when it comes to pouncing, you have to be absolutely quiet. Do not make a sound.

His sound made an evil smile of his own, and slowly crept his way behind the unsuspecting hornbill. At the right moment, he lept at the majordomo with full force, causing the hornbill to emit a funny scream in surprise.

"Gotcha!" Kion sai, pinning Zazu with his paws.

Simba made a laugh and replied "Good Kion, good. Just like how me ad my dad would do."

And his son got off of Zazu. "Gets me every time."

"Oh come on!" The hornbill complained. "You highness, must I always go through this pouncing lesson every time you bring your son out here to hunt wth? It's really embarrassing."

"Ah come on Zazu, lighten up." Kion said. "It's kinda fun doing that. Besides it's good practice since yoy don't run away. Or fly away"

"Lighten up?" Zazu said in offense. "Lighten up!? There are other animal to try and pounce on, yoy onow?"

"Zazu!" Simba scolded. "Come on. I am the king, and Kion's right. Yoy really need to learn how to take a prank or a joke."

"Oh very well." The bird sighed. "Anywho, I better go look at how the outlands are doing."

"Good idea Zazu." Simba said. Then the hornbill went off into the sky, heading off into the outlands, leaving Kion and Simba alone together as father and son.

"So anyway, who don't you go look for any prey that is not too big for you, but the roght size."

"What can I hunt, dad?"

"You can hunt gazelles, dik-diks, duikers, zebra foals, buffalo bulls, anything small that you want to eat."

"Awesome! Thanks dad.

"And don't go to far, okay? I want too keep track of you."

"No problem." Then the cub ran off into the grass to look fo any prey that would be easy for him to catch. He knew that if he used his special roar, then it would scare every animal away. Therefore, h needed to do this the old fashioned way: using the element of surprise.

For a long ten minutes, Kion peeked over the grass at his surroundings, and finally saw a small, blue duiker just grazing and minding his own business. The cub smiled and quietly sneaked his way through the grass without the antelope noticing him.

At last, he was close enough to try and pounce on him it full force. He held his breath in so long, that he could hear the sound of his heart beating. Finally. He pounced and saw that it actually wasn't the duiker, it was an African wild dog pup. Kion fidn't hurt him of course, for he only just tackled him by surprise.

His eyes shot wide open, and the dog never looked so scared in his life. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." And he immediately let th pup go.

He got up on his feet, and still looked terrified. "Please." It begged. "Please don't hurt me."

"No no no, i'm not gonna hurt you. I thought you were duiker. Please let me explain." He tried to reach out his paw at him but the pup took a few steps back.

"No! Get away from me!" Then he ran off.

Kion followed him afterwards. "No wait! Come back!" He ran and ran to tell the pup that it was all just away misunderstanding and wouldn't mean to scare him like that. That painted dog pup was fast.

"Help!" Said the pup. "Help me! I'm being attacked!"

Kion tried to go after the poor pup on and on to tell him everything will be okay and tell him he was sorry."

"Please just let me talk to you!" He called. All of a sudden, a pack of older wild dogs ambushed Kion from the brush, and looked at Kion.

"What's going on here, Okove?" Said the largest one who was male.

"Daddy, you gotta help me! This lion was trying to eat me!"

"What?!" All the wile dogs exclaimed in shock and anger.

"No! No! I wasn't trying to-"

"How dare you try to eat my own son?" Said the male. It turns out he was the alpha male. He and the other painted dogs all growled, baring their teeth at poor Kion, creeping their way towards him, looking like they want to rip him to shreds.

Kion backed away in complete terror, but suddenly tripped. He laid on his back as the dogs approached him menacingly. It looked like this was the end for him.


	7. Kion's New Friend

At first, Kion thought this was the end for him, but just as the painted dogs jaws could even touch the poor, frightened cub, a small group of buffalo began running by, causing the mutts to be temporarily distracted and keep their distance from the running bovines.

It was the perfect opportunity for Kion to run off with a quick spurt of speed. The other dogs soon noticed and saw him run off very fast like.

Growling, the leader said "After him!" Then he and the other wild dogs came bounding after the cub. Kion was being absolutely silent and camouflaged himself in the grass so the other dogs wouldn't see him.

"Did you find him, dear?" Asked a beautiful female voice.

"No, Veya." The leader admitted. "Let's look over near the tree, maybe he climbed up there."

"Good idea, Akilah." Said the female wild dog. It sounded like she was the mate of the alpha male and a co-ruler of this painted dog pose.

The cost was clear and Kion was trying to quietly sneak past them, but then, he unintentionally sneezed, causing the wild dogs's ears to perk up along with their heads, and looked behind them

"Ah ha! There you are, you clever lion." Said the leader. "Get him!"

Kion found himself running a tree full speed again, running for dear life. As fast as he was, the dogs were closing in on him, and tried with all his strength to go faster than them, but then he suddenly tripped and rolled into the dirt.

The alpha male pinned Kion to the ground on his chest with his paw. "I will not let you hurt my son, or my family." He Said. "You mess with my family, you mess with me." He barred his teeth at Kion and closed his mouth in to the cub's face.

The cub began screaming at the top of his lungs on terror, but then, he heard a voice. "Kion!" It was his father. "Kion?"

Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, And Vitani Leto out of the grass and stood in a battle pose against the wild dogs. Simba himself let out a roar of warning at them, bearing his teeth menacingly, as did the other family members.

"Let go of my son!" Simba ordered. "I swear I will maul you all of you don't release him!"

The dogs and their leader were all stunned and surprised to see who they were face to face with. The leader of the pack immediately let Kion go, and run up to Nala, shaking with fear.

"King Simba?" Said the leader.

"Yes." He stated firmly. "And who are you?" He and the other lions gave them a cautious look just in case the mutts would trick or betray them.

"Do forgive us, your highness." Said Akilah. He, and the other wild dogs bowed to the lion king in complete respect. "We never mean any harm, I promise you."

"Then why were you going to kill and eat our own son?" Nala asked demandingly.

"Your son?" Said Veya in surprise. She and the other dogs looked at a Kion again, trying to hide behind his mother's paw. "We did not notice."

"How do you know about us?" Kovu asked suspiciously.

"Well, we come from a far away land, and a severe drought has destroyed our home." Said Akilah. "There was hardly enough food for all of us, and we had no choice but to leave our once glorious home, and we desperately ask of you for us to seek shelter here."

"After yoy tried to kill my own brother, why would we help you?" Kiara asked.

"We are very sorry about that. It's just that, our son, Okove, said that your son attacked him."

"No!" Kion said. "I wasn't trying to hurt your son. You see, my dad was just trying to teach me how to hunt, and I saw a duiker ripe for the picking. I thought you were a duiker. Listen Okove, I am really sorry I scared you. And, I didn't hurt him, just pounced on him."

The young pup walked up to Kion and said "i'm so sorry too, for almost getting you killed back there. I was just so scared at first, I didn't know what was going on."

"And some jackal told us about you, sweetie." Veya remarked to the lion cub.

"What jackal?" Asked Simba.

"She was a female, and had a big family." Said the leader.

All the lions looked at one another looking unamused, and they all said in unison "Reirei."

"Yeah, that's her name." Said Okove. "Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Kovu said begrudgingly. "She and her family are all nothing but trouble."

"Yep, they manipulate, pull strings, they will do anything to get what they want, even if it means plying dirty.

"Look, I am nothing like Reirei said about me to you. Anything she will say about me are all lies." Kion noted. "They are a clever pack."

"You can say that again." Said one of the wild dogs.

"Kion, we are so sorry for scaring you and almost killing you." Said the leader. He, Veya, and their son went up to him and bowed their heads at them. "If you cannot forgive us, I understand."

"Especially me." Said the pup in complete shame. "Me and my family were out hunting, too."

"It's okay." Kion smiled warmly. "I forgive you." then he gently placed his paw on the pup's head, making Okove smile adorably.

"Well, listen." said Simba. "I can assure you that Kion meant your child no harm. He is correct, I was showing him how to hunt properly."

"We understand, your highness." said Akilah. "I hope I didn't scare you back there, Kion. I was just doing what any good father would do."

"It's fine. I've seen way scarier things than a bunch of painted dogs looking angry." The grownups could 't help but laugh amusingly at what Kion just stated.

"Perfect. So will you help us find shelter in these beautiful lands, king Simba?" Asked Veya. The other dogs behind the three family members all murmured and said Statements about wanting to live a better life."

"Hmmm, I think I can." The kind replied. "Perhaps we can form an extraordinary alliance between one another."

"Are you sure, dad?" Kion Asked him. "What if they all act like their jackal cousins?"

"Nomsense!" Said Akilah. "Rest assure you that we are nothing like those little poachers. We painted dogs respect the circle of life just as much as any other animal."

"Well, we'll find you shelter, we promise." Said Nala.

All of the painted dogs smiled and made squeaky noises from themselves, possibly showing a sigh of happiness and gratitude. "Wonderful!"

"I think I know a place." Vitani Said. "There's a small rock formation ten miles from here near a river. It is a pretty descent shelter for any rainy day."

"Excellent idea, sis." Said Kovu. "I think thst's perfect, too."

"We'll have to look into it." Said Veya. "But I think it's a wonderful idea."

"By the way, why would Reirei want to tell you all that Kion is an evil lion?" Asked Kiara curiously.

"Well, We honestly don't know." Akilah modestly stated. Just then, his eyes bolt and a thought suddenly came to his brain. "Wait a minute!" He shouted. He suddenly rushed back to the spot at where Kion met them on the wrong foot.

There was Reirei, and her troublesome family munching on what appears to be a hartebeest bull. "Hey! That's ours!" Okove said."

"Sorry, But finders keepers." Said the jackal with her eyes rolled to the right side. "Go get. Your own food."

"That is our food." Said Veya.

"You two-faced son of a jackal!" Said the alpha dog.

Kion suddenly felt his ears completely blocked of any sound. It was his mother's paws. "Oh my gosh, stop it! My son shouldn't be hearing that kind of language!" Nala scolded

"Mom," Kion groaned in embarrassment.

"sorry about that, Queen Nala." Said Akilah flatly. Turning back to the jackal, he threatened her and her family by saying. "Get out of here before I maul you all to shreds!"

"Oh no!" Said Reirei in mock terror. "I'm so scared!" Then she and her family all laughed at his idle threat.

"Kion, why don't you show them who's boss?" Kiara suggested.

"Excellent idea big sis." He made a pretty bold smile and cleared his throat and began performing the roar of the elders, causing the jackal pups to stumble back from the wind that suddenly came blowing very heavy-like as if it was a tornado.

Akilah, Veya, Okove, and the other painted dogs were all just as surprised and awe taken by Kion's special gift bestowed upon him. Just like that, Reirei began running away back to the Outlands, uttering high-pitched yelping noises.

"Hahaha! That should show them all what happens she. You try and steal someone else' food." Kion remarked triumphantly. He turned around and saw the wild dogs' jaw drop down to the ground.

"What was that?" Asked Okove

"That is the Roar of the Elders, Akilah." Kion stated simply. "It's a special power to perform the biggest roar a lion can ever do."

"Why would you need something like that?" Asked the female dog.

"Because I am a member of the Lion Guard."

"Lion Guard?" Asked Okove.

"Yes." Simba answered. "They are a special group of animals sworn to protect all animals around if need be, and keep the balance of the circle of life at bay."

"Really?" Said Akilah. "That does sound really useful and helpful. Maybe if there is trouble from us, then we'll call on you and this... Lion Guard."

"You guys should, and we all have a saying 'Till The Pride Lands end, Lion Guard will defend!"

The pack all became quite fascinated by this. "That sounds perfect!" Said the leader. "Well, Kion, why don't you and Okove play with eachother. I am pretty sure you two will get to know one another more."

both Lion cub, and wild dog pup smiled eagerly. "Okay daddy." Said Okove. They both played a game of tag and left the grownups alone to talk. Simba was certainly having the time of his life with Okove, and Okove was feeling the same thing as Kion.

Both of them honestly hoped that it would never have to end, and Kion already made a new friend in an instant.

"Tag, you're it!" Said Kion

"Ha Ha Ha! No, you're it, Kion. Just then, Kiara, Kovu, And Vitani decided to join them in this fun game.

"Uh oh, you can't do Tag backs, Kion!" Kiara Said playfully with a laugh emitted from herself. "Try and catch me if you can!"

"Watch out Kiara!" Said Kovu inna playful voice. "Now i'm It! You're next, Vitani!" Then Kovu darted after his big sister and he touched her in an instant with his paw.

"Darn it!" Vitani said in defeat. "You always were faster than me, bro."

Meanwhile, the lion pride and the wild dog pack were talking about shelter and how their relations would work.

Simba cleared his throat, and asked Akilah "Som you do all respect the circle of life?"

"Of course we do, my king." Akilah replied. "I can assure you that we are nothing like those jackals or hyenas, for they can be a problem to us, too."

"Painted dogs and lions are not so different from each other. We both fight to protect our family, and we both hunt as a family together and with teamwork." Veya reminded. "You probably seem how capable we are against our prey. Except, we're different species, and you lions tower over us obviously."

"Indeed. I have seen what painted dogs like you can do." Simba Said. "We all have families to protect, and you know how to hunt."

"Hunging is our gift, Simba," Akilah remarked. "We always know how to take down any prey we can eat out of. We painted dogs have a code to only eat what we need and not kill and eat excessively for pleasure."

The two lions and the wild dogs were already taking a liking to each other. Indeed, they both seem similar, except one side were cats. and the other side were dogs obviously. For Kion and Okove, they were having a blast already and quickly became good friends, despite getting off on the wrong foot the first time they encountered one another.

Simba And Nala even had a few good laughs with Akilah and Veya together. It turns out these two had some things in common too, for they love their kids very much, and their kind that they would do anything to protect them from any harm.

"Kion!" Called a voice. It was Kifaru, the young rhino calf from earlier. "Oh, hello."

Okove See,ed a little scared at first, but Kion reassured him by saying "It's okay. It's just one of my friends, Kifaru. He's a very friendly rhino."

"Yep! I just wanna play." Kifaru said boldly.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you, Kifaru." Said Okove, Warming up to the rhino already.

"Same. Tag you're it!" The calf laughed.

and it was all so much fun playing their little game of tag, then Kiara, Kovu, And. It's I couldn't help but wrestle with a Kion just because, and playfully growl at him while wrestling.

"Oh come on guys. Give me a break!" Kion laughed.

"Come on, little brother, we're just having fun. Rawr rawr!" She teaslingly growled at him with a devious smile on her face.

"Well Akilah, I would be more than happy to form an alliance with you, and give you the shelter you and your family needs." Simba said.

"Thank you ever so much, my king." The leader bowed to him in respect.

"We'll see to it that we will begin a new friendship between lions and painted dogs." Veya added with a warm smile.

"Well, I guess I should get back to showing Kion how to hunt again after they are done it's their little fun." Simba muttered.

Kion, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Kifaru, and Okove all laid on the soft grass, and looked at the sky for any clouds in weird shapes.

"So Okove, have you met Timon and Pumbaa?" Asked Vitani curiously

"No, who are they?"

"A meerkat and a warthog that are... not the sharpest tools in the shed to say the least, but you'll love them." Then Vitani whispered in the pup's ear "just stay clear of Pumbaa when he farts, 'cause he really stinks."

All of them had a good laugh together and a new friendship was indeed beginning to arise.


	8. Kiara's Toy

Kion was doing his little patrol in the Pride Lands with his closest friends. So far today, it looked really peaceful and no hyena or jackal was causing trouble. Many of them passed by many familiar faces like Kibango, the serval they have rescued before the other day, along with the rhinos that Kifaru was in, and Beshte's parents, who happened to be the leader of the herd, resting in a big waterhole under the hot savanna sun to cool them off. Beste's parents even offered Kion and his gang to take a dip in there as well.

"Come on, Kion!" Fuli said. "I'm just as fast in water as I am on land."

"Oh please." Beshte said. "Nothing can running faster underwater faster than us hippos." Fuli had that overconfident look on her face once again like always. "I know that look." the hippo calf said. "That's the _bring it on_ look on your face."

The look on the cheetah didn't go away when she said "That's right. I challenge you to a swimming contest."

"Can you even swim?" said Ono with a skeptical look on his face.

Fuli didn't really look amused and replied "Of course i am. I'm the fastest member of the Lion Guard. No doubts about it. I can take you all on in the water if I want to."

"Here comes her cockiness again." Kion muttered, just chilling on the shore. "Well, she is a good friend to us."

And a little race erupted between Beshte and Fuli. Both of them paddled through the watering hole. Bunga, and Ono were cheering them on as the race looked quite interesting. Kion however decided not to get involved in this, and let his best friends/teammates have their silly fun together. Besides, even he and his friends deserve a well-deserved break from guarding the Pride lands once in a while.

Fuli looked like she was going to meet her match against her big, chubby friend here. She only swam like any other animal in these plains, with the exception of crocodiles and marine animals who can swim fast of course. Beshte was moving quite faster than her across the watering hole, and he crossed over to the finish line where Ono was perching, on a small branch.

"And Beshte's the winner!" the cattle egret cheered.

Fuli could hardly believes that she just lost a contest in swimming. Running was one thing, but swimming was definitely another. Beshte looked victorious under the light of victory.

"Like I said, Fuli. We're the kings of the water."

At first, it looked like the cheetah was about to explode in anger, but then she made a small, cute laugh and said "Okay, okay. I admit it. Who am I kidding? Cheetahs aren't good swimmers anyway." And she got out of the water hole and shook her fur to get the water off of her. "Anyway, you did a good job, Beshte."

"Thanks." the hippo smiled warmly at his close friend.

After their little fun, Kion decided to head back home in Pride rock, and his friends all accompanied him. At first, it looked a little empty inside like no one was even home, but then Kion saw a couple of lionesses just laying around with a carcass next to them. It was Sarafina, Nala's mother, and next to her was Kali, one of the former outsiders enjoying the gigantic carcass, looking quite fierce. Vitani was also in, but she was napping, snoring loudly.

"Ah Kion and friends." said Sarafina. "Welcome back. How was your usual patrol?"

"Hello Gradmother Sarafina." Kion remarked. "It was actually peaceful today. Not even Janja or his hyena clan were disrupting the circle of life."

"Huh. that's weird." said Kali. "Still, it's good either way.: and she took a big bite of what appears to be an eland carcass or an oryx carcass.

"Where's Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu?"

"Well they were helping Kiara know what it's like to negotiate with leaders of other animals in the Pride Lands." Sarafina clarified. "But, they should be back here in about..."

"Hello everyone." It was Nala, and the other three were with her.

"Ah Kion, you're just in time for this." Kovu noticed. A couple of other lionesses came in and brought in a hartebeest bull for him to eat off of.

"Nice! That looks delicious." Kion said. He immediately dug in the carcass and his sister decided to join in. "Oh, this is so good."

"Beshte beat Fuli in a swimming race." Bunga said.

"Did he?" Simba said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "That actually wouldn't surprise me since hippos are excellent swimmers."

"Indeed." Nala agreed. "I guess Fuli has met her match, hehehe. Oh, no offense."

Fuli made a smirk, and she replied "none taken, your majesty. swimming's not really my forte anyway."

"Have you seen Beshte swim like that before?" Bunga said. "I mean, Zuka Zama!"

"Oh you guys." Beshte said. "I'm not really one to brag." And he made a big yawn with his gargantuan mouth. "Well, I would really hate to intrude on your family time together Kion, but I should be really getting back to my mom and dad."

"Why don't you guys stay here if you want to?" Simba offered. "We really don't mind the extra company."

"Really?" Ono asked

The king nodded a yes to the egret

"Thank you so much your majesty!"

"Yeah, why don't you guys go play together?" Kiara said. "Oh, right after we're done with this." then she continued munching on the hartebeest.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Kion agreed.

After they were both done, Kion was more than happy to play with his friends in Pride Rock, and decided to play a little tag. They had so much fun like good friends should, and all laughed with joy like there was no tomorrow without a care in the world. Little did Kion know was that he wasn't quite paying attention when Fuli was it, and he tripped on something and a loud crack was heard.

Trying to keep himself from getting dizzy from the impact of the fall, Kion perked up and what he saw shocked him to the bone. A small toy that looked like a doll was broken in half, and it looked like a flamingo. "Oh no." he muttered

"What is it, Kion?" asked Bunga

"Oh no no no!" Kion exclaimed, feeling like having a panic attack. "That was Princess Pinky! Kiara's favorite toy when she was a cub, and I broke it!" he didn't really know what to do now

"Kion, calm down." Ono said. "Is it that important to her?"

"I said it was her favorite toy." Kion clarrified

"Well, she's not a cub anymore." Fuli said. "She can't still be attached to that doll."

"Actually, I have seen her cuddle with it a few times in her sleep recently." Kion remarked. He began pacing to and fro in great worriment. "If Kiara sees this, she'll freak out!"

"Nonsense." Beshte said. "She's your big sister, she'll understand it was an accident."

"But I was being careless back there."

"He's right, it was an accident, and they happen." Bunga said. "It's not like she's gonna disown you and gobble you up until nothing remains of you."

"Bunga!" the others shouted down at him.

"Not helping." Fuli stated sternly.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make a point."

What Bunga said only made Kion worried and scared even more. The cub then began thinking of how mad Kiara would be, along with the rest of his family. All of them baring their teeth at him, and looking like they were going to maul him to death like that wild dog encounter a little while back. "Oh no." he said. "If they all see this, I'll be a dead cub walking."

"Don't say that." Ono said. "They're your family, they would never do that."

"Okay okay, it's fine, I just... need to hide this so Kiara won't notice it." Kion speculated. He took the broken doll in his mouth and decided to look for a hiding place. It took a little while, and he was swift for he definitely didn't want anyone to see what he just did. Finally, he found a bush next to his home, and went deep inside of the bushes to hide the remains.

"Kion, this is getting ridiculous. It's just a toy."

"Kiara's _favorite_ toy." Kion corrected her. "If they all see this, I'll get in so much trouble, and since Kiara's gonna be the queen, she'll definitely have it her way about how she will punish me. She might even banish me to the Outlands."

"Calm down." Ono said. "Please, I can't stand hysterics."

The cub took a few deep breaths and said "Okay, okay, you're right. As long as she doesn't find out about this."

"You need to be alone for a while?" asked Beshte

"Yeah, that would be."

And they all went back home to their families after telling the king and queen that they were done.

"hey, your friends left already?" Kovu asked him.

"Uh-huh. they all... had important things to do." the cub lied at the soon-to-be-king.

"Alright. You feeling alright, Kion?"

"of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... you're kinda twitching all of a sudden."

"Me twitching?" he said, sounding a little hysteric. "I'm not twitching." but despite what he is saying, his eye left eye was kinda twitching a little from the fear and stress about his sister finding out that he just killed her favorite toy, even if it was an accident. "Look, I gotta eat the hartebeest before Vitani takes it from me." and he hurriedly went over to his lunch again.

"Wow, Kion, you're eating kinda fast." Kiara said. "Don't try and choke yourself. It can happen if you hork it down too fast."

"Oh right, sorry." and the cub began to eat it more nonchalantly. After he was finished, and said to his father. "Hey dad, I... need to go help Timon and Pumbaa with something."

"Really? Like what, son?"

"They... need me to catch some grub for them."

"Hmm, well, I suppose that's alright." Simba said. "Just be careful not to get pinched by any centipedes. And be back home before dark, okay?"

"Of course!" Kion remarked. And he hurriedly went out Pride Rock to go look for the meerkat and warthog. Of course, he will also seek Rafiki and maybe even Mufasa for help. Boy was he in a pickle here.


	9. How to Deal with a Scary Situation

Kion was at the home of Timon and Pumbaa, who saw them just resting under a tree in relaxation. The red warthog let put a loud and loud burp as he was unwinding himself under the shade. The meerkat Suddebly found a lone, green caterpillar, and decided to munch on it and swallow it down his tiny throat.

Much to Kion's disgust, he walked up to the lazy best friends and cleared his throat to get their full attention.

Both Timon And Pumbaa we're happy to see him and immediately sat up. "Ah Kion, What brings you to our humble abode?" Asked Timon.

"Guys, I have a problem." Kion admitted shamefully. He pawed his foot on the ground, trying to admit what he did wrong back at his home. "I-I-I-" h stammered over and over again

"You're loosing your hair?" Pumbaa asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Okay that is completely ridiculous, Pumbaa." Timon remarked.

"But think about it, Timon." Said the warthog. "I've heard that Kion's loose their manes when they grow old, but some lions can randomly lose their manes for no apparent reason."

"No." kion Said with his eyes narrowed in confusion. "I am not losing my hair. I.. accidentally broke Kiara's favorite toy." He admitted. "There, I Said it."

Both Timon and Pumbaa gasped with shock on heir faces. "You don't mean..." Said Pumbaa.

"Her Pinky doll she had from when she was your age?" Timon asked him with his hands covering his mouth.

The Lion cub couldn't help but nod his head in shame at them both.

"Oh this is bad!" Pumbaa Said. "If your family finds out about this, they will have a cow, and eat you alive!"

"That's crazy!" Kion denied. "They're my family, they would never eat me for accidentally breaking the future queen's toy."

Timon made a chortle and said "Oh ho ho, I think they will. You see Kion, when me and Pumbaa met your mom, she wanted to eat us at first until Simba reunited with her."

"Well... that"s just because she was hungry and was trying to survive while looking for my dad."

"Fair enough, but you're lions." Pumbaa Said. "If not for Simba helping us out, we would have been lunch meat for your mother, and wouldn't even be here talking to you right now."

Kion wasn't buying any one of these things where he was told his family would eat him if they found about what he did. Lions always stick together as a family within their pride. Yet again, he thought of what Kiara would react or do when she finds out about this.

He made a gulp of fear, and said "Well, that doll means so much to Kiara."

"That it does." The meerkat Said. "You want my advice, kid? Get as far away from the. As possible when they find out what you did."

"Come on, I don't believe this." Kion speculated. "Maybe if I would just tell her the truth, then she won't be so mad at me."

"Ha! Good luck with that, Kion." Pumbaa Said.

"Yeah, they will rip you to pieces when they hear about what you did to the poor doll."

"Hmmm, Maybe Rafiki can help me." The cub Said.

"Nah, he's a crazy old monkey, a real whack job." Timon doubted. "Ole Rafiki could 't help you with anything."

"Crazy am I, Timon my boy?" Called an African voice from the trees. It was the wise old baboon himself and he swung down a few ropes. "You both might as well chose your words carefully."

Timon and Pumbaa both said "sorry." In unison to Rafiki.

"Hello Kion. How are you fairing in the Pride Lands?" The monkey asked him in his upbeat voice.

"Terrible, Rafiki." Kion replied. "I accidentally broke Kiara's toy while playing with my friends."

"Ooh, that's not good." Rafiki remarked. "Did you tell the ?"

"No way! They will be furious and might banish me to the Outlands."

Making a humble chuckle, the monkey said "Banish you to the Outlands? That is so ridiculous my young boy."

"But Pinky was Kiara's favorite." Kion explained. "She was so at Zazu for almost breaking it, she took every feather off of his body."

"That was a very long time ago," Rafiki doubted. "Kiara is much more mature and understanding now. If not for her, the outsiders and pride landers would 't even be reunited like this."

"Fair point, but this is different. She still snuggles with that thing once in a while."

"Look child," Rafiki Said. "If you just tell her and explain what happened, Kiara will be more than understanding. She would know you would never to that to her on purpose."

Thinking about this a little more, Kion thought of how much Kiara cares about him and the time she went to comfort him at the watering hole the other day when he thought he was not special.

Kiara certainly gave him some love when he was crying that time. "Well, Wait, What If I just say Reirei and her family were causing trouble, then me and my friends stopped them as usual?"

Rafiki made a sideways head nod to him, and said "Now Kion, you know that lying only makes it worse."

"But they might kill me if they found out."

"Ah they would never do that to a member of the family. You are a pride."

"True."

"Telling the truth and facing your fears will help you get past this little trouble you have."

"I know, you're right, Rafiki, but i'm Just scared to see how they would react."

"Now now, my boy." The monkey comforted him. "I know you are scared to face that, but in life, you have to pay the consequences for your actions. As a matter of fact, you cannot get through life without discipline in it."

Knowing Rafiki's words were true, Kion took another breath to relieve his stress. "You're right. I guess I do have to face the consequences."

"Well, you said what you did was an accident, yes?"

"Uh-huh. I would never break her toy on purpose. I just... tripped on it while i wasn't paying attention."

"And it's okay, because accidents always happen everyday. No animal is perfect. You must understand that we all make mistakes, but as long as we learn from them, it is perfectly alright to do so."

Rafiki did have words of wisdom within himself, for he has been around for a very long time and still living. "Look, Rafiki." Kion Said. "I need to be alone for s little while and think things over."

"Of course, ut please take heed in what I said about facing the consequences." Rafiki Said. Then he climbed a couple of trees and swung away through the branches.

"Say Kion, you wanna eat some grub with us?" Timon offered. "This is what we do to cheer ourselves up."

the meerkat was holding a a leaf plate full of many insects that ranged from millipedes to caterpillars to slugs to snails.

Kion instantly felt a little sick just looking at that. He did not want to eat bugs right now, and replied "No thanks you guys. I gotta go."

"Help yourself." Timon Said. "More for us anyway."

Then there was a loud "Poooooot" that echoed. It turned out that Pumbaa passed has as usual, causing Timon to groan in disgust.

"Ah Pumbaa, Seriously?" Timon Said, covering his mouth and nose with his hands.

"You know I can't help the way I eat Timon." Said the warthog.

"Yep, I know how you always think with your stomach, pal."

"Well Anyway, see you later Kion, and hope that your family doesn't maul you to shreds once they find out about this."

"Okay, oh and one more thing, you guys: can you please not tell anyone about this. I prefer to tell them my selves and no one else. I dug my own grave and now I gotta pay the piper once they find out."

"Sure thing, Kion." Said Pumbaa.

"Our lips are sealed, kid." Timon added.

Kion went off alone into the savanna and began thinking of what to tell his sister and the rest of his family about the accident he just committed unintentionally. A thought just cake to him and thought "Of course, Grandfather Mufasa." He looked up at the blue skies again, and he said "Grandfather, can you hear me?"

Just then, a shining glow appeared and the spirit of the great king Mufasa appeared right in front of Kion again. "I can always hear you, my grandson." He humbly replied in his deep, soothing voice.

"Grandfather, I accidentally broke Kiara's favorite toy, and I don't know what to do. I'll get in so much trouble if they find out, and they might even eat me."

Mufasa couldn't help but chuckle and reply "Nonsense, Kion. Why would your sister even want to eat you for ruining her favorite childhood toy?"

"Because she... Well... because I know how much it means to her. She might be a full grown lioness now, but she still snuggles with it once in a while."

"Kion." Said Mufasa. "It is only a toy, and you said it was an accident. I know you would never mean to ruin anything like that on purpose. A cub like you had a big heart not to cause trouble or mayhem purposely."

"Well Rafiki did say accidents happen."

"Exactly, Rafiki is correct. Accidents can happen for no apparent reason, and everyone makes mistakes."

"But what if I get in trouble, and what if Kiara yells at me angrily for it?"

"Oh Kion. If you just explain to them what happened. They will understand. Remember what I said to you st the watering hole the other day?"

"Of course." Kion Said. "I will never forget that."

"Your family loves you deeply. They love you with every beat of their hearts."

"I know."

"And we do have to face the consequences of our actions sometimes. Talking to them does help. I know you're scared, Kion, but you have got to face your fears."

The cub was rather silent for a moment, but he finally said "Well, your right, but I don't know if I can face them right now."

"Don't worry. I will guide you. Always." Mufasa gently reassured. "Just go to them and tell them the truth. They will understand once you explain to them. I promise you."

"Are you... sure about this?"

"Have I ever been wrong to you, before, grandson?"

Kion realized his words were true, and Mufasa was a very wise king when he was alive. It was all the more reason he wished that his grandfather was still alive right now. Well, at least he lives on in spirit. "No. You're always right, and you've always been there for me when I needed you."

Mufasa made a grateful smile at him. "Indeed I have. You will be just fine, Kion. Trust me."

Kion was a little silent again, but he said at last "Okay. I'll... face them."

"Good. I know you do the right thing." His spirit vanished again, and Kion was once again, alone.

The cub saw the structure of Pride rock ahead, and took a deep breath, for he knew he was about to enter the dragon. Walking over to his home, he was still quite nervous, for he didn't exactly know what to expect from his big sister, or his whole family if they found out he broke Kiara's favorite toy by accident. Still, he wanted to make Mufasa happy and proud of him.

When he finally returned home, he noticed Kiara and Kovu around the broken toy. This made Kion's heart drop down to his feet, and gulped

"I don't understand either Kiara." said Kovu. "It's not like the toy to just break by itself."

"Well someone broke it." Kiara said. "And I want to know who it is right now."

Now the cub was feeling scared than before, but he still had some bravery left in him. he walked up to them both and cleared his throat. "Hey guys." he said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Oh Kion, there you are." Kiara said. "Someone broke my childhood toy, and I don't know who."

"Do you know who did this, Kion?" the soon-to-be king asked him curiously.

"Yeah, i mean, I can't believe someone would actually do this." Kiara said a little angrily.

At last, Kion couldn't hold his tears back any longer and shed a few from his eyes. "Yeah, I mean it was her favorite toy. Well don't worry, Kiara. I'll find whoever did this and-" and he noticed Kion shedding tears of fear. "What's wrong, Kion?"

"Oh. Nothing, it's just that- i mean." and he ran out of the rock bawling in tears.

Kiara and Kovu just looked at each other in confusion and they both ran after him. "Kion, wait!" Kiara called, following him. "Please, what's the matter?"

The cub just kept on running as he was sobbing. Finally, he tripped over a small pebble and didn't even bother to get back up. Kiara and Kovu soon caught up with him, and Kiara gently helped him back on his feet.

"Kion, please tell us what's the matter."

"About your toy." Kion began explaining. "I was... I was the one who broke it. There I said it, now go ahead and eat me!"

"What?" Kovu said. "Why would we eat you?"

"What's going on here?" Nala asked. She and her mate obviously heard the commotion going on, and went over to see what it was about.

"Kion, why are you crying?" Simba noticed.

"Vitani, what did you do to him?" Kiara Asked.

"What? I didn't do anything." Vitani replied in offense. "Why would you even think I would make him cry like this?"

"Because you always step in to tease him whenever possible." Kiara said.

"Now now, Kiara." Kovu Said. "Vitani wouldn't really mean to make your brother cry, wouldn't you Vitani?"

"Take it from my brother, Kiara." Vitani begged.

"Vitani didn't do anything to me. It's nothing to do with it."

"See? He says so."

"What is bothering you, Kion?" Kiara Said. She knelt down on her knees and sat next to him. "Please, tell me."

"Okay. I accidentally broke your toy when I was playing with my friends." The cub admitted with tears still flowing down his face. "But it was an accident."

"You broke it?" Asked Nala

"Yes But... by accident." He looked at Kiara and he whimpered. "Sis, i'm Sorry. I'm so sorry. I would never break your toy, I promise. I just didn't know where I was going." And he buried his face in Kiara's chest.

The big sister wrapped her big arms around her little brother and soothed him. "Kion it's okay. Shhh. I'm not mad at you. Shhh."

"You mean you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not." She replied in a soft voice.

"And you guys aren't going to eat me for it?"

the others couldn't help but have a confused look on their faces. "What? Eat you?" Said Simba. "What even gave you such an insane idea?"

"Well, Timon and Pumbaa told me about the day they met you, mom."

Nala wasn't so sure at first what her son was talking about and her eyes widened as her memory refreshed about the time she almost killed and eaten those two best friends. "Oh. I see what you are getting at."

"Ah son," Simba Said. "That was just a misunderstand, she didn't know they were my best friends."

"Besides, I told them both I was sorry for trying to eat them those years ago." Nala Said.

"Yeah, we would never eat you." Kovu said reassuringly. "You should have just told us the truth right away."

"I know, but it's just that, that toy was Kiara's favorite when she was a cub."

"Exactly, it was my favorite, now that i'm too old for it, I don't really care anymore." Kiara noted. "Besides, I have Kovu and you guys. You are all everything I need."

The cub was glad to hear that from her big sister and said "I'm sorry I broke your toy by accident."

"It's alright, Kion. I know you would never do something to hurt me on purpose."

Stopping his crying, Kion immediately let go of Kiara. "So about that doll, what do you think we should do with it?" Vitani. "It's probably best if it would be a bee eater's nest."

"Kinda what I was thinking, sis." Kovu agreed. "We'll just get rid of it."

"Sorry for being such a baby like that, you guys."

"Oh there's no need for you to be sorry." Simba Said. "It's alright to be scared, Kion, but you just need to face them, just to get past them. It's one of the things my father told me."

Thinking of Mufasa again, the cub knew his father's words were true, considering the fact that he just had another talk with his grandfather's spirit after all. "I know dad." Was all he replied.

All of them hugged Kion out of love and affection for being a family.

After that was sorted out, Kion decided to take a little view of the whole Pride Lands from the very top of Pride Rock. While sitting, Kiara decided to come up and join him. This view never ceased to be so beautiful and inspiring to him.

Meanwhile, Mufasa's ghost was smiling down on the cub proudly. "Well done, Kion." He Said in his humble voice. The cub was feeling so proud of himself also for just telling his whole family the truth like that.

"Kion?" The cub looked back and it was his sister who wanted to sit next to him and enjoy the view from above herself. "Are you Alright?"

"Uh-huh. I'm just fine, Kiara." The cub remarked.

while sitting next to him, she was so fascinated by how high up they were. A lot of animals looked like little ants moving in the valley. "Good. You know, I can see why you love coming up here to look at the view from up here."

"Yeah, just look at how small those giraffes, elephants, rhinos, elands, and wildebeest look down there."

"Hehe. Yeah, you're right. They look rather tiny from up here."

Kiara kept him close to her body for comfort and to show her sisterly love, easily towering her little brother. The wind rustled with the faint sound of it blowing being heard.

"Kion, you know I will always love you, right?" She Asked him.

"Uh-huh. I know you do."

"Good. I just wanted you to understand. And about my doll, like I said, it's something I outgrew."

"Gotcha."

He suddenly felt his big sister nuzzling him out of love and he nuzzled her back to return the favor. He knew it wasn't really a girlish thing for him, for they were siblings, which is quite a normal behavior for siblings to do for one another.

"And i'm Sorry if I kinda scared you for a moment. I know you were just trying to make me happy."

"I was."

"But If you're happy, then I'm happy." She remarked warmly." And they both continued to watch the view below them.


	10. Zazu's Insane Day

The young Majordomo of thea Pride Lands, Zazu the hornbill, was out doing a little scouting the areas for his usual "Morning Report" for King Simba and Queen Nala. It looked peaceful down there from where was flying over. Hyenas or jackals weren't seen around causing trouble. All was truly peaceful down below in the valley of the Pride Lands.

At first, he was about to go back into Pride Rock and tell Simba and Nala that everything was all good in the Pride Lands, when something bumped into him.

"Oops. I do say." Said a sarcastic voice. Zazu recognized that voice anywhere when he heard it. He looked up, and it was Mwoga, the scary, large vulture that is friends with Janja. The hornbill immediately glared at him. "Doing a little more morning reports I see, Zazu?"

"Mwoga." Zazu said flatly with his eyes narrowed in hate. "What do you want, you devious, deceitful bird? Can't you see I am quite busy with my morning report?"

"Oh Zazu." Said the vulture. "Why so hostile towards me? I only just wanted to say hello to you on this fine day in the Pride Lands."

"Don't yoy have some carcass to scavenge from right now? Yes I am doing my usual duties, and _you_ pestering me and belittling me is _not_ one of them."

The vulture's wicked, devious smile didn't leave his ugly face.

"Besides, yoy always steal my lychee fruits, harass me whenever I fly close to your home, such as right now, and yoy always pick on me. Now, begone with you, yoy winged vemin!"

"Well, looks like someone's going to have to teach you so manners!"

"Oh ho ho, it is on, chap!" And the two avian clashed with one another, biting woth their beaks, slashing talons, and trying to peck eachother's eyes out. Sure, Zazu had a bigger beak that Mwonga's, but the vulture's looked more deadly and lethal, since vultures were meat eaters.

These two fought eachother so hard, that they even crashed to the ground with a loud thump. Despite the impact of the fall, Zazu and Mwonga continued fighting fiercely. Despite the vulture being more powerfully built, Zazu was quick on his feet, and charged at him from behind with full zeal, knocking Mwonga radically into the dusty ground.

"Ha! Never mess with the king's Majordomo, Mwonga!" Zazu boasted in triumph. "Go Zazu! Go Zazu!" Then all of a sudden, Mwonga knocked Zazu away while he was being too prideful with himself with his gargantuan wingspan.

The impact was so strong that it knocked Zazu into a tree, upside down, and landed on his head while his eyes were spinning out of control from being dizzy.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurt." Said Mwonga. "You hit like a chick would." Despite saying this, Mwonga had a few cuts and bruises that were bleeding very mildly. "We'll meet again, soon." And he flew off in the sky.

Zazu ragained his senses and looked on in anger where the vulture was flying off to, in the outlands where he would probably be better off living at Anyway. "That horrible vulture!" He grumbled to himself. He calmly swiped the dust off of his chest and tried to forgot what just happened a minute ago.

That Mwonga was definitely a thorn on his side, for that vulture was like a majordomo for Janja and his band of delinquents, at least, he was close friends with those no-Good hyenas from what Zazu heard from Simba.

"Oh poo." He sighed. "I shouldn't let him get to me. It's like the great Mufasa once said to me: If you hold on to your anger, then your anger will hold on to you, and make you miserable for the rest of your life."

At the moment, there were still a few areas that still needed checking for his usual reports. It didn't take too long, and decided to head back to Pride Rock to tell the king and queen of the current status throughout the Lands.

Just then, something caught his attention when he heard a cry for help. "Somebody save me!" It Said. The hornbill simply could not ignore the cry in terror, and swooped down to where it came from.

He was shocked to see a lone hyrax trying to run away from Makucha, the fierce and intimidating leopard, who probably wants to eat him as his breakfast. "Oh no." Zazu thought. "Uma!"

"Zazu!" Called the female hyrax. "Makucha's at it again!"

"Don't Worry Uma, I'll save you!" And the hornbill tried his best to look tough and heroic as possible in this scary situation. "Hey! Makucha!" He called to the leopard. Makucha immediately stopped and perked his ears pop, then looked back to him, baring his teeth. "You leave my friend alone!"

"Well Well Well, If it isn't Simba's majordomo." In his eyes, Zazu looked like nothing but a joke to him, and a pesky fly. "Can't you just leave me alone and let me have my breakfast? Besides, this chase is starting to get fun."

"You have no respect for any life around you, do you, Makucha!?"

"No life is more important than my own, and I don't believe in this Circle of Life mumbo jumbo. It's nothing but that."

"How dare you!" Zazu exclaimed on anger. "I will teach you a lesson in respect for other animals."

"Pfft, good luck with that." The leopard said sarcastically. "As if you can even hurt me with that banana beak of yours."

"That's mister banana beak to you, you brute!" Zazu narrowed his eyes at him with rage. "I'll make sure you suffer greatly for your cruel sense of what you call fun!"

Makucha couldn't help but make a laugh in amusement. "Look Zazu, I eat what I want, if I want to eat an Okapi, I eat it, if I want to eat a bull elephant, i'll Eat it, and there is no one innthe entire Pride Lands that can keep me from it."

"Then I guess you have met your match."

they both looked at each other with rage in their eyes. Zazu dashes strsight for Makucha, and dodged a swipe from the leopard's claws. He pecked at Makucha's eye, but it turns out he had it closed, but still felt some pain from the impact.

Next, Zazu tried to claw him with his talons, causing the leopard to roar in pain. When he tried to regain his balance, he jumped at Zazu and swiped him to the ground.

"Zazu!" Uma exclaimed in horror as she watched the bird tumble on the ground. "Oh no, Zazu! Get up! Get up!" And the hyrax went to his aid and try to wake him back to consciousness.

"Ha! This proves a puny hornbill like you is no match for a leopard." Makucha Said triumphantly. "Perhaps I should eat both of you, that way it will, be a buffet." Then he was about to slice at Uma and Zazu with a big, killing blow from his claws.

Before the leopard could even touch him however, the Lion Guard arrived just in time to save them both.

"Kion!" Uma exclaimed in joy. "You're here!"

"Go away Makucha, you won't terrorize this hyrax anymore!" Kion ordered.

"Pfft, Yeah right, kid." The leopard scoffed.

Kion made a clever smile and did the roar of the elders at him, causing Makucha to run away in fear. The Lion Guard turned to Zazu and Uma. "Are you guys okay?" Bunga Asked them

"What? What happened?" Zazu asked coming back to reality. "Did I win?"

"not exactly." Said Beshte in honesty. "He was about to kill you and Uma if not for us."

"Yeah, that Leopard doesn't even know a thing about the circle of life." Full Said.

"Well, at least we scared him off now." Ono remarked.

"You kids should have seen Zazu." Said the hyrax. "He was being brave and tried to save me."

The Guard looked at the hornbill with surprise. "Really?" Said Kion. "That is very brave if you, standing up to Makucha."

"Well, I was just doing what a majordomo would do, protect anyone I can possibly defend. Along with you children of course."

"Are you Alright?" Asked Beshte. "You got a couple of claw marks on you."

"Well, these weren't really from Makucha." Zazu admitted. "I had a run-in with Mwonga the vulture way before this."

"That vulture giving you trouble again?" One Asked.

"Sadly, Yes." Zazu admitted. "When I get my talons on that wicked bird, I will make sure he suffers greatly!"

"Shh, calm down, Zazu." Said Uma. "Just let it go. Don't let him get to you."

Sighing, the hornbill said "oh you're right, Uma. I am just glad you're alright." And they both hugged one another. "Well, I should get back to your mother and father, Kion. Duty calls." And Zazu flew away.

Deep down inside of his small body, the hornbill was feeling proud of himself for saving a life like that. This time, if he ever came across that vulture again, he vowed that he wouldn't go so easy on him.


	11. Mystery of Bunga's Parents

In a small jungle, Bunga was just lazying around with his adopted uncles, Timon and Pumbaa under the hot African sun. There was nothing like relaxing on a usual warm day in the Pride Lands like this, especially when it comes to these two lazy, unusual best friends, and the fearless young Honey Badger. All three of them sighed in bliss on this beautiful day and Bunga was eating a small leaf plate of grub, and just ate the whole group of bugs in one bite.

"Ah, nothing like sitting under the sun without a care in the whole world. Eh Pumbaa?" Said the meerkat munching on a millipede.

The red warthog let out a big, and loud burp so low. It caused some birds nearby to fly off, obviously being startled from the noise like it was an earthquake erupting. "Yep, this is the life, Timon." Pumbaa replied.

"Hey Guys, I wanna ask you something."

"Sure Bunga, Fire away." Timon Said.

"Do you guys know what happened to my parents?"

Both the best friends fave each other a long, Wide-eyed stare. They blinked twice and both went "uhhhh, we don't know." In unison.

The young honey badger made a less wide smile on his face, feeling a little bummed to hear that."

"Why do ya ask, Bunga?" Said Pumbaa

"Yeah, is something eating you, kiddo?"

Bunga looked up at the big, blue sky again and replied "No reason, just curious." And he took a big green caterpillar and engulfed it in his mouth.

"Well you know what we say." The meerkat said. "Hakuna Matata, right Pumbaa?"

"I thought you said we needed a new motto and stop living in the last, Timon?" The red warthog said in confusion. "Isn't that what you said at that battle against Zira and the outsiders before those lions turned good?"

"Well... yeah, I thought we needed a new motto, but a realized that no motto fits us better than Hakuna Matata." Timon Said proudly. "Wouldn't you agree with me, Bunga?"

"You hey uncle Timon." Bunga replied with enthusiasm. "Yep, Hakuna Matata is the perfect motto for us. We're unstoppable with those two words.

"It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata!" All three of them sang proudly. After a little while, the excitable honey badger boy felt like taking a dip in the small pool with the waterfall running down with the heavy sounds of splashing on it.

Bunga fearlessly grabbed hold of a vine and dove into the water as he shouted "Zuka Zama!" And a big splash was heard. It was so big, some of the water splashed on Timon and Pumbaa. Causing them to help in surprise and be soaking wet.

"Ah! You call that a splash, Bunga?" Said Timon. "I'll show you how a pro does it." And the meerkat stepped on the rock and swung on a small vine and made a Tarzan yell as he swung like a baboon. "Banzai!" He shouted.

When he crashed into the water with a bellyflop, a small slap sound was heard and he was floating above the sparkling waters, and suddenly sunk into the small pond. The whole front of his body was red like he had just gotten a sunburn, and grunted.

"Ah! Ah! Ow! How was that?" He Said in pain.

"Not bad." Bunga replied. "But i've Seen better."

"Thanks a lot, Bunga." The meerkat replied sarcastically.

"Oh oh! My turn!" Pumbaa Said with excitement. He swung on the vine, and formed a bellyflop too. The splash he made was so big that it looked like a small tidal wave.

Bunga laughed and said "Good one uncle Pumbaa. Now that's what I call a splash!"

"Okay big guy, I commend you for this one." Timon Said, still in pain on the front of his small body. "Maybe I should stay here a little longer and- Ow! Heal up."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Bunga Said reassuringly.

"in the meantime, why don't you go out for a little walk or something." Pumbaa suggested to him.

Bunga grew an even bigger smile on his face and said "Great idea, you guys. I'm gonna go see if Kion or the Lion Guard need me." And he promptly ran to the savanna fields and looked around for anything fun to do at the moment.

"Pumbaa, can you hand me the leeches, pal?"

"No problem. Oh wait, I ate all of them."

Timon couldn't help but facepalm himself in annoyance while grumbling to himself.

Young Bunga heard the sound of bees buzzing and followed the sound to where it was coming fun. It didn't take long for him to notice the bees buzzing around a small spot without grass. He knew what that meant. "Yay! Honey!" He exclaimed. He used his claws to burrow his way down the ground and eat as much honeycombs as he can.

Of course he was getting stung by bees, but he didn't car. Honey badgers like Bunga have very thick, tough skin to prevent the stingers from hurting them, and he was in heaven right now.

"Oh this is so good." He muttered with his mouth full. Many bees stung him over and over again, but to no avail. All the tiny insects gave up trying to fight off a Bunga and all decided to move to another part of the Pridelands.

The Honey Badger patted his stomach, already full from eating all that honey. "Nothing like eating a whole beehive to get you going. Huh, i'm Starting to wander who my parents are again."

And he smacked his fingers and claws to enjoy some more of that honey he was clawing at.

"Ah, who am I kidding?" He thought to himself. "Timon And Pumbaa are all the family I need." And he gave out a loud belch, then collapsed on his back with a loud thud. Without warning, he suddenly fell asleep and he was snoring very loudly.

 **Bunga's Dream**

The badger was dreaming of prancing and running over fields and knolls of honeycomb. He knew he was in heaven right now.

"Zuka Zama! I'm in a whole world made entirely of honey! This is awesome!" And he continued prancing about the honeycomb fields without a care in the world. He collected a whole bunch of honeycomb pieces and towered them in piles. "The next year, the next year after that, and endless amount of honey!"

He even sat on a throne made of honeycomb, and had some pieces of his own. "Bunga." Said a female voice. The badger boy perked his head up with some honey still in his mouth.

Bunga swallowed the honey and looked around. "Hello? Who said that?"

"I did of course." Said the voice. From behind the throne, it revealed to be two full-grown honey badgers. One was a large male, and the other was a female looking a little smaller than the male counterpart. "Hello sweetie."

"Who are you?"

"Oh Bunga." Said The make one with a chuckle. "Don't tell me you don't recognize your own father."

"f-father?" Bunga Said.

"Of course. And i'm Your mother."

"m-mom? Dad?" Bunga Said, having tears of joy in his eyes. He smiled and hugged them like he had never hugged any animal before. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you found me!"

"There there my son. You don't have to worry. We are honey badgers." Said the father.

"No sweetie, do us bith a big favor and wake up. Wake up now. Bunga." Said the mother.

 **End Of Bunga's Dream**

"Bunga? Bunga!" Fuli was trying to toss and turn him around to wake the honey badger up.

Bunga immediately awoke and sat up. "What? What? What?" He Said. He realized it was all a Dream, nothing more. He looked around and saw all his best friends surrounding him.

"Are you Okay?" Kion Asked him

"Oh yeah. I'm just fine, Kion. I just ate so much honey I guess I... fell asleep for a minute there." He ruffed the back of his head in embarrassment with a nervous chuckle.

"Right. You always think with your stomach." Said Beshte."

"Yep, And I'm proud of it." Bunga admitted.

"So you wanna come with us for a little patrol around the Pride Lands?" Ono Asked him curiously.

"Yeah, who knows what can be out there?" Said Fuli.

"And we can always use the help of the most fearless me,her of the Lion Guard." Kion added boldly. And Bunga made a sigh of sadness. "Bunga, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"You look and sound sad." Beshte pointed. "Considering the fact you just sighed heavily like that.

"Nah, it's nothing." Bunga lied. "I just wished that the honey dream can last longer."

"Oh okay. Well, I bet a little patrolling will cheer you up."

"Good idea." And they all went off, saying their little motto. Deep inside Bunga, something was definitely bothering him. He was sad he didn't know who his parents were, or if they were still alive.


	12. Soul Searching with Rafiki

The Lion Guard was on their usual patrol through the Pride Lands like they would often do as they are committed to protect the Pride Lands, no matter what it takes to keep the Circle Of Life at peace it so rightfully deserve.

Looking over at what kind of help or task there was, Ono used his very keen sight to look at the valley below him as he flew in the sky.

"Ugh, Janja and his little posse are attacking a roan antelope herd." Said the cattle egret.

Everyone, including Ono, sighed in irritation. "This is getting a little annoying." Fuli remarked. "Doesn't Janja And his crew ever learn to give up or call it quits?"

"I'm just as annoyed as you are, Fuli." Kion agreed. "But you know the motto: Till the Pride Lands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!" They all said in unison togrther boldly and bravely. they all stepped up boldly on front of Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi, looking quite fierce at them to let the hyenas know mean business.

"Oh great. That's what we need, the Lion Guard ruining our feast." Janja remarked sarcastically. "Why don't you little runts just go on and best it while me and my boys have our lunch?"

"Because it greatly upsets the circle of life." Beshte answered sternly. "Have you no concern for it?"

"Bah, the Circle Of Life Mumbo jumbo is a bunch if crazy talk." Cheezi Said.

"Yeah, we should be able to eat whatever we want." Said Chungu.

"That's right, boys." Said the leader with a mischivious smile on their face. "We might be outnumbered by you guys right now, but that don't matter."

Kion stepped up to them, and remarked "we'll see about that!" And a full-scale right brike out between the two groups again. However, Kion noticed something odd while fighting the sneaky hyenas.

He saw Bunga just sadly sighing to himself, picking the grass with his mighty claw. Kion was a little distracted by this, as a matter of fact, he felt himself by Janja, who was as quite bigger than the Lion cub himself.

"Gotcha, Kion!" He Said while pinning the son of Simba to the ground with his big paw. The cub was trying with all his might, but he was too small to shake Janja off of him. Kion decided that now was the time to pull out the big guns, and use his infamous Roar of the Elders against the troublesome scavengers.

It was so loud and powerful, that it cashes Janja, Chungu, And Cheezi to stagger to the ground on impact.

Obviously frightened by that rise they all hated so much, they were yelping like dogs and decided to retreat.

"Alright! Alright!" Janja negged. "We're done, but mark my words, Kion; this is certainly not over. Ho ho, i'll see to it you suffer from my flaws and teeth, you'll beg for death to come and save ya."

"Dream on, Janja." Kion doubted him. "As long as we're together, nothing can stop us. besides, aren't you getting tired of doing this over and over agai?" He raised an eyebrow at the three hyenas unamusingly. "Now, get out!"

making a small growl of frustration, Janja and his boys went back to their home in the outlouds, leaving the Lion Guard alone in their moment together. The others went up to Bunga, who still looked pretty sad and concerned about his believed parents. "Bunga, are you okay?" asked Fuli.

"i'm Fine." Said Bunga. He said he was alright, but the cracking sound in his voice told all of them differently. "I... just need to be alone for a while." and he was about to walk alone in a different direction. Before he could walk any more steps, his own best friend gently put a hoof on his right shoulder.

"Bunga, please," Kion begged him. "You've been looking so downhearted for a while now. You didn't even help us fight off Janja and his friends."

"Alright." the honey badger sighed. "I was just thinking about my parents. I mean, who are they?" the rest of his best friends were silent for a moment and didn't know what to say to him.

Finally, Kion said. "Bunga I... I honestly don't know who they are." the honey badger turned around to look at his closest friends. "Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream about them, or what I thought was them. We were on a field of honeycombs, something every honey badger like me can possibly dream about, or call heaven. I want to know who they are, or if they are even still... you know the rest of that."

Kion, and his friends couldn't help but give him a sympathetic look. "You really don't know who they are?"

Sighing sadly, Bunga replied "No. I did see them once when I was just a little kit, but then they suddenly went away for some reason, and never came back." he let two tears escape his eyes. "That was when Timon and Pumbaa found me and took me in as their own."

"Bunga, I'm sorry if you feel this way." said Fuli. "I wish I can help you find some answers."

"So do I." said Ono.

"Me three." Beshte added.

"It's okay, guys." Bunga said. "I... just need to be alone."

"What? But you're the bravest of the Lion Guard." the hippo said. "You can't just walk out on patrol."

"It's okay, Beshte." Kion said. "Go ahead, Bunga."

"Will you be okay without me right now?"

"Of course. It's only one member not with us at the moment." Ono said.

"Yeah, we can take care of the rest of the patrolling. We did just take care of Janja and his posse." Fuli added. "Go on ahead and be alone if that's what you want."

"It is." Bunga replied. "Thanks guys, but if it's urgent like a volcano about to erupt, let me know."

"I don't think there are any volcanoes here. And Kilimanjaro is not active, and hasn't erupted in like thousands of years." Kion said. "But sure, we'll let you know if there is something you can help us with."

Bunga made a sad smile before he replied "Thanks guys. I just hope I don't leave when there is something terrible going on." and he went his own way for a little while

After a long walk, there was a small knoll with a dead tree on top of it. Bunga decided to take a little rest and sat on hill. The honey badger was wondering aimlessly into the Pride Lands, deep in his thinking space. The young honey badger was curious to know who his parents are, or who they were. He sighed sadly and looked over at the horizon, a small herd of hartebeest was seen migrating down below on the hill he was standing on.

"I bet those hartebeest down there have calves with them." he thought to himself. "I just wish there was some way for me to know about my parents, or who they were."

He sat there for a little while, looking at his surroundings from the sky, to the trees, to many other animals that were passing by, including birds flying away from his direction. "Oh, why the long face?" said a sinister voice. The honey badger sadly looked over at his direction, and saw Ushari, the red cobra that was supposedly Bunga's arch-nemesis.

"Leave me alone, Ushari, I'm not in the mood." said Bunga.

"I know, and that's why I'm going to kill you and make you suffer for harassing me!" he bared his fangs and hissed. He lunged at Bunga, and try to penetrate his fangs, but they didn't even hurt him. His fangs did absolutely nothing, for Bunga was like a living tank with his thick skin. He tried it again and again, but his fangs had little affect on his skin at all.

It was just at this moment, Bunga grabbed him by the neck with his mighty hand, and his expression hadn't changed one bit, no, he still looked depressed and troubled. "Maybe another time, Ushari." he said glumly. And he threw the venomous cobra into the air with great force.

"CURSE YOU BUNGAAAAAA!" the cobra screamed as he was rushing through the sky.

Bunga continued sighing sadly, and looked at the beautiful blue sky. "Bunga?" said a familiar voice. A figure suddenly jumped down. It was Rafiki, the wise old baboon who had been friends with Mufasa when he was alive. "Why the long face, little one?" he asked.

"Hello Rafiki. I was just thinking about my parents, and who they are? and if they're even still alive." the honey badger greeted him.

"Your parents?"

"Uh-huh. I just want to know who they are, and if they're not dead. And if they remembered me and all that."

"Hmmm, well, perhaps I can help you with that." the monkey offered.

"You can?"

"Of course. I can help you see who your parents are."

"How?"

"Come with me in my tree and I will show you." and the young honey badger followed the wise old baboon.

In his large, baobab tree, Rafiki was pulling out one of his spiritual fruit, and broke it in two with a loud crunch heard. "Will this even work?"

"Of course, my little friend." Rafiki replied. "Now, I am going to try and enter your mind and see any memories for any evidence about your parents, or their whereabouts." He dipped his first finger into the juice and it looked completely orange at the tip.

He carefully laid his first finger on Bunga's forehead and it took a little while before he and Rafiki mentally teleported into the memories. They were both in an open field in the middle of the afternoon. Wind was blowing and the grass was rustling in the savanna.

there, a small honey badger baby was sitting on the dirt, sucking on his claws with his mouth. "Oh, I remember this!" Bunga immediately recognized him. "It's me!"

"Oh Bunga." Said a female voice. The real Bunga looked to see who it was, and it was a beautiful female honey badger coming up to his last self. She had a much more darker fur than her own son, and the white back on her was more whiter like the color of bone. Her eyes were a very dark green color, and she looked rather slender.

"Mom?" He thought.

"Shh, I want to see what happens." Rafiki gently silenced him.

"Come on, sweetie. We need to teach you how to hunt for food.9

"Okay mommy!" Said baby Bunga. The mother gently picked him up with her mouth and took him to his father, who turned out to be a very muscular honey badger in the blackest black possible, and he had big brown eyes and a rather broad face.

"Alright son," said the father. "The key to hunting for food is planning and patience. And don't be afraid of facing a cobra, for our skin is very tough. Not even a full grown lion can kill us as long as our skin is very thick. You understand what i'm Saying?"

Baby Bunga was still for a second, and then continued ducking his claws with his mouth again.

"Oh, Bunga." The dad remarked with a smirk on his face. 'You're a strange child."

"Come now, dear." Said the mother. "He is only a baby."

"Yeah, you're right." And the parents smiled warmly at their son warmly. "Come on son, we'll look for some food for ya."

"Wow, that's them? I'm starting to remember now." The Himey Badger thought.

"More will unfold now." Said Rafiki. As the memories progress. They suddenly encountered a small pack of spotted hyenas coming up to the honey badgers. There were four of them, and they looked menacing, even more menacing than Janja and his crew.

"Uh-oh, hyenas." Said the father. He and the mother stood in a defensive stance. "What do you want Kengu?"

"Relax. We don't want to hurt you." Said the leader in a low voice. "We just want your son as our snack." Then he and his small lack snarled and licked their lips, obviously wanting to eat Bunga without question.

"The only way to eat our son is over our dead bodies!" The mother shouted defensively.

"Our plan exactly." The leader said coldly.

"Bunga, get out of here!" Said the father. Baby Bunga was unsure, but he decided to run away from those hyenas in the speed of light like no honey badger has ever ran before. He gave one last glance back at his parents who were both doing their best to thwart the bloodthirsty scavengers away.

Baby Bunga was running and running for miles, and finally stopped near a stream. And it was exactly when Bunga met Timon and Pumbaa before they both decided to take him in as their own while searching for Utamu.

It was just then Bunga and Rafiki exited the memories of the honey badger's past, and Bunga understood what just happened.

"Well, That was certainly a wild ride." Rafiki remarked. "Your parents risked their own lives to save you from those horrible hyenas in your memories."

"Wow. But... why didn't they come back?" Bunga Asked.

"Hmm, Perhaps the hyenas must have overpowered them." The baboon noted. "Sure, their teeth might not be as powerful, and a honey badger!s skin m is tougher than a rock, but it is not the sharpness of the teeth that do it. No, it's the bite force that counts."

"I did hear that hyenas do have a strong bite force." Bunga admitted. "I... just wish I could have been there longer to know them."

"There was nothing you could have done to stop the hyenas. You would have been dead, and end up as their snack."

Thinking deep in his head, Bunga admitted "That's true. I was as only a baby when that happened. "Did... did they survive?"

"I do not know, Bunga." Said Rafiki.

"Okay. Thanks anyway."

"Oh but do not be sad, young one. Timon And Pumbaa have been good parental figures for you."

"That's true."

"Do not worry. Everything will be alright. You still have a family."

Bunga made a small smile and said "you're right."

"Bunga!" Called a voice. It was Timon's voice. Peeking from above the branches, it was indeed Timonand and Pumbaa waiting for him. "Are you up there?"

"Yeah guys. I'm coming. See you later Rafiki."

"And I Say the same for you. Do take care, and may Mufasa guide your path." Then the honey badger climbed down the tree with his powerful claws and went up to Timom and Pumbaa.

"Are you Alright?" Asked the red warthog. "Me and Timon were very worried about you, Bunga."

"Oh. Thanks guys. But i'm Alright now." Then he hugged them both. "I'm so glad to have you guys as a family."

Timon and Pumbaa were touched to hearnthat, and hugged him back. "Thanks kid, and we're lucky to have you as a nephew." Timon remarked. "Me and Pumbaa found a big log full of grub if you want to come back with us."

"That would be fun. Zuka Zama!" The badger exclaimed in joy.

"That's the Bunga we all know in love!" Pumbaa Said proudly, Then the three went back to their little jungle together to have a feat of grub.


	13. Vitani the Babysitter

Kion was done with yet another day of patrolling out in the Pride Lands with his closest cohorts. The young cub was heading back to Pride Rock after his usual patrol. Today, there was not really a problem that was so big to be called an emergency, just an injured secretary bird named Zoya with a broken leg from a rock-slide from catching a spitting cobra. Kion and his friends took the secretary bird to old Rafiki to be treated for her wound, and it would heal up like no time at all since the baboon will treat her right if he handled her properly. Secretary birds were strong-willed and Zoya is quite a tough bird of prey, so the wound should heal up in little time.

Still, the bird could still fly, as long as she stood off of her injured leg, and there would be nothing to worry about. It was home sweet home for Kion to be back in Pride Rock, and he was glad that Bunga was feeling better from his parent blues.

Heading down the main entrance, Kion rested himself on the ground after yet another day of duty and hard work while protecting these sacred lands. Letting out a yawn, He looked around at his surroundings, and saw a couple of lionesses resting on the boulder beds just outside of the large rock.

"Another long day of patrolling?" Said Kiara, coming into the room with her two friends; Tiifu and Zuri. These lionesses were Kiara's two best friends while growing up. "You oook a little tired."

"Hey Kiara." Said Kion. "Tiifu, Zuri." And he made a small yawn showing his teeth. "How you guys doing?"

"Oh. You know, Kion." Said Zuri, sounding like a stereotypical teenage girl. "I'm just trying to look as perfect and clean as possible."

Kiara rolled her eyes in irritation, for Zuri was known to be hire vain of herself at times, especially when it comes to her good looks. Tiifu was more of a carefree, and laid-back type of lioness who would also get annoyed with Zuri!s obsession for her beauty. Still, these trio were best of friends and nothing would ever change that.

"So Kion, I forgot to tell you that tomorrow, me, our parents, and Movu are going to visit the elephants, zebras, and rhinos for diplomatic practice since I am the future queen of the Pride Lands." Said Kiara. "We'll be gone for at least the whole days but don't worry, Vitani will take good care of you."

The cub's eyes perked up in horror. "Oh no." He complained. "That can't be good." Kion began thinking of how much of a nightmare it would be to have Vitani watch him while the rest of his family were away for a little while.

"Come on, Kion." Said Kiara. "It won't be that bad. I'm sure you and Vitani will have fun together."

"Yeah, she'll have fun in watching me suffer with pranks, or torture me somehow. She'll wait for me to fall asleep, and when she sees that, WHAM! She would do something humiliating or scary to me. I would be easy prey, Kiara."

"Oh, that's ridiculous." His sister scoffed. "Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Remember the time she put mud on my face while I was sleeping? Or when she scared me with that scary hyena mask?"

"Kion, please." Kiara begged. "Everything will be okay."

"Even though he would tease you to get a reaction from you." Said Zuri. "You l ow how tomboys like her can be."

"Yeah, Vitani is a fully changed lion now." Said Tiifu. "Never in a million years would she kill you or eat you."

"Besides, she is who she is." Kiara added.

"True." Kion admitted. "I know I shouldn't be worried about it too much. But she can be rough."

Trust me." Said Kiara. "Nothing bad will ever happen to you."

Kion was still a little unsure about this, but he ultimately said "Alright. It's not like you're gonna be gone for a whole week."

The three lionesses laughed with him. "Yeah, there you go. And besides, the other lionesses will be here, too." Said Tiifu.

"Gotcha. But wait. What about Timon and Pumbaa?" Kion asked curiously.

"I'm afraid they'll be coming with us, little brother." Said Kiara. "Am doing i', pretty sure you and Vitani will have a great time together."

"So when do you leave tomorrow?" Kion asked her.

"Around the early morning." The future queen replied. "And we won't be gone for the whole day, just until the evening probably.

"OK." While thinking in his head, he desperately said on his brain: "Mufasa, give me strength." And made another yawn.

"You need to take a nap, sweetie?" Asked Zuri with an amused look on her face.

"No. I just need to rest my body from all that patrolling. Zoya kinda had a broken wing while trying to kill a spitting cobra and eat it for lunch."

"Zoya got hurt?" Asked Kiara. "Is she alright?"

"Yep, we just took her to Rafiki and he will heal her up like no time at all, but I'm pretty sure that the least she can do is stay off her hurt leg."

"I thought so." Said Tiifu. "And is Bunga doing alright?"

"Yep, he's doing much better since he was thinking about his parents." Said Kion. "Timon and Pumbaa have been good parental figures like they did with dad."

"You got that right." Said Kiara. "Well come on, why don't we go out on a little hunt together?"

"Okay. My treat." Said the cub. "You guys wanna come with us?"

"no. That's fine. We already ate." Said Zuri. "You guys go on ahead. I got to make sure I still look beautiful and got the dirt off of me from out there."

Both brother and sister went out for a small hunt, like for a small zebra or duiker antelope to eat from.

 **The Next Morning**

Today was the day where Simba, Nala, Kovu, And Kiara go out in the savanna for a little diplomatic practices. Kiara was a little nervous about this, but her mate was giving her all the comfort she needed.

Kion on the other paw, was worried about being watched by Vitani, and tried to figure something to avoid her so,show someone he wouldn't have to deal with her roughhousing or teasing personality.

"Alright, son." Said Simba humbly. "I know you will, but please behave here while we're gone. And if you had an emergency, do come find us out here if there is something really wrong."

"Okay dad." And he gulped. "What could possibly go wrong?" He thought in his head.

Vitani was standing right next to him. "Don't you guys worry, Kion will be in good paws with me.

"Yeah right." Kion muttered,

"What's that, buddy?"

"Nothing! Nothing."

"Have you you guys." Said Nala. "And don't worry. It will not be all day."

"Will I do Okay over at the practicing with the speeches?" Asked Kiara. Kovu put a paw over hers for comfort.

"Don't worry, Kiara. Everything will be just fine." It made Kiara gain more confidence. "See you later today." He Said before he and the rest of the family went out to the rhino fields.

Kion was alone and Vitani was with him. He was definitely feeling nervous because of her teasing nature towards him. "So Kion, how about we play-"

"Oh, i'm Thirsty." Kion blurted out. "We should probably go out into the water hole to get some water."

Vitani had a confused look on her face, "oookay? Sure. I could use a drink, too." And she escorted him to the water hole.

"This is not going to end well." The cub thought to himself. While walking, Kion was worried about what this tomboyish lioness would do to him. She might do something very horrible like pull a mean prank to him, or rough house with him too much that he would get injured by accident.

"You know it looks so bright out here." Vitani said. "I mean, I don't really see mornings like this, since I kinda grew up in the outlands, and the sky was always a little too orange and not blue."

"Really?" Kion said with a fake smile, trying to sound as interested as possible to not show how scared he was. "Well, the least you can do is let go of the past." He suggested.

Vitamin made a small chuckle, and replied "I know that, squirt. I was just trying to make a point." And she made a small yawn. The water hoke was only a couple yards from the now, they could tell because it was starting to get a little cooler. Boy were Kion and Vitani parched from the walk, he could hardly wait to get a nice, long drink of water.

When they arrived, Kion and Vitani promptly picked their tongues on television liquid surface of the lake. There, a couple of Saddle-billed storks were walking along the shorelines, minding their own businesses.

Vitani was finished and Lion was still drinking. "Geez, you must feel pretty thirsty." She remarked with am amused look. The cub decided to try and be as brave around her as possible, especially since she scared him when he was only a tiny cub.

He continued drinking for a few minutes, and finally stopped. "Okay Vitani." He said. "Let's go."

"Nice." And they both walked back to Pride Rock together. It was just then, he saw Fuli hunting for small animals, and stopped for a moment. She looked back and noticed Kion looming at his cheetah friend. "You okay, slowpoke?" She asked him

"Yeah, I just see Fuli over there."

"Oh. I see."

Kion suddenly had an idea. "Say, why don't you go on ahead. I'm suddenly feeling hungry."

"Really?" Vitani asked with and raised eyebrow. "But I was tasked to keep an eye on you. I'm determined to watch you with a close eye."

"I am the leader of the Lion Guard." Kion boasted. "You know I have the roar of the elders."

"Yes, but you're still a cub." She corrected him. "Besides, your parents kinda gave me strict orders to keep an eye on you."

"Oh dad." Kion complained in his head. "Why did you have to order her to watch over me?" Back to Vitani, he said: "Okay, I understand, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"You kinda sound a little weird, buddy. You feeling alright?"

"Oh yes. Just fine."

Then Vitani went to find some food while Kion went to talk to Fuli for some help. "Kion, fancy meeting you here." the cheetah said, happy to see her friend. "What brings you here."

"Well," Kion chuckled. "Mom, dad, Kiara, and Kovu are out on a royal duty, and asked Vitani to be my guardian until they return." he made a chuckle, and in a more desperate voice, he said "Help."

Fuli was a little confused by this and said "Why? why is that a bad thing?"

"It's Vitani." Kion explained. "You know how rough she can be with me? She picks on me, she bullies me whenever possible, not to mention makes fun of me because I'm a cub and all that."

"She's cool."

"Cool, yet cruel and mean sometimes. Not to mention that Zira was her mother, one of Scar's most loyal followers when he was still alive." and he looked to see how fierce she was eating a small buffalo calf quite savagely. "See what I mean?"

"Come on." Fuli doubted him. "She's nothing like Zira, or Scar. She's a changed Lion, and she's very fun."

"You don't know Vitani like I do." Kion chortled. "She likes to mess with me, and remember the time she scared me with that mask when I was very little?"

Fuli held in a laugh inside of her, and snickered. "That was kinda funny." Kion just glared at her, feeling like growling at her. "Sorry, But would you please let that go? That would as in the past, and your dad said you can't change it."

"You're right. But anyway, I have a feeling that Vitani is trying to plan something so mean to me, it would make me wish I would have gone with the rest of my family."

"That's ridiculous." Said Fuli. "Kion, you really need to loosen up, Vitani loves you very much, even though she doesn't want to admit it."

"How would you know that?" Kion asked her

"Because, she said that to my face one time."

Should the cub take her advice about Vitani admitting something like that? He looked back at Vitani, who already wolfed down the buffalo calf like she had a mouth like a hippo and gulped it down in one bite. The bovine's bones and skull were showing, and a small flock of vultures came swooping down on the carcass to eat the remains of it.

Next came up to three marabou storks, squaking and eating at the skin and flesh.

"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine." Fuli Said.

"Yeah, Maybe you're right." Kion admitted. "Perhaps I am acting a little crazy saying this."

"Kion,"

Vitani accidentally spooked the cub, making him jump as high as a serval would do. He looked back, and saw Vitani behind him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She Said. "I just found a big stork for you to try and catch Kion. Do you think you can catch it?"

"Oh, let's see." The cub began crawling on the grass up to a large saddle-bill stork, who was completely clueless that Kion was stalking him. The bun held in his breath, and suddenly jumped on the large bird before he could fly away.

The stork was struggling with all it's might, but Kion sunk his teeth into her neck long enough to suffocate her, and eventually died.

Kion was already eating a small amount of the stork. "Wow, Kion, That was a very smart move you did back there." Vita I admitted.

"Thanks. I learned it from my dad with one of my pouncing lessons with Zazu."

"You got it just in the neck of time." Fuli Said. "It could have flew off if failed to catch it in time."

"Here, you want me to carry it back to the rock?" Vitani offered him

"Sure, That would be nice." Kion Said. After Vitani was moving the stork carcass on her back all the way to Pride Rock, Kion said to Fuli "I'm still a little worried about how she would treat me for the rest of the day."

"Nonsense!" Said Fuli. "Everything will be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta look for food of my own." Then she ran off with great speed. Kion then headed back to Pride Rock.

Vitani promptly placed the stork on the ground to save it for later. She knew it was Kion's breakfast today, and knew better not to just scarf the whole thing down by herself. In the far corner of ten center of the rock, Kion was still a little anxious about being alone with Vitani in this part of Pride Rock. He hoped that Vitani wouldn't pick on him or belittle him in shame.

"Hey Kion," She called to him. "Come sit with me."

"No thanks I gotta... talk to Malofa with her cub and give her some advice." He lied to her, and hurriedly zipped his way outside. Vitani was certainly confused, and decided to go after him to see if he was alright.

"Kion, Wait!" She called.

The cub saw her coming and immediately went up to the top of the rock, walking a little faster than before. "Crud, crud, crud!" He exclaimed.

reaching the top of the rock, he realized there was no other way down, for Vitani was obviously climbing up the only way up or down from there. Panicking, he looked around for a possible way down Besides that one, but that there, was the only one.

Walking up to him, Kion tried to escape her, but she caught him with her paw just in time before he could escape her grasp. "Shhh, Shh, calm down!" She urged him. "Kion!"

realizng That escaping her was futile, Kion immediately took a breath and calmed down.

"What's wrong?"

Unable to lie to her anymore, or create any more excuses, Kion finally admitted "Vitani. This is hard for me to say, but..."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure if I should trust you to be my babysitter." The cub admitted. "I'm afraid you will just pick on me or starve me to death while you take all my food for yourself until the others get back."

"What?" Vitani Said with a raised eyebrow in confusion. "Kion, why would you think that?"

"Well, you tend to... make fun of me, or scare me sometimes. Remember,her what happened when I was a little cub with the mask you had on your face?"

"Oh, will you please let that go?" She Said. "That was a long time ago, and i'm Sorry. I've said that to you like a million times already."

"I know."

"And, i'm just messing with you when I do that. All I try to do is have some fun with you, that's all."

"Okay, but I was just worried that you would pick on me and bully me all day."

"No, that's stupid." Vitani Said. "I'm just keeping an eye on your like your family told me to do. And I am your sister-in-law."

"That's true." Kion admitted.

"Look. I'm not going to hurt you or go crazy on you. I'm not my mother, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." And Kion Said "Okay, i'm Sorry if I was being doubtful of you."

"Nah, it's Fine. And i'm kinda to blame too, small fry." Vitani admitted. "I tease you so much that it made you scare of me a little, but I would never mean to intentionally hurt you."

The cub smiled hearing that. He thought about Fuli being right about being a little to paranoid over Vitani as his babysitter.

"Now, come on, wouldn't want to let that stork go to waste, would we?"

"Right." Kion went downstairs to finish eating his kill and already felt full for breakfast today. After he was finished, he was suddenly stopped by Vitani, who had a mischievous smile on her face. "Uhh, What are you doing?"

"I got you right where I want you, now." She bared her teeth menacingly in an evil smile at him. The cub backed away very slowly as she made small growling at him. He stopped when he hit a wall, and was trapped by her.

"Vitani. Please. Don't hurt me!" Kion begged, cowering in fear.

"It's okay, Kion. This won't hurt you. But you might feel something." She slowly closed in on him, very close to his face and moved her right paw upward very slowly.

Kion closed his eyes and looked away, but then something he did not expect happened. Vitani was tickling him with her claws. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" She said playfully.

"Oh ho ho! Not tickling!" Kion cackled. He was laughing hysterically from Vitani's tickle attack. "This is torture!" And he was lying on his back helplessly as Vitani continued tickling him mercilessly.

meanwhile, the other lionesses looked on at this adorable sight, finding this funny and amusing for them.


	14. Remembering Nuka

Kion was just laying with Vitani within Pride Rock, feeling so much more comfortable about Vitani keeping an eye on him while his parents are are gone and away. Kion realized that he had absolutely nothing to worry about, and he was getting worked up over nothing. Turns out that Vitani was a great babysitter for him, even though she has a great tendency to pick on him, and tease him whenever possible.

While sitting, Kion asked "So.. Vitani, can I ask you something? I hope you do 't mind me asking you this."

"Ah, I don't mind trying to answer any question for you, squirt." Vitani replied, and she gently ruffed his small mane on top of his head. "Anyway, What is it?"

The cub felt a little uneasy at first, but then he asked her "Vitani... about Nuka... what was he like?" The question made Vitani form a small frown on her face. As soon a he saw it, Kion knew that he probably shouldn't have asked her that. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He added.

"Nah, it's cool." Vitani said. "Really. it is." She cleared her throat and began "Nuka... was kind of a fool, and very comical."

"I did hear that about him. Was he that funny?" Asked the cub.

"He was a laughing stock in the family, always making a fool of himself." And she stood up, and imitated her elder brother by saying in a funny voice: "i'm The oldest, i'm The strongest, i'm The smartest- Oh! This termites!" And she made chomping sounds while pretending to bite of her fur like crazy.

Kion was laughing at how sill that looked. "That is very funny. Was he that prone to termites crawling on his body?"

"Yep. Unfortunately. Vitani Said. "My mother always saw him as... a disappointment to the family anyway." She said in a little more sad voice. "He was a complete idiot and always acted like a clown, but he's still my brother."

The cub gave her a sympathetic look, and sat next to her. "I shouldn't have brought him up. I don't want you to be sad like this."

"No no, it's fine." Vitani remarked. "I'm okay." And she began thinking about her big brother again. "Normally I don't like talking about this kind of stuff with other lions, but in your case, i'll Make an exception."

"Okay. And Vitani... I might have said this many times before, but... i'm sorry for Nuka." And he bowed his head. "I wouldn't hate him completely. All he wanted to do was please Zira and try to make her proud. Maybe if he had lived, a Nuka would have become a good lion."

"I always think the same thing, kiddo." Vitani sighed. "He was too focused on trying to kill your dad to even focus on his own life. All he wanted to do was please mother. It's all her fault for making Nuka so driven to killing Simba like that, even though he wasn't successful."

"It's okay Vitani." Kion said. He walked up to her and stood next to his sister-in-law. "You're not the only one who has lost family members, you know?"

Vitani sighed again before saying "I know that." and she pulled him close to he size with an arm gently grabbing hold of his body. "Squirt, can you not tell anyone about this? I don't want everyone around here to think I'm a complete and utter softy. And.. if you do, then I'll... really beat you into a pulp and have you as my next dinner." She was trying to sound fierce and angry at him, letting know she was serious.

Kim would normally be scared of her if she said thst, but he replied. "You don't mean that, do you?"

And she made a playful smile at him. "Nah, I would never do that. But seriously though, don't tell anyone else about this, i'll deny it if you do."

"I promise on Grandfather Mufafa and Grandmother Sarabi's graves." Said Kion. "But what if they do find out?"

"I'm good at being tough, but if they do find out, don't worry about." All of a sudden, she made a menacing growl at him, baring her sharp teeth. Kion was looking scared again and slowly backed away from her.

She was crawling towards him menacingly like she was going to eat him. She raised her claw and Kion prepared for another tickle attack from her. Just as he would expect it to happen, Kion felt her claws merciless touching him all around his small body and he was laughing hysterically.

"Ha! You always fall for that trick! You should have seen your face!"

And another moment of tickle torturing with Kion was happening, and he was squirming whole laughing hysterically.

"Let me go!"

"Never!" Vitani said palyfully with mock-evil laughter. After twenty minutes, she stopped and let Kion catch his breath from all that fun. "Kion,"

"Hmm?"

"I know I rarely say this, but I think your one cool cub."

"Oh. You're just saying that." Said the cub

"No. Really. I mean it this time." She said. "If I was trying to trap in in another tickle mania, you would know."

Kion passed and thought inside his head about what she said. "Yeah, you're right. To be honest, you looked really scary while trying to pounce on me those two times, and cornering me over there."

"Thanks, Lil termite. I take pride in that actually. That way, the prey or any enemies I have won't mess with me." And she made a growling noise to make her point.

"I know that." Kion said in agreement. "And... do you think Nuka is with my grandparents?"

"Well... I honestly don't know. I doubt it since he was trying to kill your dad, and a devoted follower of Scar."

Thinking, Kion said to her "i'm sorry. I know you really miss him."

"I do. But i'll be alright, don't worry. I got you, Kovu, Kiara, you're family, and the rest of the pride, regular pridelanders, and former outsiders alike." Then she gently pat his head again. "At least mother is dead now, and me and Kovu will never have to fave her abuse again."

"Right. What's in the past is done, and we can't change it."

"Amen to that." And they both laid on the rocky floor within the gigantic stone monument together, just resting, and not leaving eachother's side. Yes, it was going great between these two.

 **Meanwhile**

Kiara was feeling very nervous about making a summit for the Greater Kudu antelopes, along with their leader, Queen Unigo. "Oh come on, Kiara." Said Kovu. "You'll be just fine."

"I don't know about this, Kovu." She replied. "What if I mess up?"

"Nah, and i'll be right beside you this whole time."

And the future queen made a smile. "Okay, i'll try." She and her mate stood in front of the antelopes, and cleared her throat before saying "Attention greater kudu of the Pride Lands. We would like to announce a new relationship between us and all of you. Today, I, the future queen of the pride lands will promise you good home in this beautiful landscape."

"And I, your future king will make sure every one of you kudu will not fall into chaos and despair."

The other kudu looked at him confused.

"Ah!" Kovu growled in frustration. "I blew it! What am I thinking?"

"It's alright, Kovu." Said Simba reassuringly. "We just need a little more practice."

"We keep trying dad, but we'really nervous."

"Don't worry, Kiara. Just let go of your fears and focus on what matters." Nala said.

And the future rulers of the Pride Lands began practicing again and again with the speech talks until they would get it perfectly. They did it with the elephants, hippos, and rhinos, and now the Kudu were next.

Finally, Kovu and Kiara nailed the speech at last and there was a tremendous amount of applause from the kudu.

"Bravo, you two." Said Unigo proudly. "Very good job."

"Thank you." Said the future rulers in unison. Perhaps they had no reason to feel very nervous at all.


	15. Jasiri in the Pride Lands

Patrolling across the Pride Lands was just usual business for the Lion Guard. So far, everything was alright, and there have been no attacks from hyenas or jackals whatsoever, peculiarly Janja's clan, and Reirei's pack. At first, Kion decided to just go home after another successful day, or at least play with his friends. It was just then Kion noticed something in a distance. There was smoke, and it could only mean one thing: there was a fire in the lands. He and his friends rushed over to see what was happening, and saw a family of black rhinos in danger from the flames

"Oh no! Limali and Drani are in danger! You know what to do, guys. Till the Pride Lands end:"

"Lion Guard will defend!" everyone else said boldly. They were being quick on their feet to help the two rhinos be safe from the roaring firing. They wondered how a large fire could have happened like that in the first place, but they didn't have time to waste, Limali and Drani had to be safe from harm. Ono was still flying to see any openings or any water to put it out.

Beshte saw a river nearby, and saw this as a perfect way to extinguish the flames. He piled up as much water as he can with his mouth, and tried to put out any scattered flames that were burning the grass.

Despite the young hippo putting a great effort into putting out the flames, it was to no avail. The fires were still spreading, and the rhinos were out of the flames. But now it wasn't the rhinos that were the concern, without warning, the fire would spread all across the Pride Lands, causing great destruction and devastating countless homes and habitats the animals live within the area.

Fuli was running as fast as she could to try and escort the rhino family out of the flames circling around them with Bunga's help. Both of them managed to get them out, but there was still the problem with the fire spreading across the area.

It looked like the fire was completely indestructible, but then Ma Tembo, and her herd of elephants suddenly came, and noticed the flames. "Not to worry, Lion Guard!" she said boldly. "We'll take care of this." She and all the other elephants readied their trunks, sucked in as much water from the nearby river, and all used the water within to put out the fires.

Just like that, the fires were all put out in a matter of minutes. "Are you two okay?"

"Of course, Kion." said Limali gratefully. "Thank you so much for helping me and my daughter, Lion Guard. We owe you a great debt."

The lion cub smiled. "There's no need for that. Besides, Ma Tembo and her family were the ones that put out the fire. We tried to stop it, but there was so much of it."

"Oh, Kion." the black rhino sighed. "You still risked your lives to save us, and that is certainly a perk for you and your friends."

"She speaks true, young cub." said Ma Tembo. "Even though we helped you, it was certainly nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know, Tembo." said Kion. "But what caused the fire anyway?"

"It was Janja!" said Drani. "He and those hyenas were causing trouble again."

He and the other Lion Guard members scowled on their faces. "That Janja has done it this time, almost causing great destruction in the Pride Lands." Ono said in anger.

"Where are they now?" Bunga asked, pounding his right fast against his left hand three times."

"Don't bother." said Lilami. "Those poachers went all the way back to the Outlands. I managed to scare them off, and broke Janja's leg in the process. I would have gone after them further, but the fire prevented me from doing so."

Kion then looked at the canyons and chasms that separated the Pride Lands from the Outlands. "What if he and his friends come back and terrorize the Pride Lands some more?'

"No, Lilami said she broke Janja's leg. And Cheezi and Chungu can't really plan anything without their leader since Janja's the smartest." said Fuli.

"Fair point." said Kion. "Those two don't really go anywhere without their leader." And then he looked back to the rhino family. "Are you two hurt?"

"No, of course not." said Drani. "We're rhinos. We're meant to be as tough as boulders."

"Right. I thought so."

"And if not for Ma Tembo putting out the fire, we would have been burned to crisps." Lilami remarked.

"Well, I do not want to take _all_ the credit from the Lion Guard, would I?" Said the elephant leader. "They were just as brave, bold, and noble as we were. I can imagine how proud Mufasa must be of you, Kion."

"He's always proud of me." Said the lion cub. "Well. I guess you're right, but maybe we should take a look if Reirei and her family are causing trouble. They always keep to themselves with their plans."

"They are sneaky." Said Ono. "Perhaps that's a good idea."

"Well, thanks again for saving us, Lion Guard." Said Lilami. "Come on, Drani my dear, we still need to look for your father near the Eland plains."

"OK, mommy." Said Drani. "Bye guys, see ya soon,"

All the Lion Guard saidntheir byes to the two rhinos and decided to resume their patrolling for anything bad happening. Looking all over many parts of the Pride Lands again, they didn't find Reirei or her family anywhere. It was good, for Janja was unable to trespass in the Pride Lands now due to an injury.

Turns out that Reirei and her family of jackals were nowhere in sight in these beautiful Lands. "Hmm, well there's nothing bad happening right now." Said Bunga. "Why don't we call it a day?"

Thinking about it, Kion Said "Well... I guess your right. Janja probably wom't com here for a while If his leg's broken. Besides, if there was any more trouble, Zazu, or you, Ono, would let us know, right?"

"Of course!" Said Ono boldly. "I'm always the eye in the sky. If there is any more trouble on the Lands, I would inform you all about it."

"Right." Said Beshte. "Nobody messes with the Lion Guard!"

"You said it, Beshte." Said Kion in agreement. "Well, see ya guys soon."

"Bye Kion!" The four replied to him before going back to their homes in different directions, leaving Kion alone for a while. Just then, he heard a rustling on the grass, like something was watching and stalking him.

Being very cautious, Kion looked around to and fro, and growled to try and scare off whoever it was. He slowly backed away defensively, and saw something black run past him in the speed of light. The cub recognized who it could be stalking him like this.

"Janja?" He thought. Then Kion heard even more rustling around him. He was becoming a little scared, for this thing looked like it was starting to appear like a ghost. "You should know better not to sneak up on me, Janja. A leader of the new Lion Guard." he waited for something to jump out at him, but it suddenly grew quiet. Kion waited for ten long minutes for something to happen, but alas, nothing popped out to scare him. "Hmm. Must be hearing things, probably even seeing things."

He turned around to the direction home, and then something touched it his nose "Peek-a-boo!" Kion jumped on his back with a loud yell. The creature laughed at his reaction in front of him. "Ha! You should have seen the look on your face." It was none other than Jasiri herself, all the way in the Pride Lands.

"Jasiri?" Kion said. Then an annoyed expression formed on his face. "That was not funny!"

"Oh come on, Kion. Admit it, i got you there." Jasiri smirked.

"Okay, okay, you just caught me by surprise. There's a difference between that and scared."

"i was just playing with you. Can't take a joke?" asked the hyena.

"I can." Kion said. Then Jasiri helped him back on his feet. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What? A hyena like me can't come here to the Pride Lands to visit his closest Lion friend?" she replied. "Just wanted to visit ya in your homeland."

Kion was rather surprised to hear that. "Really? But... what about your parents? are they okay with it?"

"Of course they are." said Jasiri. "My parents know very well that I can take care of myself. It's every animal for himself out there in the Outlands, You remember me telling you that, right?"

"Right. I forgot about that. But what about my parents. I can imagine them exploding hanging out with a hyena here in the Pride Lands."

"No, that's crazy talk. Have you forgotten that your parents and mine were talking about peace together. And besides, they know about us being friends now, so there's nothing worry about, Kion."

Thinking about it, Kion didn't really know what to say. "But what if my parents find out that you were... trespassing here in my home?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not trespassing here. Besides, your parents don't hate me, and they have made peace with my parents and Ed before. You were there with me when that happened."

"Okay, that's true." Kion admitted. "But of course it's always nice to see you, Jasiri." and he gave her a smile. "Well I'm just done with another patrol. Janja and his friends started a fire, but Ma Tembo and her herd of elephants came to put them all out with the waters from that lake over there."

"Ah. Aren't you worried about an attack from them again?" and they both began to walk down the plain together. "You know how Janja and his cronies can be with plans."

"not this time, no." Kion replied frankly. "because this time, Limali the black rhinoceros broke Janja's leg, so I don't think he or his friends will come back and attack the Pride Lands, or the animals any time soon."

"Wow, I wish I could have broken his legs. Janja and his friends love to cause trouble for me and my clan. Still, at least he won't be able to harass us for the a little while."

They both stopped at the water hole three miles north of where they met and decided to have a little drink together. "So how's your hunting, Kion?"

"Still learning from my dad. I'm... still just a cub." he admitted. "But still, my dad, mom, sister, Kovu, and Vitani are still teaching me how to hunt properly. But sometimes, my mom and sister worry about me when I hunt, similar to how dad was worried about Kiara hunting."

"Nah, you're a capable cub. We've fought Janja countless times before, and we already make a great team."

"Can't argue with that." Kion agreed. "They never stand a chance against us together."

"Exactly!" then a sly smirk appeared on her face. "Do you still know how to pounce or take down small animals as your food?"

"I do. Well.. I'm still trying to learn how to be precise and- Whoa!" all of a sudden, Jasiri suddenly pounced on him. Kion was trying to fight back, but it turned into a cartwheel and Jasiri ultimately pinned him down.

"Pinned you!" she said playfully.

Kion had an annoyed expression on his face again, and pulled Jasiri off of him. "Get off me." he said. That smile wasn't taken off of Jasiri's face however, and then a sly smile appeared on his face. He made a small growl and jumped on her. He tried to put in a great effort in trying to pin Jasiri back in revenge, but the process repeated, and instantly pinned him to the ground with her paws again

"Pinned you again!" she sang.

Just then a sudden roar was heard, like another lion. From the brushes, Kiara and Kovu appeared, looking quite fierce and angry towards Jasiri. "Get off of my brother!" Kiara said. She and Kovu were ganging up on her slowly, and Jasiri was looking quite afraid thinking about what they would do to her.

"Guys wait!" Kion intervened. "This Hyena is not a threat!"

Kiara and Kovu didn't really look so convinced by the cub was saying. "She... She is?" asked Kovu

"Of course. This is Jasiri. Mom and dad told you guys about her?"

Kiara and Kovu then looked at each other, looking a little confused. "Are you sure?" asked Kiara. "Mom and dad did tell us about her, but... she was tackling you."

"We were just playing, princess. I promise." Jasiri remarked. "I was trying to teach him how to hunt a little properly, and how to catch a small prey for his food."

"She's telling the truth, guys. I promise. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Oh." said the two.

"I'm so sorry." said Kiara.'

"yeah, me too." Kovu added. They two put their claws away and went up to her in a non-threatening way. "Name's Kovu, the future king of the Pride Lands."

"And i'm Kiara, future queen, and Kion's big sister. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, Jasiri."

"No, it's alright." said the Hyena. "and i can assure you all that not all hyenas are like Janja and his little cronies."

"We know." said Kovu.

"You are treating my little brother rightly, are you?" Kiara asked her. "I mean, I know I shouldn't ask you this, but Just looking out for my baby brother here."

"Kiara." Kion groaned in embarrassment.

Jasiri made a cute laugh. "It's alright. I would never hurt Kion. I used to think that Lions were nothing more than ego maniacs who only care about their manes and their royal status."

"Hey now." Kovu said in mild offense.

"But then I met Kion, and I learned that you all care for the circle of life as much as many other hyenas."

"Oh. I see. Perhaps there are many things we lions can learn from hyenas like you." Kiara remarked.

Jasiri was happy to hear that. "Of course, princess."

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We saw the fire, and we were extremely worried about you before the fire was put out." Kiara explained. "Mom noticed it and sent us to find you and the others."

"It's okay, Kiara." Kion remarked. "We were saved by Ma Tembo and her elephants, they put out the fire."

Both the future king and queen sighed in relief. "That's good." said Kovu. "You're parents were worried about you."

"Yeah. We're just glad you're okay." Kiara said, hugging her little brother. "So wait, where are Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono?"

"They went back home."

"Oh, okay."

Kion was then thinking of something that he never thought would actually happen. "Jasiri, you want to... visit Pride Rock?"

The hyena, Kiara, and Kovu had surprised looks on their faces. "Me come with you to Pride Rock?" said Jasiri. She had a very unsure look on her face, and then remarked "I don't know, Kion. I know my parents and yours had a peace talk between us hyenas and you lions, but if i visited Pride rock, I would greatly upset your parents."

"Not that I'm against you, Kion," said Kovu "But, she has a point. The last thing we want is all of Pride Rock to try and kill her. I know it will never happen, but what it that happens?"

"No, Kovu." Kion doubted. "You've been living with Zira too much before you came to Pride Rock with the other former outsiders."

"Fair enough." Kovu mildly agreed. "mother was always a lioness that was mentally unstable."

"They would murder me if I set foot in there?" Jasiri asked in a really worried voice.

"No!" Kion said. "They wouldn't. You already met our parents. They'll understand."

Jasiri was thinking and replied "I suppose. But what about your sister and brother-in-law here? What will they think?"

"I would permit you to come to Pride Rock, Jasiri." said Kiara warmly.

"And so would I. I think you would definitely deserve a visit to Pride Rock."

The young hyena made a smile of gratitude to the future rulers of the Pride Lands. "Thank you both. I really appreciate that. But still, will Simba and Nala be alright with this?"

"My mother and father are very understanding lions." said Kiara. "They'll understand, and you did meet them before like Kion said. If they give you a hard time, we will talk them around. We promise."

"So do I, Jasiri." Kion stpped up boldly.

"Anyone who is a friend of my brother, is a friend of mine as well." Kiara remarked.

"Now come on, and don't worry, don't listen to what the other lions will say about you." said Kion. "They just need to warm up to you and understand you more, along with the other hyenas that are not named Janja."

"Of course. Well, let's go." then Jasiri followed Kion, Kiara, and Kovu down the place where the ruling animals of the Pride Lands lived in as one. It was a rather long walk, but they made it back. When they set foot in the ground, the lionesses all stared at the hyena suspiciously. "Mom, dad, I'm home." Kion called out to the king and queen.

"Kion!" just then, Nala came rushing in and hugged his son very tightly. "I heard about what happened with the fire spreading where you were. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, mom." Kion replied. Then Nala immediately let go of her son.

"Sorry, i was just so worried about you, sweetie." Nala said

"We all were." said Simba, walking in the stone room. The two noticed Jasiri, looking a little uncomfortable and nervous seeing the king and queen again. "Jasiri?" Simba noticed. "What are you doing in the Pride Lands?"

"Dad... Jasiri wanted to come and visit me here in my home." Kion admitted. "I know she lives in the Outlands, but you and mom met her before. She's nothing like Janja and his followers. I promise." At first, it was quiet, and Kion was afraid he would get in big, big trouble for bringing a hyena to Pride rock, and it almost made him faint on the spot.

"Come on father." said Kiara. "Please do not punish Kion and banish Jasiri."

Simba and Nala looked at one another, and laughed. "Don't be silly, Kiara." Nala said. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Jasiri is from the Outlands." said Kovu

"Well yes." said Simba "But she's not like Janja or his clan of hyenas who try their best to unbalance the Circle of Life." Then he and Nala looked at Jasiri again. "Jasiri, I give you a warm welcome to your visit in Pride rock."

She herself was surprised to hear that, and Jasiri said "You're really welcoming here, your majesty?"

"Of course." said Nala. "We understand that you are a good friend of Kion."

"And you have helped him on more than one occasion, Jasiri." Simba admired her. "Feel free to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, your majesty." Jasiri bowed to him in respect."

"You can just call me Simba." He remarked.

"Very well, Simba." Said Jasiri.

"Come on, Jasiri, why don't I show you around?" Asked Kion.

"What is a hyena doing here?" Asked Vitani, coming into the room. "She's mine!"she growled at Jasiri, and barred her teeth at the young hyena. Jasiri was in a defensive pose against the lioness.

"No! Vitani!" Kion intervened. "This is the one I told you about, Jasiri."

"Jasiri Hmm?" Said Vitani. "But I still got my eye on you, hyena. Play any tricks, and i'll Kill you."

"Vitani!" Kovu scolded her.

"Pay ho attention to her, Jasiri." Said Kiara. "Vitani, She is a guest, treat her like one."

Vitani sighed and simply replied "whatever, I don't care."

"Come Jasiri, we have so much to talk about togrther." Said The king

"Of course, Simba."

Kion followed the others on the top of the stone pillar while Vitani walked another way down Pride Rock. Kion was worried about if Vitani will get along with Jasiri. Still, he was glad his parents invited her over to his home. Perhaps talking with Jasiri would help a lion's perspective once they get to know one.


	16. New Lion and Hyena Relationship

Inside Pride Rock, Kion was showing his spotted hyena friend, Jasiri, around his home. So far, the hyena was impressed by how the monument looked on the inside. Sure, she has seen Pride Rock in a long distance from the Outlands like a tall mountain, but never up close. Jasiri was happy to be in the home of the ruling animals of the Pride Lands, but a little cautious around Vitani since she doesn't really trust her, or possibly any other hyena in the world. Besides Vitani, Jasiri felt very honored to set foot in pride Rock like this, and it was just about the end of the tour, for they were at the very top of the stone monument.

"Well Jasiri, that's it. What do you think of the view?" Kion asked her curiously.

Jasiri looked over at the view at the whole Pride Lands, and she was quite amazed by how beautiful and green the valley looked below her from on top of Pride Rock. Her mouth was slightly agape seeing the whole beauty of the Pride Lands, and said "I never seen such beautiful lands before in my life."

"There isn't any land like this in your home?"

"Well... Hardly." Jasiri replied uncomfortably. "There's hardly any land like this in my own home. Even though there is some water, and we try to make ourselves at home in the Outlands either way."

"it's a good thing my mom and dad allow you here to my home."

"Indeed." said Jasiri. She sat on the edge and Kion sat next to her, both enjoying the view from on top. "Honestly, I was expecting your parents and family to kick me out of your home in an instant, and maul me to death to be frank."

"Pfft, everyone wouldn't do that, besides, you already met my mom and dad."

Jasiri couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I know that. It's just that... I didn't think they would let me hear in Pride rock because of my parents since they were affiliated with Scar who helped him took over the Pride Lands."

"Oh Jasiri." Kion sighed. "My parents forgave them for all that, mostly because they discovered Scar's treachery by selling them out."

"Yeah, mum and dad told me about that before, and they all ate Scar up for what he did to them. I'm so glad I wasn't around when Scar was the ruler, I heard it was pretty horrible about what your great Uncle did to the place."

"I'm glad I wasn't there, too." Kion remarked. "But that's in the past, and we can't change that."

"True. Well at least your family accepted me."

"Yep, it's good."

Bith of them found themselves lost for a moment when they hit looked into one another's eyes for a brief period. It was a rather funny feeling for both of them to feel, for it was like bliss or happiness just

It was just then they both heard Kiara clear her throat behind them. "I hope I am not interrupting anything between you guys." she said.

"No, it's fine." said Kion. Kovu was with Kiara as well, and they sat next to Jasiri.

"Listen, we're sorry if we looked aggressive when we first met you, Jasiri." said Kovu. "We didn't know about you, and we were just trying to protect Kion is all."

"No, it's quite alright, you're majesty," Jasiri said

"Ah, you can just call me Kovu."

"And me Kiara. You don't have to be so formal to us, and besides, we're bit the king and queen of the Pride Lands yet."

"What about Vitani? What will she think of me? Because I thought I sensed a hint of hostility between her and me."

"Don't worry about my sis." Said Kovu. "Me and her kinda grew up in the Outlands together, and she was always one that didn't really trust other animals, except for me and my mother of course."

"But she'll like you, Jasiri." Kiara reassured. "All you need to do is warm up to her like the other lions around here."

"OK."

"Kiara, mom and dad are still okay with Jasiri being in our home, right?"

"Of course they are, Kion. Like I said before, they would never doubt you." Kiara replied. "Besides, they are already taking a liking to Jasiri already."

The small hyena was touched to hear that, and she said "That's perfect." Then she got back up on her feet. "Where are the other lionesses on rock?"

"Come on, i'll Show you." Said Kion. Jasiri followed her closest lion friend down the rock and went back inside. First off, Kiara introduced the hyena to her closest friends: Tiifu and Zuri first, and they tried having a conversation.

"So, what's it like in the Outlands?" Asked Zuri

"It's like the Pride Lands, except less tress. And it's a little barren out there. Still. There is enough food and water for me and my clan to eat from." Jasiri explained. "And we do our best to live out there and eat scraps, unlike Janja and his band of delinquents."

Both the friends laughed. "Yeah, you are defenitely not like Janja an his band of morons," Said Tiifu.

"So, you and your clan care about the Circle Of Life like we do." Said a lioness name Adisa. "That's what king Simba and Queen Nala told us, right?"

"You heard right." Said the hyena boldly. "Me and my clan are not like Janja at all, and we respect the circle of life just like any other animal that is good in their hearts.

"Wonderful." Said Sarafina proudly. "We're really glad that there are hyenas That think like we do."

"You all didn't think that all species of hyenas were slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers, did you?" Jasiri Asked in a raised eyebrow. Everyone looked quite uncomfortable and tried to be honest with her while giving nervous smiles.

"No, of course not." Zazu lied. "We would never think of such a thing like that kind of contemptible rubbish."

"Right." Said Jasiri with a suspicious look on her face. Meanwhile, Vitani was looking overhead at her with a suspicious look on her own face. She still didn't really trust Jasiri so much. But she will once she warms up to her, for it looked like the other lions were taking a liking to her.

"Jasiri, we must know, are your parents still trying to make peace with us lions and the other animals of the Pride Lands?" Simba asked her curiously. "For we are still trying to move forward with a plan for peace."

"Of course, my king." Said Jasiri. "Mum, Dad, and Ed said they would be more than happy to do more peace talks with you if there was a problem. Not saying there is, of course, but still."

"Perfect." Said Nala. "We'll look forward to meeting them again. In the mean time, you are certainly a guest of honor here at Pride Rock."

"Thank you, my queen." Said the hyena gratefully.

"I just hope it's not a trick." Vitani Said, coming up to the group. "The last thing I want is for lions and hyenas to come at war again."

"Well, we weren't at war." Said Simba. "Vitani, you wouldn't understand, a lion-hyena relationship can be complicated. We're both fierce predators on the Circle of life."

"Right, and again, we did make peace with the Wild Dog pack a little while ago, and they seemed like a friendly bunch of doggies."

"Akilah and Veya are certainly good-hearted painted dogs." Said Kion. "And Okove sure loves to play."

"Yeah I guess so." Said Vitani. Finally, she gave a smirk and said "I gotta hand it to you, Jasiri, you are a cool hyena. I mean, I like your spunk."

"Thanks, Spunk is my middle name." Jasiri Said. "If my clan we're here to meet you, you would all love them, for they are certainly good and reliable friends to be with."

"And you would love the leaders of the wild dogs we met, Akilah, Veya, and their son Okove." Kion remarked.

"Maybe so." And a sly smile peered on her face. "So, you still know how to pounce, right?"

"Yeah, Why?" And Kion had a look of realization in his eyes. "Oh no, no, not again Jasiri! Ah!" The hyena suddenly pounded on him again while rolling around on the ground.

"Pinned you once again, my friend." Jasiri Said with a smug smile. Everyone laughed at that little stunt, and thought it was funny.

"Don't worry, Kion." Said Kiara. "We're just laughing with you." Then she gently helped her little brother upfrom the ground."

"I know Kiara, I know."

Meanwhile, Mufasa was smiling in the sky with clouds in the shape of his head and mane.


	17. Spirit of Sarabi

In another fine day in the Pride Lands, Kion was just playing with his new wild dog friend: Okove in a small den made of boulders, similar how Pride Rock is like, except this place was a little smaller compared to Pride Rock.

This was the new home of Akilah, Veya, and their family and friends within this pack of African wild dogs, up to thirty of them, and many were just playing and roughhousing in the grass.

While this den was smaller than the home of the lions who ruled over the Pride Lands, it was still worthy enough to be called the dogs' new home. Akilah was particularly grateful for Simba show him this wonderful place to rebuild their lives, and he loved this place along with the rest of his pack.

"tag! You're it!" Okove Said playfully while laughing. Kion was laughing also, and he gently pinned the pup to the ground while having so much fun with him. Okove was having just as much fun as his new friend was.

"Oh look at them." Said Veya. "These two are such good friends, Akilah. Look at how happy they are."

Akilah made a laugh, and replied by saying I'm agreement. "I could not agree more. These two have so much in common. Although, I still feel guilty for scaring Kion like that the other day."

"Nonsense." Said The Wild dog queen. "I sort of had a paw in that, too. Besides, we were only trying to help our pup from danger."

"That is rather true." Said Akilah, resting his head on his two arms. "I will have to thank Simba again for giving us this piece of land as our new home to start a new life once more."

"Come on, Okove! You will have to move faster." Kion Said.

Laughing, Okove replied "You wanna see me go at full speed? Okay." And they begin running faster than before, and the fun didn't cease to end with this game. Kion suddenly tumbled and Okove tumbled after him, collapsing on him in the process like a tumbleweed.

Despite that little fall, they just laughed anyway, and they were continuing to have the time of their lives. "Okay, you're it." Said Kion as he felt the pup get off of him.

"Yeah. Wait, I need a drink. I'll be right back." And the pup went to get a drink out of the watering hole close to the new wild dog den. While he was taking a drink, the two lead dogs went up to Kion, possibly to see how he was fairing with their son.

Veya smiled and she asked: "Are you having fun, dear Kion?"

"Yep. And I know we're friends now, but i'm Sorry if I scared Okove like that the other day." Kion sounded a little embarrassed

"Oh little cub, we forgive you." Akilah reassured him. "Of course, we were both acting irrational, and we would have tried to kill one another in a standoff between us and lions."

Chuckling, Kion Said "That's true. And i'm Glad you guys are nothing like Goigoi, Reirei, or their pack of jackals."

"Thank you." Said Veya. "Like we have both said before, we deeply respect the circle of life just as much as you lions do." And she made a yawn, opening her mouth really wide.

"And we are ever so thankful for you and your father granting us their wonderful peace of land." Said Akilah warmly. "We can work well together."

"You're right." Kion agreed.

Akilah made a gasp when he saw something leaping. "Oh! Everyone, a gerenuk in fro tif us!" He warned the other wild dogs. Every one of those hunting dogs, including the pups formed together and they all went after the gerenuk in lightning speed.

Kion was watching in amazement how Akilah was leading an entire pack of African wild dogs to take down this lone gerenuk and eat it as their lunch. The lion cub also saw that a quarter of the pack, probably up to three or four cut off an exit so the antelope wouldn't get away.

When the gerenuk tried to find another way to escape the entire pack, but then, she was cut off by another blockade up to three or four dogs to cut her off.

Akilah, being the fastest, jumped on the antelope and bit it's neck, all the way down to the throat and the windpipe. The antelope made a screeching sound before she fell down on the ground with a thud.

All of the wither dogs were biting it mercilessly, ripping off her skin, piece by piece, bit by bit.

Truly amazed by how this predators hunt, Kion had his mouth agape, and didn't actually see the dogs go on an actual hunt before. Sure, he has heard about them and their social behavior, but never actually seen them in action before.

"Wow. That was a fast kill." Kion remarked. "You guys all just went after her in great speed."

"We're wild dogs, Kion." Said Okove. "It is on our blood, and we always succeed in our hunting."

"That's right, sweetie." Veya added. "It is every animal for herself out here."

"Very good work everyone." Akilah commended everyone in the pack. "Another successful hunt as always."

"You guys always succeed in hunting?"

"Not always." Said a dog named Cameron. "There are some failed attempts to get some food."

"That's right. But still, we do the very best we can to ensure our well-being, and to have as much food to sustain in our bodies."

"Good. I guess we do have some stuff in common."

"Yeah, We are very successful hunters, and we care very much about our families." Said Veya. "Although we are... a little more successful hunters than you. Not to brag of course."

"No, it's okay." Kion reassured. "It doesn't matter how much we eat, as long as we follow the circle of life. My grandfather Mufasa said to never make this a competitive competition."

"Kion, What was Mufasa like?" Asked Akilah.

The cub froze, and he thought of his sad it was to talk a hit his dead, and benevolent grandfather. Still,these dogs seem very noble and trustworthy to be told about him. Finally, Kion replied by saying "Mufasa was a great lion. A very good king that can be considered the greatest king ever to exist in the Pride Lands. He cared about all things living and he was a gentle soul."

the dogs were amazed to hear about the last ruler over the Pride Lands. "Have you met him before?" Asked a female dog named Zeeshi.

Kion frowned and bowed his head, and the tight dogs looked at him in Concern. "Well... not in the flesh, but I have talked to him before. He was killed by my great-uncle Scar, who wanted all the power for himself. Scar turned the Pride Lands into a wasteland, not caring about the life like Mufasa did."

"How do you talk to him?" Asked Veya

"Rafiki, a Wise baboon told me that 'Mufasa lives on, he lives in _me_." The other dogs were murmuring to one another in astonishment. They honestly wished that they could have wished they have met Mufasa for themselves, for he did indeed, sound like a brilliant king when he was living on this earth.

"Well, I know this was probably a long time ago, but I give you my condolences for the last of your grandfather." Said Akilah.

"So do I." Said Veya.

"Me too." Said Okove last.

Kion was touched to hear that his new friends were very supportive of this. "Thank you guys. But he lives on in spirit."

"Good."

"Well I would love to stay with you guys a little longer, but I need to get back home in Pride Rock."

"Of course. Do come back anytime, Kaion," Said the leader of the pack.

"And we'll play some more!" Okove Said with excitement. "Just don't take too long to come back here. I love playing with you."

"Okay, Okay. Don't worry, Okove, i'll Come back soon." Then he said his byes to the pack, and they bid him farewell for now. Walking all the way back to Pride Rock, Kion was almost home, and then he felt something... warm inside of him, and it was the same for his surroundings. The cub didn't exactly know what it was exactly, and he cautiously waited for something to happen. However, his worries and paranoia just suddenly disappeared in an instant for no reason.

He suddenly had a thought that it was just Mufasa again. He waited for the ghost of the fallen king to show up, and then he noticed that nothing was there. It was quiet, except for some bird chirping randomly all around him. He probably decided it was nothing, and decided to go back home, where Pride Rock was not far from him now.

"Kion." a faint voice echoed. It was a female voice that sounded a little deeper than Vitani's voice. Yet it sounded comforting. "Kion." It echoed again. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared in front of him, and it was a ghostly lioness. "Hello, Kion." She said

"Who... who are you?"

"Do not be afraid. I am your grandmother." Said the lioness

The cub made a gasp and realized what she meant. "Grandmother S- Sarabi?" He said with his mouth agape.

This lioness made a warm smile on her face, and she walked up to him, towering over his body. "It is so good to finally meet you, my dear grandson." Said Sarabi. "I have long to meet you."

"How are you here?"

Sarabi's ghost made a chuckle, and she replied "I am here because you're here, Kion. Just like how Mufasa is."

"Oh. Right. You know, I always wanted to meet you too. I guess I don't need to wait any longer." The lion cub was a little lost for words and hkbestmy didn't know what to say to his deceased grandmother.

"I deeply apologize for not coming to greet you sooner. I wanted to wait for the perfect time to meet you."

"Have you... seen my accomplishments?"

"Of course I have. You are my grandson after all." Sarabi laid a gentle paw on his back. Even though she was a ghost and couldn't actually touch him physically. Still, Kion was happy to be meeting his grandmother nonetheless. "Mufasa always speaks very highly of you, and truthfully, I wish I could have met you in the flesh."

"It's okay." Kion reassured her. "You guys are still alive in spirit."

"That's my grandson." Sarabi chuckled proudly. "You are Simba'a son. And you certainly have strength."

"I'm proud to be Simba's son " Kion remarked. "To be honest. I wish I could have gone back in time and save Mufasa from falling to his death by scar. And I do wish you were... still alive." He made a small frown on his face. "Everyone misses you back home."

"I know but remember that we live within you. So it was like your grandfather told your father: whenever you feel alone, the kings of the past will always be there to guide you. And so will i."

Kion smiler to hear that, and was happy again. Sarabi dure knew how to lift a spirit like Mufasa did. "Thanks Grandmother Sarabi. You will always be there for me, right?"

"I will be there for you, always." Saravi remarked. "I love you Kion, and so does your Grandfather. And never be afraid to ask for my help if you feel sad or alone."

"Thank you, grandmother. Thank you for coming to see me."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Farewell, Kion." Then she vanished. Kion was alone again, and he was so glad to meet his grandmother for the first time like this.

"You saw her, didn't you, son?" Kion looked back and it was only Simba.

"Oh Dad. How long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here."

"Dad, that Sarabi is so nice and I'm glad to meet her like this." Simba sat next to him and hugged his side. "I know how much you miss her."

"Of course I miss her, Kion." Simba remarked. "We all miss her. But she lives in us like my father does. Anyway, how was it with the wild dogs?"

"It was fun, and they thank you for giving them their new home. They love their new piece of land."

"Good." Simba smiled. "Well come on, let's go home, son." Then both father and son went back to Pride Rock, and Saravi was watching them from the sky while smiling. Mufasa was there as well, knowing things were going great for the two lions walking together.


	18. Huffy Huffy Hippo

Beshte was having a nice swim with his parents on a lake. He was having a. Ice talk with Basi, his father, and leader of the hippo pod he lives with. Everything was as it should for all of them, and it was peaceful. Some Nile crocodiles were swimming in another part of the lake, but they didn't mean any trouble for the whole hippos, and kept their distance, mostly becasue they were a little afraid of the gigantic mammals.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

The son cleared his throat, and asked his father: "when you die, will I become the new leader of the pod?"

"I am certain that you will be a leader when I pass, and an excellent one, too." Basi replied. "I should warn you, you might get challenged by another Male who wants to be a leader, too."

"Ah, I won't worry about that." Beshte shrugged. "We all know I'm the strongest member of the Lion Guard." Basi made a chuckle in agreement.

"Of course. And being a leader comes with a great responsibility, protecting others from harm. But if course, since you ate still quite young, you will not have to worry about that just yet."

"Oh I know. I was just asking." Then the young hippo calf couldn't help but pass gas in the water. "Oops."

"Ooh, good one son, but try this." Then Basi had the pleasure of passing a bigger gas in the water, creating more bubbles than his son did before. Just then there was a grunting, like an angry grunting sound. They all turned around and there was a fierce-looking bull hippo with a much darker skin color than the other ones.

"Basi." Said the hippo in a low, intimidating voice. "I challenge you to a fight for dominance." And he narrowed his eyes in hatred at the leader.

"Draak, what is the meaning of this?" Asked Basi in confusion.

"I grow very tired of your leadership or what the others call leadership. You are weak, and you do not know the first thing about power. A hippo should be a dominant mammal, and we have the power to crush our enemies."

"No." Said Beshte. "We need to respect the circle of life like any other animal. And my dad is a great leader. He has gotten us out of a lot of obstacles!

Draak made a cruel laugh out of himself and said "what would you know about order or leadership?" He asked Beshte. "Nice will get you nowhere but weak. Being powerful and aggressive is what keeps us alive.'

"You clearly misunderstood how the world works." Said Beshte's father with his eyes narrowed in anger. "What has driven you to behave similar to Scar when he was king?"

Making an offended huff, Draak said "I am nothing like that cruel lion! I've seen him weak we have become by sharing our lakes with other creatures. And... it's because of that my son was killed by the hyenas when Scar ruled over the Pride Lands! If you keep up this kindness, we will all be next."

"Nonsense!" Said Beshte. "We're all doing just fine!"

"It's alright, son." Said Basi. "If Draak wants to challenge me to a fight," And he readied himself in a battle stance. "Then, it's a fight he'll get."

The darker hippo smiled hearing those words, and said "perfect. Soon, I will rule over this pod, and you better start packing."

"That will be the day, my old friend." And he made a breath out of his nose. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Dad, wait!" Said Beshte. "Draak's bigger than you, and he got his left eye clawed by a rhino horn."

"Stay back, son. I'll be just fine." Basi warned flatly. "I shall do what I must." He looked back at his rival, and made another huff from his nose, and it was all quiet. Everyone in the hippo were silent so they can watch the fight.

After a moment, Basi and Draak charged at one another in a fast swim, and a large splash of water exploded from where they were. They were trying to hit their opponent in any way possible, biting, ramming, and other methods.

Both their mouths were locked against their rival's in a shove match. It was very hard to tell who was winning or gaining the upper hand, in one moment, it would look like Draak was winning, and after another moment, Basi would be gaining the upper hand.

"Come on, dad!" Beshte cheered Basi on. "You can take him!"

Draak tried to bite on the leader's left side of his body with his teeth, but Basi had thick skin like any other hippo would have, and the sound of grunting was heard during the fight.

All of a sudden, Draak charged at him full of zeal and tried to drown his rival underwater. Beshte was worried about this, and exclaimed "dad, no!" And tried to go and help him out, but he was stopped by another hippo.

"No!" Said the female hippo. "This is your dad's battle, Beshte. Let him do this alone."

He was quite reluctant about this, but Beshte decided not to do anything rash for the moment. It looked like Draak was about to win, but then, something remarkable happened. Basi pushed Draak in his stomach, and latched onto his neck.

Grunting in agony, Draak wasn't about to go down so easily either, and their clashed their mouths again. Basi then charged at him, kicking him out of the lake with full force, and a loud thud was heard.

The fighting began happening on land now, and they tried to lock their teeth against one another once again, but then Basi bitten the right hind-leg of Draak, and bit down on it hard. He locked his teeth in the leg for a long sixty seconds, and Draak shouted bu saying "alright, I give, I give!"

Just like that, Basi let go of the leg, and said "Do you surrender?"

"Ah! If not for you breaking my leg, I would have killed you myself!"

"Draak, you are no longer part of this pod. Leave and never come back. And if you do, I will inform Simba about your treachery."

"Ain't no way that a weak king like him can stop me!" Draak argued

"Simba's a great king!" Beshte. "Show some respect!"

"I said leave, Draak." Basi warned for the last time.

Growling, the rival said "mark my words, this is not over." And he limped away from the lake.

"Are you okay, dad?"

"Just fine, Beshte. A little sore, but I will be just fine."

"Good." Beshte sighed. They all continued back to their usual businesses, and it was peaceful again. However, a new rivalry has begun, and a new enemy is born. That Draak was sure a nasty peace of work, but he was bo match for Basi's wits.

Beshte made a promise within himself that if Draak Draak would come back for revenge, he would do anything he can to prevent him from forcibly become the bee leader of the hippo pod. The last thing he wanted was to have his dad kicked out because of new leadership, not without his son by his side anyway.

Well, he knew that he wouldn't be alone when facing the new enemy, for Kion, and his friends who made up the Lion guard would help him if needed possible to do so.


	19. Day Off

Kiara was coming home from hunting in the Pride Lands with Tiifu and Zuri. All three lionesses were well fed from eating a large greater kudu bull that was ripe for the picking. Their bellies were full, and they all called it a day from hunting for food all day, where Simba and Nala were looking at the horizons over Pride Rock.

The king and queen of the Pride Lands were happy to see their one and only daughter back home. The future queen of the Pride Lands went inside the rock and decided to relax with her two best friends after a long day of hunting and looking for food.

While lounging, Kiara was greeted by her parents. "Did you have fun out there?" Asked Simba. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Dad." Kiara groaned. "Do we really have to go through this again?" She felt embarrassed by her own father being a little worried about her safety.

"Sorry." Simba said flatly. "It's just that... you're my daughter after all, and I love you so much."

"Come on, daddy. I'm always careful when I'm hunting, and precise on what I choose, and I had my friends with me."

"I know. Did you get something good today?"

"Uh-huh. We all caught a kudu bull that was rogue, wondering the Pride Lands."

"You should have seen how big it was." Said Tiifu. "It was as big as a tree."

"And yet you didn't save food for all of us here?" Said Nala jokingly

Kiara smirked. "It's like you you guys said, mom. We can only have our food for a short time, otherwise, flies would buzz around it, and the meat would rot."

Zuri then said: "And it can be every lion for herself out there."

"That's my girl." Simba said proudly. "I know you did a good job in your hunt."

"Yep, we're gonna be full for a whole two days after eating that bull kudu." Said Tiifu. "I wonder how Kion's doing."

"Yeah, Where is Kion?" Asked Kiara

"He's just playing with Kovu." Said Nala. They all looked over to see Kion being playfully tormented by his brother-in-law. Kovu was giving him noogies on his red tuft of hair on his cub head.

"Haha! Try and get out of this one, buddy!" Said Kovu playfully. "You're the new leader of the Lion Guard, right? You can get out of any situation, can't you?"

"I'll get you for this, Kovu!" Kion grunted while laughing. On the upside for him, Kovu wasn't as rough with him like Vitani. No, Kovu was far more gentil than his sister she. She would play with him, for he would show mercy on him.

Kiara smiled seeing at how much fun her mate and little brother were having together. "Oh, boys." She muttered. Kiara then went to the small cave in Pride Rock where the paintings and drawings of old were drawn on the stone walls, ones that Rafiki would make in his baobab tree.

One of them was an illustration on the birth of Kion when Kiara was a teenager, and exactly when the Pridelanders And Outsiders reunited as one huge pride.

She remembered it like it was only yesterday. The birth of Kion was certainly one of the greatest things that ever happened to her in her life. Another illustration painted was when she and Kion were playing in the savanna grasslands, and a third of them rolling around together while laughing.

This was almost enough to bring a tear of sentimentality down her cheek. She wished she can go back in time and do all those fun things with her little brother again. At last, she let a tear of happiness and nostalgia run down the left side of her face.

Sure, she was proud of Kion for being a proud leader of the new Lion Guard, but she really loved all those fun times she did with him together when he was very little.

Another tear unexpectedly went down her left cheek and the nostalgia was probably getting the best of her. "Oh. I wish we can do all those fun things again." She sobbed very softly.

"Kiara, you gotta take a look at what Vitani Just-" Kovu walked in the cafe, and noticed his mate sobbing with more tears streaming down her face. "Kiara, what's wrong?" He stood next to her.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kovu." She whimpered. "I'm just sad by how Kion is growing up so fast. He's not the same adorable baby cub I played with when he was so tiny."kovu couldn't help but hug her side to comfort his mate.

"It's okay, Kiara. I mean, Kion is still a cub after all."

"I know that." Kiara admitted. "I just loved doing all those fun things with him when he first came into this world. Oh, now i'm Starting to forget all those fun times we did together."

"Come on." Kovu doubted. "He'll always be your little brother, nothing will ever change that."

"You're right. I just miss all those good times I spend with Kion so much, and now he has his duty to be the leader of the Lion Guard, and he might not even think about so much about me anymore."

"Maybe I would understand this from Nala, but come on. Why don't you just ask to spend some time with him?" Kovu suggested. "I mean, if you really want to spend those old times with Kion again, the least you can do is ask him to take a day off to spend time with you."

"Oh Kovu, I wish I could, but I don't want to put the Pride Lands in danger by removing Kion from his duty as leader. He has the Roar of the Elders on his side, and it's so powerful. There might be a time when he will need it against something he can't take down without it."

"That's crazy." Said Kovu. "I highly doubt something terrible will happen because you asked him to take a Day off to spend some time with you."

Thinking inside of her head, Kiara was thinking what her grandfather, Mufasa, would think of this decision in her head. "Of course, she never met the great king in the flesh, but she has heard so many true stories of him and his compassionate rule over the Pride Lands.

Ultimately, Kiara figured that her deceased grandfather wouldn't mind this of her. "I guess you're right, Kovu."

"There you go. Kion will love it, trust me." Said Kovu.

Kiara smiled and looked at Kion who was being given a tongue bath by Nala. He was a little uncomfortable with this, mostly because he was open and other lions would see his little bath. "Mom," lion groaned in embarrassment. "Must you give me a bath now?"

"Yes." Said Nala with a warm smile on her face. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Besides, you see other Cubs getting bathed by their mothers, and they don't seem to mind."

"True."

"I'm only doing this because I love you, Kion." Said Nala. "Just relax, and you'll be clean in no time."

"Okay, mom." Said Kion. He didn't sound quite happy, but his mother was the queen after all, and he needed to respect her queen-like autuority. Well, at least baths do not last forever, and he was almost done anyway, and he felt Nala gently lick his head four more times before saying she was done.

Nala smiled, and immediately let Kion escape from her arms. "There. All clean." She Said.

"Thanks, mom."

"Heh, way to enjoy a bath, Kion." Vitani teased him.

"Oh shut up." Kion Said in an annoyed sound. "Anyway, when is the next bath?"

"I would say... next week."

"Next week?" Said Kion. He groaned in embarrassment, and nodded his head sideways in disapproval. "Well, at least it's still a long time." He muttered. He was about to eat a few bites of the kudu, and before he could get his sharp teeth on it's flesh, he was stopped by his big sister.

"Kion,"

"Yeah Kiara?"

"Listen. I was thinking... maybe... we can spend some time together tomorrow. Just you and me doing a little sibling fun time." Kiara sounded a little uncomfortable, but she didn't stop there. "I mean, think about it, we can do things that we love, and go hunting together."

Kion was touched by his big sister's words, and he ultimately said "I think... that would be great." Kiara smiled, knowing she did the right thing by asking for a little family time with him. "But, what about the Lion Guard? They need a leader like me. I don't want anything bad to happen to the Pride Lands."

"Oh come on." Said Kiara. I'm sure your friends will manage themselves." Kiara said. "Besides, Janja and his clan of hyenas are small-time in my eyes."

"Maybe so, but what if they decide burning the Pride Lands again like before? What if they come and eat me in my sleep? What will happen then if I am dead? Everything would be a disaster." It sounded like Kion was panicking now. "The Pride Lands would fall into chaos without someone like me helping keeping the circle of life in check, and how will my friends and family manage without-"

"Kion!" Kiara stopped him. "Sorry if I yelled at you, but do you know how crazy and ridiculous you sound right now?"

"Yeah, son." Said Simba. "I really appreciate your great concern over the animals and the Pride Lands, and the Circle of life, and I am very proud of that, but come on, your friends can manage without you, or at least, another strong leader on their side."

"Like who?"

Simba had his thinking face on, and he said: "what about Kovu?" Then he looked at his son-in-law. "Kovu, do you think you can be a substitute leader for the Lion Guard for one day?"

The future king of the Pride Lands was thinking, and he said: Well, I guess why not." Then he smiled. "I mean, it would be good for me to know this since the Pride Lands will he mine and Kiara's someday."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Kovu." Said Kiara. "His friends are very good fighters and you know how to hunt very well."

"Guilty as charged."

"Good. We'll have so much fun together, Kion. I know we will. It will he just like the old days when you were still a cub."

"I'm still technically a cub, Kiara." Kion corrected mildly.

His big sister couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, but I mean when you were three months old and we were playing together. We can hunt together, look at the clouds in the sky I know we'll have fun."

Kion smiled. "I'm sure we will Kiara." He agreed with her he let out a small yawn and stretched his legs out. "But right now, I really need some shuteye for the day. All that patrolling has sure made me exhausted."

"That's fine." Said Nala. "I mean, you guys should have fun together, and Kion, I think this would be a good time to take a little break."

"I know what you mean, mom. I just worry about the Pride Lands."

"You're not the only lion in the Pride Lands, Kion." Simba said. "We are all a family here."

"I know that, dad." Kion said. "yeah, you're right. I'm probably being a little... paranoid in trying to protect the circle of life, and what Grandfather Mufasa loved. Oh, and what Grandmother Sarabi loved, too."

"I'm sure they would understand why you would take a little break from being Lion Guard leader. At least for a whole day."

Making another smile on his face, Kion said: "I know, you're right. Okay, we'll hang out together tomorrow." he suddenly felt Kiara pull him close to the right side of her body, obviously hugging him in gratitude. The cub felt his cheeks being squished in between her right arm, and her body.

"Yay! I know we will have fun." said his big sister with joy. "Just you, and me having fun together tomorrow, taking a little swim in the lake nearby the rock, hunting for something delicious while out in the savanna, looking at the clouds in the sky, I know we will have the time of our lives."

 **The Next Morning**

a beautiful ray of sunlight has shown upon the whole Pride Lands once more on this fine and beautiful morning. Kion was still fast asleep next to his big sister, who had her right arm keeping him close to her like her own little teddy bear.

Birds were chirping in the distance, and a small flock of Saddle-bill storms were flying under the sun in an arrow pattern. Many antelope such as springbok, wildebeest, impala, and dik-diks were landing in the grass without a care in the world, going about their business.

Today was a day where Kion and Kiara will have fun together while the little leader of the Lion Guard was on his day off. So much to do when they wake up, so much to see, and possibly some animals to hunt together as their breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

Just about everyone in the pride were getting right up into the swing of things, and were more than ready to face the morning.

Kiara was the first to get up, and she looked down upon her brother still sleeping so soundly like an infant or a swan. Smiling at him, she gently rubbed her paw against Kion's left side of his body to awaken him.

"Kion." She murmured to him softly. "Wake up. Little brother." Kion began to stir a little more, and he made a big yawn with his mouth snowing his canines and teeth. "Rise and shine, Kion." Kiara added.

"What time is it?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"It's morning." Simba answered him.

Vitani made a small growl of irritation, then turned over to the other side with a huff. "Can you guys keep it down?" She said in her own groggy voice. "I'm trying to sleep here."

Kovu just nodded his head and said "that's my big sister." With a smirk. "Come on, let's give her some privacy. She can get very awry when she is woken up from her sleep."

It was just then Vitani awoken with a grumpy look on her face. "I do not! Why does everyone keep saying that about me?!" She saw that everyone had a raised eyebrow on their faces, telling her: "really?" Or "isn't it obvious?" A nervous smile crept on her face, and said: "Oh. Right." Then she went to another part of the rock to continue her nap in peace.

"Well, today I substitute for the Lion Guard." Said Kovu. "I really don't know what to expect."

"Just think of it as a learning experience for you when you become the king of the Pride Lands." Nala suggested.

"Yeah. You're right, Nala. How hard can it be to lead a group of kids who are part of the legendary lion guard?"

"Well, why don't we just go and explain to them why you will he their leader for a day?" Simba suggested. Just then, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono came inside Pride Rock, obviously looking for Kion. "Never mind, they came to us."

"Morning, Kion." Said Bunga. "Ready for another day of patrolling?"

"Well guys..." Kion tried to explain to his closest friends, but he still felt unsure about this. "Today i'm... I'm actually... this is hard for me to say. But..."

"What he means to say," Kiara stepped up to help him explain better, "is that, Kion is going to spend some quality time with me, his big sister. I missed having to spend so much time with him like when he was way younger, and he agreed to take a day off to spend some quality time with his big sister." Then she pulled him close to her again.

"Oh." The other kids said, understanding what their friends was going to say to them. "Well, we understand," said Fuli. "But who's going to be the leader for the day? That's the problem about this."

"Not to worry, guys." Kovu stepped up. "I'll be the leader for the day."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Besthe muttered to Ono

"Come on." The cattle egret replied. "It would he a good way for Kovu to learn how to he king of the Pride Lands someday." Turning back to Kovu, he said: "okay, we'll go along with this, Kovu."

Kion's brother-in-law smiled gratefully. "Thanks guy. I know I can be a good help to you guys."

"Even though you don't have the Roar of the Elders like Kion does?"

"Oh just because I don't have that, doesn't mean I am completely powerless to take on a group of stupid hyenas or angry buffalo. Besides, I have more experience in hunting than Kion. No offense."

"None taken. He'll be a good leader for you, guys. It's just for one day."

"We know that." said Bunga. Then he suddenly hugged Kovu. "We'll have so much fun!" The future king laughed uncomfortably, and he slowly got Bunga off of him, but the honey badger just latched onto his right front leg again.

"Well, alright." Kovu was thinking of what the beginning phrase was, and he ultimately said: "Oh yeah, till the Pride Lands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!" said the other members, ans Kion of course. Kovu led the young children to patrol the Pride Lands his own way. Vitani made a smirk on her face, indicating this wouldn't go so well for her younger brother.

Simba and Nala looked at one another. "You two have fun now. And Kiara, please don't try to get hurt."

"Dad." Kiara groaned.

"And watch out for snakes. Don't be afraid to come back to us if you want, sweetie."

"Mom," Kion groaned. Turns out both these siblings were facing a little bit of embarrassment from their parents. Simba can be a little overprotective of Kiara at times, but not as much. The same was said for Nala and Kion, and how they would get along, like the little bath for instance.

"Sorry. Have fun." Said Simba with a warm smile. Running like there was no tomorrow, Kion and Kiara went out into the savanna to spend their little time together. To start it off, they played a game of tag with one another, and they had good laughs.

Kion would try his best to catch up to Kiara whenever he was it, and she would try and chase him whenever she was it. He was a lot smaller than his big sister, Kiara was already starting to catch up to him, prompting him to try and run faster than before.

Despite being faster than before, Kion felt something touch his back, and he immediately stopped in his tracks. "Tag, you're it!" Said Kiara.

Panting, Kion ran after Kiara again but he was already getting a little tired, especially after the extra sprinting trying to playfully get away from her.

"Wow, you're almost as fast as Fuli." He panted. Despite him being a little tired, he was able to leap over Kiara with a mighty pounce and touch her back. "Tag." He said.

Kiara laughed. "That was an impressive jump there."

"Thanks."

After a while, they took a little break from all that game of tag and decided to lay on the grass on a small knoll to look at the beautiful sapphire sky. There was hardly any clouds at the moment, but there will be some passing by.

"You know, I'm glad you asked me to spend some time with you, Kiara." Kion admitted. "That was fun back there."

"And I'm glad you accepted it, little brother." She pulled him close to her left side. "This takes us back a long time ago when you were younger."

"I know. I can't forget about the mane ruffing you did to my head."

"Ah, you know I was just playing with you. Right?"

"Right." He was silent for a moment, but ultimately, something came to his mind, then Kion asked: "Kiara, what do you think if Grandfather Mufasa was still alive?"

"Hmm..." his older sister was in her thinking face, and she said "well, it would have been nice if he wasn't killed by Scar, but, on the other paw; Kovu wouldn't be here and he wouldn't be the perfect mate for me."

"True. That is so true. You and Kovu are really meant to be. I mean, look at you guys. You are the perfect mates."

"Oh, thank you, Kion. Still, I wish i could have met Mufasa before he was betrayed and killed. I heard he was a very great lion is what I heard from mom, dad, Zazu, Rafiki, and the other lions who knew him. And Grandmother Sarabi said that he was a very humble lion too."

"You knew Grandmother?"

"Uh-huh. For only a short while." Kiara admitted. She had a mildly sad expression on her face and sighed. "She died when I was still a cub. Ypu would have loved her. She was a perfect definition of a queen, even better than mom. Don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry. I won't tell. But look at it this way: she's with Grandfather Mufasa now, and they have reunited."

Kiara grew a smile on her face again. "That is true." She admitted.

Kion was thinking of how he first met Sarabi as a spirit, and she was everything Kiara said she was: kind, motherly, caring, and a loving lioness. He was glad to have met her in that state. "To be fair, I don't think you..."

"I what, Kion?"

"That you wouldn't be greater than Grandmother Sarabi when you will be in mom's place." In his head he thought: "what did I just say that for?"

Kiara then had a playful, evil smile on her face. "Oh really?" She said. She made a small growl, which scared Kion a little, and slowly walked up to him snarling while baring her teeth. It looked like she was going to eat Kion after what she just said. "You don't think I would make a great queen?"

Kion gulped and crawled backwards in fear. "Come on, Kiara. I was just saying, i- I didn't mean to offend you."

His big sister continued ganging on him with that evil smile on her face, which she didn't take off. The poor cub was becoming a little scared of what she would do to him.

She readied her claws and Kion found himself touching a baobab tree with his back. He could have run on either the left or right side, but he was feeling quite scared, and it looked like Kiara was going to kill and eat him. watched as she raised her left paw, and he found himself being tickled all around with her claws. The cub was laughing hysterically under the mercy of his big sister, who was easily overpowering him since she was far larger than him in height

"You don't think I won't be a great queen?" she said playfully. "I'll show you who would be a terrible leader." she laughed in a mock-evil tone and continued tickling him with no mercy.

"Stop!" he laughed. "Sto-o-op! Hahaha!" despite her brother's pleading, she still didn't stop. "Kiara!" Kion shouted "please! Bahahaha! This is too much or me!"

"Oh ho. Care to say that I am going to be the greatest queen ever? Huh? Huh?"

"Ok! Ok! Hahahaha! I admit it. You will be the greatest queen the Pride Lands will have! Now please stop! Hahaha! I can't take this anymore!"

"Hmm... I don't think so." Said Kiara, still not taking that devious smile off her face. She then grabbed him by her right arm and began pressing her fist all over his mane, making playful growls every once in a while. "I want you to say it again!"

"You're going to be the best queen of the Pride Lands ever!" Kion repeated, still under his sister's mercy. It looked like she was trying to kill him, but she was only paying with him.

"Better." Then she immediately let him go. She then noticed Kion looking a little injured and grunted. She was worried that she might have injured him after playing with him like that, and went to check on him. "Kion, are you-" all of a sudden, Kion pounced on his big sister with a pounce, making a playful roar. Rolling around down the knoll like a cartwheel, Kiara then pinned. "Heh, pinned you." And she let him up.

"Wow. That was fun. But that wasn't fair. You're way bigger than me, and i'm Still a cub."

"Come on Kion. It's okay. I know you had fun."

The cub smirked, and then made a small chuckle. "Okay okay. You got me." And he was thinking of something deep in his head.

"You Okay?"

"Just Fine. I was just wondering how the Lion Guard is doing with Kovu as leader for a day."

"Come on. I have known Kovu long enough to see how much of a good leader he will become of the Pride Lands." Said Kiara. "I bet they are doing so well with him."

"You're right. I can imagine how well they are doing.

 **Meanwhile**

Kovu was... struggling a little being the temporary leader for the guard, for he and the kids were fighting off a group of mean, Rogue crocodiles that were nasty pieces of work.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Asked Fuli

"I Said we can take them." Kovu replied. "Ono, create a distraction from above."

"Got it." Then the cattle egret zoomed and pecked on one of the crocodile's back multiple times in a fast streak. It gave him the perfect oppurtunity for the irritated croc to try and bite at Ono ad eat him as a snack, but the bird flew off just in time.

"Beshte, now!" Said Bunga

The hippo nodded his head boldly. "I'm on it!" Then he tried shooing them away with his mighty mouth, but to no avail. After scaring them off, the team was feeling quite exhausted and they rested back on land.

"Wow, I never thought how hard it was being a leader of the Lion Guard." Said Kovu. "Kion makes it look so easy."

"You need to work on your strategies, Kovu." Said Fuli

"Working progress, Fuli, working progress."


	20. Temporary LeaderClose Call

Back with the Lion Guard, Kovu was fighting off a flock of devious Ruppell's vultures that are terrorizing a group of mongoose. The birds wanted to eat them all for their lunch, but they are vultures and they are supposed to eat carrion. Mzingo was the one leading these vultures against this little attack against the mongoose, since he was a rather sinister vulture. "Come on, Mzingo!" said Fuli, shooing away as much vultures as she can. "Why can't you just eat dead things like other vultures do?"

"Because they taste disgusting. Why eat carrion when you can eat prey that's alive and fresh?" said the wicked vulture. "I don't need a bunch of little interloping brats telling us what we can or cannot eat."

Kovu made a growl at him, and said: "You would ruin the circle of life like this? Without it, there is no harmony or balance!"

Mzingo didn't look very convinced by Kovu's pleas, and he just spat out to him by saying: "does it look like I believe in this _Circle of Life_ nonsense?'

"Nonsense?" Said Bunga. "It's the very thing that keeps these lands at peace and prosperity!"

"Whatever." Mzingo muttered. "By the way, Kovu, do you really think you will be a good king over the Pride Lands? Hmm?:

Kovu was slightly taken aback by what the sneaky vulture asked him. "Of course I do. I will make an amazing king. Simba says so!"

"Simba is sadly mistaken!" Mzingo shouted down at him. "Beed j remind you that you were the heir of Scar?"

Old pain was coming back to him hearing that very name he once loved, but now hated. "No!" Kovu shouted, baring his teeth in anger and hatred. "I'm nothing like hin! I want nothing to do with him anymore!"

"Don't listen to him, Kovu!" Said Ono. "He's trying to throw you off-guard."

"Right." Then the future king stood focused on the mission again. "Just leave those mongoose alone! Or else!"

"Right after we have had our fair shaAAAARE!" It was all of a sudden Ono bashed Mzingo with mighty speed. The vulture lost his balance and hurled towards the like a meteorite. A couple of vultures saw their leader fallen, and realized they even without Kion, the Lion Guard was still a strong group of heroes.

The group then fled in terror, cackling loudly.

"Get back here, you cowards!" Mzingo shouted, about to fly away. "Bext time, I will hire more competent birds for my gang." Before he flew away, something caught his tail. It was Kovu with his right paw.

"Goint somewhere?" He said.

"Let go of me you pathetic ruffian!" Mzingo struggled so hard to break free from Kovu's grasp but to no avail. He paw was that powerful. "So help me, I will gouge your eyes out like a pair of grapes!"

"Heh! Good luck!" Said Beshte.

"Maybe with more of you vultures, you would have a greater advantage against us." Kovu said. "But with only one of you against me, we will both know who will win."

Mzingo just made a small growl with a nasty scowl on his ugly face. "Niw get out and stay out!" Said fili. "And don't make us catch you doing this again!"

"Or what?"

"Then I will rip that beak right off your face, and tear your wings apart one at a time." Kovu threatened with a scary face.

The other members of the Lion Guard were surprised to hear those kind of scary, threatening words from their substitute leader.

"Wow Kovu, that's tough talk." Bunga admired.

"I grew up with my evil mother." Kovu flustered. "Kind of a force of habit."

The vulture was immediately scared, and flew off with great speed."

"Sorry i scared you guys." Kovu said to the kids.

"No, it's alright." Said Besthe. "I always hear that kind of talk in my pod."

"And that Mzingo is quite a pest around these parts." Fuli added. "Him, Janja and his clan, Reirei and her family, those animals can be annoying."

"I agree Fuli." Kovu concurred. "Hopefully, Mzingo won't bother the mongoose again."

"Thank you, Lion Guard." Said the mongoose leader named: Tilaf. "You have certainly showed those rats with wings a lesson."

"All in a days work, Tilaf." Said Bunga boldly. "They are no match for us, and my mighty arm pits." He stretched his arms up, and a very foul odor coming from his pits, making the Kovu and the kids grossed out. Fuli especially, felt like throwing up from the smell.

Kovu stuck his tongue out and rudely remarked: "Gah! Bunga, when was the last time you took a bath?"

"Three hours ago."

"Then why do you still stink?" Asked Ono.

"I was rolling around the stinkweed with uncle Timon and Pumbaa. I thought the smell would be powerful enough to drive away our enemies.

"Well, it is powerful alright." Fuli gagged.

"Not that we're not grateful for you saving us and everything, but where's Kion?" Asked a female mongoose.

"Kion's having a day off with Kiara today." Said Beshte. "His sister wanted to spend some time with him, and he agreed."

"Ah. Understandable." Said Tilaf. "Family does always come first before everything else. That'a one thing I know about being a leader of my family."

"Well, we will see you soon. Just take care of yourselves."

"We will, your highness."

"Oh. I'm not the king yet, Simba still is. Well, come on guys, till the Pridelands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!"

"That's the spirit." Then he and the other Lion Guard members went down the grasses fields for their patrolling again.

Meanwhile, Kion and Kiara were still enjoying their time together. Both siblings were still laying on the ground just looking at the sky for any clouds that might catch their eyes. So far, they haven't found any single cloud going past them, but it was alright, they can still have fun either way.

"I'm thirtsty." Said Kiara. "You?"

"Yep. I'm feeling a little parched."

His sister smiled warmly at him. "Alright." They looked around for the nearest waterhole to feed off from, and it was about half a mile away from where they were right now.

Walking together, they both had their sip of the lake water. Kion was driving most of it because he felt more parched than Kiara. Little did Kion know that a certain creature was stalking him in the water, and it had an appetite for him.

It was a large Nile crocodile peeking it's head at the cub, not knowing if his presence. While Kion was still drinking, the crocodile slowly motioned towards him so he can search him with his razor-sharp jaws at the perfect time.

It took a long while, but Kiara saw something odd in the small beach. She didn't quite know what it was, but recognized the yellow eyes a crocodile would have. Her eyes widened in horror, and swiftly picked up kion with her mouth. The crocodile tried to chomp her in half, but it missed

"Whoa! Kiara, what-" then Kion noticed the crocodile. He saw the crocodile looking at him and his sister, and swam back in the water in an angry defeat. Kiara gently put him back on the ground. "Thanks Kiara."

"You're welcome. Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. Thanks to you." Kion replied gratefully. Kiara smiled and she gently hugged him in her arms once again. Kion enjoyed it, and thought of how nice it was to have a loving and supporting sister like Kiara.

He knew Kiara will be a great queen of the Pride Lands someday, and Kovu will make a great king when that time comes. "Just looking out for my little brother." She said. "So, did you get enough water to drink?"

"Yep. I did." He wiped his mouth of water drops with his left arm. "Let's see what other fun things we can do." Then his eyes widened. "Oh no! Baboon spider!"

Kiara made a small scream and panicked, looking over-cautiously. She was looking for the supposed arachnid. "Where?! Where?!" Just then, Kion pushed her in the water hole, making her soaking wet.

Kion could't Help himself but laugh at that little juse did to her. "Gotcha! Fhere's no baboon spider.

Kiara didn't look mad, but had a playful look on her face, and grabbed Kion by the tail, pulling him under the water with her. Both siblings were playing together in the waterhole getting wet, having a very good time with this.

"Well played, Kion." Kiara laughed. "I will give you praise for that." After they got out of small Lake, Kiara dried herself and Kion off.

"sorry, sis. I couldn't resist."

"It's okay." Kiara chuckled. "That was very fun."


	21. Personal Vendetta

Kion and Kiara were out hunting for food. The older sibling already found a hartebeest for her to kill and eat, while Kion found a Thompson's gazelle ripe for the picking. Both of them went in separate directions, Kion on the left, and Kiara on the right. Both these antelopes didn't notice the predator stalking them in the grass, and kept on grazing.

Crouching slowly towards the Thompson's gazelle, Kion suddenly leaped on the small antelope's back, and held on tight with his sharp claws.

The hartebeest noticed the commotion, and looked where it was coming from, but he didn't notice Kiara, and the lioness roared while leaping in the air, and latched on the medium antelope, and snapped on his neck with her sharp jaws.

For Kion. The small gazelle began to run away, and throw Kion off, but he kept his teeth on the neck, and claws on the back. To the antelopes, it stung like a group of bees or Hornets were stabbing their skin woth their stingers.

Alas, Kion and Kiara were hungry and they needed the food to fill their bellies. The hartebeest was trying so hard to buck Kiara off of his back, but to no avail. After about ten long minutes, Kion finally killed the gazelle and he fell to the ground on his right side.

Kiars felt the hartebeest about to fall and collapse and then jumped off. She knew she had won and carried the dead hartebeest with her mouth. She placed it under a tree after dragging it five hundred feet to where she and Kion were on their hunt.

Her younger brother was dragging his lunch with him, and they both enjoyed their meals together. "mm, this is so good." Said Kion, taking a big bite out of a piece of flesh. "We should do this morrnoften."

"I couldn't agree more." Said Kiara. "You ever thought of doing the roar of the elders on your prey?"

"No. I only use that if needed, like an emergency. Besides, I don't want any animals getting hurt by the roar."

"Right."

And they both continued eating their food which took a little more than fifteen minutes over time. After they were finished, there was nothing left of their prey but rotting flesh and bones. A small flock of vultures came over the trees cawing and circling around the two big pieces of carrion.

That was a very good meal for both the siblings and they were already stuffed. "So Kion, are you careful when you hunt?"

"What kind of question is that, Kiara?"

"Just asking is all."

"I'm perfectly fine when I'm hunting. Kovu kinda taught me how to hunt more properly like he did for you." Said Kion. "And besides, there is nothing a leader of the Lion Guard can't handle while on duty. You know how big a part I play in the Circle of Life."

Kiara smiled. "Of course I do, little brother. And, when I finally become queen of the Pride Lands someday, do you really think I'll be a good one?"

"I'm sure you will be an amazing queen, and Kovu will be a great king. You're kind, compassionate, and you care about all the animals in the Pride Lands. I know you will be a terrific queen. I know it."

"Oh, come here you." Then she began hugging him to her side. "Who am I kidding? I'm sure I'll do just fine. My parents will still teach me about ruling a kingdom. Kovu will help me too."

Just then, Tiifu came running up to the two, looking desperate. "Kiara, Kiara!" she panted. "Zuri needs your help."

Both brother and sister got up in a confused look. "What is it, Tiifu?" asked Kiara

"Zuri can't get out of a small mud hole. And she hates it when too much mud is all over herself."

Kiara couldn't help but give an irritated look. "Seriously? This is getting silly." Indeed, this sounded like a regular habit for one of Kiara's close friends. "Where is she now? I'm getting sick of doing this thing for her. Zuri can't keep asking for my help for stupid reasons whatever."

"I know, but we are her friends." Said Tiifu. "And we have to be there for her."

"I know, I know." And she looked at her brother. "Sorry Kion, I gotta take care of my friend, but I'll be back in a few minutes. You can come with me if you want."

"Nah. I'll be fine. I'm not really going anywhere." And he laid himself on the grass, on his belly. "You won't take long, will you?"

"No. Of course not." Kiara replied. "This will just take a few minutes... depending on how stubborn Zuri will be."

"She'll be back, Lion." Tiifu reassured. "If Zuri won't listen to Kiara, she will at least listen to me."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

"Just he careful."

"Don't worry, Kiara, i'll Be just fine."

then the future queen hurriedly went off to fine her other best friend from a... muddy situation. Kion was alone for the time being, and he sat around and waited for his big sister to come hurry back to him.

Little did he know that, he was not alone. No, someone was watching him the bushes, waiting to strike out at him. Kion was completely oblivious to notice something fishy in the bushes. All of a sudden, a figure jumped out in a wolf-like growl, and tried to pounce on Kion, but he was able to dodge just in time.

Rolling out of the way in a left direction, Kion was taken by surprise, but it was only Janja, he arch-nemesis. 'Why Kion, fancy meeting you here out in the Pride Lands, eh?"

"Janja? I could ask the same thing."

"Just out for a little stroll in the grass, Looking for lunch, and now, I i can finally get rid of you." He looked quite sinister, and gritted his sharp teeth. "With you dead, nothing can stop me and my clan from catching and eating whatever we want, when I want to do it."

"Janja, What is your problem with me? What did I ever do to hurt you?"

they both began circling around one another in a slow fashion. "My problem, runt," Said Janja, "is you! You are always in the way of me and my food. Cheesi, Chungu, and my other clan just want to survive and eat out here."

"But hyenas eat carrion, not live animals. Why can't you just do it like that?"

"Uh, hello? Because carrion is disgusting, just rotting flesh and bones." Janja replied. "You lions got the easy life of being adored by everyone around you because of your position as rulers over these lands."

Kion raised his left eyebrow, and finally said: "You think we lions have the easy life? We hunt to eat, and my parents have great responsibility keeping the Pride Lands in check."

"Heh, well your parents aren't here! You're all alone out here. Say, Why aren't you with your team anyway?"

"I'm... having a day off today to spend with my sister. Kovu is leading the Lion Guard right now."

"On isn't that sweet." Said Janja in mock-sympathy. "You hanging out with your big sister, the future queen. How nice."

"Well, it doesn't matter. There's only one of me and only one of you, just us."

Janja made a small chuckle, and said: "oh?" Before a bunch of other hyenas came out of the grass to try and attack Kion, Cheezi and Chungu were among them, since they were his closest followers. "You were saying?"

"Uh-oh." He muttered. He was completely outmatched from ten to twenty spotted hyenas to one one lion cub. Despite them having so many more numbers than him, Kion stood in a battle pose, ready to fight any incoming hyena from the clan. "Looks like we're gonna have a stand-off, boys."

One hyena on the left charge at Kion, but the cub jumped and clawed his back. Another one came at him, only to be swiped by his right paw in the face like a slap, knocking him to the ground.

Even more of the clan was trying to charge and bite Kion with their canines, and one of them already clawed Kion on his left side, making him grunt in pain.

It was Cheezi, who began laughing wildly at the cub's pain. "Hyena got your tail? Hahaha!"

"Yeah, got your tail!" Chungu teased after. "Not so good a leader, aren't ya?"

"You ain't nothing without your friends to help ya out."

"Aboslutely nothing without your friends!" Cheezi repeated.

"Shut up, Cheezi, I got this!" Janja scolded in annoyance. Despite being outnumbered, Kion decided to use his roar to scare them away.

"Get out!" He shouted as he roared. This made all the hyenas ran away in comlete fear and terror.

"You cowards!" Janja called out. He wasn't running, no, he was the most clever, and the bravest member of his little gang. "Gah, looks like it's just you and me now, kid." He charged at Kion and tried swiping him with his claws, but the cub was swiping him with his own paws.

Janja then Charged at his left side, knocking him to the ground. Before Kion could even act, he felt a sharp pain on his back. The hyena was trying to chomp on him with his bite force."

"Agh! Get off me!" Kion shouted as he was struggling. With all his strength, he flipped a Janja over, landed on his back with a thud. Now he was on top of his rival, and swiped his chest with his claws.

"Oh, you little runt!" Feeling another slap to the face, he angrily kicked Kion off, and tried charging at him with his mouth open, with the intention of bitten him. At the last second, the cub sidestepped to the right, and latched his teeth on the hyena's left hind-leg. "Grrrr, Get off me!" Shouted Janja. He was spinning, trying to throw Kion off, even bucking him off, but to no avail..

At last, after many seconds of pain, Janja could stand it no longer, and kicked him in the face with his right hind-leg.

Kion was trying to get up again, only to have his throat being pressed on by Janja's front paws. He was trying to strangle him to death, and suffocate the life out of him, and he smiled wickedly. "Now, you will suffer for always being a nuisance to me. Now, you will never bother my meals ever again!"

"You'll pay for this, Janja." Kion gagged. He was slowly starting to feel his vision go blurry, and felt like he was going to die. Before his eyes could fully close, he felt the weight on his neck being lifted.

He looked and it was Kiara, roaring angrily at Janja. They were both rolling, trying to bite one another, but the sister eventually pinned him to the ground, teeth barred, fierce and angry on her face. It looked like she was going to kill him for ambushing her own brother like that.

"Get away from my brother!" She said in a threatening voice.

Janja tried throwing her off, and ended up tumbling with her again, snapping their jaws at one another. Despite his best efforts, Janja was easily overpowered by Kiara, and threw him into a tree. After he got up, he said: "Kiara, nice to see you again."

"If you ever come near my brother again, I swear to you, I will rip your throat out." Kiara threatened him.

"Ha! I would love to see ha try-"

Before Janja could finish, he was suddenly slapped in the face with Kiara's left paw.

"Leave, now." Now Kiara looked even more scary to him than she did before. Realizing he couldn't win against her, Janja looked terrified, and looked at Kiara in the eye, knowing that she was not fooling around, and tan away in terror, yelping like a wounded or frightened dog.

Kion was sure glad Kiara came to his aid like that. He didn't know what he would be without her. He got back up on his feet.

"Kion!" Said Kiara. "I saw the roar from Pride Rock."

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." Her brother replied gratefully. It was just then Kovu and the other members of the Lion Guard came in on the scene.

"What happened?" Said Kovu. "Ee saw the Roar of the Elders ten Miles from here."

"Janja tried to ambush me while Kiara was helping Zuri with a mud problem." Kion explained

"Are you hurt, Kion?" Asked Fuli

"No. Kiara came and saved me from Janja before he could... finish me off."

"Good."

"Wait, what happened to you, Kovu?" Kiara noticed his mane a little messed up.

"We... had a run-in with Reirei and her family. They put up quite a fight, but we managed to drive them away."

"Yeah, thanks to my stinky smell." Bunga boasted.

The other lion guard members looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I highly doubt that was the reason." Said Beshte.

"Well, how are you guys doing out here?" Kovu asked the siblings.

"Just fine. But. I think I should call it a day." Kion remarked. "It's already been about... three hours or something like that."

"Three and a half." Kiara corrected him.

"And who knew being the leader of the lion guard would be tough like this. You make it look so easy, Kion." Said Kovu

"Well, it's not easy for anyone to be leader of the Lion Guard, period."

"I guess I am a little tired from all that running." Said Kiara. "I can use a little rest right now."

"And there's no more danger in the Pride Lands for today." Said Ono. "Everything looks pretty safe around here now."

"Okay, let's go home, Kion." Said Kiara.

"I better get back too," said Fuli. "I need to hunt for food."

Then Kovu, Kiara, and Kion went back to Pride Rock while the Lion Guard members went back to their own homes. When they got back Simba and Nala were sitting at the tip of the rock, looking at the valley below them. "Did you two have fun?" Said Nala.

Kion and Kiara nodded a yes to their mother. "We had so much fun, mom." Said the younger brother.

"Did you two eat anything?" Said Simba.

"Yep. We hunted together."

"Good. Do you all need anything?"

"No, not really." Said Kiara. "We're just fine."

"Well alright. Just checking on you two." Then the two siblings and Kovu went inside the spire, and rested together. This turned out a nice day for a day off for little Kion to be with his big sister. Kovu also did rather alright being a leader of the Lion Guard for one day.

One thing for certain was that Kion and Kiara hoped they can do more stuff like this together someday.


	22. Harif

Ono was looking around at a lake for small fish to eat from the waters with his family and flock of other cattle egrets. So far, he didn't really catch anything, but he knows that it requires patience in catching one of those fish, and he eventually caught a small tigerfish in his beak, and swallowed it whole. "Ah, That is so delicious." He muttered.

all of a sudden, there was the sound of the ground mildly shaking. The young cattle egret looked up while hovering over the cattails, and saw a face he knew before. "Ah, there you are, Ono." It was the large, Mbeya. "I was looking all over for you."

"Hey, Mbeya. What's happening?" Then he perched on his back.

"I got a bunch of bugs crawling on me, and they are driving me crazy." Mbeya replied. "Do you think you can have them taken care of? Because they are starting to get on my nerves."mane he made a small huff.

Ono smiled, and he said: "No problem, I always love eating ticks and flies." The. He began doing his work and picked the black rhino's skin of any worms, ticks, or other insects crawling on his very thick skin.

It was a cattle egret's job to eat all those insects off of rhinos, elephants, hippos, buffalo, and other large animals they can perch on, as part of the circle of life. Them, and the infamous oxpecker birds do the same thing for the large animals too. So far, Ono found some interesting bugs like a few ticks, and a worm that got on Mbeya's body from wallowing in the mud to cool off, and it was almost like a buffet for him.

After around fifteen minutes, the egret was finished, and the black rhino was already clean of any filthy insects. "Yummy." Ono remarked before letting out a burp.

"Thanks Ono. I knew I can always count on you to get rid of these bugs crawling all over me." said Mbeya with gratitude. "I'll let you know when I'll need you again."

"No problem. Always nice to be in a buffet like I was in right now." Ono replied. Then he patted his belly in happiness. "Boy this ticks were so good." Then he flew back to the spot of the lake where he was looking for fish before, and he only found two, making him wish that the black rhino he cleaned before had more of those bugs or parasites on his body.

Still, he didn't mind, and Ono thought that maybe he will find more food, either fish or eat insects from yet another large animals. It could be a giraffe, an elephant, a hippo, or another rhino. After he was done with his little fishing, he rested in a group of cattails, and began to take a nap. Over about two and a half hours have passed, and he was suddenly awoken by a loud voice.

"Ono!" said the voice. The cattle egret suddenly awoke with a fright.

"What? What? What? What happened?" he looked around at his surroundings, looking quite startled and alarmed.

He looked who it was, and it was Zazu himself. "Pardon me for this intrusion." he said "But, I am in grave need of your help."

"Zazu, what's wrong?"

"There is a trouble going about in the southwest part of the Pride Lands." the hornbill explained to him. "It could be a snake, or I really don't know what it might be."

"Why do you need my help Zazu?" Asked the cattle egret curiously

"You ate the keenest of sight for the Lion Guard, are you?"

"Oh. Touche. Point well-taken." Then he stretched his white wings out with a yawn. "So in the Southwest part of the Pride Lands, right?"

"Yes. Do hurry, a colony of hyrax are being under attack by some unknown creature." Zazu pointed him in the direction in where he should be going from where he was now. "You will find the commotion down there."

Ono nodded his head and flew off in the sky once again. Zazu watched as one of the members of the Lion Guard was springing into action against this unknown threat. Looking down below him, he saw a white figure poking his head from underground in a fast manor, then he would go back below the earth in a very swift manor. Odd, it almost looked like a honey badger from below where Ono was flying above it.

He couldn't quite make out exactly what it was, but he knows that honey badgers are capable of digging holes in the ground with their razor-sharp claws. Slowly hovering down on the ground, he was extra quiet for he wanted to wait for something to pop out and ambush him from underground to see what this creature was. It was all quiet. too quiet.

All of a sudden, something popped out in front of him, starling poor Ono, but it revealed to be a hyrax named: Ino. "Ono! Thank goodness you have come."

"Ino, what happened?" asked the egret

"We were just looking for some food out here on the surface, then, we were suddenly attacked by-" she was interrupted. "Behind you!" she screamed before burrowing down on the ground again to safety. Ono looked behind him and saw a fierce-looking, full-grown honey badger, having fur blacker than Bunga's underfur, and the upper fur of his body the color of bone white.

Unlike the other honey badgers living in the Pride Lands, this one had a red scar going down his right eye, almost like Scar when he was alive, but his scar was on his left eye, and this one looked a little more painful and red. His claws looked more sharp than most honey badgers would have, almost looking like hooks, or khopesh swords.

This beast charged straight at Ono, but he pecked at his belly and pushed him with his hands. After falling to the ground, he slowly got back up, teeth slobbering on the dirt, and growling in a menacing snarl. "You hit like a child!" He said in a very low and gruff voice, sounding like a combination of an out-of-tune guitar, and a series of thunderclaps.

"Technically, I am a child!"

"Heh. Toy got serious nerve correcting me, kid." Said the honey badger. "But, no matter. I'll eat you as my next lunch."

"You know, mister Badger," Ono said, about to explain something to the brute. "There are so many bees and beehives around the Pride Lands you know? Why are you terrorizing these hyrax?"

"Uh, because it's sun making them all scream. And I am not going really eat them, for I am not really hungry. I kill for the fun of it." Said the honey badger in a snarky voice. "And, my name is Harif."

"Can you think about the hyrax' feelings?"

"No!" Said Harif. "Why should I care about these little runts? They are weak and pathetic."

"Hey! Hyrax can play an important role in the Pride Lands! It's all part of the-"

"Circle of Life?" Harif interrupted him. "Bah, I've heard of that stupid nonsense before, nothing but a loud of bologna."

"How dare you! I'll make you regret scaring these poor Hyrax you bully!" He charged at the honey badger, and tried to peck on his nose, but it had little affect apart from Harif becoming annoyed every time Ono was pecking at his nose.

Before he knew it, Ono was pounced and picked up by the Harif with his right hand, and his claws were constricting his throat, slowly suffocating him. "Stupid little bird!" Said Harif. "Haven't you forgotten? We honey badgers have coats of invincibility!"

Then he felt Ono trying to bite on his finger, but to little effect, and the honey badger threw the poor bird on the ground with a loud thud. "Ah! My wing!" Said Ono. Despite the pain, his body wasn't broken, but sore from the impact of the blow.

"And yet they called you the keenest of sight for the Lion Guard?" Harif cruelly asked before he chuckled. "How pathetic." He was about to bite on Ono's throat, but he was suddenly pounced by a familiar figure of yellow.

It was Kion, who clawed the honey badger in the face, and tried pressing on his throat, but this brute was strong, and bit Kion's left ankle.

"Gah! You Lion Guard are a bunch of meddles. I'm out of here!" Then Harif escaped in a fast run.

Fuli was about to charge after him, but she was stopped by Kion. "Let him go. He's beaten." Fhen he turned his attention to Ono, and he rushed up to him. "Ono, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kion." The cattle egret replied while grunting. "Just a little sore."

"Poor Ono." Bunga remarked. "You need help."

"I'm not bleeding. Just some bruises." He tried flying, but he was in even more pain.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Said Fuli.

Beshte had the honor of carrying him since he was the strongest member of this group.


	23. Friendly Talk with Kifaru

Somewhere in the pool near Timon and Pumbaa's place, Kion and Bunga were having a little dip in the relaxing waters on a warm day in the Pride Lands. In these days, taking a swim in a cold, relaxing pool was a good way to cool off from the savanna heat in these lands. It was another successful day of patrolling across the Pride Lands, and it seemed rather peaceful, although that Hefir honey badger from before was a very nasty piece of work.

Yes, Hefir was certainly an enemy that the Lion Guard had made, an enemy that might be a bigger problem than Janja and his clan, or Reirei and her family. Despite him, the Lion Guard will be ready for in case that mean honey badger does come back and seek revenge on them all.

"Life is good, eh Kion?" Said Bunga. "Relaxing In uncle Timon and Pumbaa's pool after some patrolling, and the way we taught Reirei a lesson in stealing a bunch of ostrich eggs like that."

"You said it, Bunga." The Lion cub agreed with him, relaxing himself in the water. "That Reirei Just never learns when to give up or leave anything that doesn't belong to her alone."

Bunga wagged his fur like a dog trying to dry himself off after taking a bath. Kion was a little annoyed by his best friend's action, but he learned to live with it, for Bunga was who he was. "Those jackals never learn to call it quit when it Clem's to their schemes."

just then, Bunga made a loud "pooooot!" In the water, and many bubbles were forming in front of him. Disgusted, and more annoyed, Kion quickly got out of the pool and covered his mouth. "Gah! Bunga, did you have to?"

"Sorry. It's a force of habit. Besides, Pumbaa always Said better out and in." Said Bunga, relaxing in the pool some more.

Kion was certainly not going back in their again, for he didn't want to smell his friend's smelly flatulence. One thing he definitely knows about a Bunga was that he had very poor manners sometimes, probably because he was raised by his somewhat irresponsible uncles.

He then saw a small figure coming up to him, and it looked a larger. It looked something like a rhino calf. Kion could recognize a child rhino when he sees it, and it was Kifaru, the son of Chikelu of the white rhino herd roaming these areas.

"Hey! Kion!" He called out to his own friend. "Over here!'

"Hi Kifaru! How are you!"

"Doing good." Said The calf. Just then, he caught the smell of Bunga's fart smell, and felt like gagging or throwing up because of how foul it smelt. "Ugh! What is that awful stench?"

"Bunga," Kion sounded a little annoyed hearing that name. "He farted again,"

"Oh. Bunga!" Kifaru complained. "You know how smelly you are when you fart?"

"Sorry Kifaru. I can't help myself. Besides, I needed to get it out."

"Well you ruined a good pool time for me." Said Kion. Then he turned back to the rhino calf. "So what are you doing here, Kifaru?"

The rhino calf shook his head to keep the many flies off of it. "I just wanted to say hello, and I want to spend some time with you." And he voice key his eyes three times at him in a happy expression. "I know you can be busy, but my dad is very busy with the herd to play with me right now."

Kion gave a small "Hmm..." And was thinking about it. "Well, me and my friends are done with patrolling for now. So... why not? Hey Bunga, wanna play with Kifaru?"

"Sure!" The honey badger happily hopped out of the pool with a mighty jump and landed in front of Kion and Kifaru. "Let's go have some fun." They were about to hit the fields together, when Pumbaa came running over to the three.

"Bunga! Bunga!" He panted. "There's a large group of grub hanging at a large tree bark in the jungle. It's a big buffet!"

Bunga made a gasp. "A buffet? I gotta get some of them grub!" Then he ran with Pumbaa to get some of those yummy insects. Kion and Kifaru made a small laugh together, and decided to just go on without him.

Walking through the fields together the lion cub and the rhino calf oooked around at their surroundings, and admired how beautiful the Pride Lands looked in this time of day. Only a few clouds were scattered in the sky on this fine day. The heavy rains won't come for another month, which was good, but again, it would provide everyone more water to drink from if thirsty.

"So did you fight Janja again?" Asked Kifaru

"Not him, But Reirei and her family. You know how clever those jackals are when it comes to trouble."

"I've heard. I just wish they would leave us all alone. And the same with Janja and his friends."

"You and me both, Kifaru." Kion agreed with him. "If only they would leave all of the Pride Lands alone. Still, it is our job to help any animal in need of help, or protect the Circle of Life by any means necessary."

Kifaru shook his ears to keep more flies off of him, and then he said: "You know, you're lucky to be the grandson of Mufasa himself. My dad told me all the great things he did when he was the king."

"You're dad told you right." Just then, Kion stepped on something a little odd in the ground, and saw it was a type of blue snake. It was a blind snake, and it looked a little irritated.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry! Sorry. I didn't see you there. It's just that... the grass here is so..."

"Big." Kifaru Said.

The blind snake made a small sigh. "Yeah, I know. Just be more careful next time, and try to look at the ground more."

"We will, sir." Said Kion. He and Kifaru walked in a different direction while the blind snake slithered away in the grass. "You ever used your horns for practice yet?"

"No, not yet. My dad says i'm A little too young to be growing my horns to the point where I can fight another rhino. I mean, look at them, they kinda look like boils on my nose."

"They will get bigger overtime. I know they will." The cub encouraged. "Who knows? Maybe they might be as long as your dad's horns. And you want to know something?"

"What's that, Kion?" Asked Kifaru with a curious look on his face.

"You are also strong, and horns aren't the only thing that make you what you are. You can charge at a honey badger threatening you, and a hyena trying to eat you. My dad told me that for it's a rhino's courage that can count for being a good fighter."

Kifaru smiled. "You're right. Horns or no horns, i'm Sure I can fight either way."

"Right. And look at Beshte, he's not a rhino and he is still a fighter."

"That's because hippos have sharp canine teeth that can munch through a crocodile's skin like a walnut." Kifaru pointed. "And besides we take pride on our strength and how we handle ourselves in surviving out here."

"Speaking of which, the rainy season is coming soon, so you might want to prepare yourself for it."

"Oh. Don't worry about me what it rains. To us rhinos, it can be a miracle from the sky with all the raindrops falling on our heads. And besides, rain would mean more water for all of us."

"Exactly. And it's a way to cool you off from the hot sun out here. Especially in the summer."

"I thought you lions don't like getting wet?" Asked the rhino calf curiously.

"We... tolerate getting wet." Kion modestly noted. "But we don' love it as much as hippos do."

"Right. And the rivers can he filles with crocodiles in them if you're not careful."

Kion made a small chuckle again. "True. But, they recognize me and my family when they see us, even Makuu and all his crocodiles. And besides, I know better to respect their home and territory like they respect our territory."

"But what about the bad crocodiles?"

"You don't really need to worry about me when it comes to patrolling ot fighting enemies, Kifaru. I am the leader of the new Lion Guard after all, and I have the Roar of the Elders on my side if all goes completely wrong."

Kifaru smiled. "I know. I didn't day you couldn't take care of yourself. And I wish I was more like you. I mean, sure I'm brave and all, one of the strongest rhino calfs in the Pride Lands, but still. I wish I can be almost as brave as you, and Bunga."

"Oh Kifaru, I know you are trying to he brave, but don't let anything bring you down. If you just believe in yourself, and keep on being brave, you will be a great rhino."

"Thank you. You really are a good friend, Kion."

"Oh, you're welcome, Kifaru. What are friends for?" He looked over and saw a couple of bee eater birds flying past him in incredible speed, perching in a nest on a nearby tree. "There are some animals out here who don't respect the circle of life like: Janja, Reirei, and that mean honey badger that Ono encountered a week ago."

"Hefir?" Kifaru recognized. "He is mean to the bone."

"Sure, I've known thag honey badgers can be aggressive, but Hefir? Hefir is the meanest honey abdger around. Not to mention that thanks to his thick skin, he's a tough enemy to fight."

"I know, even the spitting cobras are no match for him. They always get eaten by Hefir when he is through toying with them."

"I'm pretty sure that he will get banished to the Outlands if he keeps this up."

"Why banish him later when you can banish him now?" Asked Kifaru

"Because I can't be too quick to judge. And banishing is my parents' job, not mine. My job is to protect the Pride Lands with my friends. Besides, maybe there's a reason why Hefir is being so mean and nasty." Kion explained.

"Doubt it."

They both sat on a hill together, looking over at the valley below. A few giraffes, up to four or five were walking to the right to look for some leaves to eat from the trees.

"It's a nice view from up here." Said Kifaru. "And honestly, I wish I can fight off bad guys like you can, saving the Pride Lands and all."

"Well, i'm Sure you got the strength to ram enemies out of the way wen you charge. And when you're horns grow, they will be a big help for you."

Kifaru sat on his legs to relax while watching the beautiful scenery. "Yeah, I can imagine myself fighting off against Janja, or evil hyenas and jackals that are threatening me. They won't try and eat me without a fight." And he made a small huff from his nose to show how tough he was. "And maybe I can fight alongside you guys if you want me to."

"Hmmm... well, we can always use some extra help. So, why not? Maybe we might need your help if we need it." Kion remarked.

"So I can help you?"

"Sure." Both boys looked on at the scenery below some more, and saw a small group of blue wildebeest running down in the fields, possibly to look for some water, or to escape from a crocodile while drinking in a lake or river. (It wasn't an uncommon sight for a wildebeest to fall victim to a crocodile while drinking in the Pride Lands.)


	24. Return of Ma and Uncle Max

Another peaceful day in the lush, and calming jungle that Timon and Pumbaa live in bear the Pride Lands. Both of these best friends were enjoying another grub buffet of their own, and they were both full from all of those bugs they have eaten. "Life is good, eh Pumbaa?"

"You said it, Timon." Pumbaa agreed with him. "You seen that gigantic Caterpillar I found in that dead tree?"

Timon made a small laugh. "How can I not, old bean?" He then smacked his lips of the tasty grub he had eaten. "Hey, you know what they say: you are what you eat."

Pumbaa made a very loud fat from himself, making Timon back away in disgust, covering his mouth to get as much fresh air as he can. "Gah! Really Pumbaa?!" He quickly scooted far away from his best friend. "Would it kill ya to warn me before you break wind like that?"

"Sorry Timon. I thought it was going to be a silent one this time."

"That's what you always say before you cut the cheese!" Timon shouted in an exasperated voice.

"Timon! Honey!" Called a female voice. He looked back, and it was his loving mother, and his mildly sour uncle, Max, having his arms crossed and looking grumpy as usual, but that's just Max.

Timon smiled and gasped. "Mom! Max!" He ran up to them both in for a hug.

"I missed you so much, sweetie-kins." Said Ma.

Uncle Max let out a small groan, and he said: "okay, okay, that's enough of the hugging. You can let go of me now." And he rolled his eyes in irritation. Timon immediately let go of him for his sake.

"Still the same uncle Max, I see?" Timon said with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up." Max muttered with his eyes rolling in irritation again.

"Max." Ma said with his eyes narrowed at him. "We're visiting our own member of the family who is lieutenant to the great King Simba himself."

"And of course, we both raised Simba when he was a cub." Timon reminded boldly. "It was thanks to me and my good friend that ole Simba is the amazing king over all these lands."

"No other lion would dare to oppose a great king like Simba." Pumbaa added. "It feels like only yesterday that we raised him when we found him as a cub, eh Timon?"

The meerkat smiled with a head nod. "Right you are, buddy. So what brings you here to me and Pumbaa's humble home?"

"Oh. We just _wanted_ to say hello and pay a visit, Timon. I miss you so much, sweetie." Then she hugged Timon, making him a little embarrassed, but he ultimately hugged her back to show how much he loved her. "It's just so good to see you."

Timon then said: "it's good to see you too, mom."

"Well, you haven't changed a bit, kiddo." Max said, trying to sound as encouraging as possible. "Still causing trouble I see?"

"Ah. You know me Max, I was one to always get in trouble when I was with the colony before."

Max made a small chuckle. "That toy were Timon. That you were." He gave his nephew a pat on the back to show more love. "Still, you mare a great accomplishment in raising Simba like your mother told you before."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here for a while on your visit. My house is your house." Timom declared. "Many grub to eat, a pool to cool you off on a hot day, and other things." Bith the relatives smiled.

Ma then asked: "do you think Simba remembers us after helping him reclaiming the throne?"

"Of course he does. Simba definitely knows you guys. How can he possibly forget about my own family?" Another poor was heard from Pumbaa, making everyone's eyes shot wide, and the three meerkats covered their mouths. "Gah! Pumbaa!"

"Must have been a rotten mushroom I've eaten." Said the warthog. "Boy was that good?"

"Really Pumbaa," said Ma. "It would be very nice if you would say excuse me after you have passed gas."

"Sorry."

"So, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?" Asked Max.

"Well, being good friends and ad visors to Simba, and help our nephew: Bunga, if he needs it. Let me tell ya, that Bunga is a very good kid who does what he's supposed to do."

Pumbaa walked up to the three meerkats and he remarked: "Bunga is like the son we always wanted in our lives."

"Ah yes." Said Max. "I've heard talks about that honey badger kid. We did hear word that you raised him on your own, and he became the fearless member of the new _Lion Guard_. Am I correct?"

"Right you are, Max." Said Pumbaa. "He is best friends with Simba's son: Kion, the leader of the new Lion Guard."

"Ah, we've met him before." Said Ma. "That cub saved us from a band of evil crocodiles three months ago. He was such a nice boy, always doing what he's supposed to do, always putting others before himself."

"He's like the opposite of King Simba when he was his age." Max added. "To be fair, I wish you were more like Kion, Timon."

"Max," timon groaned with his right hand over his eyes in irritation. "You know I can't help who I am. Besides, we've been over this about you can't force me to change."

"Timon is who he is, Max. Besides, I think he is fine just the way he is." Pumbaa remarked.

"I didn't say we didn't wanna change our own member of the family." Max retorted.

"How long will you be staying here?" Asked Timon curiously

"For a number of days, sweetie." He mother replied. "But I really don't want to he a burden to you, Timon. I know how important you and Pumbaa's job is to be Simba's right-hand men."

"We take great pride in that, mira. Meerkat." Pumbaa said before taking a big bite of a large beetle. "Oh That's good stuff."

"I'm home!" Called a child's voice. It was Bunga coming back from another day of patrolling the Pride Lands.

"Bunga!" Said the two best friends. "Welcome home, my boy!" Timon added.

The young honey badger hugged his adopted uncles tightly. "Did you guys miss me!"

"Of course we missed you, Bunga." Pumbaa answered. "We always miss you when you're on patrol."

Bunga flustered. He looked at Max and Timon's mother. "Hello. Who are you?"

"I am Timon's mother.:

"And u'm his uncle Max. You must he Bunga, right?"

"Yep."

"We've seen you with the Lion Guard before but we haven't actually talked to you before, dearie." Said Ma. "But it's wonderful to meet you, Bunga."

"I think we have so much to talk about, my boy."

Bunga smiled. "Good idea, great Uncle Max. And it's wonderful to see you too, Mrs Meerkay. Can I call you... grandma?"

The female meerkat smiled and hugged his face. "Of course you can, sweetie."


	25. Make up for Lost Time

Timon and his two family members were having a good laugh about how they have been doing and told a few funny jokes from time to time. "Wait, wait, wait, Simba actually did that?" Asked Max, wiping a tear from his right eye. "I can't believe he did that!"

"I know, Max. That's just Simba there." Timon agreed. "So how have things been since I left my colony? Do the others miss me?"

Both Ma and Max had uncomfortable looks, and they remember how happy the meerkats are now that Timon was gone. Having uncomfortable looks on their faces, they went: "uhhhhhh..." for a long period of time. "Of course they all miss you!" Max lied in an unctuous smile that didn't really look sincere. "How can they all not?"

Ma was the one sound a little more sincere to her son when she said: "you are a lieutenant to the long after all, and they all know how important you are to the colony."

Timon believed this, and it was not surprising since he and Pumbaa are not the sharpest tools in the rock. "Perfrect!" He exclaimed with joy. "I knew everyone still loves me!" Both Max and Ma began laughing nervously, wondering if they did the right thing to lie.

"Well, what about Pumbaa?" Asked Ma. "What's he have been up to."

"You know that big lug, ma. Always looking around for something to eat. Just be careful after he eats. It give him 'clear the burrow' gas."

"Do not!" Pumbaa said defensively. "Okay... but. I don't always fart. I can get hungry a lot of times."

"Oh, you're always hungry."

Bunga was just eating some mangos from a tree nearby, and he was already scarfing the while fruit down his throat like a hippo would eat, and he doesn't have a large mouth like Beshte does. Still, Bunga was having a good time eating as much mangoes as he can, and they were so juicy.

"So Bunga, how long have you been with your uncles?" Asked Ma

"For as long since I was a baby honey badger. It'a been a very long time, but they found me when I was a baby."

"But where are your parents?" Asked Max curiously

Bunga's face immediately turned from a smile to a frown. "Well i... I really don't know. I got one look at my parents before they gave birth to me, but they suddenly... disappeared."

"Oh you poor dear." Said Ma, giving his adopted grandson another hug. "I'm very sorry that happened to you." Bunga was touched that he has a new grandmother to show him some love. "Really, I am."

Smiling, the honey badger replied: "thanks, grandma. But still, I'm happy with Uncle Timon and uncle Pumbaa."

"Oh come here, nephew." Said Pumbaa, getting really teary-eyed at this precious moment. The honey badger piled on the warthog and they hugged.

"Okay, okay, please don't make this anymore sappy for me to see." Max groaned. "I'm gonna feel sick from this."

Ma couldn't help but chuckle at what he just said right now. "Ah Max." She said with a smirk. "So, is there any food around here?"

"There's always bugs and grub crawling around the soil, Ma." Timon replied. "Here, let me look for something delicious." He looked at a gigantic rock in front of him, and he knew it was a perfect hid9ng spot for any grub seeking shelter from the sun. Timon tried as hard as he could to life the rock up, but it was way too heavy for him to lift.

Pumbaa was more than glad to push the rock out of the way with his brute strength, and knocked it over. "Here you go, buddy!" He boldly said.

"Thanks." Timpn panted. Looking at the ground, he found out he was right about hitting the jackpot with this rock. Many types of insects from centipedes to beetles to caterpillars to millipedes to worms, and many other bugs were crawling around.

Ma promptly picked up a red Caterpillar and began to eat it. "Ooh. This is yummy." She remarked after she finished.

"Like me and Pumbaa always Said ma, Slimey yet satisfying."

"Right you are, nephew." Said Max with a bold laugh. He took a big bite out of a blue beetle with one bite. "That is good stuff!"

"Timon, Pumbaa!" A voice called. It was Simba and Nala with Kion, Kiata, and the other members of the lion family. "There you are. I need your... oh, Max, Ma. What a nice surprise." Simba recognized them.

"Simba, nice to see you again." Said Timon's mother.

"Ain't you in top shape." Said Max.

"Yeah. Being a king of Pride Rock is never easy, you know?" Said Simba.

"An excellent point. I'm the leader of my whole family of meerkatsin the colony, and being a leader is hard worm." Max remarked. "Still, you are pulling through okay as the king."

"Ah, well you know. I do have my faults as a king, Max. I'm certainly not like my father.

"And Kion. Nice to see you again, sweetheart." Said Ma.

"Same with you, Veezeena."

"Veezeena?" Said Pumbaa. "That's your first name?

The mother meerkat made a small sigh. "Yes. That's my first name." She remarked. The others looked at one another and began snickering and chuckling at what Ma's first name was, minus Kion of course.

"You never told that was your first name." Max snickered.

"Well, now you see why I never told you." The female meerkat remarked. Not looking amused at all. "But anyway, we just wanted to visit my baby boy himself." She began pinching Timon's cheek with her fingers.

Her son groaned. "Ma, not in front of my friends." He complained while flushing h embarrassment. The others were laughing at Timon's embarrassment, finding it amusing that his mother was still kind of smothering him with her overloving nature.

"Sorry. I'm just happy to see you again after all this time apart."

"I know, ma. I know."

"So what did you need us for, Simba?" Asked Pumbaa

"I needed your advice about how to discuss our new relationship with Akilah and his pack of painted dogs." Simba replied. "We might talk meetings with how the Pride Lands should be run for the circle of life."

Timon and Pumbaa both went "uhhhhh," and sounded rather stupid being like that for a long period of time."

Nala then whispered in his right ear: "I told you that they wouldn't understand that question."

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Said Simba. "Of course they don't understand that question. What was I thinking?"

"To be fair, you both have some stuff in common." Said Max. "Just have a regular meeting with them and discuss the future of the Pride Lands, and your friends and family."

"You know what," Said Kovu. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." The king remarked with a smirk, and he looked at Kovu. "I would stick to your advice, especially when you will become the new king, Kovu."

"Thanks, Simba."

Both Timon and Pumbaa still went "uhhhhh..." for an extended period of time. "Guys?" Max snapped his fingers at the two best friends. Realizing it wasn't working, he looked irritated again. "Timon, you stop that cockamamie nonsense this instant!"

It was no use, both Timon and Pumbaa were still in this trance. At last, Bunga shouted: "Hyena! Hyena!"

That snapped the two out of their little trance and they looked around at what was going on here. "What happened?" They both said.

"You zoned out, you guys." Said Bunga. "But don't worry. I brought you back."

"Oh what a relief." The warthog remarked. "Felt like a dream back there, and I was asn't even asleep."

"Why don't you all stay for dinner?" Veeneeza suggested. "Guests are. Ore than welcome to attend."

"That sounds very nice, Veeneeza." Said Simba. "But I have Royal things to take care of as usual."

"And I am pretty tired from all that patrolling across the Pride Lands and protecting it from any danger." Kion added. He let out a small yawn.

"You need a nap when you get home, Kion?" Asked Nala.

"I think that's best." The cub replied.

"There's nothing wrong with napping Kion." Said Simba. "I think you deserve one after another hard days work."

"Your dad used to nap all the time when he was cub."

"no I didn't, Nala. When have I ever napped before in my life?"

"Well, remember the time you slept all through the day when your dad asked you to come attend a meeting with him?"

"Ohhhh, right." The king looked a little embarrassed. "I do remember that."

"Not to mention that you would nap with these two all the time. Ain't that right, Timon and Pumbaa?" Vitani Said with a smug look on her face."

"Well, hakuna matata." Said Pumbaa. "We live the good life in that jungle."


	26. Real Honey Badger

Bunga was out in the jungle near Timon and Pumbaa's place, looking for a snack. So far, the young honey badger couldn't find anything interesting. Even agyet eating about ten mangoes, he was still feeling like getting something to eat. Ultimately, he smelt honey, and he knew that can only mean one thing: there was certainly honey nearby. His nose never lied and he followed the trail of the honey scent with his nose.

He stopped at a large burrow and found a large colony of bees and dozens of honeycomb. Bunga knew he hit the jackpot with all of this honey. "Oh yeah! I'm getting me some honey!" He exclaimed. "Zuka Zama!" He dug his way in the burrow and ate as much honeycomb as he can chew.

Of course, being irritated as they are, the bees were stinging him all over, but thanks to his tough skin and hide, it didn't hurt him one bit. Munching and munching on the honeycombs without ease, the bees eventually gave up and looked for another hive to build, away from Bunga.

"Hmmm. Yummy. Why can't there be more honeycomb like this?" Bunga thought out loud to himself. "What more can a honey badger like me want?"

"Bunga! Where are you?" Said Ma's voice from afar. "Dinner is ready!"

"Coming grandma!" Bunga called back to her. He had the honor of removing as much honeycomb with his claws for as much as he can hold. This honey will certainly by one to remember. Just then, a snarling voice was heard and Bungs looked around. "Ah, probably just me stomach."

"After eating all of that honey, runt?" Said a tough voice. Just then, he was pounced by something. It was Hefir, the mean, full-grown honey badger that Ono had fought before. He was lashing his teeth against Bunga, but the small honey badger bit his right hind-leg, making Hefir scream in pain.

"Harif!" Bunga recognized.

"What do you think? I am a honey badger after all. A _real_ honey badger that is."

"What's that supposed to mean, you big bully?"

"Just look at ya," the older honey badger explained. "You call yourself a honey badger? Honey badgers don't need friends or others to look after. They go their own way, and they do whatever they want. Heck, we are the most fearless animal in the Pride Lands. But you,"

Bunga raised his eyebrow in confusion crossed his arms. "What about me?" He asked.

"You are too weak to he a honey badger."

"I am not weak! I am the bravest member of the-"

"Lion Guard?" Asked Harif "Yeah, I know all about you and your stupid band of kids playing pretend. You and your little friends are judt a bunch of stupid kids playing pretend in Scar's legacy."

"Scar was evil! He killed his own friends!"

"Who needs friends when you can have all the strength you need to be a honey badger, Kid? Friends will slow ya down, and it will make you weak."

"First of all, my name is Bunga. Second of all, having friends doesn't make you weak! They can help you whenever you need any help."

Harif made a cold chuckle, showing his menacing teeth to him. "Just listen to yourself, Bunga." He said. "Would a honey badger ever need any friends at all? No. A honey badger can take care of himself."

"So can I! And they mean a lot to me. There's no way I would ever betray my friends for anything!" He gritted his teeth in pure rage and anger at the adult honey badger. "If you want this honey, you can have it!"

"Bunga, are you Alright?" Said Timon. He, Pumbaa, Ma, and Max walked up to him to see what the holdup was. He got one good look at Hefir, and his eyes widened in fear. "Holy jumping Jerboas!" He exclaimed.

"Harif!" Pumbaa exclaimed.

"Well, this is a fabulous surprise." Said the adult honey badger. "Looks like you brought me a buffet to clench my hunger."

"Oh no!" Timon exclaimed in horror.

"Where's Simba when you need them?!" Pumbaa asked.

Bunga had a brave look on his face, and stood tall. "No! I'll save you guys!" He stepped up. "Go away Harif! before i... i... "

"Before you what?" Asked Harif in a smug tone of voice.

"I pull your eyeballs put and make you eat them!" Bunga exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho. Is that the toughest talk you got, Bunga? You're pathetic!" Harif then readied himself in a battle position. "I won't let you get in the way of my dinner!" He charged at Bunga as Bunga charged at him back.

They both clashed and were flailing their claws at one another, snarling, fierce, and angry. Bunga was pinning him down on the ground and grabbed him by the throat. "Say it! Say I am a real honey badger!"

"Never!" He felt Bunga punch him in his face with his left fist, and felt another blow, but this time, he bit Bunga's left hand , making him stumble backwards.

"That's a foul!" He exclaimed. "Totally not fair!"

"Bah! And whoever accused me of being fair?" He charged at a Bunga in full speed, knocking him down like a bowling pin being struck by a ball.

"Bunga!" Veezeena called out in shock. "I've got to help my grandson!" She was about to stop the honey badger from hurting Bunga, but she was stopped by her son.

"No ma!" Timon Said. "This is his fight. He can handle himself."

Veezena was very reluctant about this, and worried about the safety of her new grandson. But, he is the bravest member of the new Lion Guard after all, and honey badgers have tough hides.

"Ha! Not a scratch on me!" Bunga taunted. He jumped, and landed on Harif's back, trying to pin him to the ground and subdue him again. "Is that all you got!" He then scratched the top of his back with his claws.

"Agh! Are you kidding?" Said Hefir. "I'm just getting warmed up." He was rolling around on the ground with Bunga in a sort of catfight, and Bunga gave him in uppercut and clawed the right side of his face. "You little twerp!" He exclaimed in irritation. "Now you made me mad!"

"Stay away from my family!" Then he punched at him on the nose, making it bleed out from the impact of the blow.

"My nose!" Harif exclaimed. He looked at Bunga and growled.

"That's our boy." Timon remarked proudly. "So strong, so loyal, so amazing."

"You can say that again, buddy." Timon agree with him. "Just looked at him go. Only half a size than that nasty adult honey badger would look like. Definitely the bravest kid in the whole world."

"The heart of a fighter." Said Max. "Bunga is going against that Harif eally good. But I hope how much longer he will last against a full-grown honey badger like Harif."

"He can do this for hours, no, days if he needed to." Pumbaa remarked.

"Oh shut up, Pumbaa." The meerkat remarked in a slightly annoyed voice. At last, Bunga has the upper paw and threw Hefir into a tree, making him hit the right side of the body against the log.

"Go away Harif!" Bunga Said. "Or you will have to suffer the wrath of Bungaaaaaa!" He then pounded his chest like a gorilla would do to show dominance."

"Grr. This isn't over yet, kid!" Harif shouted before disappearing in the thick jungle

"Oh sweetie. That was so brave. Are you okay?" Asked Ma.

"Just fine. Good thing I have thick skin, or he would have mauled me to shreds," Bunga replied. "He shouldn't be trying to eat you guys no more."

The whole family smiled gratefully at Bunga for protecting them all like this from that insecure, mean badger. "This calls for a celebration!" Said Pumbaa.

"I got honeycomb!" Bunga exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "Zuka Zama!"

"Ooh, i love honey!"

"And we brought you some burnt beetles and bugs for your eat as well." Mac said. "You hungry, Bunga?"

"I'm always hungry."

Everyone laughed and went back to Timon and Pumbaa's place to enjoy their dinner as a family.


	27. Overbooked Schedule

another peaceful day in the Pride Lands, and Kion was out doing apyet another patrol with his best friends in this warm savanna. They all noticed a couple of wild dog pups being threatened by Reirei and her family of jackals. The kids were not very pleased to deal with these troublemakers again, but they are way better than Hefir the honey badger and his bad attitude.

"Hey!" Kion shouted at the jackal family. "Get away from them!"

"Grr. You are so annoying." Reirei remarked. "Why can't you children just go about your own business and leave well enough alone?"

Fuli answered in a snarky voice: "I ask you and your dysfunctional family the same thing!" and then she pushed one of her children, making her tumble down a few feet away from her.

Reirei growled, and barred her teeth. "Goigoi! help me out here, honey!"

"got it, dear." said her mate. he charged at Kion at full speed, fierce and angry (and a little bit insanely to go with it.) only to by knocked out by Beshte and his enormous face, landing on the dirt with a loud grunt.

Meanwhile, their kids were trying so hard to get the wild dog pups themselves, only for them all to be scared off by Kion's might Roar of the Elders. All the jackal pups began yelping and running away in fear. "Oh kids!" Reirei said. She and Goigoi gave the Lion Guard a dirty look, growling at them at the same time. "I hope you're happy you stupid kids!" said Reirei

"Scaring out bundles of joy like that!" Goigoi added. "Hang on, kids! We're coming!" Then the parents rushed off to find their pups. Meanwhile, the two wild dog pups cheered and ran up to Kion to congratulate him for his bravery and willingness to protect those who needed his help.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked the lion cub

"Yeah." Said the first pup

"Thanks to all of you." The second pup added

"What happened exactly?" Asked Fuli.

"Well, we voted separated by our parents while looking for food." Said the first one. "Then those jackals came and tried to eat us."

"Then that's when you came in and saved us both."

"Heh. Where are your parents?" Asked Ono

"Tema, Sulawesi!" Cried a female voice. Two full-grown African wild dogs ran up to the pups and nuzzled their faces. "Thank goodness you are alright." Said the mother. It was Luneesa and her mate Togo. "Oh, Lion Guard." He noticed the other children. "What happened?"

"Reirei and her family ambushed your pups, but we saved them just in time." Said Bunga.

Both the grownup dogs smiled in gratitude towards the Lion Guard. "Thank you so much." Togo remarked. "But why are those greedy jackals trying to hard to miss with the Pride Lands?"

"Ugh, they will pick on anyone." Said Kion. "But, they tend to try and eat the young and vulnerable animals around here."

"Hmm. Come on, kids." Said Luneesa. "Let's continue with our hunt."

"And be more careful." Said Togo. "Thank you kids so much for helping our pups."

"You're welcome." Said Beshte. "We're always happy to help out."

All four family members of this wild dog pair went back into their little hunting lesson, and the Lion Guard were feeling great about themselves helping out yet another soul in need. "At least it wasn't Hefir again." Said Ono. "That guy is bad news."

"And he said that I wasn't a real honey badger." Bunga added. "Come on, i'm just as much a honey badger as the next guy."

"Yeah Bunga." Kion added. "All Hefir was doing is getting under your skin to make you vulnerable for him to attack. You're just any other honey badger out here. Well... except Hefir of course."

"Hefir is just a thick-headed bully." Said Fuli. "Nothing more. Just worse than Janja and those jackals we faced."

"Well, i'm More than ready for those jackals next time." Beshte boasted. "Let's see them try and harass the animals in the Pride Lands again. I dare them to do so."

"Okay, Okay, take it easy, Beshte." Said Kion. "Let's just do more patrolling around here."

"Agreed." All the other members concurred. So far, there wasn't really so much trouble around the Pride Lands, and it looked rather peaceful outside. Not one if Janja's clan was seen anywhere around the savanna, the same for the bad vultures that would look for any living things to eat instead of carrion.

At last, seeing that there were no serious accidents or attacks, they all decided to call it a day and head back to Pride Rock. "Aw, I was hoping to find more enemies to bite and gnash my teeth into their neck." The young cheetah Said modestly.

"Come on Fuli. We saved a nile monitor from suffering a broken leg." Said Kion. "There's more to be in the Lion Guard than just fighting bad guys."

"I know, I know, but doing the rest is kinda boring." Said Fuli. "I want more action and kicking butt."

"there's always another day." Said Ono.

As soon as they made it back to Pride Rock, Simba And Nala We're having a talk with Kiara and Kovu at the throne. "Come on, dad." Said Kiara." I'm sure he will love it."

"Yes, I know Kiara," Simba replied. "If you want him to do that with you, just ask him."

"The least we can do is talk to him," Kovu added. "And here he comes now." The brown Lion noticed the Lion Guard coming back from a patrol.

"hi guys," Said the cub. "What's going on?"

"How was your patrol, sweetie?" Asked Nala.

"Really good, Mom. It was Reirei and her family again. Still, we fought them all of them back to the Outlands." Said Fuli.

"Well Kion," Said Simba. "I need to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble, dad?"

"No no no. Of course not." Simba replied. "It's just a talk, that's all." He went inside the cave and Kion went in after him, then his closest friends went inside. "So Kion, How would you like to Help me with a search for one of Rafiki's missing gems?"

"Hmm. Never did that before."

"Rafiki is missing a couple of gems and he needs them for his spells and incantations in his magic."

"Huh. Sure. That sounds fun."

"And we'll also need your help in a talk between us lions and wild dogs and we would be honored if you would come with us." Nala added.

"Sure thing, mom." Kion Said. "I'll be there."

"Good. I know you will, son." The king patted his tuft of red hair. "Just don't forget about it tonight."

"Don't worry, dad. I won't." Kion said. He walked out and he was about to rest in his usual spot inside the cave. His friends rested next to him, and laid with him for a little while. "Just need to be ready for tonight." Kion muttered to himself confidently. "I'm the leader of the Lion Guard after all."

"Do you think you can do it, Kion?" Asked Bunga.

"Of course I can. Have I ever let my friends and family down before?"

"No. Oh course not." Said Beshte. "You've never let us down in your entire life."

Kiara and Kovu were entering the cave together and it was obviously they were looking for Kion. "Hey Kion." Said Kovu. "Can we have a word with you?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Me and your sister are going to the rhino summit tomorrow and we are celebrating Chikelu's tenth year as the leader."

"And we were wondering if you would like to come tonight." Kiara added. "Just in case Janja and his clan or any other animal that is friends with them tries to stop it."

"Tonight?" Asked Kion. He just remember he was doing this thing for his parents tonight, ht he didn't want to let them down, or let Kiara and Kovu down.

"Yep." Said Kiara.

"What do you say?" Kovu asked him. "It would be an honor if you would attend tonight." Kion was thinking about this, and he made up his mind.

"Sure. I would love to come tonight."

"Good. I know you would want to come." Said Kiara. She gave him a pat on the head. "We'll see you there tonight." Then she and her mate went out the cave together. Kion had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What did I just do?" He thought

"Two events in one day?" Asked Fuli. "How will you manage that?"

"I'll find a way to do that... I mean... I'm the Leader of the Lion Guard, and I have never let anyone down in my life." Said the cub.

"That sounds like a lot of work." Ono pointed. "It's not like you can be at two places at once."

The Kion had an idea. "Or maybe I can." He muttered. Then he ran out and felt confident. He decided to spend at least ten minutes at both these events so that way, he can actually be there and not miss out on anything. Kion was feeling a little thirsty and went to the small waterhole that was near Pride Rock.

Maybe this plan could work out for him and he can actually pull this off. Now he was feeling refreshed with water and headed back home. Of course, he was feeling some doubt in himself, but he was feeling more confident than nervous.

"Hmm. Maybe this can work." He thought out loud.

"What could work, Kion?" Asked a voice. It was Okove the wild dog pup. He was curious and just wanted to say Hello to Kion. Akilah and Veya were with him as well.

"Hello Kion." Said Veya

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Asked Akilah.

"Doing good." Kion replied. "I was just thinking about if I can be at two places at once."

"No. That is is impossible." Said the dog leader. "Unless if they're were two of you."

"Why would would you want to be at two places at once, Kion?" Asked Okove.

"My big sister and brother-in-law are going to a summit with the white rhinos and my parents want me to help them find some gems for Rafiki. Both of them want me to be there tonight and j thought I should try and be there two places as once. I'll just be at one event every ten minutes and after that, I move on to the other thing, and so on so forth."

"Oh Kion." Said Veya. "That's just silly."

"Silly?"

"Why not just tell them you can't do it?" Aaked Akilah.

"Because, I don't want to let them all down." Kion replied. "Besides. They're my family, and i don't want to hurt one side by helping the other."

"We understand what you mean." Said Veya. "You just want to aid your family happy. But, just try and understand that you can't really be in two places at once, and explain to them both that you want to do this one."

"And day that you can postpone your second event another day." Akilah added.

Kion was in his thinking face again, and he replied: "I can't risk hurting one side if I choose the other. I know I can go to both places at once, and make everyone happy once I do it right."

"Well, if you really want to do this, and if we can't stop you, then we understand." Said Veya. "But remember, they will understand once you explain how you are feeling."

"I know I can do it." Kion remarked. "What are you guys doing hot here anyway?"

"Just teaching our son how to hunt." Said Akilah. "We want him to be the greatest hunters out here in the Pride Lands like any other painted dog. Ain't that right. Son?"

"Right, daddy." Said The pup with a head nod. "I'm gonna become the greatest hunter out here!"


	28. Two places at Once

The evening came, and the time was right for Kion to try and be at two places at once. He got out of Pride Rock and went with his parents for the little gem search in that mystical cave, and spend some quality time with Simba and Nala before leaving ten minutes after, and joining Kiara and Kovu with the rhino celebration with Chikelu. This would surely be a weird night for him, but he was absolutely determined to make his family happy today, and make sure he didn't miss out on these two activities happening in the same day.

Bright and Shining, the stars were glistening in the night sky, and the moon was a left crescent today. At least when they get to the cave, they will build a fore to light their way outside.

"I'm really glad you decided to come with us, Kion." Said Simba. "It's been a little while since we did something like this."

"Right you are, dad." Kion agreed with him. Then he made a somewhat nervous chuckle. "I wonder what kind of gems we'll find in that cave."

Nala was the next one to speak, and she said: "I wonder that myself. Maybe so much, boundless gems in that cave that you can be the richest animal in all the Pride lands."

Simba made a small chuckle: "Ah, gems are great but, being with my family is all I need in my life, and my own friends out here."

"Well, I hope this cave is not very far from here." The cub remarked

"No. It's only about six miles from Pride rock." Simba replied. "I know you will love it when we get there." Inside of Kion, he was feeling a little nervous and he was thinking of how he can get out of gem searching and go attend the summit with Kiara and Kovu.

"You alright, son?" Asked the king.

"Yeah dad. I'm just thinking if the kind of gems we might in the cave when we get there." The cub lied to him.

"Like I said: we'll when we get there. And besides, Rafiki wants the most sparkling gem we can find for his magic." Nala reminded. "I just hope we find the right one for him."

"Ah, I'm pretty sure we will, mom." Kion replied. "Just keep looking. But, I'm keeping this one just in case.

"Come on, Nala. I'm sure we'll find the perfect fem for Rafiki."

"Yeah, you're right, Simba. Who knows what kind of gem he will need to help with his staff." They all eventually found the cave, and Kion hoped that this was the place that he was told about. "Here we are." Nala Said.

The cub then Asked: "How can we be able to see in there?"

"No problem." Simba remarked. "Fireflies live inside of there, and they can give a luminating light to anyone who comes inside."

"huh." He and his parents got a good look at the exterior of this cave and a couple of fireflies showed up, and revealed the path to the three lions by forming a straight pattern while hovering in midair, possibly to show respect to the royals before they enter like s line of torches in a ruined crypt.

All the lights glew a greenish-yellow color and it looked rather wonderful. The three lions ventured in the cave and it revealed to be cornucopia of gems and jewels attached to rocks, boulders, walls, and some of them were trapped on the floor even.

"Hevi Kabisa." Kion muttered.

"You can say that again, Kion." Simba agreed with him. "Now, the least we can find is a very good gem that Rafiki will love."

"And don't worry if we get lost." Nala explained. "The fireflies can Help us find the way out."

"Got it, Mom." Kion remarked. He began looking around for some good gems and jewels for Rafiki, and so far, he didn't really find anything that the baboon will like in his eyes. All around him were many kinds of these sparkly gems such as malachite, emerald, ruby, sapphire, topaz, geode, and a few pieces of diamonds.

Not being much of a critic, Kion didn't know what to think or say about this, and he didn't have a good eye for gems. At last, he found a small diamond made out of pure gold, glistening under the lights of the fireflies.

"Hmm. This looks good." He muttered. Trying to pry it off the ground, he was using his paws and arms, for he didn't want to damage his teeth while trying to pry this diamond free. He gave once last powerful pull on this jewel and he finally did it, this diamond was as good as his.

Nala couldn't help, but go up to her son, and she asked him: "Ooh, that is a nice find. Where did you find that?"

"Right here." then he showed his parents where he found this diamond, and there was the hole from where Kion pried it off. "It was quite stuck to the wall here." he explained. "It's so beautiful, and it's golden." and he looked at it some more.

"Wow. That's a good find, Kion." said Simba, feeling impressed. "Do you think we should give that to Rafiki?"

"Well... We just got here, didn't we? There might be more gems to find around here."

"Good point, Kion." said Nala. "You're right, we should look around some more." And they spread out to look for some more gems for what Rafiki would possibly like. So far, there were no other gems that were nowhere near as equally beautiful as the golden diamond piece that Kion found before, but still, they wanted to all help make Rafiki happy by any beautiful gems they can find in this somewhat beautiful cave.

Nala and Simba just couldn't decide on what kind of gem they should get the crazy, yet wise baboon, for there were so many gems as far as the eye can see in the cave. Finally, Nala found a beautiful cubic sapphire from the ground, and Simba found a perfectly round emerald from the right wall in this cavern, and they looked very sparkling under the fireflies' light.

the two regrouped with Kion who was looking at the gold diamond he found, and thinking of going to the Rhino festival right now. Apparently, ten minutes have passed already and his time in the first round was up. "What do you think, son? I found this round emerald."

"And I found this beautiful sapphire." Nala added. "What do you think?"

"Wow. those are beautiful gems." Kion remarked. "Oh, wait. I have to go look at the stars in the sky."

The parents gave him a rather confused look. "The stars?" they both said.

"Yeah, don't you just love the nigtht sky and the moon shining out there? The great kings of the past looking down on us from the sky at night?" Kion lied to them both. "I mean it will only be for a little while."

"True. Just don't go to far out there." said Nala

"And be careful out there, and... watch your step." Simba added.

Kion smiled at the king. "I will dad. I'm always careful." Then he went back outside, and as soon as they weren't looking, Kion bolted across the field with a spurt, running to catch the festival that Kiara and Kovu were participating in right now. He was almost going as fast as Fuli was, but he was no cheetah, he was a lion. As soon as he was looking for the area, he saw a small bonfire, and he wondered if it was it.

Walking closer to the bonfire, and there was a large group of white rhinos near a river, and there was Chikelu, and his son, Kifaru. Next to them on the left were Kiara and Kovu, and they were more than happy to see Kion when he approached them.

"Ah, there you are." Said Kiara. "You're a little late."

"I know. Sorry." Kion replied.

"Don't worry about it." Said Kovu. "What matters is that you're here now."

"Well, let the celebration begin!" Chikelu announced. Then this festival commenced just like that


	29. Being Overbooked in the Night

This celebration was going great and a couple of rhinos were dancing on the ground with the sound of drums and kalimbas heard from a couple of monkeys and baboons. the stars were still shining under the sky, and the bonfire was still a burning yellow and red together as two colors mixed in one. chikelu was spending some time with his own son at watching this fun festival was happening and how everything was going with the party.

So Far, the rhino festival was at a full swing and nothing could possibly go wrong with everyone enjoying it. For Kion, he was certainly enjoying this soiree, and he saw a few shooting stars in the sky, making it more beautiful up there to fit the celebration.

Kiara and Kovu were sitting next to him in front of the bonfire, enjoying the warmth of the continuously crackling flames to not be cold tonight. just sitting in front of the fire was certainly relaxing for the cub to witness, almost like the fire was Speaking to him through his very soul.

"I'm glad you came here, Kion." Said Kiara. "i knew you would make it here. i knew you would love all the fun around here."

"And how we are practicing to be rulers over the Pride Lands." Kovu added. "this is really good practice if i am going to a very good king, Might as well learn how to make speeches and all those things. Question is... Can I do it?"

"Come on, Kovu." said Kiara. "You'll be just fine, and the speech will be after the celebration. Father taught you all there is to know about making a good speech after all." and she gave him a nuzzle of reassurance.

Kovu smirked. "Thanks, Kiara. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"For you, my love, anything." then Kiara gave him a kiss on the right side of the face. Then she looked at her younger brother. "Right Kion?"

"Right." the cub replied boldly. Then he went to go play a game with Kifaru a little outside the celebration, near an old tree. Both the cub and the rhino calf were having fun playing some tag together, and during their fun, Kion realized that ten minutes have passed already, for he kinda lost track of time. "Oh no. mom and dad." Kion realized. "I gotta get back there." He looked at Kifaru, still looking like he wanted to play with him again. "KIfaru, I.. need to check on the hyrax colony outside." he lied

The calf's smile turned into a frown. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked him

"One of the hyrax is sick and he might need my help." Kion lied some more. "But it won't be long. I promise, it will only be for a few minutes, then i'll be back and we can play some more."

"Ohhh. I understand." said Kifaru. "Go on ahead and see if they are okay."

"Thanks, Kifaru." Kion remarked. "I knew you would understand." Then he went to tell Kiara and Kovu the false on why he had to go back to his parents in the cave. "Guys," he panted. "I'm sorry to say this but.. I have to check on the hyrax colony and see if they are doing okay."

Kiara and Kovu had confused looks on their faces. "Sick?" they said in unison.

"Yeah, you know how Goni is kinda old and all. We all don't know how long he might last."

"Oh."

"And don't worry it will only be for a few minutes, and I'll come back and celebrate with you some more."

"No problem." said Kovu with his brotherly smile. "Go on ahead, kiddo."

Kion smiled and ran off after saying: "Thanks." Kiara and Kovu were amazed by how fast he ran off like that.

"He runs fast, even though he's not a cheetah." Kiara noted

"Tell me about it."

Meanwhile, Kion was running all the way back to the cave and he returned, feeling a little tired from that running, but he has no choice: he needed to make both sides happy so everything goes well this very night. "I'm back!" he said to his parents while looking for more gems

"Ah, there you are, Kion." said Simba. "Did you enjoy the night sky out there?"

"I did. Seeing the great kings of the past watch down on us from those stars, the moon shining a bright color."

"Good. Well, we found a couple more good gems for Rafiki." Nala stated. She showed him a yellow triangular gem that looked like sulfur or a similar jewel, and then a blue sapphire gem in an odd shape, like the letter "N" as the shape, and lastly, she pulled out a purple one the shape of a square, but mostly tilted to the left side. "What do you think, honey?"

"I think they look beautiful, though I think Rafiki will like the one I have with me." said the cub.

"No argument there." Simba agreed. "But just in case, look at what I found recently:" He pulled out another green gem in the shape of a circle and it looked a little bigger than the other two gems he found, which was a red trapezoid-like shape, and the third was a jet in the shape of a cylinder, looking a little long and wide. "I admit, this one is a little too big, but Rafiki can easily do something about that."

"Nice." then the gem search continued and it was still a fun blast for all three of them, considering that the deeper the were, the more there were more colorful and sparkling jewels. Not to mention there were even bigger jewel than the ones in the outermost part of this cave. It was truly awe-inspiring, and Kion wondered why he had never been here before in his entire life. "Oh my." he remarked

"You said it." Simba added. "Let's check around here for anything Rafiki might love."

As the search continued, no matter how shiny and big the gems were, Kion just couldn't find one as equal as the first one he found in the outermost part of the cave. Despite that, Kion wanted to make his parents happy and decided to just go along with this anyway.

Nala and Simba were searching high and low for the most perfect gems or what they think will be a perfect jewel. The rest of these gems Kion found were absolutley nothing compared to the golden diamond he found, and he still held onto i for very safekeeping.

Ten more minutes have passed and Kion knew it was time to go back to the rhino celebration. Running up to his father, he made up a new lie by saying: "well dad, I just can't find a gem more beautiful than the first one I found. I should probably see how Goni of the hyrax is doing right now."

"Really?" Asked Simba. "I thought we all visited him three days ago?"

"Yeah but still, I'm worried about him and how the hyrax will maintain their lives without him when he's... become part of the circle of life."

"No worries. It's always good to be a compassionate lion since we are thr leading faction over the Pride Lands. So, go on ahead."

"Thanks Dad. I'll be back. I promise." And he bolted outside to meet with his family and the rhinos once more. He ran as fast as he did before the first time, and he was panting, almost out of breath from all that sprinting.

Of course, his two family members and the rhinos were happy to see him back. "So, his is Goni, Kion?" Asked Chikelu curiously. "Is he fairing well?"

"of course. Well, he's getting old and... you know what I am talking about."

The white rhino gave a sad look. "Yes. I do know what you are going to say next." He remarked. "We all know that Goni will not last for long. He will probably die in a month or two. Still, it is heavily hinted that his son, Rono, will take charge as the new leader of his colony."

"I know. I've heard those rumors myself."

"Come on Kion, let's play some more!" said Kifaru with excitement, prancing around like a happy antelope.

"Okay, Okay." the lion cub chuckled. "come on. but this time, i'm it."

"That's okay, i was tired of trying to chase you anyway."

"Good." They both continued playing tag again and they were having so much fun together while in the grass. They both had to stay close to the festival because That's where the bonfire was, even though Kion had night vision. It was in courtesy of Kiara, for she didn't want him to get lost out there

"Haha! Got you, Kifaru!" Said Kion. "You're it again.

"Okay. I gonna get you!" Said the rhino calf playfully.

As they continued playing on and on, Kion almost completely lost track of time again. He realized that about thirteen minutes have have passed and he needed to get back with his parents again. He didn't want to ruin the fun between him and Kifaru, but he needed to get back for a little while.

Going back and forth every ten minutes, Kion would have to come up with excuses and lies on why he had to leave again. It was alright at first, but it was starting to annoy Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Nala.

Getting out of the jewel cave, his father stopped him, looking quite stern. "Hold it!" He said. "What's going on here?" Then he gave him a suspicious look.

"Shat are you talking about, dad?" Asked Kion with a nervous smile.

"You have been acting weird all night." Said Nala. "Is there anything you would like to talk to us about?" She had a stern look on her face, too.

"What? There's nothing going on." He lied some more. "And... oh no! Janja again!" He pointed. His parents looked at where he was pointing in alarm and it was the perfect opportunity for Kion to make a run for it back to the celebration.

Simba and Nala noticed they have been tricked and followed him in hot pursuit. Looking behind him, Kion saw them running after him, and he began running faster than before. "Kion! You get back here right now!" said the king.

"I can't do that, dad!" The cub shouted to him. While running, he had a spurt and he was almost as completely fast as Fuli now. Back in the party, Kiara looked at him with a stern look, too.

"Kion. What has gotten into you?"

"What?"

"Any idea why my guest is acting so weird?"

"Your guest?" Said Nala.

"Kion was supposed to be with us!" Simba said.

"What?" Said Kiara and Kovu in unison and shock.

Looking even more stern than before, the future queen looked down on her brother, and asked in a sing-song voice: "Kion, what's going on here?

Simba, Nala, and Kovu crowded around the cub, and, along with Kiara, began yelling at him, demanding an answer. "Guys," he said in a weak voice. "I have something- I mean- come on guys. Guys i-"

It was no use, they were yelling at him so loud that Kion had no choice, but to use the roar of the Elders to keep them quiet. "I have got something to say!"

It immediately shut them all up, and they were waiting for what Kion had to say. "Go on, Kion." A voice. It was Akilah, Veya, and Okove together, obviously coming to see Kion confessed. "Just tell them all the truth and they will understand."

Taking a deep breath, Kion said: "now, I know you guys had very important things to do tonight. Kiata and Kovu, you announcing the summit, and mom and dad, the whole searching for gems to Rafiki thing. So, I thought I made a way to make you both happy so one of you wouldn't feel left out.

The others were a little guilty that they yelled at him. "You must have overbooked yourself." Said Kovu.

"Yes, we could have worked something out." Simba added.

"But, you guys asked me at the same time earlier and I didn't want to let you down." Kion admitted. "I'm so sorry I was lying to you guys the whole time. I just... didn't want to disappoint you all and feel hurt or left out."

"Oh Kion," Kiara sighed. She went up to him and put a comforting arm around him. "We understand, but you didn't have to do all that. We could have worked something out."

"And, we're sorry too." Nala added. "We shouldn't have asked you if you already had plans."

"Your mother's right, son." Said Simba. "The least we could have done is talk this over."

"And save you all that trouble."

"And we're sorry if we yelled at you. But, we know you would never really hurt our feelings on purpose, and you just wanted to make us happy."

Kion then asked: "well. Are you guys mad at me?"

"Well, we're but really happy at you for lying all this time, but we're happy that you told the truth." Said Nala. "So, no."

The cub smiled hearing that. "Good. Thanks guys."

The wild dog family went up to the cub, and Veya said: "you see? They do understand."

"I know. I should have listen to you guys the first time."

"Don't feel bad, Kion." Said Akilah. "We all make mistakes and we're only animals."

"Well, I wish there was a way to make everyone happy so I won't have to miss out on anything." Kion remarked

Simba then had a thought. "Maybe there is."

 **A little later**

everyone was having fun at the party and it was never near the caves with the Crystals and gems inside, and a new bonfire was built. Not only that, but some of the rhinos were having a good time going in the caves and searching for gems themselves.

"Wow dad. This was a good idea." Said Kion, who was enjoying the bonfire with his family. "Now everyone is happy."

"I knew it would work."

After a while, Kiara and Kovu gave a little speech on being great rulers and good allies for the rhinos when they become the new king and queen. Every one of the rhinos were happy and applauded for their speech after that.

"Let it be announced and heard!" Said Chikelu. "All hail the future rulers of the Pride Lands!" And then the other rhinos bowed in respect to Kiara and Kovu to show them their future status as rulers. perhaps this night worked out for everyone after all, and it was a happy night.


	30. One Happy Monkey

Another day has passed and Kion was taking a little nap with Kiara in Pride Rock. Sho was promptly sleeping next to him in the cave of the rock. What happened about last night was a good idea, rather genius of Kion to bring the two events in one place to make everyone happy and enjoy it while it lasted. No one was mad at the cub for trying to go at two places at once, they all knew that he just wanted to make everyone as happy as possible last night.

The cub still kept that little golden Diamond on her for safekeeping, and it was hidden within a small cave right next to Pride Rock, and he could hardly wait to show that lovely gem to Rafiki the next time he sees him. Kiara let out a small yawn, letting out s small roar while showing her teeth, looking down at Kion, she smiled warmly.

She was beginning to think that Kion had been through so much last night go from place to place. Sure, he has been on many tough situations with the Lion Guard, but nast night really made him work himself to the bone. Kion then mumbled in his sleep: "Grandfather Mufasa." And "Grandmother Sarabi." Which made Kiara's heart melt.

"He looks so cute." Said Kiara in her head."he is just so peaceful after another long day's work." She only continued watching him some more and it was just then the cub woke up from his slumber fifteen minutes later.

Looking up, he saw Kiara staring down at his face. He yelped and briefly panicked.

"Whoa whoa!" Kiara said. "It's okay. It's just me, Kion. No need to panic."

He let out a small breath before Kion said: "Sorry. But... were you watching me in my sleep?" He asked her curiously, and sounded a little confused.

"Sorry," Said Kiara. "I can't help it. You just look so adorable."

"Adorable?" Said the lion cub. He felt a little embarrassed. "But, lions aren't supposed to be cute." Je began to fluster a little. "And, that's a little weird that you watch me sleep."

"Oh come on, Kion." Said the elder sister. "We're siblings, and there's nothing wrong with it. There's no shame for a big sister to do that for her little brother."

"Yeah. I suppose. We did sleep close tonight, so I can't blame you for that."

"There you go."

"Was Kovu with you through the night?"

"Of course he was. He is my true love." Kiara replied. "We are absolutely inseparable." Then she felt her eyes being covered by a paw.

"Guess who," Kovu sang teasingly. Kiara smirked and chuckled, knowing who it was.

"Hi, Kovu." She said, feeling the paw being moved from her eyes. She turned around and it was, indeed, Kovu, who was happy to see his love. "Did you find something good to eat out there?"

"Totally. I killed a topi that was huge and it tasted so good. I'm so full from eating all that meat." He looked down on her younger sibling. "Hey Kion. Did you sleep okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know, that was a really great idea for both of us to do both events instead of one. It worked out great for the rhino celebration, and looking for gems. That cave tour for the rhinos was a really good bonus, too."

"You're welcome. And sure you guys are not mad at me?"

"No." Said Kiara and Kovu in unison. "We promise, we're not mad." Kiara added. "We know you just wanted to make both of us happy."

"Gotta hand it to you, squirt." Said Vitani, coming into the cave with her smug look on her face. "You really outdone yourself by having this idea pop up in your head." Sue then messed with Kion's tuft of mane on his head to tease him some more. "Say, you got any more good ideas?"

"Stop playing with my mane?"

"Not a chance, squirt." Vitani replied.

"Ah Kion. There you are." Simba and Nala walked in and they obviously wanted something from him. "How would you like to come with us to Rafiki's tree to give him that golden diamond you found?"

"Sure thing dad. I was thinking the same thing." He had a thought in his head. "I hope he'll like this." Going in the small cave, he found the diamond right where he left it last night before he fell asleep, and smiled as the gem glitter under the sun.

"I'm sure he will love it." Said Nala. "Besides, we brought our own gems too in case he doesn't."

"I know."

"Well come on, son. I'm sure that crazy old monkey will be happy to see us visit him." Said Simba. The three went out of Pride Rock, leaving Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani behind to have some random conversation.

Zazu, of course, came along with them to alert them of any trouble or any bad hyenas or jackals that would threaten the peace of the Pride Lands. Waiting for that wise, yet crazy monkey to come down from his homes the three family members waited.

It took a long five minutes, but the baboon peeked from above his baobab tree, and smiled, then hopped on a vine and leaped down from it. "Hello my friends." He said. "Whay brings you to my humble abode?"

Simba and Nala looked at Kion, looking a little eager, and he said: "Rafiki, you know how you wanted to have a new gem for your magic staff, right?"

"Oh yes. Do you have one, child?" Asked Rafiki

"As a matter of fact," Kion remarked. "I do have one." Then he reached out his paw and showed him the gold diamond piece that he found last night. The mandrill looked rather awe-struck by this gem's beauty. "What do you think?"

"I think..." Rafiki had a thinking look on his funny, colorful face. This made Kion look a little mode nervous than before. "...that this is the perfect gem j need for my own staff!" Then he did a few cartwheels and sang: "asante-sana squash banana wiwi nugu mimi hapana!"

The parents smiled, knowing that they mare the right choice to bring Kion and that gem. "So you do like it?"

"Of course I do." He jumped from a vine while sammersaulting in the air. "This good diamond is ultra rare, and it has the perfect magic for me." Then he promptly took it from Kion. "I deeply thank you for bringing this, Kion. Now, my staff can achieve it's power once more."

"And, we did find some good gems ourselves." Said Simba. She and Nala pulled out the gems they wanted Rafiki to have, and the mandrill gave a somewhat critical look on his face.

"Well, these are very interesting finds king Simba and queen Nala." He stated. "And I am deeply grateful you went through this to help me, but I am afraid that nothing will heat this golden diamond your boy brought me."

Both Simba and Nala made a small frown of disappointment.

"But thank you both anyway. I'll take these just in case, or you are more than happy to keep them yourselves. After all, you went through a lot of trouble to find these beautiful jewels out of that cave."

"You know what, Rafiki." Said Nala. "I think I will keep some of these with me."

"Same here." Simba added. "Well, we're glad that you like Kion's gift, Rafiki."

"I absolutely adore it. Once again kion, I really thank you for this gem."

"You're welcome, Rafiki. I'm glad you like it."

"Well, come on, Kion. Let's get back home." Said Nala

Then the three lions left the mandrill be to prepare the staff with his new gem.


	31. Snowy Mountains

Ole Rafiki was having a really good time with his new gem that Kion gave to him to power up some of his magic, and Kion himself was glad to have given it to the eccentric, yet wise mandrill. The cub was out on his usual patrol and dealt with Janja and his clan once again from terrorizing a flock of saddle-bill storks in their home, which was a large lake they would like to bathe in. After that was over, Kion and his friends looked around the Pride Lands some more, and it looked mostly peaceful, until they see Reirei, Goigoi, and their family terrorizing a herd of greater kudu.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size, Jackals!" Kion shouted to the dysfunctional family.

"Oh, you mean like you?" said Goigoi with a smug smile on his mug. "If that's what you want, then come on, kids! Let's eat them instead!" Then he, his mate, and the jackal pups charged in at the Lion Guard, more than ready for a fight.

Despite their best efforts, The heroes stood strong against these thieving, conniving jackals. Beshte was using his powerful, immense strength to charge at the jackal pups, but those kids were nimble and quick, so they dodged.

The next thing these pups did was circle around Beshte and bite his rump to incapacitate him. It really hurt the young hippo's backside, and he grunted in pain.

Despite the many teeth trying to gnaw on his rump, Beshte managed to kick two pups off of him, and Bunga pried Dogo, one of the pups, off of Beshte's rump and began wrestling him. Even though he was tougher, Bunga was having a little struggle with Dogo. This little guy was almost as fierce and tough as he was, especially for an animal of his age.

Bunga eventually triumphed, and pinned Dogo to the ground with his strength. "It's over, Dogo! Give up!" he shouted down to him.

"Ha! Jackals never back down from any fight!" the pup replied under the honey badger's paw. "Get off me!"

"Not a chance, little buddy!"

Fuli was chasing around Reirei, who was trying to get away from the fighting, being a coward she really was, but alas, her speed was no match for Fuli's, for the young cheetah tackled the matriarch and they were rolling around in the dirt.

Kion and Ono were trying to get at Goigoi, who was trying to look for a weak point for these two kids. He was growling and lashing his sharp claws out the two while snarling and showing his sharp teeth. Goigoi, though, not the brightest creature in the Pride Lands, was a rather fierce fighter, and he had the strength and teeth to show how fierce and formidable that says he is.

"Grr, hold still, you little twerps!" he said while growling in irritation

"Not a chance, Goigoi." Kion said boldly. "Just give up and leave these kudu alone!"

"Never!" The next thing the dimwitted patriarch of this messed up family did was: he charged at the two kids at full speed, almost as fast as Fuli. He was able to throw Kion down on the ground with a loud thud heard, hitting his right side.

Seeing as Goigoi was about to finish him off with his claws, Ono swooped down, and pecked on top of the jackal's scalp endlessly until the father decided to retreat and run away. Reirei noticed it, and rolled her eyes in irritation, which means she knew what she needed to do now. "Oh Goigoi." she muttered. "I love you, but sometimes I just don't understand you." she then nodded her head in disapproval. She then ran after him and shouted: "Goigoi! Come back!"

"Wait for us, mommy!" said one of the jackal pups, running after their parents.

Another victory was bestowed upon Kion and his friends, for they have driven those canine troublemakers out of the Pride Lands once more. Of course, they will all come back and cause some more havoc and chaos. But, till then, they will be waiting for another attack in the days to come.

Spiral, The chief Kudu leader came up to the children, and he said: "I really thank you, Kion. And of course, you kids too, have our gratitude. Without you, the jackals would have made us lose a member of my family."

"No problem, Spiral." said Ono. "Always happy to help you out."

"And if you guys are in trouble again," said Kion. "We'll help you out."

"Good. Thank you all so much again." Then the kudu herd began running across the fields, possibly to look for any grass to graze upon, and water to drink from, like in a lake or a river.

It was another victory for the Lion guard when: a pair of gorillas came out, running after the Lion guard, having faces of frantic panic in some way. the children recognized these kind if gorillas anywhere, they were the prince' of the Rwenzori Mountains: Majinuni and Hafifu.

these brothers looked so scared, shocked, or even frightened by something very dire and serious. "kion!" said Hafifu. "we really need your help!"

"This is an emergency. You need to come with us to the Rwenzori mountains, fast!" Majinuni added

"What's the problem you guys?"

Both gorilla brothers in unison, resoonded to the group by saying "Tuma!"

all the kids didn't know what to think about this, and they all asked: "Tuma?"

"Yeah, dude!" said Manjinuni. "he is the meanest silverback gorilla in all the mountains."

"He is huge and terrifying!" added Hafifu. "he's trying tk hurt our dad. you got to nelp us!"

"Lead the way." Kion shouted in a bold and serious voice. "'till the Pride Lands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!" All of these heroes ran to the cold, and freezing Rwenzori mountains and it was a rather long climb to the top. the higher up everyone was on this mountain range, the colder it was, and more snow and ice were becoming more visible.

Boy was it getting colder and colder? Snowflakes were falling from the clouds in the sky above the mountain range. "Okay, guys. Where is Tuma?" Asked Kion to the gorilla brothers.

"C'mon." Said Manjinuni. "We'll show ya." He, his brother, and the lion guard followed him into the snow and they saw a gigantic gorilla looking really fierce, and he had two large, round, yet sharp teeth protruding from inside his lower jaw, and he yellow, blazing eyes that made him terrifying to look at even in a picture.

He was later than an average gorilla, and he had a Silver spot on his back. He bellowed a loud roar and some slobber was coming out of his mouth. "There you are!" He said in a menacing voice. "Where is king Sokwe?"

"We have no idea where our dad is, Tuma." Hafifu replied. "Besides, we never visit him anyway."

Tuma made a small, menacing growl at the brothers before sayin: "you are lying. I know you are. You all think I was born yesterday?" He then looked at the children behind the brothers. "Oh, and let me guess: the Lion Guard."

"That's right, Tuma." Said Fuli. "We're hear to stop you!"

The monstrous gorilla made a laugh. "How pathetic. You are not a real group of protectors. You are only a group of children playing dress-up in a legacy that belonged to a group no dead."

"Wrong!" Said Manjinuni. "These guys are our friends and they are a very capable group of protectors over the Pride Lands."

"Ha! I wish can believe that, Manjinuni." Said Tuma. "But they cannot even protect themselves."

"What do you want with our dad anyway?" Asked Hafifu.

Tuma sneered and be answered: "Sokwe is too weak now. Now, this is the time to have a bold, and ambitious gorilla like myself, to seize his position as leader of the mountain gorillas!"

"An uprising?" Asked Kion. "You'll never overthrow him."

"Oh ho, we'll see about that." He pounded his chest and let out a few fronts and growling noises.

Just then, something came careening from behind this mentally unstable gorilla. Something knocked him over and threw him on the snowy ground. It was Sokwe himself, coming to the Lion Guard's aid, and his sons.

"Tuma," he said. "I never expected this from you. We were friends, and I could never believe you would even plot against me!"

Some than felt an elbow jab on the right side of his face. "You are weak. You do not know the meaning of true leadership, or power!"

"Get him, dad!" Said the gorilla teens.

Tuma then felt his body being thrown from some force, like a gigantic bolder just hit him from the front. Sokwe tackled him and pinned him go a rock, punching the traitor many times. Tuma bit Sokwe's ledr arm and kicked him on the left side of his torso.

Before everyone knew it, these two gorillas were clashing over and over again, being punched, kicked, bitten, and trampled on, it was hard to tell which of these apes were winning. Snow was covering their fur and iron sounded like an interesting grudge match.

Every time Sokwe punched Tuma, he would get punched back in return, and the process kept repeating on and on. Rolling down a few hills of snow, Sokwe kicked his rival countess times when he was pinned down.

"Grr. Soon, your throne will be mine!" Said Tuma.

"You will not hurt my family members, Tuma! You are far too aggressive and self-centered. You only care about your own life and no other animal's."

"Wrong! I am strong, the strongest gorilla in the world! No fist or teeth can match my own!"

"We'll see about that!" The fighting resumed, and Tuma threw his rival into an old tree, causing him to black out for a moment. Before Sokwe was being punched over and over again by his enemy.

"Come on, guys!" Said Bunga. "We've gotta help Sokwe." His friends agreed, and they went to his aid, only to be stopped by the gorilla brothers.

"No!" They said in unison.

"This is our dad's fight." Said Hafifu. "Let him handle this."

Everyone in the Lion Guard was worried and reluctant, but they needed to respect other animals cultures and practices among combat and codes of honor. Sokwe immediately recovered and dodged another punch that Tuma was throwing at him, then gave him an uppercut.

With his rival down Sokwe looked at hik sternly. "Tuma, I never would have expected this from you." He addressed him. "My old friend. My betrayer. Even after I banish you for atrocities beyond comprehension, you plot against me."

"Don't lecture me about loyalty and how to rule, Sokwe." Tuma said. "Yoy are too weak to be a leader! Too soft to be in charge of our family."

"It is not your family anymore, Tuma. You have brought this upon yourself to so something as callous as this. Now, you have to leave the Rwenzori mountains forever, and never return."

Slowly getting up on his feet, Tuma realised that this fight cannot be won. "Grr, do not think this ends here, Sokwe. Your family will be mine, and I will kill anyone who will stand in my way!" He then went down the mountain, disappearing mysteriously as if he was a ghost. This looked so eerie and a little intimidating go watch.

"Are you okay, king Sokwe?" Asked Kion.

"Yes Kion. Only a few minor bruises. You and your friends need not worry about me, anyway."

"What are we gonna do about him, dad?" Asked Manjinuni

"He will come back for sure." Said Hafifu.

"And i will be waiting. For now, it is at peace and all is good in the world."

"Yeah." All of a sudden, Kion felt a snowball hit his face, and he heard an uproar of laughter. He looked and he noticed Sokwe had a sly look on his face. "Oh no, you wanna play a game, your higheness?" He asked. "Then have a laugh at... this!"

Sokwe felt a snowball hit his chest in retaliation, and it turned into in all-out snowball fight. They were all having so much fun in this kind of weather, despite the freezing cold up here on the Rwenzori mountains


	32. Zazu Not a Fan of Snow

While playing in the Rwenzori mountains, Zazu was in the air and saw the Lion Guard playing in the snow below him. The hornbill was relieved to see the children down there below him, and he immediately swooped down to the ground, but as soon as he was near the snowy area, he felt a very, stinging cold sensation in his body, and he was shivering like crazy.

"Oh my g-g-g-goodness!" He exclaimed. "W-w-what is happening t-t-to me?" His beak was chattering and he tried to keep himself as warm as possible. Despite how shivering cold he was, Zazu tried his best to keep calm and look for Kion as fast as possible before he can freeze to death.

At last, the hornbill found the Lion Guard still playing in the snow together as happy as can be. He landed on the ground, shivering again. "Zazu!" Kion noticed. He and his friends rushed over to the poor major domo all cold. "What are you doing here?"

"I c-c-c-came to look for you, K-K-K-Kion." Zazu replied with his beak still chattering. "Your f-f-father sent me to l-l-l-loook for you and your f-f-friends."

"Look at you." Said Bunga. "You're so cold you're turning into an icicle." Then he grabbed the hornbill, and put him in his fur to blanket him. Sure, with the fur trying to keep Zazu warm, the next thing the bird faces was a rather unpleasant odor from the young honey badger. "Feel better?" Asked Bunga

"Oh. Much better." Zazu lied, trying not to throw up from the awful smell. "Anyway, your father is worried about you, you've been gone for at least one and a half hours, Kion."

Kion widened his eyes in disbelief and realized that he and his friends were having so much fun playing in the snow, they lost track of the time. "Ah, we forgot about it." He said. "Sorry, Zazu. Me and my friends were just having so much fun in the snow."

"Snow?" Asked the hornbill. "That's what these falling Crystal's are?"

"Well, not Crystals, but they look like crystals." Said Ono.

"That's drops of frozen water falling from the clouds in the sky called snow." Kion explained. These mountains are cold areas because it is so high up from the valley, that snow is a common thing to was around here."

"Well... I don't like it." Said Zazu. "It is so freezing out here. Can someone please get me home before I freeze to death?"

"Don't worry," Said Fuli in a rather irritated tone of voice. "I take it you never been in the snow before., have you? Well, we'll get you home."

"There is no need to sound sarcastic at me, miss Fuli." Zazu remarked. "But look at me! I am going to turn into a frozen hornbill if we do not leave."

"Hey! Kids!" Said a voice. It was Manjinuni, who was walking beside his brother: Hafifu and he then asked the lion cub: "where are you going?"

"We need to get back home. My family's worried about me."

"Deathly worried to be exact." Zazu added.

"Aww, already?" Asked Hafifu.

"Yeah, our home is in the Pride Lands."

"Well, thank you for taking care of Tufa and saving our dad."

"No problem." Said Beshte.

In his head, Kion thought of an idea and he said to the others: "hey. I think my family would like to be up here for a visit." Zazu suddenly popped out from Bunga's fur and he looked rather freaked out.

He then shouted: "what?! Absolutely not!"

Kion frowned at him. "Why not?"

" _Why not? Why not?_ " he said. "It is too cold for your own family to be up here. They wouldn't last even two minutes up here in these piles of frozen water!"

"Ah, don't be so dramatic," said Manjinuni. "It's pretty nice il here, and it's fun."

"Very fun!" His brother added.

"Fun?" Zazu protested. "How can rolling around and wallowing in snow possibly be fun at all?" He raised an eyebrow with a beet confused look on his face.

"Like this." Bunga then threw a snowball at the bird's face, making him fall on the ground. Everyone couldn't hell but laugh at Zazu'a little misfortune, and it was rather funny at how the hornbill reacted. Before the snowball hit him, be made a funny squawk trying to flee, but the ball was faster.

"What was that for, Bunga?!" Zazu asked whine wiping the snow off his face.

"Nothing. It's called a snowball fight, and it's very fun!"

"Look, Zazu." Kion began to speak next. "I have been up here before and I do okay in this weather. Besides, we have fur, well, except for Beshte, and Ono has feathers. It is perfectly fine up here."

"Nonsense!" Zazu protested some more. "I can imagine everyone turned into icicles from being up here too long."

"Well, I'll see what my parents have to say." Kion retorted.

"Fine, perhaps they will give you quite the talking to."

The others were becoming a little annoyed with Zazu's protesting. "Come on, Zazu." Kion said. "You're being ridiculous."

"Oh ho, ridiculous you say? Tell it to your parents, Kion."

"See you guys soon." The cub said to the gorilla brothers.

"Bye guys!" The brothers called out the Lion Guard who were leaving with Zazu down the mountain. While walking, Zazu kept on to Bunga to give him some more warmth. "Oh I hole I never have to come up in this frozen wasteland again."

The kids all knew that Zazu was just sounding ridiculous, being a strict and paranoid hornbill that he is. As soon as they were down the mountains, Zazu was so relieved to be in the lukewarm temperatures if the Pride Lands again.

"Well, gotta catch ya later, Kion." Said Beshte. "I need to take a refreshing swim in my pod's lake."

"And we need to get back home, too." Ono added.

Kion smiled. "It's okay, we're done with patrolling anyway. At least, the Pride Lands are safe for one day."

The other kids called it a day and went back home to their families. Fuli was the last one, and she Said to him: "catch you later, slow poke." That name irritated Kion a little, for he and Fuli kinda have a complicated relationship sometimes.

"Well, now that that's over, back to Pride Rock we go." Said Zazu. "And I highly doubt that your family would go up those freezing mountains with you, my boy."

"Do you know that for sure, Zazu?"

"Well... no." The hornbill admitted sheepishly. "But after what I experienced up there, they would think the same way as me."

Kion rolled his eyes at Zazu's cynical remarks about the wonderful Rwenzori mountains. Kion was finally back home and some of the lionesses were looking at him. "Ah Kion, there you are." Sad Sarafina. "Your family was looking for you."

"I know, grandmother Sarafina. I'm going up there right now. I hope they weren't too worried about me."

"They are your family, Kion. They always worry about you."

"Oh Zazu." Sarafina sighed under her breath. "Well, they are waiting for you inside Pride Rock."

"Okay, thank you grandmother." As soon as Kion went inside the rock, there were his family sitting at the chamber cave.

"Ah, Kion. You're home." Said Nala. "We were worried about you."

"Yeah, you've been gone for a little while than usual, son." Simba added. "What happened?

"Two gorilla friends needed my help in saving their father from a male gorilla who wanted all the power for himself, kind of like Scar in some way."

"Oh. I see. Those gorillas who live at those mountains?" Kovu recognized. "I hear it's very cold up there."

"Actually, it's pretty fun up there." Kion said. "There is this type of weather called snow and it's fun."

"Snow?" Asked Kiara. "I never heard of Snow. Is it fun?"

"It's very fun."

"Well, I do like fun." Vitani added.

Kion then explained to his family what this snow was and what kind of things animals can do to enjoy themselves in some ways that his family wouldn't imagine. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani sound a little intrigued by the beauty of the Rwenzori mountains, how the gorillas lived un that kind of environment.

"I would like it if you guys would like to come with me up there to those mountains, you would all like it up there."

"I beg to differ. He does not know what he's talking about." Zazu protested some more.

"Oh, shut up, banana beak." Vitani rudely remarked.

"How dare you?!"

"Never mind him, Kion." Simba said. "I think it sounds like fun when you think about it."

Kion smiled, knowing that they might want to go up there now. "So, I'd you guys are not busy, maybe we can go up there as a family and have some fun."

The adults smiled at the cub. "Well, me and your father are not busy tomorrow."

"She's right. I think we would love to go on the Rwenzori mountains tomorrow and see this snow and cold atmosphere up there. Besides, maybe we can have ties with the gorillas above."

"Yeah. And we can spend some fun together." Kiara added. "What do you think, Kovu?"

"I think it should sound fun." Her mate agreed with the future queen. "What day you, Vitani. Wanna have some fun in the snow up there?"

"Heh. If it gets me from getting bored, count me in."

"Good. I know you'll love it."


	33. Family Snow Fun

One thing that was not surprising for Kion, and his family who were all going to the Rwenzori mountains together as a happy family, was that Zazu chose not to come with them on this intriguing journey. Still, they will all love it up there either way, and Sarafina would look after Pride Rock along with Kion's friends to hell her with that.

"How much further are we, Kion?" Asked Kiara.

"We're getting closer, you guys." The cub replied. "Don't worry, we'll be up in those mountains soon." Along the way, there were a few hazards like a few rocky, slippery paths that would case animals to slide down the mountain.

Despite struggling at first, the family was keeping up with Kion, who was doing play in the climb, given the fact that he had been on these mountaintops before.

Panting a little, Vitani complained: "Hey, Kion, can we slow down? My legs are killing me. It feels like they will snap like tree branches in a minute."

He rolled his eyes in irritation before Kovu said: "come on, sis. Kion said we're almost there."

"Whatever." Was all Vitani replied to him.

"Is it me, or is it becoming a little colder as we go higher up?" Asked Simba.

"Yeah, it is getting cold." Nala agreed. "Well, I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"And we'll be okay, mom." Kion assured her. "You guys will love it up here. Trust me."

"I believe you, Kion." Said Kiara. "We're getting a little eager." She slipped a little and almost fell put kt balance, but Kiara immediately stood steadily again, and was helped out by Kovu.

Kovu smiled and he asked: "need some help, sweetheart?" Then he smirked

"Ah, you." Kiara chuckled. "What would I be without you, Kovu?"

"Tumbling down the mountain by now?" The future king joked in a smug look. He and Kiara had a little bit of a good laugh together while climbing. The snow was becoming more and more visible with every step they all took. For that, it was becoming colder with the snow being around and more visible. At last, it was when they reached the tops of the mountains.

Kion was the first one to climb on the snowy hills, and he couldn't wait until he would see his family's faces when they look at this winter wonderland for the first time. As soon as the others reached the summit, they were so amazed by how beautiful it looked with all the sparkly snow covering this very lands. "Oh my." said Nala

"I've never seen anything like this." Simba added. "What kind of a place is this?"

"A snowy place, dad." Kion replied. "What do you all think?"

"It looks beautiful up here." Kiara remarked. "Look at all this snow." she felt a slight shiver go in her skin, particularly down her spin. "Brr, it is cold up here."

"You guys still glad that I brought you up here?" asked the cub.

"Yes." said almost the grownups.

"I'm indifferent." said Vitani.

Kion then threw a snowball at her face while she was not looking, making her a little spooked. "haha! Got ya!"

"Kion!" Simba scolded.

"It's okay dad. That's something called a snowball fight."

"Well that wasn't very nice." said Nala.

All of a sudden, Vitani retaliated by pelting a snowball at the cub's face as payback. "Haha! Gotcha!" she shouted to him playfully. "Now we're even." Kion immediately got back on his feet, and threw another snowball at vitani. The cub laughed, and Vitani narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that she will not go easy on him this time.

"Now we're even!" the cub playfully exclaimed to her.

"Oh yeah? That didn't even hurt me one bit."

Then it turned into one big, snowball fight for the whole family of lions. They were having so much fun in the snow and were very happy to be in this kind of weather for the first time. Simba pelted his first snowball, at Nala, right at the left side of her torso. "Haha! Need to be faster than that, Nala!" he shouted playfully.

Nala smirked and tackled Simba and tumbled with him, pinning him to the ground, on his chest. "Pinned ya!" she sang in a playful voice.

"Ah, let me up." Nala slowly looked away with a smug look on his face, and that was when Simba tried to tackle her back, only to be rolling down a small hill, being pinned once again, by his mate.

"Pinned you again, Simba." Nala sang.

"Oh ho ho, just like old times." the king chuckled. Then, before Nala knew it, she felt her face pelted by a snowball from Simba's paw. "payback!"

"Come here, you!" Nala began kissing Simba all across his face mercilessly for a period of time.

Meanwhile, Kion and Kovu were having a little fight against Kiara and Vitani, boys vs girls. All four of them were having fun trying to pelt one another with snowballs, specifically in the face. "Come on, Kion!" Kiara shouted. "You can do better than that!"

Kion chortled before saying: "You'll see, sis!" then he ducked an incoming snowball from his big sister at full speed. The cub tried to retaliate by hitting her in the chest with a snowball of his own, but he missed too. While Kion was focusing on Kiara, Kovu was trying to hit Vitani with everythins he got with this snow around him.

The future king managed to get a couple of snowball into his sister's face, making her lose her balance a little from the force. "Is that all you got, sis?" Said Kovu with a teasing look on his face.

"Are you kidding, Kovu? I'm just getting warmed up!" then she threw a snowball at his face in payback

Kovu made a small smile on his face, and he said: 'You're always attack first, ask quuestions late."

"And proud of it." Vitani declared boldly. "Think fast!" Then they continued fighting one another with as much snowballs as they can throw around them.

Young Kion was looking around for a good place to hide while playing with Kiara. He tried sneaking away from her while she was trying to pelt her lover with her balls of ice. Alas, she noticed him, and she playfully jumped in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked with a devilish smile on her face. "Running away? Huh? Huh?"

It was just then she attacked Kion with tickling from her claws... again. The poor cub was being mercilessly tickled by his big sister, laughing hysterically. "Hahahaha! Stop!" Kion shouted. "Staahhp!"

Despite his begging, Kiara didn't listen to him and tickled him some more. "Tickle tickle tickle!" Kiara sang playfully as she continued. Her brother was squirming and squirming around ok the snow, trying to break free from Kiara's grasp, but to no avail, due to her being bigger than him.

At last, seeing a few tears go down Kion's eyes, she decided to stop with the tickling. With this, Kion stopped his laughing and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"So, still glad you came up here, Kiara?"

"Of course I am, Kion. I love it up here, despite being a little cold with all the snow and ice."

"Good." Kion remarked. "We should do this more often."

"Kion, I could not agree with you more." Kovu concurred with the leader of the guard. "We should play in the snow way more often. And it's not far from our home."

"Yeah, I know this snow already." Said Vitani. "Can't believe we never came to this part of Africa before."

From a distance, up in the sky, Mufasa and Sarabi werr watching the family from above in the sky as their family were being happy. Ten minutes passed with more playing in the snow, and the gorilla brothers from before had returned, and their father was in between them.

King Sokwe called out to the lion family: "welcome, king Simba, queen Nala, princess Kiara, Prince Kovu, and Vitani." The royal family of lions looked at the three gorillas and they went up to greet them all

"You must be king Sokwe." Said Simba. He looked at Kion to be sure he was right and his son nodded a Yes to him in return.

"Yes. Welcome to the Rwenzori mountains." Said king Sokwe. "What brings you all to me and my boys humble home?"

"Well, we seek an alliance with us lions and mountain gorillas." Said Nala. "Kion Said that he has helped you a number of times before, and recently, defeating an usurper gorilla named: Tefu."

"Oh yes." Said Manjinuni. "He is a nasty piece of work who wanted to seize power."

"And he is banished from the mountains forever." Said Hafifu.

Simba remarked: "good. It is one less power-hungry animal to worry about. Should we be concerned if he ever returns and takes the power in a more successful attempt?"

"You need not worry about that." Said Sokwe. "I will worry about Tefu if he ever returns to take the power for himself once more. But, enough of that."

"Yeah, and we have had some problems in the Pride Lands before." Kiara said. "But, Kion and his friends know how to put an end to any violence and chaos erupting in our homeland."

"Good. Now, I am certain that young Kiom and his friends have told you many things about us." Sair the gorilla king.

"Yep. Especially how that Tefu guy was trying to kill and overthrow you for power." Said Vitani.

"And Kovu, I heard that you will he king someday after Simba passes on to the next life, am I correct?" Sokwe asked the future king.

Kovu nodded his head a yep to the gorilla in response. "Yep. Still, I have a long way to go."

"And i will be the queen over the Pride Lands." Kiara added. '"So I can always help him out if needed."

"And I would do the same for you, Kiara." Her mate kindly stated, nuzzling her face to show some lor and affection. "We'll help each other out if needed."

"Perfect. Well, I am certain that you will both make good rulers over the Pride Lands below us when the time comes." Sokwe complimented them both.

"We can help each other and work together." Majinuni said.

"Yeah, and we will he friends." Hafifu added. "You can help us with our home if needed like if there was any trouble up here again."

Simba and Nala smiled. "I think that can certainly be arranged." He said. "It can be very beneficial to both of us."

"Besides, you gorillas are gentle animals." Nala remarked. "That's what we have heard about gorillas, right?"

"Indeed. We gorillas are a very peaceful race." Said Sokwe. "Well, if not counting Tefu and his treacherous nature."

Young Kion couldn't help but say: "oh, there are good and bad animals everywhere. If you have heard of Scar, you know what I mean."

"Oh yes." Said Hafifu. "Most animals around here have heard of him."

"And the atrocities he had committed while as a false king." Manjinuni added. "I am sure glad that he is no longer living among this world."

"By the sound of those stories, Scar was a very horrible lion." Sokwe said in a grave voice. "And Kion is absolutely right, there are good and bad animals everywhere in Africa. It saddens me by how many evil animals there are."

"I know." Said Kovu. "Scar couldn't let go of his hatred, and we can't save eveyone." He Bowed his head in sadness and sympathy.

Kiara was the next one to talk and she said: "they chose their own paths and they are their own animals."

"Still, most animals are good." Said Kion. "That's what I know."

"That's my brother." Said Kiara proudly.

"Well, I officially call this a mutual relationship between us and the mountain gorillas in the Rwenzori mountains." Simba declared.

"And I officially declare a new alliance between us gorillas and lions from the Pride Lands." Somwe added. He reached out his hand and Simba reached out his paw, then he felt the gorilla king shake his hand to show some respect.

Now, it was settled, and a new alliance was created in and around the Pride Lands. All of a sudden, Kion felt his face pelted by a snowball by surprise, and it was Manjinuni. "Ha! You should have seen your face!" The gorilla laughed.

Devilish smiles appeared from the lion family and another friendly snowball fight commenced. Yep, there will certainly be a new partnership with these two species.


	34. Dangerous Friendship

Sprinting and running was a cheetah's favorite thing to do in life, especially Fuli, whi was running as fast as she could while catching a dik-dik antelope. The little bovine tried so hard to run away to escape her teeth and claws, but being a cheetah she was, Fuli managed to tackle it and sink her teeth into it's neck.

It took a little while, but after a long minute, the dik-dik had died and Fuli enjoyed her lunch she caught right now. Fuli aye the dik-dik rather quickly, for she was very hungry.

"Hmm. I love the taste of dik-dik in the morning." She said to herself. "Heh. Let's see those hyenas or jackals try to outrun me catching my food." After about ten minutes, she was done eating the food, and a couple of vultures circled around the bones ans remains le the small antelope

Good thing it wasn't Mzingo the vulture, otherwise, things may have gotten ugly. No, it was just a pair of ruppel's vultures, and one lapped-face vulture looking huge and gigantic. Fuli knew that vultures didn't really like to he bothered while they were eating, and walked away.

Pretty much no one likes to be bothered while eating on an empty stomach. Still, the skin and the nest was pretty good, and she laid on a rock, and relaxed herself while laying on the marble figure. "Hey, are you gonna be long on that rock?" Said a voice that sounded male. "This is my home, you know?

Fuli was a little startled and jumped off the rock like a cat being startled by water. She then had a battle pose ready in case someone was trying to attack her by surprise. "What was that? Who's there?"

"Relax, Fuli, it's just me." Fuli looked and a puff adder snake slithered down to greet her face to face.

"Oh, Juta. It's you. You scared me for a second. Wait, I mean startled, not scared."

"Sorry." Said the puff adder. "Didn't mean to scare you

"I wasn't scared!" Fuli said defensively "I was... surprised."

"No matter. Have you found any kills lately?"

"Yeah, a dik-dik that looked big. He ran fast, but no animal in the Pride Lands are faster than me." Fuli boasted. "Kinda like a playdate if you ask me."

Juta made a small chuckle, and he said: "heh. Not bad. You know I can kill a full-grown buffalo with app the venom I have. Matter if fact, I found myself a good kill myself: a poached rat that had no clue where i was before i snatched at it."

"Was it big? Fuli Asked the puff adder.

"It was enormous. I mean, look at me, I am almost as large as you."

Fuli made a small chuckle. "I know. Well I am not patrolling today and I got nothing better to do."

"Good to hear. Me neither. Let me tell you, Fuli. I am rather full from eating that rat.

Meanwhile, little did Fuli know that from a long distance was alone honey badger who is a nasty piece of work, and it was nine other than: Harif Yes, this rogue honey badger was our looking for some food to eat, and he hoped that he would maul his prey when he gets his paws on it (whoever his next pray may be.)

While looking around, he growled to himself in anger. "Stupid Lion Guard always stopping me from finding a good lunch. And that Bunga, he calls himself a honey badger? Pfft. Yeah right." He kicked a small rock with his right paw and growled again. "He's just a puny weakling, who doesn't know the true ways of a honey badger."

Just then, the honey badger, while not looking, bumped unto something big, and he saw that he bumped into a gorilla. It was Tuma, the one that was exiled from the Rwenzori mountains by sokwe for his treachery, and Hefir growled at him.

"Watch where you're going, punk!" He shouted

Tuma made a menacing growl of his own. "You watch where you're going, you stupid skunk!"

A small fight ensued between these guys and it was just then Draak the exiled hippo was nearby and he was pouting and mumbling to himself. Just then he felt Hefir being thrown at the right side of his body, and the hippo made a mad growl. "Who did that?!"

"Ah, my head." The honey badger moaned.

"You bumped into me. You're so dead!" Said Draak. He charged at Hefir only for the joneybbadher to jump and lock his teeth on the thick skin.

Tuma suddenly caught up to him and tried to pry Harif from Draak's back. The hipponsuddenoyncrashed on the ground from the pain he was experiencing right now. Despite how hard he fell, Draak managed to get back up and try to fight off these two some more.

"Why don't you all just get lost?!" Harif rudely stated. "The Lion Guard always puts me in a bad mood."

"Wait wait wait." Said tuma. "They have been given you trouble as well?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Well, Beshte's father just exiled me out of his pod. Now Simba banished me to the Outlands 'cause of that."

The three looked at one another, and they stopped their fighting. "Wait. So the Lion Guard has been putting us in a bad mood lately?" Asked Tuma. "I guess we're not alone on this."

"Yeah. I guess so." Said Hefir. "We all hate the Lion Guard for what they did to us, and they humiliated us."

"Yep. And we hate our own leaders from our families." Said Draak. "I just want to be in charge of my ood."

"And I want some power, too." Tuma added.

"Gentlemen, I think we might have a new friendship between us." Harif said with a thought. "Just look at us, outcasts and animals that want things their own way. Do any of you think that the Circle of Life is nonsense too?"

The gorilla and hippo made a laugh. "Of course it is just garbage!" Said Tuma. "There is no circle of life."

"Yeah, we should do what we want to do." Hefir agreed with the two rogues. "Why let anyone stop us from doing what we want?"

"Yeah!" The two other rogues agreed with the honey badger. "Well. I'm Tuma." The gorilla introduced himself.

"Name's Draak." The hippo said secondly.

"And I am Harif."

"Harif?" Said the gorilla. "I've heard about you and how you kill your prey. You're like... you're like..."

"A criminal around the Pride Lands?" Harif asked boldly

"Yes. Exactly. So, I think we should he a team. We all have a common hatred in the Lion guard and they foiled with our plans."

"Tuma, I was thinking the same thing as you." Draak concurred. "Especially that Beshte and his daddy. I would sure like to kill them for ousting me from the pod. Now, I want revenge."

Harif let out a laugh that sounded maniacal. "I like you guys already. We should be a good team together. With the three of us, we are an unstoppable team. The Pride Lands will bow to us on their weak knees."

The honey badger's friends made evil, wicked smiles with Harif, and they were all in full agreement with this team.

"Come on, team. To the Outlands we go." Then the three new friends went to the land outside the Pride Lands, now having a dangerous, and wicked alliance with one another.


	35. Cheetah vs Leopard

while things looked bad when Draak, Tuma, and their new leader and notorious criminal in the Pride Lands; Hefir, Fuli was resting at a nearby tree, and kept herself cool in the shade on this usual warm day in this savanna. That dik-dik antelope was quite s keeper for her stomach and she would he fed for at least a day or two, and she wished she could eat that small ungulate a second time.

Letting out a yawn, Fuli looked over at her horizon. It looks as beautiful as always in these lands of grass and scattered trees with the many animals dwelling upon it. Yes sir these lands could support a gigantic biome of organisms. "Well, well, well." said a cunning voice. Something jumped from the tree branch above young Fuli.

Something big leaped in front of the young cheetah, and it looked like a leopard. It was Makucha, the volatile and sneaky leopard that lived in the Back Lands, the land that also border the Pride lands. "Makucha!" Fuli recognized, bearing her teeth at him. She looked more than ready for a fight with this vile leopard and she was ready to claw him into little pieces of meat. "What do you want?"

Makucha gave her a smug look with his feline face. "What? Not happy to see me, Fuli? Because you saved me the trouble from finding you." He smiled with an evil grin on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Just looking for something to eat. And, I see that your little friends aren't with you this time, cheetah." He was looking ready to kill her. "That means I found myself an easy snack fo me to eat." The leopard licked his lips an charged at the cheetah kitten.

Makucha was fast. But Fuli was much faster and jumped to the left side out of the way before he could hit her. "Nice try, Leopard!" The cheetah taunted him with a sneer. "But you'll have to be much faster than that. She herself charged at Jim and pinned him down with her paws.

It was a rather interesting fight between these two felines, and they were trying to hurt one another with everything they got: clawing, biting, trampling and other methods of attacking. Makucha suddenly threw her off with his hind-legs and she hit the tree.

"Ha! You maybe faster, girly." Said the leopard. "But I am stronger than you!"

Despite how painful the blow was to her body, Fuli slowly got back up with her legs shaking, and she was grunting. They clashed again, and the cheetah clawed the leopard on the left side of his face, and a few drops of blood were coming out of the marks.

"Gah! You'll pay for that!"

"I hope that hurts!" Fuli suddenly felt him claw her face in return. Leopards have way more sharp claws than cheetahs and have a stronger bite force as well, so it was much worse on her.

Now Fuli was madder than ever. "Ooh, did I make you angry?" Asked Makucha in a mocking tone of voice and a smug look.

"Now we get serious." Fuli said. She kicked him in the chin and clawed at him while he was off-guard, and then she was punched by his big paw, knocked to the ground. Makucha was about to finish her off, but the cheetah latched onto his right arm with her teeth.

Screaming in pain, Makucha was kicking her off his arm over and over again, but she wouldn't let go of him. "Graahhh! You're kitty aren't you?!" He felt his skin being bitten harder by Fuli, and a few drops of blood were leaking out of the marks even.

At last, Makucha but her on the nose until she eventually let go of him, and panted as she looked relentless in taking him down.

"This isn't over yet, Fuli!" Said Makucha. "Well fought, but you and i both know that i can do better I'm combat than you."

Panting, Fuli said: "maybe you're stronger, but you will never be faster than me."

"We'll meet again soon."

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet!" She was about to attack again, but but the leopard gane her an uppercut, knocking her out cold. Makucha was limping away back tennis home in the Back Lands, and he knew rlthat this wasn't over yet. Fuli was left unconscious and was eventually found by a certain friend.

"Fuli!" Zaid a female voice. It was Zahrah, a female secretary bird thsy was a friend of hers and the rest of the Lion Guard too. She used her wings to try and wake her up. "C'mon Fuli, wait up!" Zahrah said.

It took a little more than a few minutes, but the cheetah kitten slowly awoken. "Ah. Zahrah." She recognized with a smile.

"Fuli, are you alright?" Asked the secretary bird.

Making a small grunt from the wounds she endured, Fuli replied: "never better." And she licked the blood from her left paw. "Just... a little fight with Makucha."

"Oh. That leopard is such a ruffian." Zahrah remarked begrudgingly. "I swear, that big cat always brings bad news over in the Pride Lands. What did he want from you, sweetie?"

"I don't know." Said Fuli. "I guess he's just kinda into me."

"Well, if he comes back here, I will pack his eyes out!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold on there, Zahrah. I thank you for sticking up for me, but I'm okay. I suffered worse pain anyway."

The secretary bird still looked concerned about the kitten. "Do you need those wounds taken care of, Fuli?" She Asked.

The cheetah kitten made another small grunt. "No. It's okay. Nothing a little water can handle."

"Well alright, I'm only looking out for you."

"Thanks. Next time Makucha tries to pick on me again, he won't be so lucky against me." And she was walking over to the nearest water hole. While still concerned for her safety, Zahrah was watching onward as the cheetah walked away. After a while the long-legged raptor flew off in the sky.

A nice, soothing touch from the clear water in the lake was a nice, relaxing sensation for her to tend to her small wounds.

"Let's see that Makucha try and kill me now." She said to herself. "No one tries to make a fool out of me." After tending to her wounds, Fuli began drinking from the small lake, feeling a little thirsty and parched.

It was a good think her parents weren't with her right now, otherwise they would have freaked out. Her parents, Zaidi and Monak, can be a little too... worrisome when it comes to their daughter, and even being a little overprotective of her, but, Fuli is smart enough to evade them both and go her own way.

This was a reason why Fuli likes to go her own way most of the time. Still, they are still her own parents. "Fuli?" Said a masculine voice. The kitten looked and saw his parents right now, looking more than happy to see her. She groaned as her parents found her.

"How was your run?" Asked Zaidi.

"Just fine. Makucha was giving me a little trouble and-"

"Makucha?" Saidnher parents in unison. "That leopard was here?"

"Yeah, but I drove him away."

"Oh, that's my girl!" Said Monak, who hugged her tightly.

"Ow ow ow ow! Dad!" Fuli gagged. "I'm a little hurt!" Just like that, her father or her go.

The mother looked at her and she said: "Oh Fuli, you're bleeding out."

"Mom. It's okay." Fuli complained. "I'm the fastest of the Lion Guard after all."

The father sighed and he daid to her: "we're sorry. It's just that... you're our only daughter and we love you very much. I can't even imagine on how we will both live without you in our lives."

"I know." The kitten sighed in irritation.

"We would go absolutely crazy if something bad ever happened to you." Zaidi added. "But, did you at least find some food to hunt?"

"Uh-huh. A dik-dik." Her parents decided to take a little sip of water themselves next to their daughter.

"Well good. You're mother and I found a lesser kudu calf and there is still some leftover from a few hours ago." Monak said. "You might as well get them before the vultures, jackals, or hyenas come to eat it."

A smile grew on Fuli's face. "Really?" She said. "Wow. That's a rare find in the Pride Lands."

The three cheetahs went back to their home for some dinner. Meanwhile, Makucha was watching in begrudgingly at Fuli while having his injured arm up. "Oh no. I will get you yet, Fuli. Just wait and see you little twerp." Then he limped away back to his home.


	36. Bigger Alliance

Makucha was in the Back Lands, resting in a large tree, scowling at how he was defeated by a young cheetah kitten who's strength clearly was no match for his own brute strength, and yet he was defeated by Fuli anyway. "Grr, that little runt." He muttered to himself. "One of these days, I will kill that kitten soon enough. One day." He mare a small yawn and saw a small Thompson's gazelle below him, completely oblivious that Makucha was right above him. This little guy was eating some grass and probably got lost from it's herd.

Licking his lips and baring his teeth. Makucha jumped from the tree branch he was resting on and landed on the gazelle with ferocious velocity and let lit a small roar as he did so. The gazelle was trying so hard to break free and kick the leopard off of his back, but his legs were too weak against him.

The leopard was locking his teeth onto the neck without letting go of it. At last, it took a little while, but the gazelle eventually died and Makucha won this battle. Grabbing hold of the neck with his canines, Makucha dragged the corpse or his meal up the tree he ambushed it before and had a decent lunch.

"You gonna share some of that meat?" Said a female voice. "It's a fresh kill and I couldn't help but notice." Makucha looked up and it was a harrier hawk, and not just any harrier hawk, it was Mpishi.

"Bah! Go away you stupid pigeon." Makucha rudely said to her. "I don't share my food with anyone."

"Pigoen?!" Said Mpishi in great offense. "How dare you, sir? I am a Harrier hawk and watch the tone with me."

"Whatever. No go on, scram! Before you're next!"

Mpishi made a sound of disgust. "Whatever, I prefer killing my own food anyway. If not for the Lion Guard, I would be able to successfully eat whatever I want, whenever I want."

That peculiar name caught his attention, then before Mpishi flew away, the leopard stopped her: "Whoa whoa whoa, back up there, girly." Just like that, the harrier hawk stopped before she flew off. "The Lion Guard give you trouble, too?"

"Well duh. They always say I have to eat carrion, because that's what other harrier hawks eat to survive, but eating dead things is not really a meal at all!" Then she pouted. "The nerve of those stupid kids! Can't a bird get a very good, decent meal around here without being disturbed?"

"Same with me. Come on! I'm a leader for goodness sake. I'm just doing what I do best. They tried to stop me from hunting down an okapi I wanted to eat. I just asked for one meal, and they said I couldn't have it, because he was rare!"

The harrier hawk made a small gasp. "Ho ho ho, the nerve! I would kill to get rid of the Lion Guard! Especially that Ono bird. That puny egret was always a thorn on my side."

"You wanna know what's a thorn on my side? Fuli, that stupid cheetah. 'Matter of fact, I got in a brawl with her a little while ago. Heh, I would have killed her if she was not faster than me."

Mpishi couldn't help but laugh and she said: "well... I guess we have something in common. We both hate the Lion Guard and we both want them to just die already."

"Nothing would make me happy than to skin them all alive. I'll save the hippo for last once I've finished with them all." He unsheathed his sharp claws, shining under the sun to prove his point. "I would make sure that they will suffer so bad once I'm through with them."

"Ooooh. I like the way you think." Said Mpishi. "Matter of fact, I like you. Tell me leopard, what's your name?"

"Makucha. I have a reputation in the Pride Lands. And yours?"

"Mpishi is my name. Thanks for asking. Well, Makucha, I think you have made a new friend." The harrier had a sly, evil look on her face and Makucha had the same face as she did.

"Mpishi. I could not agree with you more. And I think we can agree that the Lion Guard has been a thorn on our side for far too long."

"Then when the time comes, we will strike at them. Wait, when can we attack them?"

"I honestly do not know. We can attack them as many times as we see fit. Now that we are a team, they will neve know what will hit them." He looked at the gazelle and some flies were already eating at the rotting flesh. "And you know what, you can have some of this meat."

Smiling in excitement, the harrier hawk was more than happy to take a few bites of the dead bovine, and she said: "hmmm, still nice and fresh." She even licked her beak with the goodness of the skin. "Thanks Makucha."

"Eh, don't mention it."

They both began to enjoy the gazelle together in this new friendship. With these two combined, it will look more dangerous for Kion and all his friends.

 **Later in the Night**

The stars had begun glistening in the sky once again, an a shooting star down from the heavens. Everyone in Pride Lands were asleep in the night and Kion was snoring softly in his slumber. The young cub couldn't be any more happy about when he took his family members to the Rwenzori mountains to play in the snow.

If everyone was happy, then Kion was happy as well. In his dreams, he was dreaming of Mufasa with him. Having a friendly conversation with one another, on a hill as grandfather and grandson together, side by side.

"Kion, you have certainly become a good and valuable member to your good friends." Mufasa remarked. "I may have mentioned to you this countless times before, but; I am very proud of you and your strengths."

Kion smiled and he replied: "thank you, grandfather. I know I'm a good leader to the Lion Guard." While it looked like it was a beautiful day out here in the Pride Lands, the skies suddenly turned doom clear blue, to dark gray as if a storm was coming.

It looked a little troubling and a little scary for Kion, but he was not afraid one but and rebuffed this event, saying that it was only a weather mishap.

"Hmm. Weird time of the year for storms to come, eh Mufasa?" He looked next to him and saw that his grandfather had unexpectedly disappeared. "Wha- grandfather?" He got on all fours and looked around for ang signs of his late grandfather, but he found no trace. "Grandfather Mufasa? Where are you?"

"Gone." Said a smooth, male voice. Kion looked behind him and it revealed to be another lion, but he was thinner than Mufasa and he had orange fur to go with his black mane. He had a scar on his right eye, and he had a wicked smile on his face.

Kion was absolutely motionless and never been so scared in his entire life.

"Hello, Great nephew." Said the lion. His eyes were glowing green as if he was a demonic spirit, and Kion knew who this lion was.


	37. Most Horrible Nightmare

Kion could hardly believe what he was looking at in front of him. This very lion who almost completely destroyed the Pride Lands with his reign, and the murderer of his elder brother: Mufasa, so he can seize the throne and the power for himself. Was this really Scar? Or was this just an illusion by poor Kion, who looked very petrified and still like a wax statue. "What's the matter, Kion?" Scar asked with an amused look on his wicked face. "You look like you have seen.. a ghost."

"S-Scar?" Kion said. "Great uncle Scar?"

"A smart cub you are, Kion." Said the evil spirit. "Indeed, I am Scar, your great-uncle. Oh come now, don't be so surprised, we are practically family after all."

At first, Kion was scared and then, a great rage built up inside of him, completely oblivious to the fact that this was all a nightmare to him. "Why are you even here Scar?" He Asked.

"What? A once glorious king like me cannot see a family member, even in death?" Said Scar.

"You called yourself a king?!" Said Kion. "You were a horrible ruler over the Pride Lands! Did you know what you have caused when you took the title?"

"Bah. I do not know what you are talking about, Kion. The Pride Lands were doing just fine with me as the ruler."

Kion did not look very convinced by Scar's deception. "Many animals moved somewhere else because of your carelessness, rivers dried up and trees died because of you!" He continued ranting at him. "You were never the rightful king! My dad was!"

"SILENCE!" The scream of this deceased, evil lion boomed like thunder. It was so powerful, it made the skies emit lightning and sounds of thunder clapping. "You dare to talk that way to a lion that was the leader of the original lion guard?!"

"Well I'm not like you, Scar. You are nothing but evil! You killed your own crew with your roar!"

"Only because they would not listen to my offer over and over again." Said Scar. "An offer I thought they would accept for sure. Together, we would rule over the Pride Lands, and have as much meals as we want. However, they were all too stupid and too blind to see how wonderful it is to have power."

"No!" Kion shouted. "That is not what being a king is all about. Being king comes with great power and great responsibility. Being a king means caring for all your subjects, hyrax, gazelle, falcon, even hyenas."

"Oh puh-lease." Scar brushed off with his eyes narrowed. "All those animals are all weak and worthless in comparison to us lions. We are the kings of the Circle of Life. We lions are the purest of all animals that should eat whatever we want, whenever we want."

"You obviously don't believe in the circle of life. You are nothing like Mufasa was."

"I am _ten_ times the king Mufasa was!" The evil lion shouted.

"I'm just glad I'm not you." Kion retorted

"Oh ho ho, I beg to differ." He began to approach the cub. "You and me are very much alike, Kion. You got the Roar of the Elders like I once possessed." He let out a sigh. "It's sad, really. The Roar of the Elders was the best thing to ever happen to me. But now, it is gone forever."

"Yeah, because you're evil!"

"Evil? Come on. I am not evil." Scar retorted. Sure, his words sounded round and smooth, but there were just honeyed words for Scar was a master manipulator. Kion knew that whatever Scar is going to say to him, or offer him, it would be all lies.

"You killed your own team."

"Only because they would not listen to reason with me in my conquest to rule over the Pride Lands." His lying was absolutely boundless and he would stop to manipulate others to get what he wants, even if it meant playing it dirty. "Believe me, I really hated to take them all down, but they gave me no choice for me to explain everything to them all."

Kion made a "Pfft!" From himself and said: "I wish i can believe that. We need to rule over the Pride Lands ti have a mutual respect for all animals out there." that's what the Circle of Life is all about, Scar. Can't you see that?"

The spirit just gave a cruel laugh. "You are more naive than I imagined." He circled around him like he was about to attack him from behind. "My boy, you have potential. I know you can use the rose for something greater in your life than just use it to save meaningless lived that live in Africa."

"I'm nothing like you, Scar." Kion said. "Do you hear me?!"

The ghostly lion just chuckled some more. "I know that you are lying. You are just a coward to admit it."

"No. No. No!" Kion repeated out loud. "I am nothing like you, Scar!"

"You cannot escape the truth, Kion." Scst warned him sternly. "You and I are the same." Then he began vanishing in thin air and poor Kion heard his evil laughter as he disappeared into mist.

He kept on screaming: "No! No! Nooooo!"

 **End of Kion's Nightmare**

tossing and turning on his spot like the ground was on fire, Kion never felt so scared in his life like that before. "Kion, Kion!" Kiara gently shook him to wake him up.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Vitani were watching in concern at why Kion is acting like this all of a sudden. The cub was yelling and screaming and he was still sleeping and twitching.

"Kion!" Said Nala in a worried voice. At last, the cub awoken from his sleep and he was hyperventilating while looking around him. God, he had never been so scared like that before, or suffer a nightmare as bad as this one. "Kion, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, mom."

"What's the matter, Kion?" Asked Kiara. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes!" Kion admitted. "I-i-i- saw Scar, and he- he- was telling me-"

"Shh, calm down, Kion." Said Simba. "You saw Scar?"

The cub nodded his head and a few tears went down his cheeks in horror. He curled up into a ball and sobbed to himself. Kiara come up and hugged him tightly. "Shhhh, it's okay, Kion." She said. "It's okay."

Nala, thanks to her maternal instinct, also hugged him to make her son feel better. "It was only a nightmare. It wasn't real."

"D-did you guys here me in my sleep?"

"Oh yeah. We heard you." Vitani answered him.

"We all heard you." Adisa added. The cub just continued crying some more in his sister's body, still totally scared.

"S-Scar said that w-we were the same. But, I'm nothing like him. I promise!"

"Shhhhh. Shhhh. It's okay, Kion." Kiara continued soothing him. "Please don't cry. You are nothing like Scar."

"Yeah, you are a way better Lion than him." Kovu encouraged him. "You are a good lion and you are nowhere near like him at all."

"Trust me and Kovu," Said Vitani. "You are way better than that."

"Yeah but... it felt like a vision or something like that. W-what if that all came true?"

"Nonsense." Simba retorted. "That will never happen to you at all. If you won't believe everyone else, then at least, believe me when I say: you are a noble lion, and my father would say the same about you, too."

Taking a few deep breaths, Kion was trying to calm down from what he had dreamed tonight. Still, he was still scared from seeing Scar, or his ghost at least. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I woke everyone up."

"Oh, do not worry about, Kion." Said One of the former outsiders named: Meneki. "It could have happen to any of us."

"Do you think you can go back to sleep, Kion?" Asked Kiara.

Looking a little uncertain, Kion didn't know what to say about it. "I... I don't know." he ultimately admitted. "It felt so real, and not a dream."

"It was a dream, son." said Simba. "I promise."

Less tears were coming out of the poor cub's eyes and he was still trying to keep it together. He felt Kiara gently tuck him close to her, encase in her left arm. "I believe you." he said. "But... what if it's a vision and what if I become like Scar and-"

"shhhh." Kiara soothed him. "Don't overthink yourself. You are nothing like Scar. It's like what father said: It was only a dream. It wasn't real. And don't worry, I'll keep close to you throughout the night if you want." She hugged him to tell him everything will be alright some more.

"And so will i." said Nala, sitting next to her daughter. "We won't leave you."

"Never." Kovu added.

Vitani, trying to be as tough as usual, didn't really like to admit it, and all she said was: "Everything will be okay, kiddo. I promise." Kion smiled, feeling very grateful, and he knew that he had a good family with him.

"Will you be okay?" Simba asked him

"I'll be fine." was what the cub replied. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome, Kion." said Kovu.

"We love you, Kion." said his big sister. Everyone else began to hug him in reassurance to show their love. It was almost as if the fear had gone away from the boy, being surrounded by all that love him and care about him (Except for his closest friends of course). The other lions went back to sleep and Kion slept closed to his big sister thanks to that, he was starting to fully get back to sleep, and before he could set foot in dream land, He saw the spirit of Mufasa laying next to him.

Yes, Mufasa himself, in his spirit form was there for young Kion to make him as comfortable and make sure everything will be okay the rest of the night. It was a shame that no one else could notice his presence, even Simba. The king would have been very happy to see his own father's spirit once again like he did when he had that lecture with Rafiki about going back home.


	38. Much Bigger Alliance

Grazing out in the Pride Lands, some gerenuk antelopes were grazing on the grass and eating leaves from trees since they are a very flexible type of animal. Not only that, but there was a reason a gerenuk was called a: "giraffe gazelle" because of their unusually long necks to get the leaves from the tree branches.

Yes, everyone was going peacefully for these creatures, but then, a grey figure swooped down in a couple as fast as lightning. A female voice was heard laughing, and it was Mpishi, the bad harrier hawk that wanted to eat her own way.

"Ooh! So much gerenuk to feed off!" She said with delight. "Which one should I eat first?" The gerenuk all screamed and began to run for their dear lives. "They always run." Then she attacked and tried looking for a perfect meal for herself to eat.

"Run!" Said a female. "She's gonna eat us!"

Mpishi then found a little baby gerenuk that looked helpless and vulnerable, ripe for the picking. She licked her lips in a lustful way and swooped down to grab with her sharp talons. Before she could touch him, something bumped into her.

Almost crashing to the ground, Mpishi looked at what hit her right side, and it was Ono, the Lion Guard's keenest of sight. "Leave these Gerenuk alone, Mpishi!" he shouted valiantly. "Or suffer the consequences!"

"Ugh. Just what I needed. Ono of the lion guard." Mpishi sounded the opposite of thrilled or pleased when she met this bird again.

"And I'm not alone."

"Leave then alone, Mpishi!" Kion called from below. "Stand down, or prepare to fight!"

"That's right!" Said Bunga. "We're gonna clip your wings and pluck your feathers out one at a time!"

Mpishi began to laugh out loud at the honey badger's petty insult, and she said: "you just try it, Bunga. Just try it!" She swooped down again and sliced Bunga with her talons.

"Gah! Good thing I have tough skin." He looked at where she clawed him, which was on the left side of his torso. No blood was coming out of it, thanks to his very tough hide.

"Ooh. Did that hurt?" Asked Mpishi in a mocking tone of voice. "I meant for it to go all the way down to the dermis!"

"Well joke's on you, Mpishi!" Said the young honey badger. "I am tough as a rock!"

"Alright Mpishi, stop trying to hunt these gerenuk right now, or pay the price!" Kion continued. "Which is it going to be?"

"No one, and I mean no one tells me what to eat or not eat!" The harrier hawk replied. "I eat what I want, and I want some Gerenuk for lunch!"

"It's not in the circle of life!" Said Fuli. "Why won't you understand that?"

"Because that is a load of elephant dung! The Circle of Life is all nonsense!"

"Nonsense?" Said Beshte. "Have you not heard about what Scar did to the Pride Lands when he was king?"

"Bah! I wasn't in the Pride Lands during the time. To be fair, when many animals moved in the Back Lands during his reign, it seemed like a a buffet for me." She licked her lips again.

"Just leave the Pride Lands now!" Kion ordered.

"You want me out? You'll have to fight me!"

She saw Ono charge at her again, but this time, she dodged and clawed at his left wing with her talons. "Ha! Missed me that time, stupid egret!"

"Gah. I am not out of the game yet."

She tried to bite at Lion's face with her beak after she pinned him down, but the cube dodged over and other again by twitching and tilting his head a few times, and he ultimately kicked the harrier hawk off of him. Finally, having enough of her hubris, Kion used the Roar of the Elders on her with a strong, staggering wind almost making her fall.

Ultimately, realizing that she cannot win, Mpishi ultimately fled for her dear life back to the Back Lands. So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Lion Guard. The gerenuk went up to the kids to thank them for saving their hides.

Meanwhile, Mpishi flew off in shame and saw Makucha sitting on that very tree before when he first met the harrier hawk. "Whoa, you don't look so good, Mpishi." Said the leopard. "Another run-in with the Lion Guard?"

"Yep. Pretty much. Gah! I really hate those kids. I just wanna slice their eyes out with my talons."

"Heh. That goes double for me and my lethal claws." He sliced at the bark of the trees leaving three scratch marks on the bark.

"Excuse me," said a voice. They looked down and it was a fierce-looking honey badger, Hefir to he exact. "I couldn't help but notice you talking about the Lion Guard."

Makucha and Mpishi looked suspicious about that honey badger. "Maybex what's it-" then he recognized that honey badger. "Wait, you're Harif."

" _The_ Harif?" The harrier hawk gasped surprisingly. "I've heard about you. You are one of the most cruel and sadistic animals in the Pride Lands."

"Yeah, guilty as charge, girly." Then Draak and Tuma went next to him. "These are my friends: Draak and Tuma."

"Hey." Said the hippo.

"What's happening?" Asked the gorilla. "We heard you hate the Lion Guard as much as we do and we are always looking for some new friends."

"Beshte and his father kicked me out of my pod." Said Draak.

"And I was exiled from my family when I wanted to challenge Sokwe to be the leader of it. But, the Lion Guard ruined everything for me."

Both Makucha and Mpishi looked intrigued and interested hearing these stories. "Is that right?" Saidnthe Harrier hawk. "Well, those kids always ruin everything for me by not letting me choose what I want to eat. Carrion is hardly a meal, and I want to eat live animals."

"Same here." Said Makucha. "I just wanna go my own way and eat what I want but they say it's the circle of life. What a load of dark meat!"

"Well-said, leopard." Said Draak.

"Name's Makucha."

"And I'm Mpishi."

"Well, how would you like to he apart of our group?" Said Harif. "The Lion's Bane. Together, we will be an unstoppable team and we can do whatever we want. The Lion Guard will never know what will hit them."

Bith Makucha and Mpishi smiled evily. They really liked where this is going and they have just about had it with the new Lion Guard meddling in their affairs. "I think you got yourself some new friends, Harif." Said Mpishi.

"Anyone who is an enemy of the Lion Guard is a friend of mine." Makucha added.

Boy, this did not look so good. Five enemies of the Pride Lands coming together as one group. Still, would they be any match for Kion's mighty roar? It not? For now, they decided not to attack the whole Pride Lands, and plan to attack another day.


	39. Rani

Patrolling Around the Pride Lands again, Kion and his friends had another run-in with Janja and his clan of dumb hyenas. As usual, those goons were a pain to be reckoned with in the Pride Lands and the Lion Guard that seem to never learn when to give up on their dastardly plans, but the kids can easily defeat this band of small-time hyenas that try to harass the animals.

"We will defeat ya someday, Lion Guard!" Janja cried out as he was reatreating back to the Outlands with his clan. "This I swear!" And he was out of sight, gone.

"That'll be the day, Janja! You'll never defeat me or my friends!" Kion shouted back at him. Yes sir, another day had won in the Pride Lands, even though this was starting to get annoying with Janja being one of the most usual animals to attack and disturb the peace.

"So Kion, you had a nightmare about Scar last night?" Asked Bunga curiously.

Looking silent with a dash if uncomfortable, Kion replied: "uh-huh. It was... a little indescribable to tell all the details. He was there, and he said me and him are the same."

"Nonsense!" Said Ono. "Yoy two have nothing in common."

"Yeah, you're nothing like Scar, Kion." Fuli added. "Why would you even think that? Why would you compare yourself with Scar?"

"I... I don't know why I dreamed of it. It just... happened. You know how random dreams can be?"

"Was something bothering you that made you dream of him?" Asked the Honey Badger. "Did you eat a bad mango? Because that's how I would get nightmares at night."

"Bunga," Kion gave him an annoyed look. "I'm a lion. I don't eat fruits."

"Oh. Right."

"Well I'm sure I didn't eat a bad piece of meat before I went to sleep. I'm pretty sure it was just random for me to dream of." He looked at the sky. "And if I ever feel troubled, I do know who to call on to help me."

Of course, he was referring to his late grandfather himself, knowing that he will always be watching fish on him, and the same with grandmother Sarabi. "Good. I'm sure your dad can help you out." Said Beshte. "Well, wanna take a break from all this?"

"I think That's a good idea." Said Ono. "Janja and his clan won't be back for probably a week or two."

The kids then found a small pond to take a break around in case they needed a drink of water, and sat around it. Resting, Kion was thinking in his head that maybe he was just overthinking things and that nightmare was probably random after all. He thought of Mufasa and Sarabi in case he ever needed to talk to them again.

He was indeed, stronger than Scar, and his personality was nowhere near as Scar's was when he was still alive. After a few long minutes of resting, Kion noticed something moving in the tall grass, something dark brown, and maybe it was a small antelope to eat off of to quench his hunger.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I found a good antelope to eat." Kion Said to them quietly.

"Okay, good hunting." Fuli replied.

Kion ran off in the grass to catch his prey and crouched as low as possible so he wouldn't give himself away, and scare the antelope off. Good thing his father, mother, and Kovu had helped him with more hunting practice recently in the last couple of days before this patrol. Staying as low as possible, Kion heard rustling in the tall grass, and slowly crept towards where the supposed dik-dik, or duiker, whichever kind of antelope this was, and it just vanished like a ghost.

It was a little weird, because it wasn't like an antelope to just disappear into thin air like that. Nonetheless, Kion couldn't let himself be exposed and give himself away for this creature to run off. Slowly creeping again, Kion hoped that all would be well, just then, something pounced on him from the tall grass, and he found himself being tumbled over and over again by some animal.

He looked up and he was looking at a teenage lioness almost as big as Kiara in a slender appearance. Her fur was chestnut and had a darker brown line going down her back, and had brown eyes with a yellow background. She had a suspicious look on her face, looking down on him. "Who are you?" she asked him in a flat, yet suspicious voice.

"Ah! Another lion?" asked Kion. "Umm, my name is Kion."

"Kion?" said the lioness, gently getting off of him. As the male cub slowly got back up, the lioness continued talking by saying: "I've heard about you. I've seen the roar of the elders from distances, but are you the actual leader of the new Lion Guard?"

Nodding his head a yes, Kion then replied: "That's me. And who are you?"

"Well, I am-"

The mysterious and peculiar lioness was cut off by a sudden shout. "Kion!" it was Bunga, who was running with the other Lion Guard members. They came to their leader in a hurry, and when they saw the lioness, they looked quite suspicious. "Who are you?"

Fuli began growling at her. "Are you with Scar?" she asked, creeping towards here while baring her teeth. The lioness did the same and they were about to claw and bite one another but then Kion stopped them

"Stop! Fuli, she's no follower of Scar."

"Scar?" said the lioness. "I have never heard of this... Scar." The kids looked at her with wide eyes, obviously confused that this lioness has never heard of Scar before.

"Yeah, I think we can trust her." Said Beshte. He cleared his throat and he was about to introduce himself to this little maiden. "My name is-"

"Beshte." The lioness recognized. "And you're Bunga, you're Fuli, and you're Ono."

"Who are you and how do you know about us?" Asked Kion

"My name is Rani of the Night Pride." The lioness replied with a smile. "I'm the daughter of King Jinjin and Queen Maya." She looked over to where the Back Lands are in the distance. "We came from over there and That's where we live. Our goal is to protect the circle of life in any way possible."

Kion sounded intrigued by this peculiar lioness. Rani sounds a little bit like himself; a strong, skillful and headstrong like a true leader would be like to his or her kind. "You protect the circle of life?" He asked her curiously."

"Yep. I'm not afraid to attack my enemies or anyone that would try to put the circle of life off-balance in any way."

"what brings you to the Pride Lands?

"I was just hunting for food out here and I appear to be at the border of the Back Lands and the Pride Lands. I've only set foot here a couple times, but only for some errands for my parents." She looked st Kion with a sheep look. "And your parents are King Simba and Queen Nala, right?"

"Uh-huh. They rule over the Pride Lands with great leadership. How do you know about us?"

"Word of mouth. Many birds come and tell other animals what is going on over here in the Pride Lands. I have a tendency to... listen in on conversations. I've heard about your adventures and your Roar of the Elders."

"Huh. Word gets around fast." Ono remarked

"Yep. Apparently, birds can go anywhere they want since they can fly." Rani said.

"So, wait, why are you called the Night Tribe?" Asked Fuli.

Bunga made a gasp with an idea in his head. "Ooh! Ooh! Is it because you only move around during nighttime and sleep in the day? Thay's what hyenas do."

Rani made a cute chuckle. "No, we are called that because we are a little... darker than most lions would look like."

"No argument there." Said Beshte. "You have a nice line of fur."

"Thanks. Listen Kion, sorry for pouncing on you, I was just a little nervous like i was being followed."

"No. I'm sorry," the Male cub replied. "I thought you were a duiker or an antelope."

"Hmmm. Those are good."

Kion smiled and he thought of how tasty that rather small antelope tasted to his tongue. "Right? I couldn't help it. Those taste so good."

"And it's okay. You're not the only one that can lose track of food." And it was silent for a moment, because everyone didn't know what else to say, which was awkward. "Do you think your parents would he okay if they found out I came here to the Pride Lands?"

Kion nodded a Yes to her. "I'm sure they won't. Besides, you're not like those hyenas or jackals that harass animals here every day."

"And they can be a biiiiig problem." Said Ono. "But, we manage to usually scare them off back to the Outlands."

"I've heard about the outlands." The lioness remarked. "But I don't plan to go there any time soon. Mom and dad tell me a lot of bad things that go on over in that place." She looked at where the Putlands were from her. "Hyenas, jackals, poisonous snakes, hot geysers and who knows what else?"

"Not all hyenas are like that." Said Fuli. "We have some friends who are Hyenas and don't respect Scar."

Poor Rani gave a confused look on her face. "This sounds dumb, but, who is Scar?"

"He's... my great uncle." Kion admitted in shame. "He was evil and full of hatred and jealousy. Je was the leader of the previous Lion Guard, but killer his own team for power and killed Mufasa so he can be king."

"Huh. Mufasa i've heard of." Said Rani. "He was a very noble king from where I have heard from in the animals living in my homeland."

"But, I'm nothing like Scar." Kion said. "I'm not evil."

"Calm down, Kion." The lioness put a paw on his head. "I didn't say you were evil. Besides, the animals in my home have not said any bad things about you at all."

"Do you swear all of them are good?"

"Positive. You have my word as the leader of the Night Pride."

Kion and his friends were already taking a liking towards this lioness and thought she was interesting, like a female version of Kion. As a matter of fact, these two might hit it off just fine with one another.


	40. Kiara's Secret

Yet another beautiful morning came in the Pride Lands, and Simba was the first to wake up from his sleep, then Nala, then Kiara, then Kovu, then the other lions in the den. Kion and Vitani were apparently still asleep, probably because Vitani can be very lazy and Kion was probably a little exhausted from another patrol over the Pride Lands again. Still, the cub was the next one to get up and stretch his legs on yet another fine day in his home. Vitani was still fast asleep, snoring loudly and snoozing so soundly, and it was no surprise that she was the last one to still be sleepy on this morning, as a matter of fact, she didn't really like to be awoken from her sleep at all, not even by Kovu.

The future king smirked and gently tapped his sister on her right side. "Hey," he whispered to her. "Vitani, wake up."

Sighing and mumbling, Vitani turned to her other side. "Not now, mother. Ten more minutes and I'll hunt some more." Kovu looked annoyed, but an idea came in his head

With a sly and playful smirk, he shouted: "Kudu!"

That word made Vitani spring up to her feet, looking like she was going to kill this imaginary kudu and eat it for breakfast. "Where? Where?" She looked around left and right, but she realized that her younger brother tricked him.

Kovu began laughing at how gullible she was with that trick. "Gotcha! I can't believe you still fall for that." And he was guffawing on the Rocky ground.

Vitani, not amused by this at all, was growling and scowled at Kovu for doing this prank again. "Grr! I hate it when you do this to me."

"Sorry, sis." Kovu said with a smirk. "But you wouldn't get up." Then he let out a yawn. "Well, I'm gonna go hunt."

"Same. I can really go for some Kudu now." Vitani agreed. She and her brother went out of Pride Rock and they went to the savanna to hunt for food. Simba and Nala went with Zazu with another morning report as usual, and Kion was alone with Kiara in Pride Rock.

"You up for some patrolling?" Asked Kiara. "You always go out to patrol the Pride Lands every day, Kion."

"Normally, but the Pride Lands have been very peaceful over the last few days. No trouble, no Janja and his clan, no Reirei and her family, no Makucha, very peaceful."

"No argument." Kiara agreed flatly.

"Besides, I'm still trying to wake up a little more." He let out an adorable yawn. "And besides, I'm hungry, too."

Kiara's stomach was rumbling. "I'm really hungry. I can just eat a whole elephant right now." Her stomach just continued rumbling like crazy as if it was getting really angry for no reason. "Wanna come hunting with me?"

"Sure." The siblings went out into the Savanna to hunt for some meat to fill their stomachs for breakfast. In the fields, they were hunting with Kovu and Vitani together as a group of four. Over the course of time, they were doing so good, although, Kion was struggling a little bit because of his small size when he sees a gigantic oryx for him to eat.

If he was as big as his adult family members, he would easily bite down on the antelope's neck and he would have suffocated within seconds, but alas, his teeth were still too small to be powerful enough to do a bite kill like that.

Kion felt himself thrown off by the oryx after trying to vite down on his neck, and crashed with a loud thud. He could use the Roar of the Elders against his prey, but he only uses it for good and using it on other helpless animals would be considered evil.

Doing that would make Kion stoop to Scar's level. Panting from the impact, he felt a little sore Fter falling hard on the soil. "Ow." He moaned.

As the oryx got away, Kiara and Kovu rushed to his aid. "You okay, Kion?" Asked Kovu

"Are you injured?"

"No. Ah!" Kion gasped. "I've suffered worse pain than this."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Kiara. "I can get mom and dad for you."

"I'm sure I'm okay" Kion replied. "But I'm just going to wait a while longer before I catch and oryx as food."

"Good idea. With your size," said Vitani, "you're way too puny to catch that kind of beast." She then ruffed his small mane on top of his head playfully.

While she was having fun teasing him as usual, Kion was not having the funnest time since he is being picked on by Vitani, but, alas; the cub was absolutely used to this kind of treatment from her. "Very funny." He rolled his eyes away from the tomboy lioness. "Some help you are to me."

Vitani immediately got offended by that. "Hey! I can come around if needed. Need I remind you that I watched your little butt at home while your parents, sister, and my brother were gone for a day?"

Young Kion was about to argue with a big breath, but he sighed in defeat "Point well made.", he admitted.

"Hmm, well, not that I knew you would fail, but you can have some of my sable antelope I found and killed." Kiara offered him. She went over and pulled a nice, juicy, gigantic sable antelope corpse over, and she already at some of it in the west side of it's body, and four of it's ribs were showing already.

"Ooh. This is a nice kill you got there, sweetheart." said Kovu. "just like i taught you about hunting."

Kiara flushed at her mate's compliment. "Thanks, Kovu."

"I had a paw in this too, you know?" Vitani reminded.

"Well anyway, you can have some my kill." Kiara said to her younger brother, offering the most to him.

Kion smiled gratefully to her. "Thanks Kiara.", he said before digging himself in to the sable antelope meat. After everyone had gotten their breakfast this morning, they were heading back to Pride Rock, and Kiara got a little idea.

It was something secret that she was hiding for a long time and she didn't want to share this secret with anyone she knew or love, but, since she loves Kion so much and she didn't like seeing her own brother getting hurt, she decided to make an exception. It was something only she and Kovu know about and Kiara knew it wouldn't kill her to show it to her little brother.

"Say, Kion, I know something fun we can do together." said Kiara.

Kion looked back at her and asked: "what's that?"

"It's something I know you'll love. But, it's a secret."

"What kind of secret is- oh, you mean..." Kovu suddenly realised what she was talking about.

"Oh yes."

"What secret?" asked Vitani.

"Sorry sis, but we can't tell you."

The tomboy just gave a blank look on her face. "Whatever." she said before going into the rock to take another nap.

"Come on. I'll show you Kion."

"What about mom and dad?"

"They won't mind." His big sister said boldly.

"I wish I can come with you. But I'm a little stuffed from eating that buffalo a few minutes ago." Said Kovu. "But, let me know if you want me to come over to... this place."

"OK, Kovu. We'll let you know."

Then Kiara and Kion went off to a rather long walk away from Pride Rock, and there was a small jungle with dense trees and and vines. It was a place similar to Timon and Pumbaa's home, but it was a little more greener.

"How much farther?"

"Just right in front of us." She moved a line of vines and leaves aside and there was a wide, misty hot spring that looked large and it looked like some kind of tub. Kion looked absolutely awestruck by this hot spring and he never even seen something like this before.


	41. Three is Better than Two

Kion could hardly believe he was seeing a hot spring in the middle of a jungle like this. it looked so nice and warm for any animal to come and enjoy. Kiara knew that her little brother would like seeing this cool sight in the African biome that makes up the whole Pride Lands. "Ta-da!" She sang.

"Wow." Kion muttered under his breath. "It's... it's..."

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah. Just look at it. ItIt'a nice little spot that me and Kovu like to hang out in now and again. Go on, try it out, Kion."

The cub took a little breath and looked at the warm, misty waters, and he slowly dipped his right paw, and it felt refreshing, and soothing to his furry skin. He slowly dipped himself further into this jacuzzi and he was simply enjoying this when he dumped his whole body in the refreshing waters.

His head was above the water and he sighed in relaxation as the water did the work in soothing his soul like this. Kion had his eyes closed as Kiars went into the waters sitting next to him on the left. She sighed in relaxation as well when she felt the waters touch her furry skin again.

"How does it feel?" Kiara asked with her upper eyelids down with a smile.

"Ahhh. This feels so nice." Kion said with his eyes still closed. "I wish you would have taken me to this sooner, sis. I'm beginning to like this place already. What do you call it?"

"Me and Kovu call this place: Upendi." Kiara replied boldly while crossing her arms behind her head. "Yep, this place is one of the best places in the Pride Lands. "Me and Kovu found this place a few days after you were born."

"Why not share it with mom and dad?" Asked Kion

"I could, but I prefer if we keep this spring to ourselves. Still, we see some animals come pass by here and say hello to us."

Inside, Kion was feeling way less sore from the fall when he had that run-in with that sable antelope when he was looking for a breakfast kill. Yes, the pain was slowly going away as he stayed in the water more. "Thanks for bringing me here, Kiara. This is so amazing."

"You're welcome." It was silent for a while and they didn't really talk to each other. There was hardly any sound, except for a faint sound of an elephant trumpeting outside of this little jungle, and the sounds of birds chirping, cawing, and cackling were heard every once in a while in the trees.

One thought that came into the future queen's head was her grandfather himself Mufasa, and if his spirit truly lived on in the whole Pride Lands, or all of Africa. Could he really be a deity watching down on the earth from the stars and heavens?

"Kion?"

"Hmm?"

"This sounds stupid, but... do you actually see grandfather Mufasa and talk to him once in a while?"

Kion was a little unfazed, but he ultimately admitted: "I do. Yes. He lives in me like he lives on Dad, or every other lion loving in Pride Rock. Vitani admits that she says Nuka as a ghost, too."

"Hmmm. That is very peculiar. I guess he lives in me too, right?"

"Right." The cub nodded his head. "Whenever I feel alone, Grandfather Mufasa and Grandmother Sarabi will always be there to give me advice once in a while."

Kiara smiled. "How can I talk to them?"

The cub began thinking in his head about a perfect answer for that question. After thinking, he said: "you can just... call on him and the same for grandmother Sarabi. I think it mostly happens when you feel so troubled or miserable for any reason."

"Hmm."

"Kion," said a female, ghostly voice. They turned their head to the right and a spectral lioness was right there, giving these two a warm smile. Kion knew who it was and he smiled, "hello again, and Liara, look at how grown you looked."

The elder sister was a little awestruck at what she is looking at right now. "S-Sarabi?" She said. "I-is that you?"

The ghostly lioness let out a small laugh in amusement, and she replied. "Of course. I am your grandmother." The future king felt like shedding tears of joy seeing her deceased grandmother right now. "It is so good to see you again."

"Grandmother. It is you!" She was about to get up and hug her, but something caught her from doing so. "Oh, wait, you're a ghost so it probably won't work."

"Sadly, yes." Said Sarabi. "If you could hug me, I would be even happier. Alas, I am happy to see you and Kion nonetheless." She walked up to them. "That is a wonderful little spot to be on vacation."

"You wanna come in it's Grandmother."

"Oh, Kion." Sarabi sighed. "I would love to, but I wouldn't be able to feel the water."

"I see."

"Still, it makes me so proud that you are protecting the Pride Lands with the new Lion Guard you created."

"Grandmother," Kiara began to speak next. "Will I be a good queen over the Pride Lands once that happens someday?"

Sarabi was silent for a moment and she said: "I think you will be a wonderful queen my dear Kiara. You might faulter at some disputes or peculiar events that i cannot say, but that is normal for all animals to have in their lives."

The young lioness made a small squeak sound of excitement and felt proud of herself. "I knew it! Haha! I knew I'll be a good queen."

"Your grandfather always speaks very high of you, dear." Sarabi added. "And I must tell you that he is very proud of what a beautiful lioness you have become."

"Oh grandmother." Kiara felt like shedding a tear of joy again hearing these compliments. She suddenly remembered the horrible dream Kion had the other day, and she looked at him. "Kion,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell Grandmother Sarabi about that nightmare you had the other day?"

"Nightmare- oh. I know what you mean." He cleared his throat when he addressed the lioness spirit: "grandmother Sarabi, I had... a nightmare four days ago and it was about Scar. He kept telling me that me and him are the same, but I did not believe every word he said."

Sarabi's smile turned into a small frown. "Scar?" She said. Kion nodded a Yes to her. "Hmm, that sounds terrible, but that was only a nightmare. Dreams are only in your head, Kion. I can assure you that it is far from real."

"I know, but... I sometimes fear that I might become evil like Scar if I'm not careful." The cub admitted. "Then I'll lose my roar of the Elders."

"Come now, Kion." Sarabi reassured him. "I can see it in your heart that you are nothing like your great-uncle. Scar was full of anger, bitterness, and hatred within his heart, and you are the exact opposite of what makes Scar himself."

Kion was silent for a moment, but he said to her at last: "are you sure?"

"Of course. I know that you a better lion than Scar ever was. Me, and your grandfather both think so."

"Yeah, Kion." Kiara added. "You are a good lion and very heroic." She gently pulled him close to her warm body as a side-hug. "Take it from me."

The young cub smiled. "Thanks, Kiara. And, you're right, grandmother Sarabi. It was nothing but a bad dream." And he let out a yawn. "Why am I even thinking about this anyway?"

"It's perfectly alright, dear. We all have feelings of doubt like I have mentioned before. I want you both to know how much I love you two, and how proud me and your grandfather are of you."

"Grandmother, will I ever see you again?" Asked Kiara.

"Of course. I will be watching you always, just never be afraid to call on me if you ever feel troubled or alone, Kiara." She began to slowly vanish into nothingness. "May the kings ofntne past watch over you both." Those last words echoed and Sarabi was gone, Sending chills to the siblings' spines.

"Well, are you glad you've seen her again, Kiara?"

"Yes. I' happy." The future queen let out a big smile on her face. "I'm... a little conflicted if I am hallucinating or if that was real." She continued to enjoy this hot spring.

"Don't worry, you're not hallucinating." Kion reassured. The siblings continued enjoying this heavenly experience and the water was certainly acting like a perfect cure for worries or any problems. Ot was just like Timon and Pumbaa would say: "Hakuna Matata". The young cub felt his small mane of hair being gently stroked by his big sister as he was relaxing the day away. "I'm really glad you brought me here, Kiara."

Kiara smiled and gave him a miss on his cheek. "I'm glad you love this." She replied. Kiara crossed her arms behind her head again and closed her eyes as she was enjoying more of this. While doing so, she felt Kion resting his head on her body like his own pillow. Looking at that was just so adorable and the future queen couldn't help but wrap him in her right arm like her own teddy bear.

She was feeling great about herself to bringing her one and only brother into this secret place, and she can certainly trust him not to tell anyone else about this secret hot spring. "Kion?" Said a female voice.

The cub looked to see who said his name, and it was a familiar face that he had just met yesterday. "Rani?" He recognized. Yes, it was the leader of the night Pride herself once again. "What are you doing out here and who's this?"

"I'm sorry, I believe we haven't met." Said Kiara. "What's your name, stranger?"

"Rani, leader of the Night Pride that lives in tbr Back lands around here."

"And are you a friend of Kion?"

"Well, we just met, but yes." Kion replied. "I just met her yesterday and she is a really cool lion."

Rani flushed at being called that peculiar word: "cool", and pawed her right paw on the ground while her cheeks looked like a pair of tomatoes. "Thanks."

"What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I just wanted to pay Kion a visit here in the Pride Lands." Rani replied. "That looks like a nice hot spring. So relaxing, so calm."

"It was a secret." Said Kion. "But then you came and found it."

"Oh, this is a secret place?" Asked Rani. "I didn't know. Well, I'll just pretend this spring never existed." She was about to walk away when she was stopped by Kion and Kiara who said her name in unison.

"It's alright, Rani." Kion stated. "It just caught us by surprise."

"Yeah, if you want and if you're a friend of Kion, you can come in the hot spring." Kiara added with a smile. "As long as you keep this a secret from everybody else." Rani smiled and she happily came in the water and joined the two siblings in this relaxing moment. Like Kion, Rani really liked the mildly boiling waters of this spring and it was like she was taking a dip in heaven.

Rani sighed and enjoyed this lovely experience. "Wow. This is so... so..."

"Soothing?"

"Yeah! Very soothing." Rani replied. She put her paws behind her head as she was enjoying this now. Yep, she was certainly glad to have bumped into her new friend again, and the future queen over these lands. She was sitting next to Kion's other side, and they all sighed under the feeling of the waters brushing and soothing their skin.

Not only that, but Kiara appeared to have made a new friend as well. This Rani cub was becoming more interesting and intriguing, and Kion hopped that he can know more about her, and her own pride.

For now, they just relaxed together as three through this moment.


	42. Rani to the Rescue

A hot tub was a perfect thing to wake up in the morning, even for a lion cub like Kion. He was out on another patrol with his closest friends to look for any more trouble out on the Pride Lands, and, it was just Janja and his clan on the loose, trying to eat a couple of impala led by Natho, who had the longest horns and was the bulkiest of his herd.

"Give me a break," Fuli complained under her breath. "Again with Janja?"

"I know, it's getting annoying." Kion agreed with her with his eyes narrowed. "But still, it's our job to orotedt the Pride Lands from any danger."

Bunga was the next to talk, and he said: "Kion's right, we gotta stop him and his friends from terrorizing the impala."

And so, the kids did just that. They went up to the annoying clan of hyenas and tried to stop their little reign of terror. "Oh you kids again?" Said Chungu.

"Don't you know when to give up?" Said Janja.

"Yeah! You are just a bunch of kids playing pretend!" Said Cheezi.

Kion narrowed his eyes at them with a sneer, and he said: "we all know that's not true. Now, go back to the Outlands where you came from, or suffer the consequences." He readied his claws, and he was more than ready to use his legendary Roar of the Elders if needed.

"I think we'll go back after we have had our lunch." Said the leader.

"Then, you leave us no choice." Said Beshte. The Lion Guard charged and another battle ensued between the sides. As usual, Kion was battling with Janja himself and they were swiping their claws at one another.

Now, the thing was, while Lions are far more successful hunters than spotted hyenas, their bites were not as strong as hyenas, for those animals had one of the strongest bite forces in the animal kingdom, and that was why Kion had to he careful when coming face-to-face with an adult spotted hyena like Janja and his cronies.

Kion managed to claw his face with a powerful rake, making blood spill from the right side of his face. Janja looked mighty mad at what Kion just did and pounced on him, trying to bite on his skull. If he got his teeth on Kion's head, he would easily crush it with his strong teeth like biting on a stick or a twig. The cub tilted his head to and fro whenever Janja tried to bite his head, and he knew he couldn't dodge that forever.

Ultimately, Kion kicked him in the belly with his two legs, knocking him on his back in the dirt with a grunt and a loud thud. "You're gonna wish you haven't done that to me, Kion!" he shouted as he got back up. Ironically, Janja found himself being tackled by Simba's son and tumbled into the grass with him like a ball or a tumbleweed.

Fuli and Beshte were fighting off Chungu, and Ono and Bunga were fighting off Cheezi. "Gah! You stupid runts are really annoying!" said the crazy hyena lackey

"Ask anyone." said Ono before swooping down on Cheezi.

Chungu was fighting a little more better, mostly because of his strength and thicker coat than his comrades. He charged and butted heads with the young hippo, growling at one another. The young hippo was eventually victorious when he pushed Chungu to the ground, and Cheezi managed to claw at Fuli on the left side of her body, but Fuli managed to land a fury of rakes from her own claws, and the cowardly, maniacal hyena managed to run off while yelping like a scared dog, and Chungu immediately did the same thing.

"Oh you pair of cowards!" Janja called out to them. Turning back to the Lion Guard, he growled at them all in complete hatred and anger. "Graah! I'll take care of you guys myself!"

"It's over, Janja." Said Kion. "Just go back to the Outlands now."

"I'm really getting tired of you guys ruining everything for me and my boys! I'll kill you all!" Janja charged one last time and she was pounced on by a lioness. "What the?"

"Leave him alone." She said. It was Rani.

"Not another lion to stop me!" Kion used the Roar of the Elders, blowing Janja away into the Outlands. He will certainly be in for a rough landing when he falls to the ground.

Kion and his friends looked at one another with a satisfied look on their faces. Another battle had won for them and the side of good and heroic.

"Thank you so much for saving us, Lion Guard." Said Natho, coming to meet the kids. "And, who are you, child?" He referred to Rani obviously.

"I am Rani of the Night Pride." She replied boldly. "And a new friend of the king's son."

"Rani. I know you have only arrived on the scene, but me and my fellow impala Thank you for your fearless and brave contribution against Janja and his clan of evil hyenas."

"That's what that guy's name is?" She asked. "Must be a common enemy out here."

"Janja and his clan are a nuisance to everyone out here in the Pride Lands, and he doesn't believe in the Circle of Life and how it works." Said Kion. "But still, I thank you for that help."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Bunga.

"I wanted Kion to meet my parents and my pride."

"Have you told them about me?" Asked the cub.

"Yep, and your friends, too." The lioness replied. "They said they really want to meet you guys." Kion and his cronies looked a little nervous about this, and felt a little uneasy about that idea. "What's wrong?"

Kion spoke: "I'm just a little nervous, and I don't know what to think of them."

"Don't worry. They are humble, loyal, and noble. Of course, my mom and dad are a little... strict at times, but, they are very good lions and very understandund. Come on, they really want to meet you, Kion."

"Yeah. That's true. I guess a little visit wouldn't hurt. Are they in the Back Lands?"

Rani nodded her head a Yes to him. "Uh-huh. You will like them."

While looking a little nervous and uncertain, the kids ultimately agreed to follow Rani to her home and meet the possible rulers of the Back Lands.


	43. The Rulers of the Night Pride

The Back Lands look the same as the Pride Lands, except, there were some differences compared to them both. The rulers of this plain, the Night Pride, were in front of Kion, his friends, and princess Rani, who led the group to her family and friends within this intriguing group. The lions in this kind of pride were a little different compared to Simba's Pride, for one thing; there were some lionesses with some similar marks compared to Rani's, some darker, some lighter than Rani.

As for the Cubs, they had more spots than the ones in Simba's Pride, although not all of them looked like that had spots. Some of these lions looked at Kion and his friends and stated as they walked by.

It was as if they were the outsiders that came back to the Pride Lands after Zira's death, and it almost made Kion feel like he was the outsider of this group, something that would cause this group of lions to be something they would hate.

Still, he and his friends didn't know that for sure, and they still haven't met Rani's parents just yet. In a short distance, there was a lion who had a much thicker and blacker mane than Simba's, like the color of Scar's, but far thicker than that dead lion and he was as muscular as Mufasa, along with a face as broad as the late king of the Pride Lands.

The queen of this very pride was more slender than Nala, and had her daughter's colors, but, a little darker fur on her body. The pair was having a conversation and it was beyond the kids guess. That had to be Jinjin and Maya, they looked the most majestic out of this pride of lions, and when they saw Kion, his friends, and their daughter, they were surprised.

Kion kept a blank face, trying to look as professional as possible, and so did his friends, although, Ono was the one struggling the most when keeping a blank and professional face.

"Ah, there you are, Rani." said the king. "Welcome back." his voice sounded almost as low as Mufasa, but a little higher.

"And I see you have brought some new friends with you." said Maya. She sounded a little lower than Kion's mother, and it sounded beautiful like a calm, seductive type of voice. The daughter stopped in front of her parents, and the Lion Guard sat down behind her.

"Mom, dad," Rani said, clearing her throat. "These are my new friends I told you about, from the Pride Lands."

"So this is the new Lion Guard?" asked the king. "Not what I have expected it to be. I thought it was supposed to be made of all lions?"

Kion didn't say anything in reply, and kept his cool with Rani's own parents. "And you must be Kion," said Maya with a motherly smile on her face. "Rani told us quite a lot about you."

"Come closer, boy." said Jinjin. The cub did exactly that, and took a few steps forwards, in front of the Night Pride's king and queen, and bowed to them in respect. "We have both heard so much about you. The Roar of the Elders, how you and your friends protect the Pride Lands, and your father, King Simba."

"Yes, your majesty." Kion replied at last. "And you are the rulers of the Back Lands, right?"

"That we are, dear." said Maya. "Me and my mate are the protectors of the Back Lands. We do everything we can to follow the Circle of Life and keep everything in line from any danger. And yeah, this is my guard."

"I'm Bunga," said the Honey Badger.

"Fuli,"

"Name's Ono."

"And I'm Beshte."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Said the king.

"Well, this is quite a pride you have." Kion said.

"indeed. The Night Pride is a special type of Pride that dwells in Africa." Maya said. "This is our family, and every one of them means so much to us." she looked on at the other lions going about their businesses, from the cubs playing to the few males besides the king himself, sleeping in the shade of an isolated tree.

Jinjin stood next to Kion as he looked on. "Every one of these lives mean so much to us, and not just lions, but the other animals that dwell upon the Back Lands." he added. "Often, we would have a few... problems in these lands."

The Lion Guard looked puzzled by what he said. "What do you mean by problems?" asked Fuli

"Well, we have a number of animals out here that only care and think about themselves, instead of the well-being of others." said Maya. "One of them is a leopard named Makucha." That very name struck the Lion Guard like some imaginary object just hit their brains.

"Makucha?" said Kion. "You're not the only one who knows him."

Jinjin and Maya looked a little surprised by what Kion said. "You know that awful leopard?" asked Jinjin

"Yep. He gives us quite a lot of grief in the Pride Lands." said Fuli

"He is bad to the bone." Bunga added.

"You can say that again." said Maya. "That leopard is very crafty. We are always able to stop his meddling and intervene in his little affairs. Although, we lost about two lion cubs to him." she gave a sad look on her face

"We're very sorry for your loss." said Beshte.

"Thank you." said the queen of the Night Pride. "But, it wasn't all your fault."

"We all know very well who is to blame for those tragedies, and I just wish he would stop all of this, and just leave us alone."

"Believe us," said Beshte. "Makucha is a thorn in our side at times. Along with a family of jackals, and a clan of hyenas that are such a pain to deal with in the Pride Lands."

"I see. I just wish that he would leave well-enough alone."

"Why can't he just die?" Bunga said. His friends, and the king and queen looked at him surprised, like he was a killer or something similar to a killer. "What?" he said.

"That sounds... like you're going too far, Bunga." said Kion.

"Oh. Sorry, I mean, I just wish he would stop tormenting animals for fun." the young honey badger clarified. "I mean, he's mean, vicious, and he'll do anything to get a meal, same with Mpishi."

"Mpishi?" said the king and queen.

"You know her too?" asked Jinjin.

"Not as much as Makucha, but yes." said Ono. "She's very fierce when it comes to fighting. I once had a fight with her, and she almost killed me!"

"She, herself, can also be a problem." Said Rani. "Still, She's afraid of us. Mpishi knows that we would stop her wne beat her any time. We'd always thwart out her attacks, too. We can get some couple of hyenas jackals, and those venomous snakes I tend you guys about."

It was silent for a moment, but Jinjin cleared his throat before beginning: "you know, Kion. I was once close to your grandfather when he was still alive." A small smiled appeared on his face. "Mufasa was the most noble lions I have ever met."

"You knew grandfather Mufasa, your highness?"

"Oh Yes. He had a pure heart made of gold, and he understood the circle of life as much as I did." Jinjin then looked up in the sky with a few clouds passing by to the east. "I was... only a cub when I first met him, but, we were close together."

"Wow. I did not know that." Bunga admitted.

"He also told me about the troubles with Taka and how corrupt he was becoming corrupt year after year."

"And he was becoming more ruthless when he was living." Maya added. "Poor Taka was a rather jealous soul, and a growing evil was rising in him, along with a resentment towards Mufasa.

"Taka?" Asked Fuli.

"Of course, Taka was his younger brother." Said Jinjin.

"Taka was Scar?" Kion realized. In his head, he thought: "Mufasa never told me that before." he was certainly brainstorming over this subject of Scar's true name."

"Scar was a name that Taka decided to be called from the accident involving a herd of Cape buffalo when he and Mufasa were teenagers." Said Maya.

"Wow. That's quite a story of someone's life." Kion remarked. "I know I should feel sorry for Scar because of that, but, he did starve many animals to death, and killed my grandfather."

Jinjin and Maya had sympathetic looks on their faces. "We have heard." Said Jinjin. "When Scar took charge over the Pride Lands, many animals that live over in that part of the savanna moved here to have food and water. Right after Simba killed him, they all moved back to the Pride Lands and celebrate Simba's coronation as the new king."

"We were more than happy to have many antelope and buffalo, and rhinos, and other animals live here in the Back Lands when Scar was king." Maya added. "It was not easy, but, we would help them in any way we can."

"Do you get hyenas attacking here?" Asked Kion

"Not as much as Makucha and Mpishi." Said Rani. "Hyenas are easy to handle and take care of, the same with jackals, but those two I mentioned before; those two are bad news."

"And there is a lion that was once a part of our family." The king of the Night Pride said: "he was... a proud lion, but, he grew so cocky and aggressive, that he would fight for any reason and with anyone."

The kids were silent and Maya said: "his name was Ramses, and he was known to be... mentally unstable."

"Unstable how?'" Asked Bunga

"He is highly unpredictable and it is like I have mentioned before," the king continued. "He would fight with anyone he would come in contact with. Always angry. Always wanting to put himself before all others. One day, he was on a rampage, and he was about to kill our daughter."

The kids looked at Rani next, looking a little uncomfortable and a little disturbed by what her father said.

"I stopped him before he could cause any more mayhem to the whole pride. For almost killing our little girl, me and Maya exiled him from the Pride and never come back."

"Aren't you worried that he will come back and have revenge?" Asked Beshte.

"We do not have to worry about him. We have always thwarted his attacks as well, and we would stand tall and together against Ramses. We are a large Pride against only one of him."

"Yes, we appreciate you having concern about us, but you need not worry." Said Maya. "We are strong lions and we can take care of our own."

"Yeah, you just worry about the Pride Lands." Said Rani. "This is our home. The Pride Lands are your home."

"Good."

"Just look at the land around us, Kion. Our kingdom is a prosperous nation under my and Maya's leadership. It is thanks to us that everything is peaceful in the Back Lands. We do everything we can to protect the Circle of Life and all around us."

"No matter how big or small, we are there for our subjects."

"I like the sound of that." Kion commended. "Sounds just like my grandfather Mufasa." He smiled. "And, I know this isn't exactly... the new Lion Guard, and I know the old Lion Guard has always had lions only but, they are my friends and we all have a connection." He looked at his friends and said, "until the Pride Lands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!" Said the kids."

"Ooh, catchy." Rabi admired. "I'll have to remember that."

"It is quite a pleasure meeting you, Kion." Said Jinjin. "You have a noble heart and you are selfless. I deeply admire you for that. You are Mufasa's grandson and his blood courses through your veins."

"Thank you, your highnesses." Kion said. "We're obliged to be in your company. It's nice meeting you. If you ever need something from us, let us know and we'll help you."

The rulers of the Night Pride smiled gratefully at the club's offer. "We will, sweetie." Said Maya. "Just be careful out there and may the kings of the past watch over you."


	44. Planning Maneuvers as a Team

Now, as a gigantic team, Harif the mean honey badger was sitting around a small watering hole in the Back Lands with his new friends: Draak, Tuma, Makucha, and Mpishi, common enemies of the Lion Guard that have formed a dangerous friendship, and they all have a common hatred in those children that always meddle in their affairs. To be fair; they didn't know exactly what to do about those kids and trying to keep them from meddling in any more of their hunting and other affairs.

After they were done refreshing their hydrations, they went to find shelter from the hot sun in a small cavern and have a little sit-down together as nehydration, it was a rather cozy and warm cave and they thought of having this as their new hideout so no one would find them.

For them to be better than the hyenas and jackals that were the kids' enemies, they needed to act smarter and more crafty than them. Turns out that; Harif was the first one to discover the cave and no one seemed to have lived in this hovel before.

As soon as everyone had their drink from this waterhole, Harif was the first to speak, and he began: "Well fellas, the next time we see the Lion Guard, we will make sure they have messed with the wrong kind of animals."

"I see your points but do we have a plan?" Said Tuma.

"Well... no." The honey badger admitted. "But, we all know that Kion is pretty dangerous, since he has the fancy-shmancy 'Roar of the Elders' in himself. The rest are a bunch of stupid kids with that don't even know the meaning of being in the Lion Guard in the first place."

"Maybe, but they do know how to fight." Said Makucha. "But, that Fuli is a fast runner."

"And Ono may be a pushover at times, he can be quite a scrapper when it comes to fighting." Mpishi added.

Draak was the next one to talk when he said: "they took down a family of jackals many times, and a clan of hyenas too."

"Those were different, Draak." Said Harif. "Back then, it was just five of them and only one of us, and it was not a fair advantage against them. Thya's the reason why we lost to them a few times."

His cohorts were muttering in agreement about what their leader said. "I guess that's true." Said Tuma.

"And as for the hyenas; Janja and his clan are just a band of morons, along with any other hyenas. They can't even think for themselves. For the Jackals; they are just a bunch of skinny, stupid freeloaders who would betray anyone for their own favor. Believe me, just look at Reirei and her family.

"Even if they hate the Lion Guard as much as we do?" Asked Mpishi

"Heh. I didn't say make them or enemies too." The honey badger corrected.

"What about King Simba?" Asked Makucha. "If he finds out about this, he'll banish us to the Outlands like he did with Scar's followers before. Trust me, the Outlands suck big time. Hardly any food or water over there."

"True." Said Draak. I've been exiled there before and it is mostly rocks, boulders, sand, and almost like a wasteland out there." The hippo looked over at the canyons and rock formations that made up the Outlands.

"Well, Simba doesn't have power here in the Back Lands." Said Tuma.

"Yeah," Harif agreed. "They're ruled by Jinjin and Maya of the Night Pride."

An uneasy feeling spread throughout the leopard. "Don't even mention those names around me." Said Makucha with pure hatred and anger. "Those lions really bug me, and I can't stand them trying to ruin my lunch either."

"Well, this just gave me a thought." Said Harif. "We all know that Kion is the most powerful member of the so-called Lion Guard, right?"

"Right."

"And Kion knows how to inspire others on his side, not to mention his parents are the king and queen over the Pride Lands. So, if we can kill Kion, the rest of the Lion Guard will disband without their leader."

Makucha, Mpishi, Draak, and Tuma seemed to like this idea. It was like a saying similar to this: "how do you kill a whole army of ants? You kill the queen." Yes, that sounded very effective. No more Kion would mean: no more Roar of the Elders to scare this band of villains.

"And maybe for Simba and his Pride of Lions, we can kill him, Nala, and every one of those lions that rule over the Pride Lands." Makucha added. "They think they can have the glory to themselves because of their manes and cat faces."

"My thoughts exactly!" Said Tuma. "Who needs Lions in life? We can be just as mighty and tough as them." Mpishi agreed. "If they weren't around, we could do whatever we want, whenever we want."

"Totally. Why can't they just leave us alone when it comes to food?" Draak added. "I could eat a whole field of grass or cattails if I wanted to. Beshte is certainly becoming a thorn on my side, same with his own father. I just wish I can lay my teeth on both their necks."

"Perhaps we can arrange that." Said Mpishi. "And I can really eat whatever I want. My talents are sharp enough to impale a pangolin's neck."

"Sokwe kicked me put and defeated me in a battle between us." Said Tuma in a bitter voice. "He has no clue on how to run a gorilla family. Believe me when I say this: we're better off without him and I would make a very capable leader. All of that Circle of Life mumbo-jumbo is nothing but a bunch of Galagos carcasses."

"Now you're just making me hungry." Said Makucha.

"Can we at least focus on what we should do with Kion and his annoying friends?" Asked the harrier hawk.

"Right. We kill Kion first, that would be the main goal of our missing to rid ourselves of the Lion Guard forever." Harif continued. "We may be equal in numbers now, but they are just a bunch of kids like I mentioned before. "Still, doesn't mean we shouldn't underestimate them. We all know how well they can fight."

The other members of the Lion's Bane thought of the times that they had their hides whooped by Kion and his closest friends. Hatred was rising in their blood vessels and veins just thinking of their past blunders with those meddling kids.

"I agree with you about killing Kion first." Said Draak. "What about the other kids?"

"I think we should kill them just for the fun of it." Tuma said Said evily. "They did have a paw and or a wing in trying to claim my rightful place as the nee leader of my family."

They were all thinking about what they would do with the Lion Guard the next time they see them and get in another fight with them. It was decided that Kion would die first and kill his friends next for good measure.

"You know what, Tuma?" Said Harif with a wicked smile on his evil face. "I think we should kill the other Lion Guard members just for the fun of it. After them, we will move on to Sokwe, and all the animals who shunned us."

"Then we can move on to King Simba and when we're done with him and his Pride, the Pride Lands will be all ours!" Makucha said. He and his friends began to laugh evily and wickedly at this kind of plot for a new attack.


	45. Ramses the Vengeful Lion

Jinjin and Maya were very noble lions, as noble as the ruling pride over Kion's home. The Lion Guard were all heading back home from visiting Rani and her family in the Back Lands, and they were almost home to the Pride Lands. A small rumbling was heard in the tall grass, and Kion looked about his surroundings, hoping that something would pop up and attack them by surprise.

It wouldn't really he surprising if Janja and his clan were the ones hiding and stalking the five warriors. "Who's there?" Kion called out to the mysterious stalker. "I know you're out there! Come out of the grass!"

They all waited for something to happen, and whatever this animal was, it was not very friendly. It was silent again, but Bunga said: "Janja? Is that you? Of you're trying to scare us, then it won't work." A small, evil chuckle was heard she it was blood-curdling for all the kids who heard it.

At last, a gigantic, intimidating-looking lion popped out, and he looked so intimidating and terrifying. What made him terrifying was the evil in his black eyes that would have been terrifying to look at, even in someone's head. He was a little bigger than Simba, and darker fur, probably a darker color than Kovu's fur, and his mane was pitch-black like the night sky. "Ah, the infamous Lion Guard." He said. It sounded deep like Mufasa, but, it was a little more like a growling type of voice. "I have heard you were visiting my home."

"Who are you?" Asked Fuli

"And what do you want?" Asked Beshte.

"Well, my name is Ramses." The lion answered the first question. That name struck the children like a bonk on the head. "The former ruler of the Night Pride."

"You?!" Said Ono. "You are Ramses?"

"That I am." The former ruler had a bold look that seemed uneasy to look at. This cat looked pure evil and the kids kept their ground against him in case he tried to attack any one of them. Ramses chuckled before saying: "oh relax, children. I do not want to fight. Especially you, Kion."

The cub looked a little bit uneasy, but, nonetheless, he needed to be brave against this banished lion. "How do you know about us?"

"Oh, I have had my eye on you for a little while now, Kion." Ranses raised his right front leg and released his claws from his fingers. "Let me tell you; you and your friends are quite a troupe. From the times you defeated some hyenas and jackals, along with some animals from here who threaten the very Circle of life itself."

"Zuka Zama. Are you with Janja or Reirei?" Asked Bunga.

"Well, I know nothing of any Janja, or any Reirei. But, what I do know is that; you have quite a reputation in your home that you are becoming famous. Do you know Mpishi?"

"Unfortunately," said Ono. "We do. A real piece of work, that Mpishi."

"Well, thanks to the birds, words goes around here fast." Ramses continued. "Not to mention that you have met my sworn enemy: Jinjin and his little family. I was once a ruler over the Pride, if not for Jinjin, I would have kept everything in line under my command." With a change of demeanor, he added: "AND YET, JINJIN CAME AND RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!"

The sudden change in tone suddenly scared the kids a little bit. His right lower eyelid began twitching in a crazy manner. Turns out that; Jinjin and Maya were right about him being unstable after all, and Kion had to be extremely careful with this Kion, for he could do something crazy such as flail him around with his teeth.

"Now, I have nothing." Ramses was back to his calm voice.

"But, you were too aggressive for everyone." Said Ono. "They kicked you out of the Pride for a very good reason. You always wanted to fight other lions and you didn't care if they get killed or not."

"There were conspirators among my glorious pride. We were going to he the mightiest lions of all the Back Lands, and even rule over the Pride Lands someday, alas, Jinjin had different plans."

"To save everyone from your lust for power, Ramses!" Said Kion.

"How dare you, you little runt!" He shouted, looking ready to kill and eat him any second. He charged while roaring and he was running at a fast speed, almost as fast as Fuli. Despite this, Kion and his friends dodged out if the way in all directions, and the lion cub clawed at the right side of Ramses' face, streaks of blood were dripping down the claw wounds, and biy, did Ramses look madder than ever.

He narrowed his eyes and showed his teeth, ready to kill Kion for doing that little stunt. What stopped him was the force of Beshte charging at the left side of his body before Ramsed could look at what was going to attack him.

To him, it felt like a large boulder in a rockslide hit him on the side of his body. And he hit the ground hard. He grunted and slowly got up. "Heh. You have real strength, hippo. Even for a kid your age." He then made a small chuckle.

"They don't call me the strongest member of the Lion Guard for nothing, you know?"

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga shouted at the top of his lungs before jumping on his back. It felt like a bull ride to him, for Ramses was trying to buck him off like an angry bull would do to a rider. "Ride 'em cowboy!"

"Grr, get off me, you stupid kid!" Ramses shouted while trying to buck him off over and over again. "You ate really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot!" The honey badger proudly stated. "On the upside, it keeps bad guys like you from causing trouble."

Bunga's luck just ran out when he was finaly bucked off Ramses' back, rolling on the dirt with a thud. "You are too much trouble." Ramses growled. He went over to Bunga to presumably finish him off and eat him as well. Kion tried to stop him by biting his neck enough to pierce his wind pipe, but that effort was fruitless, for Ramses was able to swat him with his gigantic paw.

As soon as Ramses came up to the honey badger, who was still a little out of it, he grabbed his body with his razor sharp teeth, and tried biting down on him. It did hurt when he was crushing him, but, thanks to Bunga's thick hide, he did a little trick: blowing some of his bad breath on the crazy lion's face, stunning him for a short period of time, giving Bunga a lifesaving moment from being this crazed cat's lunch.

"Gah! What did you eat?!" Ramses growled while covering his mouth.

"Grub. Lots and lots of grub."

"Graaah! And you children call yourselves the Lion Guard?" He stopped covering his nose after a moment and had a smug look. "You all realize that the Lion Guard is an all-lions group, right? No freaks allowed in it?"

"Freak?" Ono said in offense.

"Look who's calling who a freak." Beshte added

"Heh, that's funny." Ranses retorted. "I have been called worse. Besides, this counts as breaking the rules of tradition. Sox who's crazy now? Who's the crazy one now?!" And he began laughing maniacally.

"And I thought Cheezi was completely nuts." Fuli wispered to Kion's right ear.

"Pah! You are not even the real Lion Guard. You are all nothing but a bunch of kids playing pretend in Scar's legacy!"

"Wrong!" Said Kion. "I am nothing like Scar. I an good and he is evil!"

"Well, he is your uncle." Said Ramses. "You do have his blood inside of you."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It means everything, Kion!"

The cub just growled and charged at him in anger, ready to maup and slice his face. "I'm nothing like Scar!" He shouted. Ramses tried swiping at un with one rake of his claws, but he missed as Kion jumped with a quick spurt under him and tried strangling him with his arms.

"Ugh! You have a lot of guys, Kion." The evil lion chocked. "You're father would he proud of your strengths! Of course, you wouldn't kill a full-grown lion like me, would you?"

Kion stopped for a second and looked at what he was doing. "Kion, take it easy." Fuli begged. "He's not worth it." Just like that, Kion instantly let go of him, realizing that this is what Scar would do, and he was nothing like him at all.

"Ramses!" Said a familiar voice. "Enough of your act of violence!" Kion looked and it was Jinjin, looking quite angry at his old rival. "Leave this children alone!"

"You stay out of this, Jinjin." Ramses growled. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me!" The two full-grown lions charged at one another, and the sound of growling and roaring was heard between them. It just happened so fast and the kids didn't know who was exactly winning this match.

Jinjin swiped at the right side of Ramses' face with a powerful rake, knocking him down, but; Ramses retaliated by tackling him and clawed at his chest.

Despite how painful that rake was, Jinjin kicked him in the gut with his two legs and Ramses hit a Rogue tree. Now, these two were trying to bite one another, trying to gnaw one another's face off their head. It looked like Jinjim had won, for he dug his claws on Ramses' back, and threw him a few feet away from where his opponent was.

Sure, Ramses was a little more powerful, considering the fact that: he was a little bit taller and a little more heavily built in muscle, but, he was also very old as well. For that, his slightly old age was what slowed him down.

"I should have known you were too dangerous to be around." Said the king before turning his back. Kion saw Ramaes getting up and charged at him without Jinjin noticing. Kion was about to scream at the rol of his lungs to tell Jinjin that Ramses was not done yet.

Before the cub and his friends could even yell a word out of their mouths, the former ruler of the Night Pride tackoed the new one, pinning him to the ground, about to claw him to death. Kion decided he had no choice, but to inhale a big breath in his lungs, and he gave out another Roar of the Elders, causing the deranged big cat to fly off of Jinjin.

He was so surprised when he came back on his feet. "W-was that..."

"Yes. The roar of the Elders." said Kion.

"Ramses, as ruler of the Night Pride, you are no longer welcome here. Leave, and never return." He narrowed his eyes in anger towards him.

Growling, and outnumbered, Ramses realized he couldn't win this battle, and slowly got back on his feet. Before leaving he said flatly: "This is not over. Someday, I will have my family back. And As for you kids," he said to the Lion Guard, "When I see you again, I will truly enjoy killing you."

"Leave!" Jinjin said. "Now! And if I see you here terrorizing animals again, you will meet your end!"

Nust like that, Ramses ran off into the Outlands. The old, exiled, and sadistic lion never felt so disgraced like this before. A new vendetta will rise in himself with the Night Pride, and the Lion Guard at the same time.

Meanwhile, the kids were really grateful for the benevolent leader coming to their aid. "Thank you for helping us, Jinjin." Said Kion

"You're welcome, child." Said Jinjin. "I am glad to have helped you. I always had a feeling that he would show up again. I see him running towards where you were heading and I knew something was wrong."

"Well, you thought right." Said Bunga. "He would have killed Kion if you didn't come."

"Good. Are you children alright?"

"We're okay." Said Fuli. "Thanks to you."

"What if he comes back?" Asked Beshte

"He now hates us." Ono added

"Perhaps, but me and my family will be waiting if he comes back. And besides, if he comes to the Pride Lands, you have the Roar of the Elders to help you, and the kings of the past will guide you on your journey. Remember it."

Kion smiled. "I know."


	46. Jackal in Jeopardy

The next day, Kion was drinking some water from the nearest waterhole in the Pride Lands. Simba and Nala were with him on this morning and the cub was done getting the water he needed for the day. "So, Kion," said Simba. "We have got word that you have met the Night Pride of Lions in the Back Lands. Am I correct?"

Kion nodded his head before saying: "Yep. They rule over the Back Lands. King Jinjin and Queen Maya are a little interesting."

"Are they similar to us, honey?" asked Nala curiously

"You could say that, mom. They care about their home and their subjects like you guys do with ours." And then he wiped his face from any drips of water near his lips.

Simba himself sounded rather intrigued by this peculiar pride that lives and rules over the Back Lands, and he even looked over to where those lands were from where he and his family were. "I would really like to meet him sometime." he admitted. "And, Zazu tells us that there have been no attacks from Makucha or Harif lately

"I know. I can't believe it. Usually, they would really love to cause trouble, same with Mpishi, and she is one of our usual problems when we are out on patrol." Kion admitted. "What if something is... not right?"

"Maybe they have given up trying to cause trouble in the Pride Lands." Nala thought.

Kion was a little deep in his thoughts about why those animals that his father mentioned didn't come here. The reason to him was clearly unknown, and sure; it was good that they have not com to the Pride Lands for an attack or to look for a meal that would go against the circle of life, but, deep down, something was wrong.

"Yeah, but, what if it's something else?" Kion speculated.

"Well, I am certain that there is nothing you can't handle out there son." Simba remarked with his fatherly smile. "Besides, there is still Janja and Reirei that can attack the Pride Lands from time to time."

The cub made a small chuckle. "Yeah. You're right, dad. Those guys are really easy to fight. Makucha and Mpishi sound way more formidable than Janja and Reirei. And, Ramses was quite a tough fight on me yesterday."

"Who's Ramses?" Asked Nala.

"The tyrannical former leader of the Night Pride." Kion answered flatly. "He was unstable and tough. Ramses is like Scar times ten. Jinjin came and save us and banished him to the Outlands."

"Well, good thing he is not in the Back Lands anymore. Do you think Ramses will come back?"

"I have no doubt he will, dad. He said that he will kill me and my friends if we ever cross paths again, and take revenge on Jinjin of course. And... and..."

"What is it, Kion?" Asked Nala

"He was really tough and I'm worried that he will completely obliterate us when we face him again. Even if I have the Roar of the Elders, Ramses might make a more determined attempt to try and kill me."

"Don't worry. You still have your friends and you know that if you do feel overwhelmed, never be afraid to ask us for help, and will answer your call." Simba reassured. "We do have friends on the inside if you know what I mean," he winked with his right eye. "We have Zazu and hyrax to give us news if they see you in grave trouble."

"Oh, thanks dad." Kion gratefully noted. "But, it's kind of every lion for himself out here in the Pride Lands."

"Yes, but we're family, and we always look out for one another." Nala stated. "And there is nothing wrong with asking for extra help if needed."

"I know, mom." The cub let out a small yawn. "Well, I'm gonna go get my friends and patrol again."

"Alright, Kion. Just be careful out there as usual."

"I will dad." The cub rushed through the savanna to find his closest friends and when he gathered them all, they began their usual patrol. In the beginning, it was so far so good for the kids, and all of a sudden, a cry for help was heard in a distance.

"Heeeeelllp!" It shouted. This voice sounded like a male tone of voice. Kion and his cohorts instantly went over to where the sound of the voice came from, and they heard: "Heeeelp!" Again, it was louder than before, meaning that they were all getting closer and they hoped that whoever was in deep trouble, they would be able to save him from whatever was causing him great panic and distress.

Every once in a while, the sound of someone shouting: "Help!" Was getting louder and they all had to be close. "Ono!" Kion said to the bird. "Go see who is shouting for help."

"You got it, Kion." The cattle egret flew in the skies and used his very keen eyesight to look at the valley below him for any animal in need of helping. Ultimately, he found a side-stripped jackal in a river, gripping a boulder with both arms and the water looked like rapids, moving and flowing in a chaotic flow. "Oh no. Cony!" He reconizeg that dot veloe him. "Don't worry, Cony! We're coming!"

He flew back fo his friends and told him what was happening right now. "Cony's in the rapids?" Said Fuli.

"Hevi Kabisa!" Kion exclaimed. "We need to help him. Until the Pride Lands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!" His cohorts finished. They all went to where Cony was in trouble at. "Kion! Help me!" The side-striped jackal shouted in desperation.

"Hang on, Cony!" Said fuli. "Beshte, can't you just swim over and get him back on land?"

"I would if I was as big as my dad, but, for my size; it's too risky."

"Then, how do we help him?" Asked Bunga.

Kion looked around and saw a gigantic log larger than Beshte and as long as ten feet. "I got it! Beshte, do you think you can move that log over here? If we can get it over to Cony, he can walk across it back here."

"Good thinking. I'll try and haul it over here." The hippo ran as fast as he could, and moved the gigantic log while grunting. There was a large rock spire that was close to the land, and Beshtr made it as an obstacle to keep this log from floating away through the rapids.

It was certainly a good thing that this log was very long, otherwise, it would not end well.

"Okay, Cony, grab on to that log and walk on it all the way through here!" Beshte instructed the jackal.

"I'll try. Just like that, Cony climbed and stood on the ro I very carefully without having to slip and fall in the moving waters. He readied himself, and jumped on the log. "Okay I'm coming over there!" He was slowly moving on the gigantic bark towards where the Lion Guard was standing at, and he tried not to look down.

"You can do it, Cony!" Kion shouted with encouragement. "I know you can!"

This kind of situation was quite stressful for poor Cony, but, he was doing very good on getting back on land. "I'm almost there!"

When he was only about one foot away, he stopped and made a jump. The kids cheered and the log suddenly collapsed and flowed down the river radically off-course. "Are you okay?" Asked Fuli

"Yeah, thanks to you guys." Said Cony gratefully "thank you guys so much. I would have drowned if not for you."

"You're welcome, Cony." Kion replied gratefully. "We're glad to have saved you. But, what happened?"

"I was pushed off by Harif. You see, I was looking for some hyrax to eat, when Harif jumped out and we fought. Boy, that honey badger was tough and I was about to bite his neck and suffocate him, but then, some third threw me in the river, and I was flowing two-handed feet from where I am now. That's when I clung to that rock and you guys found me and here we are."

"What bird?" Asked Bunga.

"That would be me." Said a female voice. They looked, and it was Mpishi herself. However, she was not alone. Harif was in front of her, then there was Tuma, Makucha, and Draak.

The kids looked surprised by what they were looking at. These old foes working together? This could sound like trouble.


	47. Lion Guard Vs Lion's Bane

Kion was a little surprised that some of his and his friends' enemies have gotten together to stand up against them, and they really meant business. It was a rather bad thing to see, for, these were grownup animals that Kion and his close friends were standing up against, and all five of them meant business in settling a score with the kids who always foil with their plans and schemes. Janja and his clan, and Reirei and her family were one thing, but, these enemies were smarter and tougher than many hyenas and jackals combined into one. "This is not good." said Bunga.

"Many enemies of ours coming together to try and fight us."

"Oh ho, no," said Harif. "Not fight, we plan to KILL you." he sounded very evil and very sinister with an evil grin to make it all the more bad. "With you kids out of the way, there will be no one to stand in our way, and we can do whatever we want!"

Mpishi was the next one to speak, and she said: "You cannot hope to best us now, can you kids?"

"Don't let them scare you guys." said Kion.

"Scared? I never get scared." said Fuli.

"Well, you should be." said Tuma. "because, you cannot take us all on, Lion Guard."

The others were still standing tough against the bad guys, and Bunga said: "numbers don't matter. Need I remind you that I have tough skin, like all honey badgers do?"

"Yeah?" said Harif with his right eyebrow raised. "need I remind you, Bunga, that I am a honey badger as well?"

"Ohhhh. Right. Good point."

"We have one thing and they don't." said Beshte boldly

"What do you mean?" Ono asked

"I have the roar of the Elders." said Kion boldly in his battle stance. "I will give you guys a chance to turn around and back off!"

Their enemies just laughed in response. "Heh, talk's cheap, Kion." said Draak. "Coming from a pair if inexperienced kids that don't know what is going on around them."

"No!" Said the young egret defensively. "We are great warriors that are able to help anyone who needs our help!"

"Call yourselves what you want." Said Makucha. "Words will get you nowhere. Abd that's why we have made a can help us."

"Yes. We kill Kion first, and then, we can eat the rest for all I care." Said Harif. "No Kion means no more powerful Roar of the Elders."

The kids gasped and Kion was feeling a little afraid. Everything became quite clear that he was the main target to these lowlifes, and they might stop at nothing to kill him just to render the Lion Guard useless without their leader and the powerful roar that would help him.

"Over my dead body!" Said Fuli. "You wanna get Kion? You'll have to get through me first!"

"And me!" Bunga added.

"Me two." Ono added

"Me three!" Said Beshte

"Oh very well." Said Makucha

"Yeah, we can always have some extra fun here." Tuma agreed.

"More pain for you guys means more fun for us all." Mpishi noted. And then, the fight began, and Beshte ran over Draak with his body and Ono was having a serious grudge match with the Harrier hawk. It was even starting to get a little bloody, slashing their talons and pecking at one another with their beaks.

Even though Beshte pushed at Draak with all his might, Draak was still stronger and heavier than the hippo calf himself, and he was able to push him back, like a gigantic boulder crashed against him in a rock slide.

Ono may have had a longer beak, and made Mpishi bleed out a little from pecking wounds, but Harrier hawks have way stronger talons, and sharper too. Fuli was biting down on Makucha's neck, but her teeth were rather tiny compared to a leopard's mighty jaws. Makucha was struggling at first, but, eventually, he managed to throw her off, and tried chocking her.

Bunga caught sight of this, and kicked Makucha on the left side of his body to get him off of his friend. The honey badger helped Fuli back on her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Bunga."

"What are friends for?"

"Need I remind you of something, Bunga?" Harif approached him. "Honey Badgers don't need any friends." then he charged at him with a growl, and Bunga did the same. Despite being a little larger than Bunga, the younger honey badger was kicking Harif in the face multiple times, and it felt like sharp pebbles were hitting against his face.

"And yet you have friends of your own?" Asked Bunga before trying to kick him with the hardest kick, but, Harif pinned him to the ground

"hey, this guys speak to me." Harif said. "We all hate you kids the same." and he began throwing claws and scratches at Bunga's chest. it was a rather good thing that Bunga's hide was thick, otherwise, he would have been dead in a matter of seconds from the slashing. "I will really enjoy killing you, Bunga. You hear me?"

"yeah, but, that will never happen!" then Bunga poked his eyes with his claws, temporarily stunning him so that he could get back on his feet.

"Grahh! You stupid kid!" Harif shouted in great anger. "I'll skin you alive!"

Bunga just tackled him while he was temporarily blind, and began punching him in the face as payback. "You have a lot of issues to work out, you monster!" Small amounts of blood was coming out of Harif's mouth from the impact of blows that the bravest member of the Lion Guard was inflicting on him. Harif eventually kicked him off his chest, and he was no longer blind. "Still think I'm weak! Huh?!"

Panting and wiping blood from his mouth, the grownup ratel ultimately said: "Well, perhaps I underestimated your strength, Bunga. But, I still think you are puny in your pathetic heart. You'll never know the true meaning of being a honey badger like me!" then the clashing between them continued

Kion was dodging many ground pounds and attacks from Tuma and his immense strength. He managed to big on the banished Gorilla's left leg, making him howl in pain. The lion cub was biting on his leg as hard as he could, trying to make him submit to him.

"Give it up, Tuma!"

"Never!" He tried swiping at Kion with his mighty arms, but Kion jumped and landed on the Gorilla's back, tried to bite on his neck. Despite how painful it was, Mpishi managed to push him off of Tuma, making Kion fall hard on the ground with a loud thud.

"Give up, Lion Guard!" Said Harif. "You're all tired and you can't won against us!"

"Just look at you, struggling to hard to try and best us in a fight." Mpishi taunted.

The kids didn't want to admit it, but, they were indeed tired from all the fighting and trying to take on all these guys were really putting a number on them, despite the kids putting up a good fight.

"Give it up, Lion Guard." Said Draak

"Yeah, just submit to us." Tuma added.

"And we'll make it less painful for you." Said Harif boldly, feeling sure that he and his nee cronies have had his friends now.

Panting and feeling exhausted, Kion and his friends all said in unison: "NEVER!"

"Very well. Kill them all." Said Harif. They all approached them and while it looked like the Lion Guard had lost the first time, something unexpected happened. Chikelu, his son; Kifaru, Akilah, Veya, Okove, Cony, the jackal the children saved before, and Kion's own family came to their aid.

Simba was there, Nala was there, and Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani were there. Not only them, but, Imari, the noble and vold leader of the eland herd, along with a few other eland were there to help the Lio. Guard.

"Stand down!" Simba ordered. "NOW!"

"Simba?" Said everyone in the Lion's Bane. They all looked a little scared to see something like this happen at once. Draak, being a rather brash hippo, decided to charge, but, Chikelu retaliated and pierced the side of his body with his really sharp horns on his nose, piercing him like a large sword.

"It was not wise if you to do that." Said the white rhino leader.

"You all cause enough trouble in the Pride Lands." Said Imari.

"Your kind are not welcome here." Nala added.

"As king of the Pride Lands, I hereby banish you all for attempted murder to the Outlands, and never return." Simba had a very scary look on his face, and it was a very bad thing to see for the Lion's bane.

"Well Joe's on you, Simba." Makucha taunted. "I live in the Back Lands, not the Pride Lands."

"Same with me." Mpishi added.

"Well, then, you are no longer welcome in the Pride Lands, now, get out!"

"Our what?" Said Harif, trying to look as brave as possible.

"Kion?" Nala had a bold pol on her face, looking directly at her son.

The cub walked up to his enemies, and he gave out the roar of the Elders. Ultimately, it was clear that the Lion's bane could not win against all of these animals as once, even with one large hippo on their side. Ultimately, they all fled in the same direction in fear, because they were outnumbered. After that was all over, Kion's family rushed to his aid

"Kion, are you okay?" asked Kiara

"Ah! Just fine."

"Oh, you got a few bruises and bite marks on you." said Kovu, looking at one of Kion's wounds.

"And your friends look like they suffered the same." said Nala, tending to Fuli

"It's fine, Nala." said Beshte. "We're just a little sore, and it... caught us all by surprise.

"We tried to stop them all at once, but, we were.. overwhelmed." said Ono. "Now, I think my wings are a little sore from all that slashing Mpishi gave me."

"Dad, thanks for coming to help us, but, how did you find out?"

Simba smiled before answering: "Cony here came to us for help."

"And we came here just in the nick of time." said Kovu

"Are you guys hurt?" said Okove. "I hope you guys are okay."

"We're fine, Okove." said Fuli. "Kinda felt defeated on the inside. And I never accept defeat before in my life. Guess this is the first time ever for me."

"I just wished we could have stopped them before." said the cub

"Oh come on." Chikelu reassured him. "There are some things that can overwhelm us all. Besides, you all would have been killed if not for us."

"Yeah, we're glad we came." Kifaru added.

"Can you all walk?" asked Imari

"Yeah. I think so." said Bunga. "Just a little... sore is all. Agh!"

"Dad, we're sorry we couldn't have beaten them before. We tried our best to fight them all, but... we couldn't beat them."

Simba smiled and went up to him. "It's okay son. Like Chikelu said: There are some things that we cannot do on our own. I know you have strengths within you. And, me and your mother are very proud of your strengths."

"But, you look a little hurt." said Kiara. "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe just some water."

"If they ever come back," said Akilah. "We will be waiting for them. Never be afraid to call on us for help if you need it."

"Or anyone one of us." said Nala.

Then Kion thought of Mufasa as well, who can certainly help him if needed, even if he was a spirit now. "Thank you all." he said.

"Come on, let us go and treat all your wounds." said Simba. "After we get some water of course."


	48. Soothing Some Wounds

In Pride Rock, Rafiki, the wise mandrill, was helping the Lion Guard patch up their scratches and scrapes from their fight with the Lion's Bane, and it was rather a little painful. "Ah! Ah! a little too hard, Rafiki." said Kion. He was being patched up from his wounds. "Gah! I think Harif had bruised my ankle."

"My sincere apologies, Kion." said the wise mandrill. "I know this hurts a little, but, you must bear with it. This should help with your leg." then he wrapped a small bandage made of leaves around the open cut. For the cub, the pain was a little stinging, and it felt like a number of bees or scorpions stinging where Kion had been clawed there on his leg, but, if a scorpion did actually stung him with it's venomous tail, it would be worse, and it would probably kill him.

Bunga, being the honey badger he was, was feeling the least amount of pain from trying to get patched up from the cuts and bruises. A really good thing that honey badgers have their thick hides. Still, he did have some small scrapes on him, but it didn't really need any tending from that awful fight that he and his friends had just experienced.

"You all got very lucky to have survived this... attempted onslaught that this band of old foes have tried to inflict on all of you." Rafiki noted. "They could have killed you all, if not for your help coming."

"I kinda felt like we failed this fight. Usually, we always win fights." said Fuli. "And I thought we could stop them."

"Yeah, I've never felt so humiliated before like that." Beshte added, licking one of his front arms to keep it from bleeding

Simba smiled and he said: "Come on, there's no need for you to be embarrassed, kids. You all gave it your best against them."

"We know, dad."

"So, you say that some old and new foes that you faced have come together, and have chose you as your main target, am I correct?"

Kion let out a small sigh, and he replied: "Yeah. They call themselves the Lion's Bane now, and they are all trying to kill me, because they know that without me, the Roar of the Elders will be no more." He let out another sigh before adding: "i'm used to Janja and Reirei, but these guys are no pushovers."

"Who is in this little group?"

"Makucha the leopard, Mpishi the harrier hawk, Harif the nean and nasty honey badger, an exiled hippo from Beshte's pod, and an exiled gorilla. They are enemies that we encountered before, and they want revenge against us.:"

"Don't worry, Kion." Said Nala. "If they ever come back, we will make sure they stay in the Outlands."

"Yeah, if anyone wants to kill you, they will have to get through me first." Simba added.

"And me," said Kiara. "I won't let them lay one claw on you, Kion."

His friends all Said the same thing after. "No one tries to kill my brother-in-law and get away with it. Mess with my family, they mess with me." Said Kovu.

"Yeah, I'll make those guys suffer beyond suffering!" Vitani added. "I'll bury those guys up to their necks, gouge their eyes out one by one, and then leave them for the vultures or hyenas to eat." The other lions, wild dogs, rhinos, and other animals looked at her in surprise.

"I think that is a little too dark there, sister." Said Timon.

"Sorry. It... it comes from my mother." Vitani admitted.

"Thanks, guys." Said Bunga. "We know we can always count on you."

Ono was the next one to speak when he said: "I think they'll make a more crafty and smarter attack next time. They are way smarter than Janja and his clan of hyenas."

"A very good point," said Chikelu. "From what I heard about Harif, he is a nasty piece of work. Unfortunately, I cannot say much from Draak and Tuma. Me and my son heard nothing about them before until now."

"We should do a plan of attack for next time they try and come back." Suggested Kion. "And mom, dad, are you sure we didn't lose that fight?" He grunted In pain after he felt Rafimi tend to another cut on his body.

"We promise, you did not lose any fight today." Nala answered with a melancholic smile on her face. "And there is absolutely nothing wrong with asking for any helping needed."

"Your mother's right, son." Simba agreed. "It shows how much of us care about you, and your friends. It is teamwork that would prevail, and, if notnfornus intervening, you and your friends would gave lost the fight."

"Yeah, no argument there, your majesty." Said Beshte.

Rafiki was done tending to everyone's scrapes and bruises and cuts, and he then said: "and do not feel down because your own foes have come together to stand up against you. No, be happy and continue doing what you all do best and do not worry about them making another attack "

Kion was silent for a little, and he thought of Rafiki's words that he was saying right now. This mandrill was a very wise and knowledgeable type of monkey, and he can abate the spirit of Mufasa himself if he felt his presence. Ultimately, he said: "yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we can be smarter at defeating them when they ever come back to the Pride Lands again."

"I'll especially give that Makucha a gigantic world of pain!" Fuli added while gritting her teeth.

"And I can't wait to give Mpishi a piece of my mind the next time I see her."

"Ooh, I second that, Ono." Said Zazu, sounding s little thrilled. "That Mpishi is quite a piece of work, and she is a menace to many creatures of the sky, including me. I wish I can fight her myself but, I am not- hack-hack!" He began coughing and wheezing a little before adding: "not as young as I used to be."

Kiara had a little idea and she said to her brother: "hey, Kion. I know something that can help with those wounds. She then winked at him to give him a clue. Ultimately, Kion realised this and he smiled.

"Sure thing, Kiara."


	49. Old Face from a Year Ago

Feeling way less sore than he was before, Kion was with his father, learning how to hunt his own food again. "Alright son," said Simba. "It would be easier if the lionesses were here to help us, but, still, I'm sure we'll be just fine on this practicing."

Kion smiled and he said: "okay dad, I'm ready. What do we hunt first?"

Simba looked over at the horizon for anything easy for Kion to catch, and there was a lone dik-dik grazing in the fields, and it was a perfect target for his boy to catch and eat. "A-ha. There's some easy lrey for you."

"Where?"

"That dik-dik. And, do you remember the pouncing lessons we had before?"

"Yep. I remember those lessons." Kion nodded his head.

"Perfect. Quietly go over to him and pounce on him without being seen, then, when you are at the right angle, pounce on him and bite his neck hard until he suffocates." Simba instructed. "And don't worry if this doesn't work. There's always another prey to look for. We just need to look for the perfect opportunity."

The cub felt his father gently pat his back, and that was telling him; "good luck with the hunt. And... are you sure you can try and kill prey like this? Even after the fight with the new Lion's Bane group?"

"Don't worry about me, dad. "I'll be just fine. Besides, I do have extra help if needed."

"Good. Just looking after you because you are my son, and I love you." Simba remarked.

"I love you too, dad." Then Kion crouched and went over to where the dik-dik was grazing in the distance. He waited and he was one foot away from the small antelope, and he readied his claws. At first, everything went silent, and then; he pounced landing on the dik-dik, biting his throat down.

At first, it looked like Kion was struggling, but he was biting hard on his neck, and in a minute, the antelopendie from suffocation, and the meal was rightfully Kion's and he got himself a decent lunch ti eat.

Simba up from the grass and he smiled at what his son accomplished. "Well done, Kion." He said. "This was the perfect antelope for you to eat today."

"Thanks, dad. But, I wish I could hunt like Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani can.

"Well, they are full-grown lions," simba reminded "and you're still a cub."

"I know. Still I think I got myself some food okay." And he took the first bite of his food. It tasted so good, and it didn't take long for the flies to come swarm around the carcass. It didn't really bother the two lions, for foes were a very common pest around the whole Pride Lands, and Kion was quite hungry.

After he was finished, they both went home as father and son, and Kion looked around. He couldn't help but think of what would happen with another encounter with the new Lion's Bane group, and if he and his friends could stop them from causing havoc again.

"You coming inside, Kion?" Simba asked: noticing his son looking over to the left.

"Just let me go over to the watering hole." Said Kion. "I'm feeling a little thirsty."

"Oh. Okay. Don't take too long out there. Your mother can worry about you sometimes." Simba called out before heading back to the rock. Young Kion was drinking some water out of the nearest water hole from Pride Rock, and then, he had an idea, and he was thinking of his wise grandfather again.

"Mufasa?" he said, looking around at his surroundings. "Are you there, grandfather Mufasa?"

Then the apparition of the great king himself appeared in front of him, floating above the water. "Of course I am, my boy." he replied in his warm voice, and he gave him his warm, fatherly smile. "I sense there is something troubling you."

"Yes. There is." said Kion flatly. He did not sound very proud of this at all, and he added: "grandfather, you might have been watching me but, I've had a run-in with the group called the Lion's Bane."

"I watched." said Mufasa

"Well, they almost killed me and my friends, but, my dad and some of our friends came to save me. I'm worried that they will come back and try and make a more... smarter attempt to kill me and all my friends."

"Well, you and your friends are still young children still learning a lot about the Pride Lands." he walked up to the young cub, and sat in front of him. "While that new faction of enemies are full-grown animals that clearly have more experience over fighting than you and your friends have. You have made a valiant effort in trying to stop them, and you gave it your all." said Mufasa. "But, remember that I will always be there for you, along with Sarabi, and your whole family and friends.

Kion smiled, and he said: "I know, grandfather, but, the Roar of the Elders can't fix every problem."

"Very true, but if you ever feel distressed or in trouble, just tell your father, your family, or other nearby friends, and they can help you. Do you understand what I am telling you, Kion?"

"I do. You're right. I'm just trying to do everything I can to protect the Pride Lands from any invaders or other evil animals."

"And, you are doing a terrific job in doing your job, Kion."

"I am?"

Mufasa nodded a yes to him. "Indeed, you are, child. There is absolutely nothing you and your friends cannot handle. I know i might have said this countless times before, but me and Sarabi will always be watching over you from the heavens and so will the other great kings of the past. Never be afraid or ashamed to ask for some extra help or assistance if you feel like you need it the most. And remember, I love you, and so does Grandmother Sarabi."

Kion smiled and he was feeling a confidence boost rise in himself again. "Thank you, Grandfather. I wish I can hug you, but... you're alive as a spirit, and... it wouldn't be possible."

"I know. But, remember, you can see me in my dreams to."

"Well, about that, I just had a nightmare about Scar the other day as well."

"Come now, you are nothing like my brother. I know you will never end up like Scar."

"Okay. Thank you, Grandfather."

"Anytime, Kion. Anytime." then he disappeared again, leaving Kion alone, or so he thought. In the grass, someone was watching him without him noticing, and it didn't look good. Yellow eyes were glowing in the tall grass, and Kion was about to head home when this animal came up to him.

It was a lioness that looked a little scrawny and had a barely visible stripe on her forehead. Another intriguing feature she had was; her right ear had a chip on it, and she looked very familiar to him. "Excuse me, child." she said. "can you help me with something please?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"I cannot remember what I was or what I was meant to do."

Kion looked a little confused, and he said: "Uhhh... sure. Whatever it is, miss. I'll help you."

The mysterious lioness smiled. "Thank you, young one."

"Now, from the top. What happened to your memory?"

"Well," the lioness began. "All I remember was that I came from a river collusion and I have conked my head to a boulder, very hard and I have no idea how I ended up in the river in the first place."

"Hmm. that is very weird. Do you remember your name?" Kion asked

"Of course. My name is Zira."

Suddenly, that name hit him, and he made a gasp of horror. He remembered of what this Zira was in the past and what Kovu and Vitani said about her,a nd how cold, cruel, and insane she was. "Zira?!" he readied himself to fight with her. "Get bacK! I have the roar of the elders, and I'm not afraid to use it if you're going to kill me!"

Zira looked rather confused and she had no clue about her past. "What kind of talk is that? That sounds completely insane."

Kion was silent for a moment, and he was thinking this over. Did she really hit her head hard enough to lose her memory, that she doesn't remember all the horrible things she did? Or was this just a charade to get close enough to him so she can kill him or eat him? Deep down, Kion was certainly a little lost, and he asked: "Well, do you remember Scar?"

"I... don't. Is he someone that I would want to meet?"

"No! no no no no, absolutely not." said Kion. "Besides, he's dead now. He was killed by... a rock slide. yeah, a rock slide." Maybe she has lost her memories after hitting her head after all. "He was very evil."

"Hmm... Still, it sounds familiar." Zira admitted. "And, everywhere I look, animals are afraid of me and some of them even throw rocks at me."

"Yeah, I wonder." was what Kion muttered in his mind. Still, he wondered if he could change her. She is the mother of Kovu and Vitani after all, and maybe if she reformed after everything she did, he can make them both happy by making their mother see the error of her ways. "Hmm, well, Zira. Maybe I can help you." he admitted to her. "And are you sure you have no memory of what happened before you hit your head? How long were you wondering the Pride Lands?"

"I honestly do not know. It has been a long time, and I am certain that something about this place seems familiar."

Kion realized that he cannot let Zira remember her past, otherwise; she might go back to being an evil, psychotic killer that will do anything to kill Simba for dethroning Scar in the past. "Come on, I'll show you my home. I'm sure mom and dad will be delighted to see you."

"Wonderful. Do take me there."

Deep down, Kion was feeling scared, and he knew that his parents would kill him, but; he wanted to make her change and forget about the past.


	50. Good Idea or Crazy Idea?

In Pride Rock, when the many lions saw Kion walking with Zira, many sounds of growling were heard in different directions. Deep down, Kion was still feeling unsure about what to do with Zira and her supposed memory loss, and he was cautious himself in case she betrays him or stabs him in the back.

"They seem to have a very unwelcoming presence towards me, Kion." Said Zira

"Just ignore them, and let me do the talking." Kion muttered to her. Simba and Nala were sitting on the edge of the spire that stuck out. Both of them were looking pit the the Pride Lands in a bold and proud manner, and when they both saw Kion and Zira, they were shocked

"Zira?!" Said Simba.

"What are you doing here?!" Nala added. "Get away from my baby!"

They both roared and charged at the lioness, but Kion stopped them by standing in front of them in a bold manner. "Stop!" he said. "Don't hurt her!"

"Kion, what are you doing?!" Simba said. "Do you know who this is?"

"Dad, please, just take it easy." His son pleaded.

"Get away from her, Kion! She'll eat you!" said Nala.

Left with no other choice, Kion had to let out the Roar of the Elders to keep them quiet. Everyone was quite surprised and silent after seeing that just happened. "Now, please. Just let me talk." said Kion in a more calm voice. "Dad, you remember Zira, Right?"

"How can I not?" said the king sarcastically.

"Have I met him before?" asked Zira to the cub.

"Of course we have." said Nala. "Do you not remember trying to kill our daughter before?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, your majesty." Zira admitted. Both the king and queen didn't buy this one bit, and they still looked suspicious. "Look, whatever I have put you through in the past, I can assure you both that I am so sorry that I have caused so much grief and pain towards you."

Simba looked at his son in a mildly stern look. He then said to his son: "Kion, I need to have a word with you, now. Nala, keep an eye on her for me, please?"

"Don't worry. She won't go anywhere." the queen said.

Simba moved Kion into the rock and that stern look did not go away. "Honestly, son," said Simba. "What were you thinking? Bringing her into Pride Rock? Did she hurt you?"

"It's okay, dad." Said Kion

"No. No, it is not okay." Said the king. "Bringing our enemy into our own home like that? I raised you way better than this."

"I know this looks bad, but... she lost her memory after hitting a rock in her head." Kion said. "She says she has no memory of what happened a year ago."

Simba surely had a look of disbelief on his face. "And you BELIEVE ber?" He said. "Kion, we might have told you this, but, Zira tried to have me and the others killed, and she was too far gone to be helped."

"I know what you mean, dad. But, maybe she did lose her memory? What if I can change her? Maybe it cab make Kovu and Vitani happy to see their mother again. Maybe I can save her from her insanity and change her."

The king let out a sigh and he said: "Look, I know what you are saying, and I know your heart's in your right place, but, this could be a trick so she can get close to us and kill us all."

"But, it would be all of us against one of her."

"Yes, but she could kill you in your sleep." Simba worried. "She'll wait for you to fall asleep and she'll kill you and probably eat you while you are helpless in that position."

Kion was silent for a minute, and he said: "I know this is a very crazy idea, but, maybe I can try and help her and turn a new leaf on her if she really did hit her head. Kovu and Vitani can help me with that too."

"I still think this is a terrible idea."

"Well, she is their mother."

"Just listen to yourself, son!" Said Kion. "Open your eyes! Once evil, stays evil! You need to wake up and look at the facts!"

"But dad, this could work!"

"No! She must go and never come back!"

"Hey hey hey," Kiara intervened. "What's going on?" Kovunajd Vitani were with her as well and they were a little confused.

"Zira's back." said Simba

"What?!" Kovu shouted in shock.

"M-mother?!"

"Guys stop!" Kion shouted. "Look, we can ask Rafiki to see if she really changed or not. I mean, can he show us that kind of power?"

"You don't know mother like we do," Vitani remarked. "Some animals just neve change."

"Our mother was abusive to us and Nuka." Kovu added. "She's completely nuts and psycho." He waved his right finger around his head while rolling his eyes in a crazy manner to show how crazy Zira was.

"Hello?" Zira said, coming in to Pride Rock with Nala.

"Mother?" Aaid Vitani and Kovu in unison.

"Ah. My own children." Said Zira. "It is so good to see you again." Said Zira in a warm voice. "Come here."

Both Movu and Vitani got in a defensive stance and growled while baring their teeth as a warning. "Get back mother. You got me one Scar but you won't give me another!" Kovu exclaimed. "I swear, I will claw your eyes out!"

"What? Kovu, what are you talking about?"

"It's a trick, an obvious trick." Said Vitani. "And, we didn't think you would survive from the river!"

"I don't even know what you are both talking about! Honestly, why does every lion I see fear me or glare at me, even ny own kin?"

At first, everyone was a little suspicious and all of them were thinking that maybe she did lose her memory after all. "You... don't remember anything? Abou the past?" Asked Nala

"Nope. No memory in me whatsoever." Said Zira. "Kion told me that poor Nuka died in a rock slide in the gorge."

"She did?" Asked Vitani. She felt Kovu jab her left arm with his right elbow. "Oh, yeah, he did." She vowed her head in a mourning look. "It it was sad."

"Very very sad." Kovu added.

"Look, maybe we can see if Rafiki is right about all this." Kion suggested again.

Simba and the rest of Kion's family were very reluctant about this idea, but, the king said in a flat voice: "fine, but, if she does any funny business, she has to leave."

"Sure dad."

"And you," said Kiara. "We've got our eye on you."


	51. Chance of Reformation

In the old baobab tree, Rafiki, the wise and eccentric mandrill, was on the ground and he was searching Zira for any negative or evil emotions or feelings within her if she was still evil or held on to the past against Simba and his family.

"Hmmmm."

Kion, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani were there as well to see if it is true told by Rafiki. Zira was a little uncomfortable having the Monkey check her out like this, especially since he was invading her personal space. "Is this going to take a little while?" asked Zira

Rafiki immediately stopped what he was doing and backed off. "I suppose that she really has no memory of her past at all." Kion made a smile of hope while Simba still looked skeptical about this.

"Are you sure?" asked the queen.

"my magic never lies, my queen." said the baboon. "She has completely lost most of her memories."

"Well, maybe I can help her out." said the cub.

Simba pulled Kion away by pulled him with his paw, behind a large rock nearby. "Kion, are you crazy?" he said. "This has to be a trick!"

"But, Rafiki said:"

"Rafiki is... not always sane, Kion."

"Come on, dad." Kion pleaded. "We talked about this remember?"

"Yes but- I mean-" the king was trying to think of what to say. Ultimately, he gave a breath of defeat, and he said: "Fine. But, please be careful, or let me or your mother know if something funny is going on with her. And don't worry, I'll protect you if she tries to lay a claw on your face."

Kion nodded his head, and he said: "Don't worry, dad. I know what I'm doing." Kion boldly went up to Zira and had a talk with her. Meanwhile, the king was still deathly worried and thinking that this was a terrible idea to attempt, and greatly worried about his son, and his family greatly in case Zira was truly being deceptive, and if this was only a charade.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kion." That little something was his: "Zira is up to something" senses tingling. After all she was one of Scar's most loyal and trusted followers along with the three hyena leaders before he betrayed them.

"So, Zira. Do you still remember how to hunt?" Asked Kion.

"Of course, I Certainly know some hunting techniques that i can teach you when it comes to prey."

"That's nice of you to offer, mother." Said Vitani with uncertainty. "but, we've been teaching him to hunt lately, so have King Simba and Queen Nala."

"Yeah, and he's a fast learner." Said Kovu. "He even killed a dik-dik the other day. Right Kion?"

"Yep. You should have seen how big and fast I was." The cub said.

"Well, I think it is a wonderful thing for you to come to us, Zira." Said Kiara. "We've actually met before a long time ago."

"Hmmmm. Well, princess Kiara, I was starting to think the same about how I met you. I cannot put my claw on it, but, i have the same feeling that we have met before, and I can't figure out why."

"Well... you were starting your own pride." Said Nala, lying to her. "But, you were left behind by your own followers."

Zira looked a little dumbfounded by this explanation, but, she said: "I see. Well, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Perhaps I was kicked out by the leader."

"Yep. That's exactly what happened, Zira." Kiara lied. "But, you moved on from your own Pride and decided to live with us."

"Say, mother," said Kovu. "There's a water hole not too far from here, and I was wondering if you were thirsty."

"Yes, Kovu. That would be nice." She walked with her youngest son and they both had a drink together. "So, I am your mother, correct?"

After he was done, Kovu replied: "yes. You are my mother alright."

"Hmmm, what about your father?"

That mind of question made Kovu sick a little. He thought of Scar, and he wasn't even his father. No, Scar just took him in when he was just an infant, but that was a long time ago when he was the usurper king of the Pride Lands. "Well... I never really had a father." He replied. "Well, I did have a stepfather, but he was so evil, he shouldn't be named."

"Hmm. You never actually had a father before?"

"Well, obviously, I have had a biological father, but, he was starved to death from not eating enough food for days."

"Well, I am very sorry to hear that." Zira sympathetically stated.

"Thank you, but, I always look at Simba as the father I always wanted in my life." He looked at Simba, who was watching on and still having a mildly stern face at the scrawny lioness.

Zira looked at him from a distance, and the king just narrowed his eyes at her because of his grudge against her and Scar. "Well, I fear the king has a hatred towards me for no reason."

"If you only knew." Kovu muttered uttered his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking of... how good of a king I will be one day when the time comes. And, I'm certain my mate: Kiara, will make a great queen when the time comes for her." He looked at her lover, and they when she looked at him, they smiled at one another.

"Well, I might or might not gave said this before but, I'm proud of you and your strengths."

Kovu was thinking of the only time that Zira have actually ever said that to her son, and it was when she devised the plan for Kovu to get close to Simba by being with Kiara when he was still a cub. She never said anything like that since, and it made him feel ashamed, and the scar she gave him where she clawed him in the face didn't help one bit.

"Thanks, mother."

"What are mothers for, Kovu?"

Vitani walked up to the them and she said: "mother, you still know how to hunt, right?"

"Of course. We are lions and it is in our blood to hunt for food." She replied.

"Simba, I am certain that if Zira ever comes back to her old ways, you can always fight her off with extra help." Said Rafiki to the young cub.

"I say if that does happen, she would be too dangerous to be left alive." Said Simba.

"Oh stop it, dad." Said Kiara. "This could be good for us. We can make Zira be good instead of evil."

"I know what you mean, Kiara." Said Simba. "But, maybe this could be a ruse. There is just something... downright, like... my 'Zira is still evil' senses are tingling."

"Oh. That's silly." The queen retorted.

"Maybe his majesty is right." Zazu said. "That Zira was always good at being manipulative and cunning. And, I would not mind and keep her under surveillance." He looked at her cautiously again.

"Simba, we'll be fine. And we can always fight back if she tries to attack."

"I know." Said the king. "I'm just trying to look out for all of you."

Zira and her two kids came back and looked at the family with smiles on their faces, except Vitani, being a tomboy that she was at heart. "Well, Simba, I believe our time here is done." She looked at the old mandrill with a warm smile, and it looked a little uneasy, but still; she has truly lost her memories of the past.

"I wish I can say the same thing," the old monkey muttered to himself.

"What's that?" asked the lioness

"Nothing. I was going to say; it was a pleasure meeting you again, Zira." deep down inside, Rafiki had a moment of doubt himself, but still, he was still harboring some belief and trust in Kion himself.

"Well, come on. Let's get back to Pride Rock." said Simba. The group of lions and Zazu followed the king back to Pride rock, but the hornbill was keeping Zira under his watchful eye in case she does any tricks or tries anything funny to the whole gang.

For good measure, Kion was right next to Zira, who was way behind in the group just in case she would try anything funny. Inside of him, the prince was feeling confident in himself, and he can always call Mufasa and Sarabi for help if needed, along with his closest friends to help him out if needed. On the way back, Kion noticed many types of animals looking and glaring at Zira, and he obviously knew the reason why they were looking at her with such hatred and anger in their eyes.

No one could really blame them. Zira has done some unforgivable and hateful things in the past before she lost most of her memories. What could an animal expect from Scar's most loyal and trusted follower? No, a thousand times no.

"Should I be concerned about how the animals think of me?" Zira whispered to Kion.

"Just ignore them and keep walking with us." The cunning replied flatly.

"Very well." As they all continued walking back to Pride Rock, there were some more animals looking on at Zira and staring at her with anger and hatred. But, Zira was trying so hard to ignore them and just looked at her children and the cub next to her.

"Kovu?"

"Yeah, Kion?"

"Why don't you, Vitani, and Zira make up for lost time? Maybe help her out a little?"

"Hmmm. That sounds like a good idea. I was missing my mother a little."

"Yeah, maybe we can try and turn a new leaf on her." Vitani added with a smirk. Right next to Kion's right ear, she whispered in it: "but, if she does something bad or evil, leave her to us and we'll kill her."

"Vitani," Kovu scolded flatly. "We can kill her, she's our mother."

"Our mother who almost killed your lover," thr elder sister whispered back to him in his left ear.

"That was a year ago. This is here and now. Come on, we can let her become the mother we always wanted in our lives, and we can finally be together after all this time as a family."

Vitani bowed her head in sadness. "Not everyone."

"I know." Kovu let out a sad sigh before replying: "I know, I miss Nuka, too. But, at least we do have each other."

"True that little brother." The tomboy agreed. Pride Rock was right in front of the group and and it looked as beautiful and majestic as ever under the skies and the sun. Everyone settled back while Kovu and Vitani went with their mother on a little tour of Pride Rock.

Since they were her children, they should help her turn over a new Leaf without reminding her of her vicious past. Feeling a little troubled Kion was looming on at how the two were interacting with their formerly-unstable mother, and trying to be as warm as possible, and being discreet about what she did before, or Scar.

He went to find his dad and mom resting in the main chamber of the spires and he looked a little nervous. "Dad, mom, about Zira..." he sounded a little uncomfortable about trying to talk to them about this idea. "Do you think this can work? Can I try and help her?"

"We'll never know until we try for ourselves." Nala replied. "But, don't worry. Maybe this could work."

"And dad, do you still think this is a bad idea?"

"Of course I do. This sounds like a crazy idea, as a matter of fact." He let out a small sigh from himself and added: "Of course I trust you, it's just her I don't trust."

"I can trust him." Ssid Kiara. "If anyone can help Zira reform, he can." She smiled at him with encouragement to help bring his spirit up.

Kion smiled back in gratitude. "Thanks Kiara."

"Hey, what are big sisters for?"

"And you'll help me too, right?"

"Of course. I'll help you with Zira any way I can."


	52. To Teach Zira the Circle of Life

In Pride Rock, it was nightfall and every lion was heading in Pride Rock to get some sleep for the night, and get ready for a new day tomorrow. Zira was about to head inside, but she was stooped by Simba, who gave her a warning growl. "Is something wrong, King Simba?"

"Yes." The king replied flatly. "I don't want you sleeping in Pride Rock."

"Becssue you don't trust me?' Asked the scrawny lioness with her left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yep. Pretty much. Bow, goodnight." Then Simba headed inside the rock to get himself some sleep. Poor Zira decided to sleep near the entrance since she is not really welcomed in Pride Rock just yet.

Looking at the skies, the amnesiac Zira smiled as she looked at the glistening stars in the sky. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel that the stars were all watching her as if they were animals themselves instead of the sparkling white dots that all creatures see in the sky when it is nighttime. At least, if Simba wouldn't let her sleep in the rock with the other lions, at least she will enjoy the view from below.

It took a little while for her to settle in, but, Zira ultimately fell asleep, and from the entrance to the cave, Kovu and Vitani looked on, and felt sympathetic towards their mother. They looked at one another, nodded their heads and decided to go sleep with her just to make her feel better and give her some family support. Both of them were sleeping through the night with their mother, and they were having hope like Kion did when he was talking with his father earlier.

Deep down, they were feeling a little nervous about this idea from Kion, and they both hoped the boy will do the right thing, or if he is right about changing her. Amnesia was only temporary for most animals, and they tend to turn back to normal in a small number of days minimum, but; maybe Kion could try and make her forget about her unforgivable past after all

 **The Next Morning**

Birds were singing in the trees, bushes, and shrubs scattered all over the pride Lands, and the crickets were no longer chirping today. Yes, a new day was approaching in the Pride Lands, and time is infinite. Zira awoken from her slumber, and looked at her two children sleeping close to her to give her company through the night.

Smiling, she gently woke them up by gently shoving their bodies, and they both yawned as they awoke from their slumber.

"Good morning, mother." Said Kovu

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Vitani

"Of course. Were you two sleeping beside me through the night?"

"Well, yeah. You looked lonely sleeping outside here all by yourself, and we thought that we would give you company." Kovu stated. "Do you still have no memory over what happened in the past?"

"Apparently not." Zira stated. "I still have no memory of my past except for Nuka."

Both Kovu and Vitani were relieved to hear that, and hoped that this was no charade. "Good." Said Vitani. "Just wanted to check on you."

"You need not worry about me." Zira stated while yawning and stretching her body for the new day.

"Of course we did." Said Kovu. "You're our mother and we worry about you."

Kion himself walked out of the cave and went up to Zira. "Good morning," he said flatly to her. "DOD you sleep okay?"

"Certainly."

"And you still don't remember anything before you hit your head?"

"No. I most certainly do not."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I would like to show you around the Pride Lands, and tell you about the Circle of Life out here. I wanna show you the importance of all creatures living here in the Pride Lands."

It sounded like a rather good idea for him to do, but Zira could be faking this all along and she could use this as an advantage to attack and kill Kion while he is distracted or not looking. "That would be wonderful, Kion. I would like that actually."

Simba heard it, along with Nala, and he was certainly feeling unsure about this little idea their son was going to attempt on her. Zazu perched on the king's back and he said: "if you want, sire, I can keep an eye on the two in case something happens."

"That would he a good idea, Zazu." Simba remarked.

"Come on, Simba. I'm sure Kion will be just fine." Nala reassured.

"Yeah, I know Kion can take care of himself, but..." he sighed in defeat before saying to the major domo: "Zazu, can you at least keep an eye on them every once in a while?"

"With pleasure."

Kiara came out of the rock and went to greet Zira and Kion. "Good morning, everyone." She yawned and stretched her legs. "Hope you all slept well."

"Like geese." Said Kovu. "And, Kion, why don't me and Vitani come with you and mother?"

"What for?"

"Well, she is our mother after all, duh." Vitani replied.

"No need to be sarcastic." Kion muttered

"Now now, Vitani." Said Zira. "Be nice to Kion. He is a very good boy and at least give him some admiration."

"Thank you Zira." The cub smiled. He was beginning to think that Zira would maybe change the attitude that Vitani has aboutbuik at times with their petty conflicts. "So, why don't you guys come with me and help your mother."

"Perfect!" Said Kovu. "That would be awesome!"

Nala looked at Simba and she said: "see, Simba? Our son will be just fine."

"But I am the king of the Pride Lands, Nala."

"Are you saying that the king has more power than the queen?" Asked Nala a little offended.

"No no no, of course not. The queen has the equal amount of power as the king does. Look, I'm sorry if I am worrying too much, but, you can never be too careful." Then he looked back at the Hornbull perching on his fur. "Zazu, why don't you just give me a status report once in a while."

Zazu made a salute gesture with his right wing and he was trying to look so hild and brave on his face, but, he was scared on the inside, mostly because he felt like the butt of the Lion's jokes and pouncing lessons, which he deemed humiliating to him.

"Well, come on. Let's just go and have a little wall around the Pride Lands," said Kion

"Kion, can I come with you?" Asked Kiara. "I want to help her too."

"Well... I don't know. I mean, you're not Zira's daughter and..."

Kiara then gave her an adorable face quivering her lower lip and enlarging her eyes, looking like she was about to cry and bawl like crazy. It was one face that Kion couldn't turn away from. "Please?" She asked in a soft voice

"Oh okay. Just please don't give me the cub face."

Kiara's face changed immediately to a happy smile. "Thanks, Kion." She said.


	53. Born Again, Trying to Atone

Out in the African plains, Kion was with Zira in trying to help her reform and atone to her new life. Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani were with them too to make sure everything goes well and make sure he wouldn't get hurt in case this is all a charade to try and get close to Kion and kill him at the proper time, and Kiara has a tendency to worry about her little brother at times, even though he is the leader of the new Lion Guard. Still, that's just being a big sister looking our for her little brother, or her only brother in the family. After all, Kiara was going to be the queen of the Pride Lands someday, and she should be a very caring and compassionate queen like her grandmother Sarabi when she was alive int his mortal plain.

They were all looking around to show Zira the importance of other animals and how greatly they contribute to the circle of life. The first stop was meeting Kibango, the serval that Kion and his friends have saved before from falling to his death near a gorge. He was just eating a jerboa that he had caught and then killed with his sharp teeth

He easily gulped it down with one bite down his throat. Kibango heard a voiced said to him: "Hello, Kibango." said Kion. The serval knew that voice all too well and he turned around to see Kion, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, and... Zira? As soon as he saw that lioness, he screamed and hid under a rock. "Uhh, Kibango?" said the cub in a confused voice. "It's just me, Kion." he slowly opened the rock and saw the shaky Kibango cowering under the rock like a scared house cat.

"Tell me i'm dreaming." said the serval. His eyes were as hard as jade stones. "Tell ne this is a different lioness and not Zira at all!"

"Kibango, it's okay." Kion reassured. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Come on out."

"But, Zira, It's really her, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's okay. She lost her memory and there's nothing to be afraid of. I swear."

The poor serval was still scared silly, but he slowly popped his head out of the rock and looked at the other three lions. "Come on, Kibango." said Kiara. "You can trust us."

Kibango let out a breath and slowly came out of the rock, but he still had a very uneasy feeling about Zira. "Are you Zira?" he asked the scrawny lioness

"Yes. That is who I am." she replied boldly.

"Kion, can I speak with you for a second, please?"

The small cub let out a small sigh, and he replied: "Sure. Keep an eye on her, guys, I'll be back in a moment."

"You got it." said Kovu. "She's not going anywhere."

Kibango then said to him: "Do you know who that is?"

"Yeah, but listen to me; Zira hit her head and she lost her memories." Kion quietly explained to his serval friends "She doesn't remember that she is Scar's most loyal follower. If she was going to kill us, we wouldn't be here right now."

The serval tried saying something to defend his belief that Zira was still despicably evil, but he looked over to where she was standing with her two children. "Okay," he said. "Fair point. But, what if this is a charade to kill us while we are not looking at her." then he looked at the lioness cautiously again with his eyes narrowed like a pair of twigs or sticks, then looked back at the young prince. "This could be a trick, an obvious trick."

"Look, I think she has actually changed and suffered amnesia." Kion urged. "This could be a chance for her to change and reform and make her a better lioness and be with her kids. A lion that is no longer power-hungry in trying to kill my dad in revenge for what happened to Scar."

Like Simba and Zazu, Kibango was certainly feeling unsure and skeptical about this little plan. He tried to protest, but Kion was a very honest young cub, and he always knew what he was doing in the Pride Lands. "Well, I guess you're right." He admitted. "But please, just be careful with her in case she betrays you."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. Besides, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani are here to help me in case something does happen like if she betrays me."

"Good. Just be careful with her." Said the serval cautiously. "But, it doesn't mean I can trust her right now."

"That's fine, but please help me out here. I'm asking you as a friend."

"Oh, well, maybe I can help you with trying to change Zira."

Kion smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Now, come over and meet Zira."

"Well... alright, but if she tries anything funny, I will claw all other her face." Bith the lion cub and serval went up to Zira, trying to look as professional as possible.

"Zira, this is Kibango, one if my friends in the Pride Lands."

"A pleasure, Kinango. I'm certain that Kion gold you who I am."

"Right, well it is a pleasure to Mary you, Zira."

"Look, I can assure you what horrible things I have done in the past, I am forgiven for my sins, and I can admit, if there was something I could take back and never have done in tbr first place, I would certainly do it. I can assure you that I wish to atone for all whatever I have done in the past."

The young serval looked a little uneasy looking at her in the eyes. Was she telling the truth? Or was this a shadow play? Deep down, the serval couldn't tell for sure but he just played along with this. "A pleasure. Well I'm glad that you are ready to atone for what you did all those years ago."

"Our mother wants to know more about the Circle of Life." Said Kovu. "Maybe you can help her with this

"Hmm.. maybe I can, Kovu. So Zira, the circle of life is a very important way of life and existence." The serval was explaining to Zira about how animals should eat and what they should eat to keep everything in balance to keep the circle from breaking into disarray.

By the time he was done, Zira didn't say a word in reply and she was certainly intrigued by these words. Kibango was no Mufasa and Sarabi, but he did the best he could to explain to Zira how life worked in this plain.

"You should always respect the Circle no matter what happens." said Vitani. "Treat animals the way you want them to treat you."

"Look at how the other animals live their lives and survive out here in the Pride Lands." Kiata added

Zira looked over at the horizons and saw a small flock of Egyptian geese flying past her to the right over a few isolated trees. She noticed some kind of dark biome beyond the Pride Lands. This obviously marked the Outlands where ironically, Zira had lived during her exile.

"What about that shadowy place over there?'

"That's... beyond our borders." Kovu replied in a sheepish way and trying to cover up the place where she and her children lived in exile. "That's the OutOutla, the exact opposite of what the Pride Lands are like. Dry, barren, hot, not a lot of food or water."

"You must never go there Zira." Said Kiara.

"Yeah, unless you want to get in a fight with a family of scummy hyenas and jackals that will steal your food." Vitani added. "Trust me, you always want to stay away from the Outlands. We're all better off without the Outlands. I know, because I have been there before."

"Well, Vitani, I can certainly take your word for it." Zira remarked. "I'm sure Nuka would be happy for you to be careful and cautious."

Their words stuck Kovu and Vitani like a fresh cut across their hearts and they felt like tearing up and crying just thinking about Poor Nuka. They both just wished they had their big brother back, but they knew they could do nothing to revive him from the dead.

Instead, Kovu replied: "I'm betting he will, mother."

Both he and Vitani were trying so hard to not let their tears escape from their eyes, for they didn't want to show pain or bad emotions. Still, Kion cleared his throat and he said: "why don't we go over and tall with the Wild dogs. I'm sure they will like to meet you."

Zira obviously never met the new wild dogs led BY Akilah before and he thought that there would he no trouble between these two once they meet face to face and it might be easier than most of the other animals in the Pride Lands to help her atone.

"I think that's best." Said Kiara. "Well, we will see you soon, Kibango. Thank you for helping out Zirs here."

"No problem, you're majesty."

"We told you." Said Kiara. "You don't have to be so formal to me and Kovu. We're not the new queen or king yet."

"Right. My apologies, Kiara. Good luck." The small group of lions walked down the grasslands in the Pride Lands and deep down, maybe this could be a good idea. Zira didn't lay one harmful claw at him or one canine teeth penetrate his soft skin. Suddenly, he found a bee eater that was perching on a small log and when it was flying away, Kibango jumped a tremendous height and hit the bird with his right paw.

Servals were excellent jumpers and it was one of their greatest attributes to hunting and catching their prey as soon as the bird was out cold, this gave Kibango the chance to bite on it's throat and suffocate it until it could no longer breath and he got himself another dish for him to eat.

"Nothing beats having a bee eater in my stomach." He said to himself proudly. He then let out a small belch, looming happy that he had got himself another piece of food.


	54. More Help

Everything was just fine with the African Wild Dogs that lived on the other part of the Pride Lands, well, Most of them were doing very good to take care of themselves, except for Okove, the youngest pup to Akilah and Veya. The youngest painted dog pup was trying to hunt with his parents, and he was with his siblings, Shaka, the oldest brother and caretaker, and the one looking after his siblings. Next, there was Dayo, the second oldest and the eldest daughter, who can be a drama queen at times, but she was like a second mother to the younger pups. Taft was the middle child and he was very athletic and very rough to his brothers and sisters, especially Okove, who would usually be the butt of his jokes.

Jabir, was a tomboy and she was almost like Vitani, who was also a tomboy at heart, and she was just as rough as her big brother, Taft. Despite that, she was the closest to Okove and she would always be there for him.

"Okay son," said Akilah. "Just remember what we taught you. Kids, make sure your little brother gets his well-deserved lunch of the day. Us painted dogs have to work together and stay together when it comes to catching our prey, and don't get lost."

"Yes, dad." Said all the cubs.

"We know you can do it." Said Veya encouragingly.

Feeling a boost of confidence in themselves, Okove and his siblings headed out to look for food next to where the other painted dogs lived at. Being the eldest siblings, Shaka and Dayo were tasked with keeping watch over the younger siblings and not get lost out here in the tall grass that stretched across the Pride Lands.

It was just then Kion went up to the whole pack and wanted to seek guidance from the two leaders of the pack. "Ah, Kion. Nice to see you as always." Akilah greeted him. He and his mate looked st the other three lions who were with him. "Princess Kiara, Prince Kovu and Vitani. A pleasure as always."

"Akilah, we would like some help with our mother here." Said Kovu

"Mother?" Asked Veya

"Yes. This is our mother." Vitani answered flatly.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Zira." Said she. "I do not even remember meeting wild dogs before."

"Can you guys excuse us for a moment, please?" Kion said. "Keep an eye on Zira."

"We'll be fine, Kion." Kiara reassured.

The cub went with the two leaders and he wanted to be as quiet as possible from Zira's ears. He didn't want her to know of what she did in the past and he knew that even the slightest mention of what she did with Scar can take her down the wrong path again. Kion cleared his throat to the leaders of the painted dog pack, and he began: "Guys, Zira... used to be an old enemy of my dad and mom. She was one of Scar's most loyal followers ever, and she would do anything for him, and they even became mates. Did I tell you about Scar before?"

"Your father told us before." said Veya.

"Right. Well, Zira has lost her memory of her past, except for her kids and we're trying to help her turn over a new leaf so she can be with Kovu and Vitani, who are her cubs." he looked over to the other three lions, and bowed his head. "My dad says he's worried this is all a trick to kill me, and the rest of my family. I want to keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't try anything funny with me, my friends, and my family."

"And you believe you can change her?"

"If she would actually want to kill me, she would just eat me up in an instant, Akilah."

"A very fair point, Kion." Asid the patriarch of the pack. "And, we cannot be too judgemental on Zira. Me and my pack have not met her before."

"Yes. And once you suffer from amnesia from a blow to the head," Veya said. "It would take a lot more than mentioning old banes to hell them remember anything from their past. This head condition could be permanent, and she will probably atone to her new life as a reformed lioness."

"Maybe. I want to change her and see if it works. Otherwise, my dad will just have to banish her to the Outlands again."

"Well, I can assure you that you will succeed in your little task, Kion." Akilah encouraged him. "Perhaps we can help you with Zira."

"That would be good, Akilah. Maybe you can show her and tell her how you wild dogs eat and hunt for prey. And, it will help her understand how we're all supposed to work and make her forget about her personal grudge against my dad and my family."

"Leave that to us," said the matriarch. "We can ve of service and help you in any way we can to reform this Zira."

She hardly spoken for ten seconds when Okove came back from the bushes in a huff, stomping on the ground in anger. "That's it!" He shouted in frustration. "I am never working with Taft or Jabir ever again!"

Both his parents were a little taken aback by his angry outburst, and they both went up to him to calm him down. "Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter, sweetie?" Asked Veya.

"Mom, Taft and Jabir were making fun of my size again!" Okove whined. "They do this to me all the time and I wish they would just stop."

"Hey! Okove!" A voice called out. It was the two siblings that were mentioned by Kion's wild dog friend. Both the siblings were looking for Okove and they found him. "Come on, we were just playing with ya."

"Yeah," said Jabir. "It's not our fault that you are too tiny to catch prey."

"Or that you can't even kill a dik-dik with your size." Taft added, both use and the tomboyish sister began laughing. "Lool at ya, the smallest pup in the whole family."

"I can hunt down a wildebeest! You're the ones that caught me off-guard!"

"Nah, it's pretty much you can't hunt." Said Janir flatly.

"That's enough, you two!" Said Akilah. He and his matr looked really stern, looking down at the more mischievous wild dog pups of theirs. "You're younger brother is more than you think. He is just like everyone else in the family. We know he can do this."

"But he fails from time to time and-"

"Taft!" Veya barked. This made the two Pups hearts sink to their feet, knowing they would get a talking to. "Be nice to your brother! Or else we will not teach you to hunt. And, that goes for you too, Jabir. Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Yes mom." Said the pups in defeat.

"Now, what do you both say to your brother?" Akilah reminded them.

"We're sorry" both pups said to their younger brother.

"Thank you." Okove remarked flatly. "And come on, I can hunt as good as you guys. I... just need to find the right prey for me."

"Well, they will work with you as a team and lay off the name calling, right?" Said Veya

"Yes mom." The pups repeated.

"Good. Now go on and help your brother."

The three pups went into the grass again to look for more food to hunt on their own. "Our apologies, Kion." Said Akilah. "Now, we will fo what we can to help Zira atone and be born again."

Kion smiled and he knew that the hope he had in Zira boosted, and he was thinking that maybe he could change her after all.


	55. Wild Dog's Knowledge

In the fields, Akilah and Veya were walking with Kion and the other three lions to show Zira the Circle of Life. They were all hitting it off with one another, especially how Zira was getting along with the wild dogs. Normally, in the past she would just fine whatever animal she could kill and eat, considering how evil, cruel, and bitter she was in the past, but she had no intention of killing or hurting any of the African wild dogs, thanks to her memory loss. Kion hoped that she will stay that way and she would have no more memories of her past whatsoever. Meanwhile, without the others noticing, Zazu was perching on a lone tree branch, looking ahead far and wide to make sure Zira was not doing any funny business or trying to kill Kion and his family.

"So far, so good", was what Zazu was saying inside his head. Still, he hoped that it would stay that way, and she would remain docile.

Back with the group, Akilah was the first to speak to the scrawny lioness when he said: "Zira, we wild dogs think as much as the lions do, treat other animals with respect and only eat what we can for ourselves, and our pups." he looked at a moving group of hartebeest prancing by down the plain, and he continued: "take a look at the hartebeest over there, and how they are running down the fields to look for more grass to feed from."

Zira observed the antelope closely and carefully, and it looked almost as big as a wildebeest migration, even though they were not really migrating anywhere. It was not the right season for migration yet.

"They are so plentiful," she said in astonishment. "Why don't you all just charge and hunt them down? I mean, it looks like a buffet on the run."

Akilah made a small laugh, and he replied: "as enticing as it is, we all have to follow the circle of life. If we all just rush over and kill and est as much hartebeest as we want, we would run low of food, and it would be the same for other prey like zebras, eland, kudu, buffalo, and more."

"Hmm... I see." Zira said.

"Besides, we already ate some lunch for ourselves, and we are teaching our pups to hunt for their own food."

"Pardon me," Kion interrupted. "But, Okove sounded like he was struggling a little bit, and his brother and sister were giving him a hard time."

"Well, Okove is the youngest pup of ours, Taft and Jabir have a habit of teasing him once in a while. But, they just want to play with him."

"That's it!" Said a kid's voice. It was Okove himself, looking quite angry and stomping his paws on the ground and gritting his teeth. "Mom, dad, I can't take them anymore! Taft and Jabir are so mean to me!"

"What? What happened?" Asked Veya

"They took my lucky rock and they won't give it back." Okove pouted.

Akilah sighed. "I'll deal with them soon enough." he said. "But, did you hunt anything?"

"Well, yeah I did, dad. It was a hyrax I had killed and eaten."

Veya gasped with joy. "Perfect! I am so proud of you."

Okove felt a little bit better after hearing that. "Thanks, mom." then he felt Veys hug him like any loving mother would do for her child. "At least i managed to find some prey for myself."

"Listen son," said Akilah. "Me and your mother are sorry that we have not been helping you with your problems as of late. We can be busy since we are co-rulers. And I want you to know how much we love you."

"Yes, and I hope you understand why. But, we will have a good talking to with your two siblings."

"What about Shaka and Dayo?" Asked Kiara curiously. "Do they give you any trouble, Okove?"

The pup had a look of uncertainuu, and he ultimately replied, "no, they are way more nicer to me than Taft and Jabir. I mean, we have disagreements here and there, but, I get along with them just fine. I even wish that Taft and Jabir were more like you, princess Kiara."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are like a perfect sister to Kion, and you never fight or argue at all." Okove replied.

Both Kion and Kiara laughed. "I wouldn't say that," said Kion. "Me and Kiara do fight sometimes."

"Yeah, but they are small disagreements." Kiara pointed.

"Yeah but, you don't tease or make fun of Kion in a sadistic way."

"Look, we promise we will deal with Jabir and Taft, starting with getting your lucky rock back." Said Veya. "But please, do not let them get to you, sweetie. We'll all talk to them about it together."

Okove smiled gratefully at his mother's words.

"Well, Zira, you understand the importance of family right now." Said Akilah. "Us dogs have to look carefully at what we eat around here and we try so hard not to disrupt the balance of life and the ecosystem. We all think like lions, well, we are better hunters than they are."

"You better?" Said Vitani with great doubt. "We are the rulers of the Pride Lands and we surpass all creatures that dwell on here."

"Vitani!" Kovu scolded. "You know that's not how it works around here! All animals are just as equal as we are. They are not any lower than any animal."

"Hmm? Oh! Right, we are all equal, mother." Vitani corrected herself. "And we should treat others the way you want them to treat you."

"I can see that." Zira smirked. "We all have disagreements every once in a while and the least we can do is talk it out with one another. Besides, this little pup should have something done about his sibling issues."

"We will deal with that soon enough." Said Akilah. "Honey, can you please go and look for Taft and Jabir and demand they give Okove his rock back?"

"Of course. Come on, Okove, we'll find your siblings."

"Thanks, mom." he and his mother went to look for the two mischievous siblings while Akilah was alone.

"And you are sure you have no memory of what happened?" Akilah asked her cautiously.

"We promise, she has lost her memory." Said Kovu. "Rafiki said so, and he is always right. Always a good idea to always listen to that monkey... even if he can be a little... a little... Kion, what's the right wors?"

"Eccentric?"

"Yeah! Exactly, eccentric."

"If Rafiki says that, it must be true." Another wild dog said. Overhearing the conversation. "And he never lies."

"I guess you're right, Molopo." the leader admitted. "Whatever horrible misdeeds or atrocities you have committed in the Pride Lands, I cannot jump to conclusions."

Akilah continued teaching her more about the Circle of Life and all the philosophies that go along with it. He even told Zira about the importance of all the other animals living around at the Pride Lands and they roles they all play in the Circle of life.

The more he talked, the more intrigued Zira was becoming by his words of wisdom. "This is all so fascinating to me, Akilah. You dogs really know how to keep the balance in life."

"Like we have mentioned," said Akilah, "we are like lions, only we are dogs." then he looked on at the horizon again, and saw three giraffes walking about the grassland to the right direction, and they stopped in front of a leafy tree that only they can reach, thanks to their long neck, and they all began eating as much leaves as they could with their long, purple tongues.

Zira looked on with him, and the sound of arguing was heard from behind the group. Turns out that Veya was coming back with the cubs, and she looked quite stern with Taft and Jabir, and these two pups looked worried and scared, knowing that they will have to face the wrath of their parents, and it was even worse knowing that their parents were leaders of this pack. "Alright, you two. We are going to have a talk about treating your little brother nicely." said Veya.

"Yes mom." said the two pups with their heads down in shame.

"Well, thank you for helping me understand more of the Circle of Life, Akilah." said Zira gratefully. "I am truly starting to understand how it works and how we live."

The wild dog chief smiled at her. "I am glad to have taught you all that I can about how we live and how we survive out here in the Pride Lands." then he looked at Kion. "I suppose our work here is done, Kion. And, she has seen how we all hunt."

"Yep. I guess it is, Akilah." then the cub smiled.

"Well, come on. There are other animals in the Pride Lands we can help you atone to." said Kiara. "We'll see you later, Akilah, Veya, kids."

All members of the wild dog family said their byes to the five lions before they walked away. Then Akilah turned from his warm gesture to a stern and rather angry look at the two cubs, Jabir and Taft. "As for you two," he said with his eyes narrowed. "No more hunting for you for the rest of the week."

"What?" said both the pups in shock.

"You heard your father." said Veya. "You need to show Okove more respect and love, and not tease him!"

"We were just playing with him, mom." said Taft.

"It didn't look like it." said Veya, not looking amused.

"Yeah, you mutts know how important that rock is to me!" Okove shouted at them angrily

"Mutts?!" said Jabir in offense. Taft also looked quite offended by being called that peculiar word. "You will eat my dirt for that!"

They both began growling at their youngest sibling, and Okove was ready to fight them both, but they were intervened by Shaka and Dayo. "Stop, stop, stop!" said Shaka. "Please! Will you guys knock it off?"

"Yeah guys, we're all siblings here." Dayo added.

"Shaka, Dayo, can you please give us some time alone to talk with these three?" asked Veya

"Okay, mom." the two elder pups walked away and went under one of the rocks that some dogs like to rest or sleep in, or shelter from the hot, blistering sun. Now the younger cubs were alone with their parents to have a talk with about teasing and getting along.

"Now, listen, you have been teasing Okove a little more than you would usually do. Just tell me and your mother why you have been hard on him lately."

Both the two middle pups looked a little uneasy about this, but Jabir finally replied: "We... just want to play and have some fun with him." she looked at her slightly elder brother. "Come on, we just want to play and have fun with him."

"Well, you are both going about it the wrong way." said Akilah plainly. "He might be a small cub, but he has a big heart, and he is family. You should always treat your family with respect whether one of us are here for you or not."

The two younger cubs started to feel guilty and were thinking about this in their heads. "We're sorry, dad." Said Taft.

"Don't tell that to me. Both of you say it to your brother." The leader looked quite firm.

They both looked at their youngest sibling, who was waiting for the apology. "We're sorry, Okove." They both said.

"Thanks, guys." The youngest cub Said flatly.

"Now, go to your rock and think about how you treated Okove." Veya said firmly.

"If we can't hunt, what are we gonna do to eat?"

"We''ll just bring you both your food." Akilah replied. "Now go on."

Both the middle Cubs bowed their heads and walked away to go in their rock. "We're very sorry about this, Okove." Veya remarked. "They will not tease or bully you again."

The youngest cub of the family smiled gratefully. "Thanks mommy, thanks daddy." He replied


	56. Even Kings Can Worry Too

Simba was pacing to and from, growling to himself in his chambers within Pride Rock, still worried about his offspring, along with Kovu and Vitani being wotb Zira. He still thinks that the whole memory loss that Zira was going through is all but a charade or a ruse to get close to them to kill them when she gets the chance and maybe exact revenge on himself for banishing her to the Outlands.

He was waiting desperately for his major domo to return with any news on what's exactly going on. At last, the small hornbill flew inside the rock and perched on the king's neck. A smile of relief came on the king's face, and he asked: "Zazu, how's it coming with Kion?"

"It's turning out... rather well." The blue hornbill admitted. "Zira has not been attacking or hurting Kion, Kiara, or Kovu and Vitani. Perhaps she has changed and lose her memory after all." Tbeb he looked out the entrance over the horizon.

While the hornbill might be very convinced, Simba was still not very convinced at all. "Look, we can't guarantee that." He admitted. "I prefer if you keep your eye on her and see how she is some more just in case."

"Surely sire," said Zazu. "I know you are looking out for your children and family, but let's not be too paranoid about this."

"I know. I just... don't want to lose them the way I lost my father." Simba bowed his head in sadness, thinking of the horrible memory of Mufasa being killed by Scar by the wildebeest stampede in that gorge. Some of those memories still haunt his dreams. "I would never forgive myself if they were killed."

"Oh sire." Said Zazu with a sigh. "I know that it was... traumatic for you to experience, but you should not live in the past like this."

"It didn't just affect you," said Nala, walking in the chamber. "It affected all of us. I remember when Sarabi was crying for days after your father died. I know how much she took it the worst."

"I know, I know."

"And it is all in the past, which you cannot change."

Simba then remembered when Rafiki told him that his father lived within him as a holy spirit, and he can call upon him whenever he wanted to tall to him for help and guidance. "Yeah, he's just dead in body. And I have fulfilled his wish of becoming the king of the Pride Lands."

"There you have it. That is the kind of attitude your father wants you to have."

"They will be fine." Said Nala. "Look, I know you're worried about our son, but if this is all a trick, Zira will just be one lion and she would be against four of them if she tries to attack."

"Good point. I'm just trying to believe Kion can succeed in reforming Zira. The last time we tried to make her change, she was too insane to be helped."

"Because she was blinded by rage and anger." Zazu pointed. Anger and rage make animals do irrational things, sure. And it can blind an animal if they are not careful or when they can control it or not."

Timon and Pumbaa walked in the room and they were happy to see Simba and Nala again. "Mornin' Simba, Nala." The warthog greeted.

"A fine morning, ne c'est pas?" Timon added.

"Timon, Pumbaa, good to see you guys again as usual." Simba smiled.

"Pumbaa, Timon, Dirs's back and she lost her memory." Said Nala.

"What?!" Said the two best friends in unison and shock. They both began running around frantically in circle like a pair of scared guineafowl panicking for no apparent reason, then they both ran into one another.

Zazu sighed and he said: "can you both go through one day without making a fool of yourselves?"

"Of course we can." Said Pumbaa. "We are one of Simba's most trusted friends."

"Besides, shouldn't we go and fight Zira if she's really back?"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Said Simba. "She most her memory and she has no memory of her past or what happened with her."

"Kion said that he can help reform Zira and turn her good, no longer being a ruthless and sadistic follower of Scar." Nala added.

"Are you kidding me?" Timon chortled. "That's gotta be a trick and obvious-" he was suddenly cut short when Pumbaa let out a very loud fart that went, "Poooooot!" And it was so loud, that it echoed throughout the rock.

All the lionesses complained and exclaimed in disgust. "Gah! Pumbaa!" Timom gagged.

"Again?" Said Simba in irritation.

"Ugh. I hate it when that happens!" Nala exclaimed while covering her nose.

"You and my both, your majesty." Zazu agreed.

"Sorry, that was an accident."

"What did you eat?" Asked the meerkat.

"Some ladybugs, caterpillars, lychee fruits, durians, and I had some stinkweed." The warthog replied.

"Stinkweed?" Zazu asked. "Where do you get the gall to even attempt that kind of idiotic stunt?!"

"I couldn't find any more grub or fruit, I was hungry and I saw the stink weed and I thought to myself: 'hey, this doesn't taste so bad.' So I decided to eat some more."

Then everyone evacuated out of Pride Rock, some of then feeling like throwing up or gagging from the smell of the horrid stench of Pumbas's flatulence. Not just disgust, but everyone was quite irritated by the gigantic fart and Simba and Nala looked at Pumbaa in complete irritation.

"What?" Said the warthog.

"Really?" Said Nala. "Couldn't you have done that outside?"

"Now you've poisoned the air in Pride Rock with your filthy stench, Pumbaa." Said the hornbill. "Oh. I think i'm going to be sick." Then he felt like vomiting.

"Pumbaa, do you not remember our talk about being careful what you ear about?" asked Simba

"Yes. Why?"

"Because toy should really think twice before you eat something like that."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will clear up soon." Said Nala

"And Pumbaa, please do that out here the next time you do that." Simba sounded irritated in saying that like he had said it over and over again.

"Well it's unprunpredict, Simba." Said Pumbaa. "But, I'll try."


	57. Time to Accept

Kion was sitting with Zira. Kovu and Vitani were sitting next to her while the cub himself was being given company by his big sister. They were all at a waterhole to drink from under the Savannah heat, and Kion was thinking that this plan of his could work after all. Zira wasn't attacking or killing anyone in plain sight.

Deep down, Kovu and Vitani were having hopes of restarting their relationship with their own mother and they were doing good in showing her the ropes and helping her reform from her deranged, wicked ways to avenge Scar.

This plan of Kion's was clearly going better than he imagined it would be for him and he couldn't stop smiling at the great progress he was making. Maybe his dad can finally accept and forgive Zira after all this time and a new bond could form between them if they talk and hang out over time and they might hit it off with one another now Zirs has perfectly atonned to her her life from her memory loss.

Zira's head must have hit that rock or boulder really hard for her to lose all the memories of trying to kill Simba and Kiara a few times before. Everyone was glad that the old Zira was gone and a whole new Zira was being born from inside of the old one, and the old skin of the evil Zira shredded like a cobra shedding it's skin.

"So mother, you sure you still know how to hunt?" Asked Kovu

"Of course. I may not be a hunting dog, but I can certainly take down a hartebeest with with one bite to the neck." Her stomach was growling. "Speaking if which, I am starving. I'll be right back."

Then she ran off into the grass and Zazu suddenly flew up to Kion, landing on the soil in front of him. "Pardon me, my friends." He said

"Zazu? What are you doing here?" Asked Kion

"Just keep Zira under surveillance in case she tries to pull a dirty trick on all of you." The hornbill let out a small sneeze and wiped his long beak. "Do tell, Kion, how is this working?"

"It's... going great." Kion admitted. "I knew I can help her out with this, and Zira's learning well with the circle of life and all that."

"We showed her the ropes in how it worked and the wild dogs helped her out a little while ago." Kiata added. She then caught a familiar scent and she sniffed her nose three times. "What is that smell?" Ahe said.

She sniffed the major domo and her eyes widened with disgust.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "You stink, Zazu."

Kion sniffed the bird and his face turned green with disgust. "Gah! That is stinky."

Kovu and Vitani did the same thing the other two did and they both looked quite disgusted by the stench of Zazu's plumage. "Bleh! Yeah. That reeks." Said Kovu before covering his mouth.

"What happened to you? Did you roll around in a pile of elephant dung or something?" Vitani asked, feeling like throwing up.

"In what reason could I possibly do something as moronic and idiotic as that, Vitani?!" The hornbill asked in offense. "No. I am smelling like this because a certain friend of Simba created a stink bomb of nauseous gas! Oh, I really need a bath."

"Heh, what was your first clue?" Said Vitani.

"Anyway, where is Zira?"

"She's hunting for food." Kion replied. "And it's going great. Maybe she has changed and she won't be evil anymore."

"I still wouldn't get your Hope's up, my boy. That ruffian might try and eat you in your sleep."

"No, I think we might have gone to her." Kiara disagreed. "You know if she wanted to kill Kion, she would do it in a second."

"It's exactly what your father's worried about, Kiara. I would still suggest you keep a close eye on her just in case."

"We'll do that if you take a bath." Vitani rudely said.

"Sis," Kovu scolded her. "Zazu, I think our mother's ready, and Simba will accept her, whether he likes it or not."

"Well, i doubt that Simba will truly accept it, but he would possibly get outvoted if everyone in Pride Rock believes you."

"Well, it's not Kovu's idea." Kion admitted. "This is all my idea. She met me first I am trying to help her atone to her new life. And if anyone will be blamed, it will be me. I was the one who talked to dad and he agreed to listen to me."

"Very noble, Kion." Said Zazu in intrigue. "Still, being the leader of the Lion Guard, you're still only a boy."

"Well, thank you. But, you know I am very capable."

"I never said anything about you being incapable, did I?"

"Come on, we all know you are very capable as much as we are, Kion." Said Kovu. "We know you can help our mother."

It was just then Zira came back and pulled over a topi for herself. And it looked quite fresh as if it didn't stay dead for long. "I'm back." She sang. "I have quite a kill that I have just caught for myself. Anyone care for some samples?"

"No thanks, mother." Said Vitani. "We already ate some wildebeest."

"Oh. Right. Well, more for me then." everyone began hearing some rather big and scary bites of the topi carcass with her sharp teeth, and squishy sounds of flesh and fat squeezing together was heard around the other lions and Zazu. While enjoying herself, the lioness caught a rather foul smell, and she stopped eating. "What is that odor?" She asked while sniffing her noise like a bloodhound.

"Ask mr. Stink weed over here." Said Vitani, pointing at poor Zazu. "He stinks like a dead rat's tail."

"I beg your pardon!" The hornbill was quite offended bu that little remark. "It was all the fault of a certain warthog in Pride Rock I tell you!"

"Easy, Zazu." Kovu intervened. "She didn't mean it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pumbaa just cut it in Pride Rock, like, he farted to let it all out."

"That is a rather light way to explain it, Vitani." Zazu said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "And Pumbaa let out a putrid and disgusting pollution of nauseous air. Oh!" His face turned green and turned around to vomit on the ground in complete disgust and offense.

Zira made a sniff on Zazu and her eyes widened like everyone else that sniffed him. "Oh my gosh." The her face turned green with sickness. She had never smelt anything so bad or horrible in her entire life, but she managed to hold back some vomit. "This is possibly one of the worst things in have ever smelled in my life." she said. "Zazu, you really need a bath. What happened?"

"Well, Miss obvious." Zazu said sarcastically. "A certain warthog named Pumbaa passed a large cloud of gas in Pride Rock."

"The warthog?" asked the scrawny lioness.

"Yes, that is the one. Pumbaa is known to be one to give out such... horrible flatulence." Zazu explained flatly. It is enough to clear a whole waterhole or a jungle even."

"I'm afraid to ask what he has been eating." Kovu remarked

"You do not want to know, Kovu. Trust me, there are certain things that are not worth mentioning. Now, if you all excuse me, I have to bath myself in a lake to get rid of all the Pumbaa smell on my plumage. Ugh! That warthog I tell you." Then the blue and white hornbill flew off in a huff.

"Well, he seems rather grumpy." said Zira in confusion.

"Don't mind Zazu." Kiara rolled her eyes. "He can be very... arrogant at times and he thinks he's better than most birds in the Pride Lands because he's my dad's major domo."

"It's fun to slap the beak off his face, am I right mom?" Vitani chuckled.

"Nah, let's not think about that." Kovu said. "Well anyway, mother, think it's time for Simba to accept you into our pride."

Kion smiled and he said: "I think you're right, Kovu. Zira, you probably remember how the Circle of Life works, right?"

She nodded her head to him. "Yes Kion." And she let out a small laugh. "I am certainly flattered by this. I hope Simba can forgive me after all I have done. And, are you sure you will not tell me what I did in the past?"

The other four lions had a look of uncertainty on his face, and they began whistling to themselves playing like they know nothing of Zira's past.

"Well, no matter." Zira concluded. "What is in the past is already done and it cannot he undone."

"Good. Come on, I think we're done showing Zira the ropes." Said Kion. Everyone agreed and they all went back home to Pride Rock.

When they all got back, they saw everyone was outside and looking irritated and Pumbaa had a nervous smile on his face. At first, everyone was confused on why everyone was outside of the rock. "Uhhhh, what the heck?" Vitani wondered.

They all went up to Simba and Kion was the one to ask him: "dad, what's going on out here?"

"Oh, Pumbaa just farted and stunk up the whole rock, Kion. And thanks to him, we might have to sleep outside tonight." Every one looked at Pumbaa with annouree glares and he just gave a very nervous smile, sweating and showing his teeth.

"Stink weed always has a very peculiar smell." Said the warthog. "You'll never know what you can taste if you ever put it in your mouth."

"Yeah? Well next time, try not to eat everything in plain sight, you big lug!" Timon said. "Just stick with grub and foods that don't make you fart."

"You're one to talk, Timon."

"And what does that mean?"

"I've heard you fart in your sleep before. Don't deny it!"

"Oh you can't prove anything, Pumbaa!"

"Ou can't I?"

"Alright, alright, that's enough you guys." Simba intervened. "Anyway, how did it go?"

"It went really well, daddy." Kiara replied. "I think we can accept her into the Pride now."

Simba still looked unsure, but Nala was thinking the opposite and she was smiling as with the other lions and lionesses living in Pride Rock. The former outsiders were the most happy because Zira was technically their former ringleader. "Come on, Simba." said Nala. "If they all say she's ready to come back, I think so too."

"Can we give her a chance, Simba?" asked Vitani.

"She is ready." Kion added. He, along with the other lions behind him gave the king a pleading look on their faces and Kion was using the sad cub expression that would always get his parents if he wanted something when he was little

"Ohh, not the face again." Simba sighed. He tried so hard to resist it, but it was no use, Kion's face was too adorable to ignore, especially since he is a cub. Kiara wasn't making it any better and ultimately, Simba sighed again, and he replied. "Well, I guess you have changed, Zira. Welcome home." and an uproar of cheering was heard and Zira smiled, knowing that she was glad to be accepted and reunited with her family.

"Thank you, Simba." a small, sad expression grew on her face. "Still, I wish that Nuka was here right now. I would love to see his ridiculous, foolish smile again."

"Still, you have us, mother." Kovu remarked.

The king and queen looked at Kion and Simba said: "Well, I guess I was wrong to doubt you a little, son. Thanks to you, Zira is a whole new lioness, and I am proud of you for trying to help us out."

The cub smiled and he gave his father a hug. "Thanks dad." he said. Then Kiara joined in and so did Nala, knowing that something great has been accomplished today.


	58. Stargazing

It was bedtime for all the lions at Pride Rock, and while it looked a little odd, everyone is sleeping outside of the rock spire because of Pumbaa's nauseous gas polluting the air within the interior, much to everyone's dismay.

Still, it wasn't so bad for Kion and his family. The stars were glistening in the sly above them and the other lions. The moon was full on this beautiful night and this could work out for all of them.

Maybe sleeping outside of the rock wasn't such a bad idea after all. "You think you can see grandpa Mufasa up there, Kiara?" Kion asked his sister. "Or do you know other kings of the past that are up there?" He crossed his arms behind his head on relaxation.

Kiara was looking long and hard at the sky and she ultimately said: "I don't know that much kings in the sky." Thej she made a small laugh. "Thowe stars look the same, but I wish I know where grandfather Mufasa and grandmother Sarabi are up there."

"Yeah, I wish they would give us a sign o show what stars they are." Kion agreed. "At least some sign to show us."

Just then, two stars were shining brighter than the other stars and it was like a pair of beacons Shining back and forth like a light switch. Kion and Kiara immediately knew what this meant and they smiled, knowing that those two were their deceased grandparents.

"There's your answer." Kovu said. "Still, I wonder if Scar is up there at least."

"I thought you want nothing to do with him anymore?" Asked Vitani.

"Oh, I don't, but still. I'm curious." Kovu replied, looking further in the sky and he was trying so hard to see if his adopted father was anywhere up there.

"I hate to break it to you, Kovu." Said Kion. "But I think Scar wouldn't deserve a spot up there. And he was never the true king of the Pride Lands."

"Ah, who am I kidding?" Kovu admitted. "Maybe you're right, Kion."

"In her if he actually was up there, he would he a black star, fitting to his heart." Vitani remarked. Everyone around her laughed. "Yeah, that would fit him perfectly, but i still think he's not up there." Kion sticked to his belief.

"Yeah, I know. I wished that Scar was like Simba, ir my father."

"Who was your real father?" Kion asked the future king.

A frown formed on Kovu's face. He didn't say a word to him in reply. Kovu was silent for at least one minute and he ultimately said: "i... don't really like to talk about it."

"Oh. Sorry Kovu. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable there. I was just curious and-"

"It's okay, Kion." SId Kiara. "I know you would never hurt anyone. But What's important is that Zira is one of us at last. We don't have to worry about her being evil anymore."

"And... normally, I don't say something like this," said Vitani, feeling like getting something out of her chest. "... thanks for getting our mother back, Kion."

Indeed, Vitani was one who would love to mess around with or tease Kion to get a reaction from him, but she only thanked him on some occasions, and this was one of them. The cub smiled at being acknowledged by this task and he can imagine Kovu being the same thing.

"Yeah Kion. I guess you could change our mother after all." Kovu added gratefully.

"I hope you guys didn't doubt me about this. I always had this feeling in my gut that I can change Zira around and it worked. I'm so glad dad accepted her back in the pride after all this time."

"But, what if she goes back to her evil ways?" said Vitani. "I may not be Rafiki, but I've heard in most cases that memory-loss is only temporary. She could come back to being a psychopath."

"Nah. We did a food job helping her understand the circle of life. Besides, if Zira ever tries to attack any of us, she will be outnumbered like... thirty of us lions against one of her."

"Yeah, but I've seen my mother wrestle three of our lionesses down all by herself. She might be skinny."

"Yeah, I remember that Kovu." Said Vitani. "She was absolutely powerful against all three of them. She was quite a fighter. And I think she almost killed them, but she chose not to. But, come on, let's just thank Kion for helping her. And, he's right, she would be outnumbered if she wanted to fight all of us."

Kion smiled, glad to hear that his sister, Kovu, and Vitani were listening to him. "Well, come on, don't overthink about this too much. Besides, it's a beautiful night."

"I know." Kiara agreed. "Look at the moon, a gigantic, white ball in the night sky." She reached her right arm out to where the moon was and pretended to grab the moon with her claws.

"Good luck trying to grab that thing, Kiara."

"Oh shut up, Kovu." The future queen chuckled.

Zira came up to them and she asked: "do you all mind if I hand with you over here?"

"Not at all, mother." Said Kovu. "Come lay down with us." then the skinny lioness laid between Kion and her son, looking at the starry sky with them.

"Thank you all so much. Just look at the sky up there see all those stars glistening."

"Yeah, the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars." Kiara remarked. "It's like they are all watching us from above. Just waiting to give us guidance or words of wisdom."

"I wonder if some lions appear as clouds when I do the Roar of the Elders at my foes."

"That sounds very likely, kid." Vitani remarked. "I mean, why else would a bunch of wise lions appear as clouds like that?"

"Okay guys" said Simba. "It's time to go to sleep."

The lions, minus Zira complained and Nala remarked: "I know I know, but we have to be as lively as ever for tomorrow, and we wouldn't want to wake up looking weary."

"Okay mom." Said Kiara in a sing-song voice. Then every lion cuddled together and they slowly began to fall asleep together with Kion sleeping with his family and Zira sleeping with Kovu and Vitani. Kiara kept her brother close and cuddled him in ber arms and she and him slept together as siblings.


	59. Talk near the Waterhole

The next morning, Kion was the first to awaken in the pride, and he saw the beautiful sun risen on this beautiful morning, (not directly at the sun, no, Kion was way smarter than that). As he awoken from his eight-hour slumber, he was feeling thirsty and decided to go to the water hole nearby, and before he could go over there, he was stopped by Zira. "Where are you going, Kion?"

"Just to get a drink and I'm gonna go out and patrol the Pride Lands with my friends." the cub replied before yawning.

"Mind if I walk with you? I'm feeling a little parched myself." Zira asked him

"Sure. Why not?" The skinny lioness happily accompanied Kion on their little trip to the water hole to hydrate themselves. "It's not very common to sleep outside of the rock. If not for Pumbaa's... little problem, we would have slept inside."

"Ah, I am perfectly used to sleeping outside at night. Besides, remember how nice the stars were?"

Kion made a small chuckle. "Yeah, no argument." He licked from the shore waters and he felt refreshed to get his morning drink. Zira felt the same way, and the cub couldn't help but ask her: "So, how does it feel to be in a pride again?"

"You would not believe how happy I am to finally be accepted after all this time, dear." Zira said gratefully. "And, are you sure you have no clue on what I was in my past?"

The cub gulped, not wanting to reminder her of Scar, because he remembered when Vitani said that memory loss may be temporary and not permanent in most cases. He turned his head away from her, looking very sheepish and didn't know what kind of excuse he had in lying to her. If she found out about Scar, she might go back to the dark side of the Pride Lands. The last thing Kion wanted was for all of this to fail by Zira reminded of Scar in any way, and he would call himself a failure if he actually failed to change her ways.

Still, he decided not to think about it yet, and to just try and support Zira now that she seems reformed from her evil ways "I sweat. I have no idea what happened before." he lied to her once again. "Besides, it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"No, no, of course not." Zira smirked. "You're right, it was all in the past and we cannot change about it"

"Right."

"Kion!" said a voice. It was Bunga, and the rest of the Lion Guard, coming to meet him on this fine morning. "Oh. Who's this?"

The lion cub cleared his throat, sounding a little uncomfortable. "Guys, this is Zira."

"Zira?" said the other children. Fuli pulled Kion away and she said to Zira: "Can you excuse us for a moment, please?"

The scrawny lioness nodded a yes to her. They group was along in the bush, and Beshte said: "Zira? Are you kidding me? She was Scar's most loyal follower!"

"Oh, shh! Don't let her hear that." Kion said. "Look, she's lost her memory and she doesn't remember Scar, or all the horrible things she did all those years ago. She hit her head against a rock after she was floating down the Rapids I thought died from and then she slammed her head against a rock."

"That sounds... like a theory why she lost her memory like you mentioned before." Ono remarked.

"Well, I never thought she survived the river." Said Bunga. "I think it's good that she is not evil anymore. Movu and Vitani can be with their mom again."

"Are you sure she lost her memory?" Asked Beshte. "What if it's just a ruse to get close to you, and then; WHAM! You would be easy prey Kion."

"He does have a point." Said Fuli. "Maybe this is all a trick for her to kill you."

"No. Rafiki checked out her head and she has lost her memory. And besides, if she ever tries to attack me, I got my family, friends, and you guys to back me up. Another thing; Zira is only one of herself if she tries to fight us."

"Good point." Ono agreed.

"Still, I have a bad feeling about this." Fuli remarked cautiously. "I have the feeling that Rafiki was eating too much lychees for him to see clearly."

"Come on," Kion argued. "Granted... Rafiki can be eccentric, but he's very wise and he's never wrong when it comes to an animal's aura."

"Yeah, never argue with Rafiki." Said Bunga.

The small cheetah made a sigh before saying: "whatever. All I am saying is be careful with her, Kion."

"That's fine, Fuli. But please, don't mention Scar to her. She might try and think of where she came from or what she did in the past."

"You got it, Kion." Said Bunga with two thumbs up. "Anyway, we're going out for our patrol."

"Right. I was about to come get you guys, but I guess there's no need. Well Zira, I would like to chat with you some more, but I need to go out in the Pride Lands and do one of my patrols with my friends as the leader of the Lion Guard."

"Of course. Thay is perfectly fine. I know how busy that is for you."

"It is very busy." Beshte agreed. "Still, we have to keep the Pride Lands safe by any means necessary."

"Can you tell my dad that I'm out for a patrol?" The cub asked the reformed Lioness.

"I most certainly will." She nodded her head. "You go on and patrol over the Pride Lands."

"Thanks Zira." Kion looked at his friends boldly, and he said: "Till the Pride Lands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!" The four children repeated proudly. All five of them went off into the grassland to begin their usual patrol. So far, everything was good in the Pride Lands and there waswas anything to recon with within the perimeter.

Gazelles and zebra were grazing and prancing on the grass, and a martial eagle was seen in the air and looking for food from above. Sure, it looked peaceful and serene now, but one thing about this place is that it can be unpredictable, and no one really knows when a certain type of danger will strike.

Ono, being the only member capable of flight, was using his watchful eye and there was Mzingo, the vulture, and two other vultures, who were his friends, trying to eat a bateleur eagle named Hwange, and while he was putting up a good fight, the snake eagle was struggling against these three vultures by himself.

"Uh-oh. Hwange's in trouble." Said the young egret. "He needs out help!"

"Come on guys. Let's teach these cultures a lesson!" Mzingo and his friends caught sight of the Lion Guard and he felt Ono pecking his back with his long beak.

"Grah, you children are proving to be quite a nuisance to me." said the vulture. "You all really know how to try my patience."

"We feel the same way about you!" Kion shouted from the ground. "You're as annoying as Janja and his hyenas!"

"Petulant child!" Said Mzingo in irritation. "You will alm pay for your insolence! Get them, boys!" Just like that, the two vulture friends of his swooped down and attacked the children with all their might. Kion managed to claw one of them, leaving some blood on the left wing, but the bird kept on fighting.

The second one was fighting Bunga and he punched him in the beak and pulled his face close to his left armpit. The vulture was absolutely disgusted and his face turned green, feeling like throwing up on the spot. Bunga must have stunk so bad under his arms.

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" Bunga laughed. He couldn't help but smell his own pit, but, he was very much used to the smell, considering the fact that he wasn't really the brightest bulb. Mzingo swooped down on Kion, but the cub was quick and he swiped at his head with his paw, making him tumble on the dirt.

The vulture leader began spitting some soil from his beak and it tasted rather awful to his taste buds, for he was no earthworm, who enjoys eating dirt. "Grrr. Normally, I would go easy on children," Mzingo remarked before spitting more dirt from his mouth, "but, ho more! I will go all out on you meddling kids."

"Just try it!" Said Beshte.

"Oh ho ho, I will not try, Beshte." The vulture chortled. "No, you kids have been a thorn on my side for far too long. I will pull those thorns right out of my plumage once and for all! Kill them, boys!"

"Right boss!" His cronies replied. The three vultures were fighting more fiercely and deadly than ever against the Lion Guard. Still, the mods were giving it all they got against the scavengers.

Another swoop zipped across Mzingo, and he was feeling a sharp pain on the right side of his body. Hwange the bateleur went to the children's aid and he was more than ready to put these bad vultures out of their misery. "Don't worry, guys. I'll help too." Said he.

"Thanks." Said Fuli.

"You sure you want to fight?" Asked Kion

"Yeah! I've killed and eaten five cobras meaner and scarier than him."

"He's not wrong." Said Bunga. "I've seen how he handles snakes."

"Well, unfortunately for you, Hwange, I am no snake."

"No matter. You'll be defeated anyway." Hwange said.

The fight continued onward and Kion was with the bateleur against the leader while his friends were fighting the other two vultures. Hwange was dodging and swooping on the evil vulture here and there, and even managed to slice at his throat with his talons, but Mzingo was strong.

Kion swiped his claws at the vulture whenever he came too close tonjim or try biting or pecking him with his sharp beak. "You'll have to do better than that, Mzingo!" Kion taunted. "Just give up and let him go!"

"Not until I make a meal out of him!" Mzingo shouted. He did something that caught Kion by surprse; he picked him up with his talons and he said: "if I can't have that eagle, I'll eat you instead!"

The cub was trying to struggle himself free from the sharp talons and they were starting to pierce his flesh, but Kion was smart. He reached his head on the left leg and he bit so hard on the skin, it forced Mzingo to let him go.

"Ahh! I'll kill you!" Mzingo shouted.

The cub was screaming and was about to hit the ground hard, but luckily, Fuli ran as fast as she could to where Kion was going to fall flat. She immediately caught him and he landed on her front side. "Ah! Sorry Fuli. Are you OK?"

"Just fine." Fuli felt Kion get off of her he turned his attention to the vulture and his cronies. "Next time, I'll let that to Beshte."

Kion had enough of this and he emitted the Roar of the Elders at the three vultures, sending them all back to the Outlands like a hurricane blowing them away.

The cub was panting and looked back at Hwange. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine. Thanks to you guys. Next time, I'll think before taking on a bunch of vultures head-on." The bateleur replied. "Although, I wasn't the first thing they wanted to eat."

"What were they trying to eat?" Asked Bunga.

"There was a baby crocodile that last it's mother and the vultures saw him after I did. I couldn't let them maul the kid to shreds. I had to do something to stop them."

"Oh. Where is the baby crocodile?" Asked Ono

"It found it's parents so I don't need to worry about it anymore."

"Good. Just be more careful when facing those vultures again, Hwange." Said Ono. "Mzingo might come back with more friends and you could get hurt if you're outnumbered.

"Don't worry. I doubt I'll go face to face with Mzingo again." Said the bateleur with confidence. "Besides, after what you just did, Kion, I don't think we'll see him again any time soon."

"No argument. I think he was really scared."


	60. Awkward Encounter

In the Outlands, Mzingo the vulture, and his boys were cawing and flapping their sorry hides back to the Outlands after yet another humiliating defeat from the Lion Guard. They rested near a small pond that looked like it had any water, and cleaned off some bloody feathers or ones that were falling off of their bodies from the stress.

"Man. I have never felt so scared in my life." Said the vulture lackey on the left.

"If not for the fancy Roar of the Elders, we would have everything under control!" The lackey on the right added in agreement

Mzingo was the next to speak when he said; "Chaps, you are definitely speaking my language. Those kids are really starting to be the bane of my existence. Grr, just the thought of those brats gives me a migraine."

After they were done cleaning some bloody feathers off themselves, three hyenas took notice of them and it revealed to be Janja and his two boys. "Hey!" He shouted. "What do you think you are-! Oh Mzingo." He recognized the vulture. "It's just you."

"Hello Janja, Cheezi, Chungu." The vulture greeted them. "My apologies for... crashing in your turf, but the Lion Guard has been causing me and my own friends some grief once again."

"You ain't alone, buddy." Said Janja.

"Yeah, Kion and his friends are completely restless, more restless than me! And it's not even Monday, and I hate mondays!"

"Ok ok, Cheezi." Janja sounded a little annoyed. "Don't get your spots in a bunch."

"I can imagine how easier it would be without those Lion Guard kids getting in our way. I would just tell them all a thing or two."

Janja scoffed and he said: "if you only knew a thing or two, numb skull. Believe me boys, I am just as annoyed by those tweeps as you are. If not for them, we would be running the joint." Thrn he spat on the rocky ground to show how much he hated those kids.

"Still, we still got some water to drink right here." Said the second vulture. "And besides, skin pieces from dead buffalo ain't so bad."

"Yeah, we can always look for dead animals to eat out of."

Mzingo looked annoyed, and he said: "perhaps, but we're beaten to it by jackals, and other scavengers besides us out there."

"Look at you guys, you looked like you have been using a zebra carcass as a bed."

"The blood's not really from them, it was from Hwange the eagle. Smaller than us he be, but he certainly had the fighting spirit and the talons made up for his small stature."

"Well, we'll get him one day. I know we will." Janja theorized. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I know that we will kill the Lion Guard and they will be out of our lives forever."

"And we can do whatever we want!" Said Cheezi.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll get struck by lightning one of these days." Chungu added. "Or he might fall into a gigantic hole and be stuck there for days."

"A guy can only dream, Chungu." Said Kanja, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance. "If only we can kill them all without suffering through quite a hassle. We would need... a miracle to happen on our side."

Then they all drank in the small pond, and who knows how long it will suffice without completely evaporating and drying out from the sun hovering over the Outlands? It could be tomorrow, or week, or even shorter than that. It was why they needs all the water they can drink."

"We could move somewhere else." Said Mzingo

"Yeah but where else are we gonna go? No one will accept us." Said Janja.

"Well Reirei and her family are our friends." said Chungu

"true, but they're outcasts like we are. And who knows? We might get a piece of land of our own besides this stupid wasteland that Simba calls 'inhabitable' to most animals living here. I mean, look at this place, it's nothing but rocks and hardly any plants and water and food for us."

"I absolutely agree Janja." said Mzingo. "The water and food is clearly not as plentiful as the Pride Lands. Why must they have all the fun?"

"Easy for you to say." said Janja. "You have wings and you can go wherever, while we don't have wings."

Meanwhile, from above, Kion and Zira were having a look in the Outlands to show her what it was like and how dangerous it can be for anyone living in the Pride Lands.

"Yep. Those guys are enemies of ours." Kion said to her.

Zira made a small chuckle from herself. "Just look at them. A big bunch of slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers."

"We resent that." Said a gruff voice.

It was the three lead hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed themselves, looking suspicious at Zira. "Oh. Nice to see you guys again."

"We would say the same about you, sweetie." Said Shenzi. "But, I don't know if we can say the same about this scrawny piece of bones."

"What is she talking about?"

"I'll be right back. I would like a minute with them alone."

"Of course."

Kion walked over to the three lead hyenas. "Guys, I know that you and Zira had some... beef with one another, but she lost her memory and she is no longer evil."

"Yeah, I wish I could believe that Kion." Banzai scoffed. "This is Zira we talking about. Scar's special pet, just as bad as he was."

"Yes, but she hit her head against a rock and she lost all those memories."

Ed just blew a raspberry in disbelief in reply since he couldn't really talk. Kion simply went up to them and he said: "look, I inownyky guys have probably had a bad past with Zira, but she's changed. If she was still evil, we wouldn't be alive right now."

Banzai was about to say something to go against this in a deep breath, but he admitted: "good point. She was a monster when she attacks us when angry."

"Still, this could all be a trick." Shenzi whispered to the cub. "Just look at how she is with that evil look on her face."

They all peeped back at the skinny lioness, who just smiled at them warmly. Ed suddenly let out an insane type of laugh with his tongue. "Come on Ed." said Banzai, "she can't really lose her memory, even if she did get a bonk on the head."

Then Shenzi bonked him on the head for fun.

"Like that?" She asked with a smirk

"Dude! Not cool!"

"Come on guys. I've helped her changed and my dad has accepted her back in the Pride. She is not evil anymore. You got to believe me, Shenzi."

"Look, I want to believe you Kion," said the female hyena, "but I still have my doubts about her." She narrowed her eyes at the lioness behind Kion with suspicion, and her eyes were as hard as jade stones. "Why did you even bring her here?"

"To show her who our enemies are when it comes to the Pride Lands. And I wanted Jasiri to meet her."

"Not a good idea." Banzai muttered. "We don't want her going anywhere near our girl."

"Look, even if you don't trust her, at least you can trust me." Kion urged

"Oh very well." Shenzi said with a reluctant sigh. "But, if she ever lays one bad claw on my baby girl, I swear, I will make her hurt."


	61. Zira Meets Jasiri

Out in the open, everything was just fine for Kion, for he was spending a little time with the three hyena leaders: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Of course, Zira was still with the Lion cub, but the three leaders just kept their cool, yet were still cautious about her. "So Zira, Jasiri is a one of a kind hyena pup. She knows how to run a leader of a whole clan."

"I'm certain she is." Said the scrawny lioness. "I wish there would be more food for you out here. And more water."

"Heh, you have no idea how much we dream of that, Lady." Said Banzai. "But, we're hyenas, being low at the food chain, and you lions on top of us like you are kings of Africa."

"Technically," said Kion, "we are kings of Africa."

"I know, I was just makin' a point, little buddy."

Ed began making another laugh and his tongue slobbering out of his mouth like the deranged lunatic he was. He wasn't a bad kind of lunatic anymore, but he can be unpredictable and crazy at heart. Honest, yet unhinged.

From a distance, there was Jasiri, who was not with her clan at the moment for a reason. Kion smiled and he called out her name. The female hyena's ears perked up and looked behind her. She smiled when she saw her lion friend again.

"Kion!" She ran up to him and she tackled him, making him a little uncomfortable. "Nice to see you again."

"Heh. Would it kill you to stop pinning me down like that."

"Sorry Kion, but I can't promise you that. Guilty pleasure."

The cub got back on his feet and he said: "okay, I guess I can let that slide. Where are your clan members?"

"They're fine. Just supporting their families and taking a day off from clanning." She looked at Zira. "You?!" She recognized her. Jasiri was about to pounce on her, but his parents stopped her.

"Whoa there, young lady." Said Shenzi. "Keep ya mane on, girl. She is no enemy of ours, at least... not anymore."

"Yeah, no need to jump to Ed's level of crazy." Banzai added. "Kion trusts her and we can trust to do the same."

Silly Ed nodded his head a Yes to Jasiri with his tongue still out foolishly.

"Kion, can I have a word with you, please?" Asked Jasiri. Then she pushed him with her head, dragging him over to a far side where the others were. "Do you have any idea who-"?

"I know Jasiri, Zira's changed, thanks to me. She's no longer evil or unhinged anymore. Can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Kion." Jasiri replied. "It's just HER I don't trust." She peeked over at the skinny lioness suspiciously and back to Kion. "She did help the Lion who killed your own grandfather."

"I know, but let me explain," the cub cleared his throat before explaining to his hyena friend "she lost her memory when she hit a rock after falling down the Rapids she fell in when Kiara tried to save her. I asked Rafiki and he says she did lose her memory. And... I helped her understand and... she's changed."

Jasiri was silent, but she said at last: "I want to believe you, Kion, but... Zira and the hyenas go a long way back. Long before I was born."

"Well, I'm sure your parents told you evil things about Zira, but... she doesn't remember Scar, and this is a chance for her to turn over new leaf for her."

"I'm telling you, it's a bad idea!" She suddenly snapped at him with her teeth showing, making him nervous. Kion looked absolutely surprised by that outburst that his hyena friend emitted from herself. Jasiri herself noticed it and she said: "I... I'm sorry if I yelled at you." And she had a face to show how sorry she was. "Granted... I wasn't even born when she committed all those atrocities."

"True, I wasn't there either, but I think most animals deserve a second chance in their lives. I mean, that's what my grandfather and his dad would have said."

"Maybe. But what about your family? Do they allow her?"

"Yep. But, my dad still worries about it a little. I guess when you're the king over the Pride Lands, it can be overwhelming for you."

"It wouldn't surprise me, Kion. But I guess if your family trusts Zira, then... I guess I ...uh... I could try my very best to trust her and help her turn over a new leaf."

"No need," said Kion. "I already reformed her and she is a whole new Zira."

"You can't be too careful, she might remember Scar." Then she felt Kion clam her mouth with his right paw.

"Shhhhh, don't mention Scar." the cub whispered to her. "Mentioning Scar in front of her would mean she would go back to her old ways and might become evil again. I want to make sure that Zira never learns about him, or finds out what she did in the past."

"I see."

"Look, I admit, this caught me by surprise, but what matters is that I changed Zira and she is the new Zira."

"Well, I guess I can give her a chance. And... maybe it won't be so bad."

"Yeah, there you go."

"By the way," Jasiri suddenly jumped on Kion and began blowing his belly with her mouth making farting noises and Lion laughing from the ticklish feeling of being breathed on his belly like a lamprey

Shenzi noticed this and she was laughing. "Ha! Look at Jasiri!" She said. "That's our girl, right Banzai"

"Rignt you are, Shenzi." The male hyena replied. "She's got your spunk."

 **Back in the Pride Lands**

Young Kion was looking at the sky and it's beauty, for it was almost noon during the day. As for Zira, she was with her two children back at Pride Rock. While gazing at the scattered clouds, young Kion couldn't help but say: "Grandfather Mufasa? I... I want to talk to you."

In a small flash, the spirit of Mufasa appeared to him once more. "Of course, Kion. I am always available to speak with you if needed." He said. "What is on your mind?"

"I've dond it." Kion said. "I've turned Zira good instead of evil."

"I know, I have watched toyr accomplishment from the sky. Once again, I am very proud of your strengths and how you proved your gut to be in the right place."

"Yeah, but i'm... worried that the memory loss will be temporary and she might become evil again."

"Well, it is normal to have feelings of doubt and uncertainty like this," Mufasa admitted. "But, just remember that it is only one of her and a lot of your family at home. Everything will be just fine. Just follow your heart and do what it tells you to do."

Kion smiled and he realised that his wise grandfather speaks the truth. Whether an idea will end in disaster or success, one can learn from a failure from time and time again. "Yeah. You're right. And I can just use my Roar of the Elders to make her go away."

"Good. And, no matter what others will say, I think you have accomplished a magnificent feet."

"Don't tell dad I told you this, but... I wish he was more like you. You're so wise and you always know what to do in a problem or a situation."

Mufasa couldn't help but make a small laugh out of himself. "Oh Kion," he said. "I know what you're thinking. You are thinking of me as if I have never made a mistake in my life. Well, i hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have made mistakes in my life too. Everyone has to make a mistake, regardless of what wise and noble deeds they have committed. For instance, I've made the mistake of letting my guard down when Scar killed me and plotted against me before. I should have seen all of that coming when i had the chance."

"You... can't really blame yourself for that, grandfather." the cub reassured the spirit if the deceased king. "Scar was very cunning and sneaky but what my dad told me before. He knew how to keep secrets from everyone around anyone he ever met in his life. He waited for the right moment, no matter how long It took, and we all never knew he betrayed us."

"Quite right."

"I know you Scar after all he done, but-"

"Oh no no. I do not hate Scar. He is my one and only brother. Besides, hate is too strong a word. No, I was just sad that he had fallen to a dark road of evil, a road that your grandmother and I can never follow behind him."

"Yeah, I might not have been born when it happened, but it must have been awful."

"Oh yes. And let me tell you. I was very sad of what my brother was doing all this time. He let his anger and hatred get the best of him, and they are like parasites that might never let go of their host. That's what my father always told me before when he was alive."

"That's... a good way to put it." Kion remarked. "It sounded like he was possessed by an evil demon or something."

Mufasa mare yet another chuckle. "If only that were true. But, no matter. I sense great potential in Zira and her bee reformation. Good things will certainly he heading your direction in the future. Of course, it's best not to mention Scar to her, just in case."

"And, can you tell Rafiki that I changed her?"

"It would he my pleasure Kion. I am very proud of you. You really are a great son to your father and the opposite of what Scar is. A good-hearted young cub who always puts others before himself, as if you were a king yourself."


	62. Scorcher in the Pride Lands

In the Pride Lands, it was yet another beautiful morning. One thing that felt a little... unusual, was the ground was a little warmer than it usually would be. When the sun was rising higher over the horizon, it was clear that it was becoming warmer, and this could mean that it will be a rather hot day today. A small mirage was forming among the trees and the grasslands that made up the whole Pride Lands, and it was another sigh that this day will be a scorcher.

"I'm... getting very warm." Kion said, feeling a little hot in himself. "Does anyone know when the rains will come?"

"Not until four more months from now, sweetie." Said one of the lionesses. "And I agree, it feels warm this morning."

Everyone else was getting up the same time, and even the rest of the royal family themselves were feeling the heat of this morning. "Eesh, Kion's right." Ssid Simba. "I think the ground's getting warmer every second the sun is rising."

"Ah, you're all a bunch of wusses." Vitani said with a yawn. "I lived in the Outlands much of my life, and I've faced hot days like this one."

"No argument." Said Kovu. "I've dealt with hotter days than this."

Zira let out a yawn next, and then she remarked: "i... had a feeling that I'm stoned to this weather."

"I guess... it runs in the family." Kovu said.

"Possibly. I know you two are strong as I am."

Over the course of twenty minutes of stretching, it was a little warmer than ever. Zazu came by and be was flapping his wings and sweating like crazy around his plumage. "goodness gracious." He sighed. "This heat is terrible for my feathers. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

He swooped down and landed on a small rock. "Good morning, your majesties." He said. "As you all know, it is quite hot out here right now."

Kiara made a "Whew" sound, and she said; "what was your first clue? I hope it doesn't last for a whole day. I don't even know if I can hunt out here in this weather."

A few other lions complained and agreed with her. "Okay, okay, I know you're all hot, but maybe we can find shelter in the rock again. Maybe it doesn't smell so bad." Kion suggested.

"Maybe you're right, sweetheart." Said Nala. She and a couple of lions went inside Pride Rock and the smell that Pumbaa emitted before had almost vanished, though it still stunk a little within the rock. It felt a little cooler inside the rock then it was outside.

"It feels a little nice in here." Said Adisa.

"Yeah, but I still feel hot." Tiifu added. "I really wish it was raining right now."

"Simba, I think we can go back in now. Fair warning, it still stinks a little in here."

The king smiled. "That's fine. I miss sleeping inside Pride Rock." He went inside and he felt a little cooler in the shade as any other lion would do. Kion was looking over at the horizon, and he noticed the gigantic lake, it was call Lake Ahadi, which was an honor of Mufasa's father who had the same name, Kion's great grandfather to be exact.

The waters looked blue and sparkling under the sun. It was calling out to Kion, begging him to come and take. Dip in the cook waters that would keep even the sweetest hippo or rhino cool off from the heat.

He couldn't get his mind and eyes off Lake Ahadi. Maybe his great grandfather himself was trying to tell him to go over there already.

"You alright?" Asked Simba. "You looked a little dazed, Kion."

"I'm fine dad. I... was just thinking of the perfect way to cool off."

"Really? How do you think we should cool off in weather like this?"

Kion cleared his throat and began: "well, why don't we all go swimming at Lake Ahadi? Of maybe..." he had a look of uncertainty a little. "At least cool off in the water."

"Hmm. That does sound like a good idea. But, I doubt that all the lions here would want to swim in a lake."

"I know. But look at it. It's beautiful in the morning. And, the rest might get worse in the afternoon. Besides, you said you would swim with Timon and Pumbaa when you lived in the jungle with them."

Simba made a small laugh. "Guilty as charged, Kion. Guilty as charged. Well, okay, like you said; the heat might get worse over time."

"I think it would be fun." Said Kiara. "As long as there are no crocodiles. The last thing I want is to bother them."

Come on, Kiara." Kovu smirked with his left eyebrow raised. "We're grownups now, and crocodiles can't scare us anymore. And, not to mention we're gonna be the rulers someday." He sang the last part.

The future queen made a small laugh. "Yeah, you're right. Those crocodiles don't scare me anymore. Although... we were just cubs when that happened to us when we first met."

"Still, we should respect their space." said Simba. "But, I guess Lake Ahadi hasn't had any crocodiles living in it for about a month." He was thinking about this idea that his son thought of some more. "Well, I guess swimming is the perfect way to cool off. I know some of you don't like it, but... you all know how hot it is, right?"

"Yeah." said another lioness named Molapa. "Anything's better than this unusual heat.

"I guess I can try dipping myself in water. As long as it doesn't ruin my beautiful fur.

Kiara rolled her eyes at her friend's egotistical personality and self-centered attitude. "It's just water, Zuri." she said. "There's no way it can mess up your whole fur."

"Oh. Right."

"Well, I guess it's settled. We'll go to the lake to cool ourselves off."

Some lions were unsure about this, but many other lions were happy. "Good. But, what about hunting?" Asked Kion

"We can still hunt." Said Kiara

"Good luck with that." Said Zazu sarcastically. "I didn't see a lot of antelope, or zebra, or other animals for you to eat. Except for some duikers and dik-dik, along with snakes, monitor lizards, and other reptiles and amphibians."

"Can't kill for trying." Said Vitani. "I'm gonna get my food one way or another."


	63. Swimming Under the Savanna Sun

It was really getting hotter every minute in this scorching day at the Pride Lands. Every step, the whole Pride that ruled over the Pride Lands were all feeling hot and a little exhausted, thanks to the sun's rays and ultraviolet rays. Even though Lions couldn't really sweat, they could hardly wait to get a nice, refreshing dip in Lake Ahadi to cool themselves off, and it wouldn't be very far now.

"Whew. Gosh, it's so hot!" Kion breathed out of himself. "I wish the lake was closer to home."

Kiara was feeling just as hot as Kion, and her paws were feeling warm from touching the hot ground with them. Everyone else in the pride were just as hot and they hoped to get to the lake like the royal family hoped. "We're almost there, Kion." said Kiara. "Just about several more yards."

"Can this day get any hotter?" said Simba. "I know the sun can be a problem in the Pride Lands at times, but this? This has to be the hottest day ever."

"Oh, you're all just a bunch of pansies." said Vitani with a gruff. "In the Outlands, I have been in weather hotter than this one. Heh."

"Well, we still had some water." Kovu pointed. "Maybe not as much as here, but you know. Still, it can be hotter there than here."

"At least we don't have too far to go." said Sarafina. "The lake's only some more yards away." Indeed, they already came so far to the lake and Pride Rock was only three miles from Pride Rock. When they all reached up to Ahadi, they all looked at the glistening, blue waters, and it looked more than ready for these lions to take a dip in this beautiful wonder in the Pride Lands.

Kion looked at the water and he dipped his right paw, and the water was instantly refreshing against his skin. "Ooh, this is nice." he said to himself. He then began to slowly swim up the water and it was really nice.

"How is it Kion?" Asked Adisa

"It feels so good. The water is perfect. Come on in guys, the water is fine."

Kiara got in the cool waters next and then her parents, then Kovu, and the rest if the Pride came in the water to enjoy themselves.

They were all having fun and Simba was happy that Kion came up with this idea. Vitani was a little reluctant, so Kovu had to grab her from the shore and slam dunk her into the waters playfully.

"Oh ho ho, you little sneak." Vitani chuckled at her brother. They both began wrestling one another and it was fun for them both. "How do you like that?"

"Call that a push?" Kovu taunted

Young Kion himself was having fun himself and he was relaxing and placing his paws behind his head in relaxation under the sun. "Huh, I don't see any crocodiles or hippos here. Maybe it is safe to come here." He thought to himself.

He looked around and saw some other animals enjoying the lake. A couple of shoebill were walking on uber shores with their long, still-like legs looking for fish to eat and pile up in their gigantic beaks.

Some saddle-bill storks were enjoying the area too and some now monitor was swimming himself at a very fast pace, as if he was a living torpedo. Several cattails were spreading across the shores like a little forest with some life dwelling within these green plants.

"I'm glad there are no crocodiles or hippos here." Said Kiara, swimming up to her little brother, and she was right next to him almost touching the side of his body. "The water feels pretty cool."

"You glad I suggested the idea, Kiara?"

The future queen smiled and replied: "of course. This was a really good idea, Kion. On this kind of heat, we really need to take a swim."

"Good. I knew everyone would love the idea. I would really hate to have Janja and his clan of hyenas ruin this for us all."

"Oh. I'm sure that those guys wouldn't want to be out here for too long."

"Heh. Yeah, they're probably burning into crispy hyenas by now. Still, they're not as bad as the Lion's Bane."

"Yeah. Between you and me, I see Janja and his friends small-time kind of villains." Kiara noted. "The same with Reirei and her family of jackals."

"Heh. I agree. They know not to mess with me and my friends and family. Besides, they are probably very scared of us and cower before us."

Kiara began laughing a little more. "Imagine Janja trying to fight us, but our parents and all the other lions came in and helped us against them. They would he bery scared."

"No doubts about it, Kiara. They would flee like a bunch of meerkats hiding from a martial eagle."

"Speaking of which remember the time I saved you from that martial eagle three months ago?"

Kion looked a little... ashamed just thinking about it. "I... don't like to talk about that." He admitted sheepishly. He ducked his mouth below the water and his nose and eyes were showing. He obviously looked a little embarrassed and ashamed by that little incident.

His sister looked a little confused by that little reaction he just did in response. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It was... embarrassing. I don't even want to think about what happened with the martial eagle and me. I could have taken it down and bite his legs to let me go."

"Oh come on." Kiara said. "Come out of there and look at me."

Slowly complying, Kion sighed and looked at his big sister.

"It wasn't that bad. You just weren't looking. That's all. And besides, that eagle was very fast when he swooped down on you."

"I could have bitten him. I'm the leader of the new Lion Guard. It made me look a little... weak."

"Don't say that, little brother. If there is anything you're not, it's weak."

Kovu and Vitani swam over to them and the future king asked: "what's going on here?"

"Nothing. Kion's nust thinking of the time that martial eagle tried to est him." Kiara added.

"Yeah, he did look very scared that time."

"Sis!" Kovu scolded.

"No, it's okay, Kovu. That eagle was very fast and I didn't see it coming."

"Come on, Kiara did save you from that stupid bird, did she?" Vitani asked. This time, she was being helpful in this for sure. "She ran as fast as Fuliband she jumped from a few trees to try and save you from that bird."

"And your dad caught you after all." Kovu added.

"I know guys. It's just that, I don't really like to tall about my mistakes."

"No one does." Said Kiara. "But, we all make them. And just remember what dad said before. Sometimes you might need some help in some things. Remember when the Lion's Bane was fighting you and we came to the rescue?"

Kion made a small smile. "Yeah. I do. Me and my friends would probably be dead if not for all you guys, and my other friends."

"Right. And there's nothing wrong with extra help in your life." A sly smile appeared on her face. "And besides, there's something I want to show you."

"What's that?"

Kion felt himself being pulled over to his big sister and felt her mouth blowing on his tummy. Turns out she's being playful to him again and she was trying to make him have his smile back on his face, the kind of face that she always loved to see in her life, along with Kovu's face.

"Ah hahahahaha! Stop!" Kion laughed. "STOP KIARA!"

He kenton began and pleasing while laughing hysterically, but Kiara didn't listen and continued blowing on his tummy, making fart noises over she over again. "What's that?" She asked with a smirk. "You want more spit? Okay." Then she did it again, making him laugh some more.

Citani and Kovu laughed at that adorable scene and Kion tried swimming away back in the shore, but before he was in the shallow waters, he felt his sister tug his tail and he made a small yelp.

"Oh ho no you don't!" Kiara had a rather mischievously evil look on her face and her teeth was showing. "You can't escape me, Kion!" Then the belly blowing continued, making him laugh.

"Ooh, I wanna try." Said Vitani.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Oh no no no no no!" Kion begged. He begged and begged some more but to no avail. He felt Vitani'a mouth blow on his tummy next and more fart noises were heard and he continued laughing.

Over the course if this activity, Kovu was having his turn and the poor cub was laughing hysterically again while under his mercy. Still, Kion was having fun with this either way.

From a short distance, Somba and Nala were smiling as he saw his family having fun together. Yes, they were both glad that Kion came up with this. "I guess this is a good idea." Said Nala

"Tell me about it." Simba agreed with her. "This is what we needed to keep ourselves cook today. I hope that Janja, Reirei, or the Lion's Bane won't come and ruin anything."

"Oh. You worry too much, Simba."

"Well, I am the king." Simba chuckled. "I have to be. It's one of my responsibilities as king to help my subjects if needed by any means necessary. You'll never know when Janja and the other hyenaa would come out and ambush us."

"It would be like thirty of us against them." Nala pointed.

"Yeah. You're right."

Meanwhile, Zira was having a nice time relaxing in the water herself and she wasn't really swimming, just enjoying the cool liquid under the hot sun. Yes, this lake was a perfect haven seeking a refreshing dip and a drink. As a matter of fact, she decided to take a few sips of the water herself.

"Ah, that is quite refreshing." She said to herself.


	64. Khemu the Vulture

It felt like it was getting hotter every second in the Pride Lands, but, it was not a big problem for the lion pride that ruled over the very lands where Mufasa once ruled in his time. No, everyone was having a good time in lake Ahadi, and the waters felt so good against their fur and skin, and nothing could possibly ruin this day for everyone taking a dip in this gigantic piece of water, and some water birds were enjoying their time as well.

"Pretty nice time to enjoy this, right Kion?" said a voice. It was a male shoebill stork named Soba. His voice sounded a little goofy and sounded a little wet, along with slightly dumb. "I wouldn't blame you if you and everyone in your pride came here to cool off."

"Heh. It is a good thing we're here." the cub agreed with the gigantic blue bird. "We shoebills are very atoned to the water in any condition. We always know how to stay out of a crocodiles' way."

The lion cub sighed in relaxation and he replied: "I know I should be patrolling around the Pride Lands right now, being the leader of the new Lion guard and all. But... you feel how hot it is, right?"

"We all feel not to move so much in this horrible weather." Said Soba. "I mean, I can't imagine any animal looking for a lake and or river, or a mudhole like elephants, rhinos, and buffalo would do if they get too hot."

A couple of saddle-bill storks came and decided to cool off in the lake as well. "The last thing I want is to have a bunch of crocodiles coming in and trying to ruin me and my family's day."

"Oh, come on, Kion." Said Nala. "Even if they did come here to swim and cool off, there are other ways to cool off in."

"Yeah, I mean, they might not be as beautiful as this lake, but it would still have water." Kiara added.

"What about Janja." Said Kovu.

"No. I think he and his friends are trying to cool off too. It wouldn't surprise me if the Outlands are hotter than here." Said Simba

"Oh yeah." Said the future king. "It is way hotter than here. But, this just broken a record. Probably."

"Be glad that we do not live in that place." Said Zira.

Every one if the lions agreed with her and enjoyed more of the soothing waters like this. Kion was even beginning to wish that Mufasa and Sarabi were there with him to enjoy the lake, especially since it was named after Mufasa's father himself.

Still, mufasa and Sarabi were there, just not physically. No, their flames, their spirits were there, even if everyone doesn't know it either now. Kion's stomach began growling and he needed something to eat to full his belly.

"Dad, is it okay if I go and hunt for an antelope or a zebra? I'm getting hungry."

"Of course son. Just be careful and try not to get hurt."

"Come on dad. You know me well enough for me to see that I am very careful. Have i ever let you down before?"

Simba made a proud chuckle and he replied. "No. Of course not. I know you would never let me down."

The cub got out of the water and he saw a small impala aboitbto take a drink of water from Lake Ahadi. It was the perfect opportunity for him to try and eat and sustain his hunger. While grazing and having some grass, Kion quietly sneaked behind the impala and pounced, riding on its back.

It put up quite a fight, but Lion managed to bite on its neck and suffocate it after one long minute. Sure, Kion was still a small cub and a boy, but he was still able to hunt like his parents and Kovu taught him before.

It was a rather good kill and he was munching on the flesh and meat to fill up his stomach. However, there was a catch. Because the weather was hotter than it usually is, more flies are coming to the carcass than before.

Sure, the cub was used to some flies, but this; this is a whole new level of annoyance. Nobody liked flies buzzing around them, and this weather took them to a whole new level of being annoying.

"Hevi kabisa." The cub said to himself. "Is this heatwave going to end soon?" A few vultures were swooping down and letting out a harsh call for their bellows. The cub know what this exactly meant, being scavengers and carrion eaters they are.

One of these buzzards was Khemu, the large lappet-faced vulture with a long wingspan. This bird of prey had a very large wingspan and He wasn't really like Mzingo and his cronies. No, Khemu was a vulture who didn't mind the company of other animals. But, when it came to eating, he prefers to eat alone and not be bothered, and he can be a little surly and grumpy at times.

Young Kion was a little too hungry to even notice him, and he was mucking through more meat and flesh. Khemu cleared his throat, and Kion looked. "Ah! Mzingo!" Tbe reason why he looked at the culture that was was because he was silhouetted in front of the sun, and was ready to fight.

"Easy Kion." Said the lappet-faced vulture. "It is only me." His voice was a very low British accent that was smooth like a musical note.

"Oh. Khemu it's you. I'm... still eating here you know?"

"I know. I am just waiting for my time to have my own breakfast." Khemu stated flatly. "Although, I really hope to will save some meat and flesh for me."

"I will. I promise. It's just so hot out here."

The vulture walked up to him. Lappet-faced vultures were huge and ginormous, and he easily towered the Lion cub, especially with his rather long neck. "Indeed." he said. "I am seeing some more dead animals dying from the heat more than I would usually see across the lands I have came across. To me, it feels a little bit like a feast for me and my family."

Kion looked a little scared by the vulture's creepy words, and gulped his throat. "Well, I hope you don't come after me next."

"We've been over this countless times, Kion." Said Khemu. "I have no intention of wating you, or your family. I solely eat carrion... mostly carrion. It is in a vulture's nature."

"Try telling that to Mzingo and his friends." Kion remarked.

"I am nothing compared to them. And besides, I have known your grandfather before."

"Really?" The cub sounded a little surprised to hear that. "You never told me you knew grandfather Mufasa."

"Well, I usually never talk about it because... it saddens me that my old friend is not here anymore. Still, it was nice to known him."

"Right. Sorry for thinking bad of you."

"No need to worry about offending me, boy." Said the lappet-faced vulture. "Many other animals in the Pride Lands think the same way as you a little. Still, you should know that I am nothing like Mzingo and his little cronies.

"Okay." Kion began eating morenmeatbshd when there was a little bit left, he said: "okay Khemu. It's all yours.

"Hehehe. Thank you, Kion." Then the vulture began esting the remains. It sounded a little unpleasant but Khemu was only doing his job for the circle of life. He paused for a moment, and he said: "unheard that Zira has returned."

"Yes, but she's changed and not evil anymore."

"I do believe you. I am just trying to tell you to be csreful. You can never be too careful these days."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Anyway, I need to get back to the lake. See you soon, Khemu."

"See you later, my friend." After that, the lion cub say back in the cool waters to get away from the sun's rays.


	65. Revenge of Ramses

The waters of Lake Ahadi were as cool as ever, and Kion was done eating the antelope that he killed, and he left the rest to Khemu, the moody yet friendly lappet-faced vulture. Speaking of which, Some group of regular vultures appeared and they must have found the kill that Kion made, and left for Khemu to finish off for, being a scavenger he was. "I was here first!" Khemu called in the cattails. "If you all want your share, you have to wait your turn!"

Kion and a few other lions looked over where the voice was coming from. "Is that Khemu?" asked Zuri

"Yeah, I was eating an antelope I caught, and he caught sight of it while I was eating. But, i'm fine. I'm full and he can have the rest of it." Kion replied. "I just hope Mzingo and his friends don't ruin everything.

"I know he's not Mzingo." said Tiifu. "But, Khemu makes me a little, like... intimidated."

"Me too." Zuri agreed with her best friend. "As long as he doesn't swoop down on me and claws at my throat, then it's fine."

"Oh, Khemu would never do that." Simba chortled. "I've know him, and he knew my father, you know, before IT happened to him." he looked a little sad about what happened to Mufasa again, but he tried to brush it off. "And besides, he may be a little... surly and grumpy, but we can trust him."

"Yeah, we know." said Kovu. "He can make most vultures run in terror." He looked a this younger brother-in-law. "You ever thought of having him in the Lion Guard, Kion?" he joked

The cub made a small chuckle, and he replied: "I think we're okay with just five members right now. Still, it wouldn't kill to have extra help like you guys said before when you helped me and my friends against the Lion's Bane before."

Nala smiled. "Right. If they ever come back and try to hurt you or your friends, we'll be waiting for them."

"And we'll take 'em down to rat town." Vitani added. "Just imagine the faces on those guys when we're done with 'em." Then she wrapped her paws behind her head in relaxation.

Kion smiled gratefully at how much his family cares about him and he heard some rustling in the cattails and grass on the lake's shores, and Kion looked a little weary at what this animal could be hiding or stalking them

"What is it, Kion?" Asked Kiara.

"I hear something." The cub replied. Not only the rustling, but the sounds of sniffing were heard. Kion and a few other lions looked around cautiously, and waited for something to pounce from the grass and cattails.

Everyone kept quiet and Okove appeared and he was swimming in his dog paddle. "Hi Kion!" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, Okove, it's just you." Kion sighed in relief. "I thought you were Janja or Reirei."

Akilah, Veya, and the rest of their children, along with the rest of their pack were behind them. "Sorry if we made you scared at first." Said Akilah. "Good morning to you, Kion, Simba, Nala, and everyone else." He addressed to the whole pride.

"Good morning Akilah, Veya." Simba replied politely. "Are you feeling hot too?"

Veya made a small growl in exasperation. "Ugh! It is so hot today, I really need some water."

"Us too." Said Okove's siblings, all eager to have a drink from this lake.

"Of course. Go right ahead." Said Nala.

Every one if the African wild dogs took a few sips and gulps from the lake's waters and they were feeling quite hydrated from drinking all of that water.

"Wanna join us?" Said Kiara. "The water is fine."

"Oh, we don't really swim." Said Akilah. Suddenly, the siblings of Okove took a dip in the water, obviously enjoying the swimming under the scorching sun.

Both Akilah and his mate looked a little annoyed. "Come on, Alilahx," said the female leader of the pack. "I think it is getting hotter by the second."

Tbe male leader smirked and be looked at Simba. "Mind if we join you, your majesty?"

The king of the Pride Lands smiled, and he replied: "of course. Help yourself."

Many wild dogs decided to take a swim at Lake Ahadi as well and it was quite refreshing. It looked a little unusual because most lions and wild dogs have there differences when it comes to food and territory, but these two kinds of animals were really hitting it off.

Sure, it was a little unusual, but it was good, because they both know the great importance of the circle of life and how it should always be.

While swimming, something scared away the vultures close by, then Kion took it upon his own paws to see what was going on over there.

"Odd, must be some leopard claiming the carcass of their own."

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling hungry." Said Kovu. "I need something to eat now." he even heard his stomach growling.

"That's fine, Kovu. Just try not to wander too far off, or you can suffer heat stroke." Zira said.

"Mother " Kovu mildly groaned. "I'm not a cub anymore."

"Wait!" Kion interrupted. "Maybe I should come with you. I know I already had something to eat, but I get the feeling... I feel like..." he couldn't put his paw on it.

"Feel like what?' Asked Kiara.

"Like... we're not alone. Someone's stalling us, waiting to kill us."

"Well, okay, but I don't think we're being stalked, little buddy." Kovu said.

"I know, but my 'something is wrong' senses are tingling." Kion noted. "You can never argue with my gut."

"Well, come on." Said Kovu. "Let's see what I can find." Kion got out of the water and followed his brother-in-law, and after a few minutes, Kovu found a small kudu for him to kill and eat for himself. It was a good find for him to take and it Luke be enough to sustain his hunger for a period of time.

Meanwhile, Kion looked around for anything suspicious, and he heard a low growling. Now he knew something was stalking him and his family and friends. He carefully looked around at his surroundings for anything suspicious, and suddenly, a loud roar was heard, and something pounced on him from behind.

Before Kion knew it; he was rolling over with another lion. He looked in the face if Ramses himself, the same lion that Rani's parents were under, who was overthrown by Rani's father as the new leader of the Night Pride.

Ramses looked berg angry and vengeful on his fierce face, and his sharp teeth were showing like knives or daggers, and ready to rip the flesh out of the poor cub's skin. "Hello Kion." he said menacingly. "Remember me?"

"Ramses?"

"I'm flattered."

"Get- Off me!" the cub struggled.

"Oh shut up! This is payback for what you have done to me! You cost me my home in the Back Lands, and now, I will return the favor."

"You've brought this upon yourself!" said Kion. "If you were not so aggressive, you wouldn't have been exiled from your home!"

Kovu saw this, and he shouted: "Kion!" he charged over at Ramses and tried clawing him on the side. It did work a little at first, but Ramses, obviously being bigger than the future king himself, the sadistic lion threw him off of him without ease and clawed at his face.

"Kovu!" Kion exclaimed.

It was just then Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Vitani came to their aid. "What's going on here?" said Simba. He looked at Ramses and growled at him. "Hey! Get away from them!"

Ramses looked amused, and he said: "So, you're the great king Simba? heh heh heh. How pathetic."

"Who are you?!" said Nala

"Ramses."

"So you're the crazy old lion Kion told us about before." said Kiara."I won't let you hurt my brother! Or my love!" she instantly charged at him with anger.

"No! Kiara!" Simba tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. She pounced on him, and Ramses felt her biting on his mane very hard. Despite that, he managed to claw Kiara's back, making her get off of him.

Simba, Nala, and a few other lions charged at him while Kion tended to Kiara and Kovu. Ramses managed to get a few lions off by clawing at their faces, and it didn't take long before he and Simba were in a one-on-one match. They glared at one another and tried swiping their claws at one another. Simba was putting up a good fight with him, and tried biting at his neck, but he felt the old, sadistic lion claw at his face very hard.

He tried pouncing on him like Scar did before, and Simba kicked Ramses in the belly to keep him off of him.

Suddenly, Akilah saw this, and he ordered a few dogs from his pack to help their friends, and a bunch of wild dogs were toppling on Ramses and trying to bite down on him with their teeth. A few of the dogs were swiped off while yelping in pain, but they kept on trying to overpower him.

Finally, after a battle, Ramses realized that he can't win like this. He was panting, with a few streaks of blood on his right arm and claw marks on his right side, he said: "I will kill you all for this!" then he ran off.

It was over, and Kion looked at his sister and brother-in-law. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. He clawed us hard, but, we're fine." said Kovu. "Nothing to serious.

"He really packed a punch, but, don't worry about us little brother."

"You weren't kidding when you said he was deranged." Nala noted.

"He's crazy." said Simba. "Scar is one thing, but he seemed worse."

"Be glad he's gone." said Akilah. "I'm glad we do not have any casualties among us."

Everyone just brushed it off, and went back in the lake. Kovu and Kiara, along with a few other mildly injured lionesses enjoyed the water soothing and tending their wounds where they were clawed and bitten at, and they all hoped their will be no more interruptions.


	66. Zoe the Zorilla

Near the waters of Lake Ahadi, three Cape buffalo bulls were thirsty under the scorching sun, and it wouldn't be a surprise if these three bovines would want a drink from this lake. One problem was that wild dogs were swimming with the leading Lion Pride over these lands, and they knew that both these predators eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if they were hungry enough.

Anything was possible if it meant those two factions attacking one of them and trying to eat them if needed. Still, if they couldn't drink any water throughout this hot weather in this rich piece of land, they would probably all die in the heat.

Coming across the gigantic body of water, they were looming at Simba and Nala. "Pardon me. Your majesties." Said the ringleader of this buffalo triplet. "But, we ask permission to drink from Lake Ahadi. The heat is simply killing us like this."

Simba looked at them with a bold smile trying to look as his father when he was around. "Of course. Drink as many as you need to endeavor the hot weather."

"Perfect." Then the three buffalo took a huge sip from the lake to replenish their thirst. "Yes," said the second bull. "That hits the spot."

"Why can't there be a water hole, or lake, or river close to our house?" Asid the third one."

"Technically, there is a river, but it dries out this time of year. And it won't be flowing untill... two months from now."

"Well, you three be careful out here." Said Nala.

"It may be hot, but it doesn't mean we can't fend for ourselves out here." said the second bull. Then the three walked away to look for some more grass to feed from the ground so they wouldn't go hungry.

"Well, it has been fun." Said Akilah. "But, we really need to get back to our den. Come on family, we're heading home." The pups sounded a little bummed to hear that, but Akilah and Veya were the leaders of this pack and what they said goes to the rest of the painted dogs.

"See you soon, Kion." Said Okove. "I had a lot of fun swimming with you."

Kion smiled at the youngest pup of this family. "Me too. I'll see you soon, Okove. Try and stay out if the sun."

"Don't worry. I will." Then the whole wild dog family went back to their den across the plains after a bice, refreshing swim in Ahadi.

Turns out the whole pride of lions were swimming and cooling off in Ahadi for at least a few hours. Of course, some of the lionesses would come out to hunt for their own food if needed, and got some pretty decent prey to kill for themselves.

"You know, it's always nice to have some company around my home," said Soba the shoebill. "I can get lonely out here sometimes and have no one to tall to, other than some storks or herons that I see here from time to time."

"You got friends here, Soba." Said Kiara. "I get more animals will come by to see you today since it's so hot."

"Good point, your majesty."

Kiara made a small chuckle. "Soba, I told you before, you don't have to call me your majesty. I'm not the queen yet."

"Oops. Sorry, Kiara. Ooh! Electric catfish at twelve o'clock." He spotted something in the lake that he might want to eat. He scooped his head down close to the water and scooped up a small electric catfish from below.

The lions could hear the sound of munching from Soba's hill and he gulped the whole thing down after munching.

"Hmmm. That was nice." Them Soba let out a small burp from his belly. "Yep. Better out than in."

Simba then announced that the time in the lake was over, and he ordered his whole family shd Pride back to Pride Rock. It was a nice, refreshing swim for all of them, and they were all glad Kion suggested this idea earlier today.

Now, every one was happy and they went back inside the pillar.

 **The Next Day**

It was no longer scorching hot out in the Pride Lands and Lion was out patrolling with his friends again in this fine day. Earlier today, tbeg stopped Reirei and her families from wrecking havoc over the Pride Lands... again.

The kids wished that Reirei and her whole pack of jackals would leave well-enough alone in the Pride Lands.

"Was it hot where you guys were yesterday?" Asked Fuli.

"It was jit everywhere." Said Ono. "But, I found a nice lake to take a dip in."

"Yeah. Me too." Fuli added. "I don't really like swimming, but yesterday was an exception because of how hot it was."

"And is Zira still good?" Asked Beshte.

"Yep. She still has no memory of Scar, or her past. By the way, Ramses attacked me yesterday at the lake."

The other kids gasped. "He did?" Asked Bunga. "He didn't hurt you so much, did he?"

"No. Tbanks to my family, my dad banished him to the Outlands for trying to kill me. Alto7guA, I have the feeling that it's not the last time we've him."

"No argument." Fuli agreed. "That guy is a big rock of craziness."

Something was rather... polluting the air a little. It wasn't noticeable until a few seconds later. It was a smell so horrible, so pungent, that everyone couldn't really breathe right now. "Ugh! What is that horrible smell?!" Kion gagged.

"It's probably a pile if dung." Ono brushed off.

"Oh ho no." Bunga disagreed. "I've smelt dung before even elephant dung, and this smell is nowhere compared to this one."

"Bleh! I wonder where it's coming from." Said Fuli.

Ono used his sight while soaring the sky to find the culprit of the stench flowing amok. He saw an animal that looked similar to a skunk or a weasel. "A-ha! There's the problem." He flew back down to tell his cronies the news. "It's a zorilla, you guys."

"Zorilla?" Said Kion. "Out here in daylight? Come on. Let's go check it out."

They all followed Ono from above and they found a very adorable and fluffy zorilla, colored black and white. These animals are like skunks, but they live in Africa and their spray smells far worse than a skunk.

"Umm, excuse me?" Said Kion. The mustelid looked at the kids with her adorable, beady eyes. "Oh. Allo. You're ze Lion guard, right?" It was a female and she had a French accent in her tongue. "Pardonez-moi, but I was just only shooting away a crocodile from trying to eat me."

"We just wanted to know what the smell was." Said Beshte.

"No worries. Besides, it's the first time I ever talked to anyone besides other zorillas around here.." Said the zorilla. I've veen... having problems containing my spray. At first, it was just a few leaks from... you know, but now, this getting more out of hand. No one wants to be around me anymore. Hot even... Maurice."

"Who's Maurice?"

The female zorilla had a lovestruck look on her face. "The most handsome zorilla I have ever met on my entire life." Suddenly, she accidentally lt out her pungent odor again, much to the kids' dismay.

"Oh no!" Kion gagged. "What was that?"

"Sorry. My name is Zoe. And... I would like some help trying to contain my smell."

"Hmm. Well... I think I know why you are doing that now." Said Kion. "You get uneasy feelings in you that it's making you sprat from anxiety. So, sure, I'll help out."

Zoe smiled, knowing that the accidentally spraying days would be over soon.


	67. Zorilla Helping

Zoe was a very peculiar little creature, with an interesting defense mechanism against a predator who wants to eat her. "Listen Lion Guard." Said the zorilla. "I really appreciate what you are doing for me. And, I really apologize if my... scent is bothering you all. Like i have mentioned before: I can't really control it in moi."

"Don't worry. We said will help you try and get to know Maurice, didn't we?" Said Kion. "We will help you, no matter what it takes."

"Yeah, we're always there for an animal in need!" Bunga added. "If we can find this Maurice, wherever he is."

Zoe made a small laugh from herself. "Do not worry. I know exactly where he lives, and we're not far from his home now." The kids all followed the zorilla to where Maurice was at, and he was sitting in his burrow in the fields. "Maurice? Are you in there?"

An adorable, skunk-like head appeared from the ground and he looked to and fro with his beady eyes. It was Maurice himself, and he smiled to see Zoe. "Ah, Zoe. A pleasure to see you around here again," he also had a French accent, and he recognized the kids behind his soon-to-be mate. "And ze infamous Lion Guard. A real pleasure to meet you here as well."

"Hello, Maurice." said Zoe, a little shy to even speak to him. Still, she wanted to be with him and spend the rest of eternity, and the Circle of Life through time. "I was wondering how you are doing today."

"Oh, just fine. And yourself, ma cherie?"

"Doing alright for myself. It was... quite hot yesterday."

"Ugh. Tell me about it. I have never seen a day so chaud than yesterday. Good thing I was near a river." Maurice made himself a small chuckle. "So much more water than I would bargain for, hehehe."

"Nice to see you, Maurice. And, to be fair," said Kion. "I thought you guys prefer to go out at night?"

"Oh, we prefer to hunt at night, sweetie." said Zoe. "Scorpions come out here at night, along with beetles, and some other insects that we love to eat."

"Oui, your father certainly has no rule about us coming around during the day." Maurice added.

Kion made a small chuckle. "Good point. I wasn't judge you guys."

"I didn't say you were." said Maurice. Then he turned his attention back to his potential lover. "So, was it hot in your burrow yesterday?"

"Oh," Zoe made a bashful look on her face. "Well... it was actually. I slept in my burrow all day until the sun was completely below the earth and then, I could hunt and look for food then. You wouldn't believe how much water I needed after dusk came over ze horizon." Suddenly, she felt so nervous, she accidentally let out her pungent, awful odor out of her other end, and it was like a small stink bomb just erupted, except, it was the worst thing the Lion Guard had ever smelled in his life.

The smell was so nasty, that even Bunga couldn't take it. His face turned green and passed out, along with his friends, minus the Zorillas, of course. The kids have never smelt something so vile, pungent, and nasty in all their lives. It was something even worse than Pumbaa's farts. "Pardon me, I... I don't know what came of me."

"It's quite alright. Is something wrong, Zoe?"

"Oh, no, no, of course not. I mean... I..."

Maurice gave her a confused and concerned look at her, and she didn't know what else to say, so she ran off in a distance, leaving her potential lover confused. "Zoe! Wait!" he called out, but the female striped polecat fell on dead ears, and continued running away from him. "What was zat all about?" he wondered to himself.

Kion and the kids got back up from passing out, but still smelled the horrible odor that Zoe had admitted. "I'll tell you." said Kion "Gah! Sorry. just... trying to get use to that kind of smell.

"What is it? Does she not like me?"

"Quite the opposite." said Beshte.

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is that... she likes you, Maurice." said Kion

"No, she loves you." Fuli added. "She's trying so hard to talk to you, but... she's a little shy, and she doesn't know what to say to you."

Maurice was a little silent at first, but, his face slowly turned into a smile, and he looked very flattered and touched to hear that. "Really?" he said. "Well, I really don't know what to say about that."

"Yeah, she really loves you." said Ono. "Can you blame her for being shy?"

The male zorilla made a small chuckle. "No. Of course not. I actually... have a confession to make for all of you."

"Go on." said Bunga.

"I... really like her too. I didn't have the courage to admit it to her myself." the kids sounded surprised to hear that, and they were glad to hear that Zoe was not the only one to have so many butterflies in her stomach to admit her true feelings for him.

Kion smiled, and he said: "Wow. I never knew that."

"Me neither." his friends added.

"So, why don't you just admit to her how you really feel?" Kion urged him. "She'll understand, and she really loves you."

Maurice smiled, and he replied: "You're right, Kion. I should just go right up to her, and express how I feel." he inhaled his chest, looking quite noble, and walked over to where Zoe ran off to from him, and he hoped she didn't run too far from him.

The Lion Guard went with him in case Janja and his friends, or Reirei and her family would try and ambush them all without knowing. Those guys hate the Lion Guard so much, they would try and do every opportunity to try and claw, maul, or tear their throats off to have their revenge on these kids. They found Zoe a few miles from where Maurice's burrow was, sulking on a rock, and when they were about to check on her, the sound of hyenas laughing was heard in the distance.

Kion knew that it meant one thing. "Oh no, not again."

"What is it?" asked Maurice.

Suddenly, Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi jumped out from the grass and tried to pounce on the kids, but they dodged, along with Maurice, and the three hyena troublemakers were ready for another fight with their most hated nemeses. "Nice to see you again, kids." Janja said with a smug look on his face.

"Well, at least it's just Janja." said Bunga

"What?" said the leader of this hyena gang of three. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Still trying to kill us?" asked Fuli

"Oh yeah. We won't stop until we gut ya like a bunch of pangolins." Cheezi exclaimed with a crazy laugh.

Janja just gave him an irritated and confused look on his face. "Like a pangolin?" he said. "You stupid little... anyway, ready for more pain and for your deaths? This time, we will kill ya all."

Zoe, still on the rock, panicked and she didn't want to get the kids to get hurt. At first, she foolishly didn't know what to do, and remembered that she had the greatest weapon in her this whole time.

Maurice went in front of the Lion Guard, and he gave a menacing growl, showing his sharp, jagged teeth. He did look quite intimidating, even if a Zorilla was smaller than a lion, hyena, or a honey badger. His attitude can make up for his size. "Leave them alone, you despicable scavenger." he gritted his teeth at them

"Ooh, look." said Chungu. "This weasel thinks he can take us on?"

"That's cute. Try and kill us, you little half-pint." Janja taunted

"You've asked for it." then Maurice snarled and latched onto Janja's left ear, viciously biting it with his sharp teeth

"Aaaaaahhh! get him off of me!" the leader shouted. "Get him off!" he was flailing around to try and pry this vicious zorilla off of his ear, and he latched on to him hard. Ultimately, he clawed Maurice's belly, and it made him yelp in pain and immediately let go of his ear.

It did hurt a little, but Maurice got back on his feet, and some blood was coming from Janja's ear. "Grrrrrr, now you're dead, you little runt!" he exclaimed in fury

"Not so fast!" said Zoe, coming to her lover's aid. "I won't let you hurt the zorilla I love!"

"You do mean it." said Maurice. "Kion wasn't lying about that. Not saying I thought he was lying."

"It's true. I do love you Maurice."

"Well, too bad we have to kill you lovebirds." said Chungu

"Get 'em boys!" Janja ordered. They all charged at the group in front of them, but then, the two polecats showed them their rears, and let out their pungent odor with all their might, making the three hyenas gag from the odor. "Gah! That is the worst thing I have ever smelled!"

"I can't even see where i'm going?" said Cheezi.

"Mommy!" Chungu shouted.

"Let's get the smell off of us!" said the ringleader before he and his friends retreated into the Outlands while yelping like a triplet of scared dogs. Once again, another battle has won for the Lion Guard, and with a pair of friends there to help them.

After the three cowards retreated into the Outlands, the zorilla pair looked at one another with hearts in their eyes. "That was a very brave thing you did." said Zoe.

"Merci beaucoup. Listen, Kion told me everything and... I'm very flattered that you love me, and... I always feel the same way about you."

"Really?

Maurice nodded his head a yes with a smile. "Of course. I... didn't really... have the courage to tell you about how I feel myself." he admitted sheepishly. "And, I love you."

"I love you too, Maurice." said Zoe. They both stared at each other in silence for a brief moment, and then, they cuddled one another like Simba and Nala would do to show their love for one another. To Kion, it was a nice sight for them to see.

"If Vitani was here," said Bunga to Kion's ear: "she would be disgusted by this."

"Nah, I think she would like this."

The two striped polecats looked at the Lion Guard with a warm expression on their faces. "Thank you Kion." said Maurice

"And the rest of you kids." Zoe added.

"You have no idea how much we can thank you for bringing us together."

Kion smiled, and he replied: "You're welcome, Maurice, Zoe. Come on, guys. Let's leave them alone for a while. They need it."

The kids said bye to the zorillas before leaving them alone to consolidate their love for one another. It was just then, the kids bumped into Kiara and Kovu, who were hunting together as a pair

"Ah, Kion. Didn't expect to bump into you guys." said Kovu. "How's your patrolling?"

"Janja again." said Ono in slight irritation.

"Why are we not surprised?" said Kiara. "Still, are you guys okay?"

"Yep. We just helped a pair of animals find love." said Fuli

Both Kovu and Kiara sounded a little surprised to hear that. "Really?" said Kovu. "That's good."

"Are they like us?" Kiara teased, giving Kovu a playful look.

"Ah, stop it, you." the future king smirked.


	68. Cheating on the One you Love

It was rather nice that Kion and his friends helped out with the Zorilla couple; Maurice and Zoe, even though they are the stingiest creatures in all of Africa, it was nice of then to help two animals find love with one another.

Three days have already passed since that happened, and Kion was out on another patrol with his friends. So far, everything was peaceful over the Pride Lands with no disturbances of the peace, which was good, and the kids aere about to head back home when a sable antelope named Moteebe came up to them in a frantic hurry.

"Kids!" He panted, catching his breath after pulling over to a complete stop. "Lion Guard you gotta help us!"

"What is it?" said Kion

Moteebe was still panting, and he replied: "there's something fast and big trying to wat us in the river and lake we cross over to when it is migration time and where we sink from."

"A crocodile?" Asked Bunga

"We don't know. But it moves so fast, and it was like a gigantic fish. It was a fast as a shooting star and it got about three of my friends in the water, never seen again. I've known crocodiles for a long time, but they aren't that fast at catching their prey."

The five kids looked troubled and rather disturbed. One animal they know they can catch prey like that in the water is the fearsome tiger fish. These fish were like Africa's definition of a piranha, and they have sharp teeth that can rip through flesh easily without ease.

Kion then said: "we'll figure out what it is. But first, can guy show us where the attack happened?"

"Of course." Said the male sable antelope. "Follow me." The kids did exactly that and follows Moteebe down the riverbed and he pointed to the incident occurrence. "Right here. They took three of my friends, or whatever it was took them and drowned them before it ate them."

"Hmm." Kion studied the river closely, and he was trying to look at where the attack came from at this exact, same spot. In the distance, he saw a Thompsons gazelle carcass on the other side of Rivine. "Hebi Kabisa." He said. "You guys weren't the only ones to get attack by whatever is in the river."

"I'll take a look and see what's causing the attacks from above." Ono volunteered himself. He flapped his wings and soared over the Sapphire sky with his very amazing eyesight. Down the water, he couldn't really see anything, for the water was moving.a little too quickly this time of year, so it was difficult for him to be certain of this.

He flew back down and hovered above the waters to look for any more evidence of these mysterious attacks. "How is it?" Asked Kion

"I can't see down their very well. Beshte, why don't you go look and see what's causing the strange attacks?"

"Uhhh, I don't know. I'm still a kid and, what if I just get sucked down like that gazelle over there, and end up as a carcass?"

"Don't worry. You're the strongest member." Fulu reminded him.

"Yeah, hippos aren't afraid of anything." Bumga added.

"And I am counting on you all to stop whoever is causing all this river chaos." Said Moteebe.

"He's right." Kion agreed with him. "Come on Beshte. If you feel something trying to bite or pull you down, bite it as hard as you can, and run back here on the surface."

"Well... alright. But Bunga, I want you to come with me?"

"What? Why me?"

"Your skin is as tough as a snake's skin." Beshte reminded him. "I remembered when you got bit by that spitting cobra, and his fangs didn't even pierce you."

"Good point. And I do love to swim." Bunga showed it by running up to the ravine and he did a cannonball while shouting: "Zuka zama!" And the sound of splashing was heard.

"That honey badger really loves to swim." Moteebe remarked.

"Tell me about it." Fuli muttered. Beshte followed after him and submerged in the water to look for whatever it causing these mysterious ambushes in this very river. It was a little murky like in a mild foggy day, but, he is able to see some things, and he needed to fulfill his role in the Lion guard as one of the protectors of the Pride Lands.

Young Bunga was looking to see what was causing all the problems as well, and he was holding his breath in himself as he searched around him. It was quiet and there were no signs of mysterious creatures that tried to snatch them or drown them by pulling them under with their mouths.

Both of them waited and watched for anything suspicious, and suddenly, something charged at Bunga, and grabbed his leg. It was a gigantic fish with sharp teeth and its eyes were black and yellow without blinking.

This fish had very sharp teeth like daggers and it could tear through almost anything. But, thanks to Bunga's very thick skin, it gave him time to kick the fish in the eye and make it let go of him.

Beshte saw what was happening and charged towards the monstrous fish, locking it with his own large teeth. This fish was as big as the young hippo, probably a little bigger in pounds, and about nine feet long in length.

Still, Beshte couldn't hold it for much longer, and if the fish breaks free from his jaws, it might swim away, probably never to be seen again.

With all his might, the young hippo threw the fish out of his mouth and landed next to the shore, gasping for breath.

The other kids and the sable antelope looked at the monstrosity, gasping for air with his mouth. "What the heck is that?" Said Kion

"A tiger fish." Beshte explained to his comrades. "They are mean fish and they will stop at nothing to hunt for food. Tiger fish are nasty pieces of work and they can easily rip through flesh. One of the baby hippos in my pod died because of a swarm of tiger fish, but those were tiny, the size of small birds. I mean, these fish can get big, but not this big."

"It's a monster." Said Ono. "Just look at those teeth."

"Thabk you so much, Lion guard," said Moteebe. "We don't have to worry about that thing anymore."

"No problem." Said Fuli. "Happy we were able to help out."

"Well, I think we're done patrolling for one day." said Kion. "Come on, let's go home." The kids went back and mect the voracious and ferocious tiger fish to be fed to any predator that wants to eat it.

Back home in Pride Rock, something caught Kion's eye, and he stopped for a second. In the distance, he saw Kovu with a lioness. It wasn't Kiara. No, it was another lion with brighter yellow fur and she had a cheerful smile on her face.

"What is it, Kion?" Asked Bunga.

"Look over there." The cub pointed. "Who's that lioness Kovu's with?"

"Hmm. I don't know." Fuli replied. "Probably just a friend that Kovu knows."

"I don't know. It looks like he's... flirting with her." Kion made a small gasp before adding: "what if Kovu's cheating on my sister?"

"Oh come on." Said Ono. "That's silly. They love each other so much. They are future king and future queen."

"But look at them. I have a feeling that Kovu is having an agfairbwith Kiara behind her back. Come on, let's get a closer look.,"

His friends were reluctant, but they followed their friend anyway and hid behind a bush. They heard Kovu laugh and he said: "Jua, you are so funny."

"Thanks Kovu." Said the lioness. "I'm proud that you are becoming the king of the Pride Lands someday. What about your mate?"

"Oh. Shhhhh, I don't think this is a good time for her to find out about you... yet." Kovu admitted

The mids gasped behind the Bush, and maybe Kovu was having an affair behind Kiara's back after all.


	69. Trying to Catch Kovu in the Act

This Jua lioness seemed rather suspicious. How did she and Kovu know one another? Did they see each other in the Outlands before? Kion and his friends didn't exactly know the answers to why this was all happening. "If Kiara finds out about this, it will break her heart." He thought to himself. What are we going to do?"

"Well, first thing's first." Said Ono. "We need more information on what's going on. Something that requires sneak and stealth."

"Good idea." Said Beshte. "We can't just walk up to them and ask why this... Jua is here and besides, Kovu might just lie to us about this whole thing and come up with excuses to our faces."

The kids were thinking about it and Fuli said: "you're right. Maybe we can have some... inside information on What's going on."

"Ono, why don't you perch yourself on a nearby tree and listen in on their conversations?"

"I can try, but what if the tree's too far from them when they talk?"

"Then... we can have a hyrax help us by hearing underground." Kion explained further in detail. "And, I thought Kovu is a very nice guy? He's... like the big brother I always wanted. I can't believe he would even cheat on Kiara like that." He bowed his head, feeling hurt by this.

Despite that, he knew how hurt Kiara will be if she finds out about this. He didn't want to tell her know because she might think is a big, fat liar that likes to make up gossip. "Let's just remain anonymous and inconspicuous about this whole thing until we have solid evidence about this affair." said Fuli.

"Yeah, what else can we do?" Bunga asked

"Well, we just need to uncover what we know about this." Kion replied. "But, we'll catch him in the act when the time is right."

"Catch who in the act?" asked a voice. They turned, and it was Vitani, who looked a little confused by the kids crouching like that on a rock. "What are you pipsqueaks doing?"

"Hey, I'm not a Pipsqueak, I'm a hippo!" Beshte defended himself. "Matter of fact, I'm a little higher rehan you."

"Oh, take it easy, Beshte." Vitani smirked. "I was just saying it because you're all kids. That's all. It's like how Nuka called Kovu a little termite all the time. It didn't bother him so much."

"Good point."

"Now come on, what's going on here?"

"Just... uh... trying to figure out another strategy if Jamja and his friends come over to wreck havoc over the Pride Lands again." Kion lied, sounding a little nervous.

"Ah. Yeah, I know. Janja and his meatheaded friends are a bunch of morons and pests with nothing better to do in life than trying to scare any animal they can just for the fun of it. But, you want my opinion? You guys just need to mean business on him."

"You mean like... kill him?" said Bunga

"Well, yeah. I mean, aren't you guys getting tired of foiling his plans with his friends in breaking the Circle of Life? They might never stop trying to unbalance it. And I can say the same with Reirei and her dysfunctional family of jackals."

"I never used my roar to kill before."

"It's understandable, Kion." Vitani reassured. "You get scared if you are going to kill someone, but someday, you will be more used to it."

"Have you killed any animal in the Outlands before?" Asked Bunga.

"Oh yeah. But, I don't wanna talk about it right now. Still, it would he best if you all just kill Janka and his clan, but it's your choice and I just have to respect your decision."

Kion smiled. Vitani walked away and the kids were alone again. "You sure you don't want to tell your sister about this?" Asked Ono

"Positive. The last thing I want is to have Kiara extremely mad at me for what she thinks will be lying to her. And I don't want to be a bad brother to her."

"Look, we'll dig for more information." Said Beshte. "We'll find out what's really going on, no matter what it takes."

"Thanks, guys."

They all looked overhead at the horizon where Kovu and Jua were talking. "I can't believe it's been so long." Jua remarked.

"Heh heh, I know. It's unbelievable if you think about it." Kovu replied. "It is so nice to see you again, Jua. I couldn't be any more happier, along with getting married to Kiara."

"Well, I would like to talk more, but I really need to hunt."

"Okay. There are some topi over there you can eat."

"Thanks, Kovu. I'll look for the perfect type for me to eat. "I'll see you later." then Jua ran into the grass to start hunting for food to eat. Kovu was alone and he want back to Pride Rock.

"Oh, hey guys. How was patrolling?" Kovu noticed the kids.

"Nothing to serious." said Fuli. "Just getting tired of Janja and his friends reuinf to cause mayhem here. I mean, there are other places to look for food or scraps."

Kovu made a small groan before replying: "ugh, tell me about it. They can't keep this up forever. When are they going to understand that they need to follow in the circle of life?"

"One can only hope." Bunga said. "They can't just keep terrorizing the Pride Lands forever."

"Right? Well, I need to go meet with Kiara."

"Why?" Kion blurted. He immediately clamped his mouth shut and he cleared his throat, calming himself down. "Sorry. I have no idea where that came from."

Cooookay?" Kovu raised his right eyebrow. "And anyway, I'm just gonna go hunt with your sister."

"Ah. Okay." Kovu then went out of Pride Rock to hunt with his mate. "Guys, we have got to figure something out on what's going on. Ono, you know what to do."

"Right. I got this under control." Oni flew and went to the direction where Kovu went off to. At last, he caught sight of the future rulers of the Pride Lands, and they took down an eland together before eating it.

"Just like I taught you, Kiara." Kovu proudly remarked. "You're getting better at this, Kiara."

"Thanks. Next time, I'll show Kion this kind of hunting technique. Not an eland, but, smaller antelope."

"Heh. Good idea." they both continued eating the gigantic eland and Ono perched on a nearby tree to listen in on more conversations. Whenever they moved or walked together, the cattle egret would carefully and quietly follow them from above in the skies, but he didn't find anything or hear anything interesting about this so-called affair.

It was a little frustrating for him, but he knew that he wanted to expose Kovu as a liar and a cheater going out with this Jua.

It was a long hour for him of spying and eavesdropping on their conversation, but they both separated and went back to Pride Rock.

One thing that finally came to Ono's interest was Jua was returning and she was walking up to Kovu, whom, not surprising to the egret, was not with Kiara at this time. "A-ha!" He breathed. "Let's see what lover boy has to say to her this time. It was a good thing there was a nearby Bush and he kept himself hidden in the twigs and branches.

"How was your hunt, Jua?" the future king asked her.

"It was amazing. I am so glad I came back to the Pride Lands. There is so much more food here than my old home!"

"I know."

"What about Kiara?"

"We'll tell her where I say it's okay to do so. She'll understand when I show you to her."

Ono made a small gasp. He listened more and more into their conversation and it sounded quite troubling. To his ears, it sounded like he is, indeed cheating on Kiara. "I gotta tell the guys." He thought to himself."

He flew away from them and went back to his cohorts. "Well? What did you find out?" Kion asked him.

"Well, i think that Kovu might be cheating on Kiara after all."

The kids made a gasp of horror. "Well, it's simple." Said Fuli. "I say when this Jua meets Kiara, then we expose the truth to Kiara, and... what if this breaks her heart?'

'"Of course she will have a broken heart!" Kion exasperated. "She loves him to pieces." He calmed down and let out a small breath while closing his eyes. "Still, I need to expose Kovu for what he really is."

"Right behind you, Kion. This is unbungalievable." the honey badger remarked. "Come on, let's expose that liar who he really is."

The other kids hid behind a nearby boulder and waited for the perfect moment. Kovu, Kiara, and Jua met together. The kids were all ready to pounce in front of them at the perfect time.

"Kiara," said Kovu. "This is Jua."

"Hello."

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Jua added. "Your majesty."

"Ah, I'm not the queen yet."

"Oh. Right."

"Kovu told me a little about you, and it's great to finally meet you, Jua."

"Anything good about me?"

"He told me great things about you."

Back over at the rock, the kids were hardly believe what they were hearing. "How can Kiars be okay with this?" Asked Beshte.

"I thought she would have her heart broken." Fuli added.

"Nonetheless, we expose him for what he really is. Maybe they haven't said to her that they are now dating."

The kids listen in on the conversation some more and they were having good laughs. "Oh, I love you, Kovu." said Jua.

"I love you too."

At last, Kion couldn't contain his blood from boiling any longer. Full of anger and feeling hurt at the same time, then he and his friends jumped and all shouted: "A-haaaaa!" At Kovu. "I can't believe you, Kovu!" Kion angrily said to him. "I can't believe it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kovu tried to calm them down. "What's this about?"

"You know very well what this is about, you little sneak!" Bunga pointed his right finger.

"Kion, what's going on?" Kiara asked. Poor Jua was just as confused as the other two full-grown lions.

"Kiara, Kovu had been cheating on you for Jua." Kion explained. "They've been dating behind your back!"

"Admit it, Kovu!" Fuli said.

Both Jua and Kovu looked at one another, and broke into a contagious laughter. The kids looked quite confused by that sudden reaction. "What? What's so funny?" Beshte asked.

"Kion, in what way could you think I was cheating on Kiara?"

"Because you didn't want to tell Kiars just yet. You were waiting for the perfect moment to dump her and break her heart and run off with her."

"Whoa there, sweetie." Jua intervened. "You're getting the wrong idea. Me and Kovu are not dating. We're cousins."

"Oh! Oh! So you admit that you and Kovu were... wait, cousins?" said Kion, feeling dumbfounded.

"Yeah, we've met when we were just Cubs, right before Simba banished me and mother to the Outlands. "She was the daughter of my uncle Zue. You see, he was my mother's elder brother, but she kicked him and Jua out of the Pride because they didn't like what Zira was doing. Your dad didn't banish them, but he felt like he needed to be with his sister and family."

"He tried so hard to convince Zira that any of the whole killing Simba in revenge thing wasn't right. My aunt wouldn't listen so just let them go and we wanted nothing to do with her anymore."

"Wait, really?"

"Of course." Kovu said. "Kion, granted, we have disagreements from time to time, but me and Kiara will never spit or break up."

"What's going on here?" Simba and Nala heard the commotion and they went to see what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" Nala added.

"Well, I feel like such an idiot mom." Kion admitted embarrassingly. "I thought Kovu was cheating on Kiara, but, I was just so fooled by this. And... I was just looking out for my sister. Honest."

"Oh Kion," sighed Kiara amusingly. "I understand what you were doing. Granted, you can be immature at times, but, I appreciate you looking out for me."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

She nodded her head with a smile. "No. I'm not mad. I appreciate you looking out for me." She then pulled him over for a hug with her big paw.

Kion was flattered and he nuzzled against her body to show gratitude like a kitten showing affection for his mother, and or elder sister. "Well, this is... rather awkward." Simba admitted. "Still, I'm glad you have sorted this out."

"So Jua, I'm sorry I took matters into my own paws." He looked a little ashamed. "I'm sorry if I thought badly of you and took this the wrong way, and same with you, Kovu."

Jua smiled. "Oh, it's okay." she said. "I wouldn't be mad at you, Kion. Besides, you're rather... cute." what she said made Kion fluster a little, looking flattered.

"Oh. Well, thanks Jua. I'm glad you're all not mad at me or us. And, Kovu, are we good?"

The future king smiled. "Of course. We're always good."

"So Kion, Kovu showed me this hunting trick on prey you want to eat. Want to come with me so I can show you?"

"Sure Kiara."

"Ooh! Can I come too? I want to spend more time with my cousin here." Jua asked

"Of course."

They all ran down the fields as four and Simba and Nala watched over them as they hunted together. The kids did the same thing and smiled at that sight. Everything was sorted out and love never lies or betrays at all.


End file.
